One True Love
by eternalLove59
Summary: For Brooke Davis, life was pretty great. Things never remain the same though and sometimes life tests you in many ways unimaginable. Tragedy happens and Brooke must learn to accept it. Life goes on but for Brooke will it? Brucas of course!
1. Prologue

**A/n:** Welcome to my very first Brucas story. This is just a short introduction but nevertheless I hope you enjoy. Happy reading everyone!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

There was a time in her life when she thought she had everything she could ever want. There was a time where only his presence would make her horrible day that much better.

A time where her life was just right.

But then _he_ came along and made her question everything she thought she wanted…everything she thought she knew.

Then that accident happened, things were never the same again and she had to learn things the hard way. Now he was gone and all she had left of him was his memory, one that she didn't want to forget. But people were right and life goes on…she just has to let it.

* * *

><p>The sky was dark and gloomy; it looked like it would rain any minute now but that didn't matter to her. She was on her way to a very important place, a place that she had been to many times before. She stepped out of the cab and into the curb of the sidewalk and looked at the place that she had visited every month for the past year. She took a deep breath grabbed the nice arrangement of flowers she always brought with her, got her purse out, paid the cab driver and then began walking towards her destination.<p>

As usual she looked at the sign that said, _"Gate of Heaven Cemetery"_ and immediately got that same nostalgic look she always got on her face whenever she passed by it. It didn't matter that it had been a year since his death; she still got the same effect whenever she came by.

She hesitantly stepped inside the cemetery surprised that it was as empty as it was today. Knowing perfectly well where she was going, she started making her way there. She had been going to the same place every month for the past year that it was no surprise when she immediately found herself in front of his headstone.

She took a deep breath and as always, she read the writing on the headstone of her first love, the man who stole her heart when she was just eighteen.

**HERE LIES**

**JULIAN ANDREW BAKER**

**LOST BEFORE HIS TIME AND LOVED BY THOSE THAT REMEMBER HIM DEARLY**

**APRIL 24, 1985 – OCTOBER 17, 2010**

**DEVOTED SON, BELOVED BROTHER AND DEDICATED HUSBAND**

**MAY HE REST IN ETERNAL PEACE**

She got rid of the flowers from the last time she came and put new flowers in their rightful place. She knelt down and touched the headstone carefully as if she was afraid it was going to crumble under her touch.

"Julian." she whispered softly with silent tears already coming down her face. "I'm here again like I have been for the past year since…well you know." she told him smiling sadly at his headstone.

She took another look around the place and still saw how empty it was and it made her sad that people weren't visiting their deceased loved ones. It made her even sadder to think that this was probably going to be the last time she visited hers for a while.

"You know people used to say that we were perfect for each other, that we were going to end up together sooner or later. Then you asked me to marry you and I'll admit I wasn't one hundred percent sure about it but I agreed because I loved you. We had our ups and downs but deep down I knew I could spend the rest of my life with you...forever." she took a huge deep breath almost positive she was closed to breaking down. "I guess forever just got a lot shorter." she stated as she let out a dry laugh. "God has a weird way of working and maybe it was your time to go."

She took another deep breath and continued with what she was saying. "I just hadn't been able to let you go that easily because Julian you have to know that even after everything that happened between us, you meant so much to me and losing you was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to go through."

"A part of me will always love you but everyone's right, it's time to move on." What she said broke her, but knew that she needed to say those words if she truly wanted to move on.

"When you died I was lost and felt so…so alone that I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to move on. I lost myself for a while and if it wasn't for Haley…if i-it wasn't for _him_, I don't know where I would be right now." She sniffed a bit and carefully got rid of the tears that had escaped.

"You taught me what it was like to fall in love with someone for the first time so thank you."

A small sob was soon then heard from the brunette and she began crying. It didn't matter to her that he died a year ago; the wounds were still fresh in her mind. She let it all out, all the pain, the suffering, the guilt and the sorrow. She swore this was going to be the last time because everyone was right and it was time to move on.

She composed herself and stood up taking a step back. "I'll always remember you but my heart must go on." She made a move ready to leave but changed her mind and instead took a step forward, placing her hand once more on top of the headstone.

"Goodbye, Julian Baker." she uttered sadly, looking back at the name before this time leaving for good. She turned around and started walking the same way she came, not once looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued… <strong>

So there it was the very first chapter. I know it was too short but the rest of the chapters will be fairly long.

Please Review!


	2. The Beginning of Something New

**A/n:** So I thought long and hard how I wanted to start this story and I think this is the best way. Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**The Beginning of Something New**

Brooke Davis was walking around Central Park talking on her cell phone. She was happy from the call she received but at the same time she wasn't. That call only made her think of the person she was talking to and made her miss him more as her days passed without him by her side.

"I miss you…you know that?" Julian Baker, her boyfriend of three years told her.

"Then why have you been away for almost two whole months?" Brooke asked like a little girl who wasn't getting her way.

"Honey you know why." Julian sighed into the phone, he really did miss her but he had his reasons.

"I know it's because of stupid work." she grumbled which only made him laugh at her childish behavior. "Don't you dare laugh Julian Baker!" she ordered. "I'm serious!"

"I know baby, I know you are." Julian said, trying to contain his laughter. Brooke smiled into the phone although she was still a little miff by his laughter. She really did miss him but she knew that his work was important to him and sometimes even if she didn't like it, it came before her.

After a few seconds of silence Julian finally spoke. "I hate being away from you but I love what I do."

Brooke nodded to herself knowing full well how much her boyfriend loved being in the film industry and how much being a producer meant to him. Currently he was in Los Angeles teaching a film producing workshop for promising producers that a colleague of his suggested he did to further his career in the film industry. He was also one of the main speakers in seminars for the young and talented aspiring actors and actresses. It was part of his job and Brooke accepted it because she loved seeing him happy doing what he loved to do the most which was to produce films.

"Yeah I know…I still miss you though."

"I miss you more…I love you Brooke."

"Love you more." Brooke teased but then instantly froze when she heard a woman's voice calling out to her boyfriend. "Julian who was that?" she questioned warily.

"Oh that was just one of my interns. We've all become close over the past month and are heading out for lunch in a bit." Julian explained in a rather calm voice that did not seem to ease Brooke's worry.

"Oh…okay." Brooke finally said after a few seconds of silence. She was uncomfortable with what she heard but she trusted her boyfriend.

"But hey honey? I need to go but I'll be seeing you soon okay?"

"Yeah okay…bye Julian and take care." she told him smiling slightly.

"You too." he responded and quickly hanged up his phone.

She looked at her phone and sighed. "Two more weeks." she told herself. "Two weeks and he'll be back home where he belongs."

She put her phone back in her purse and sat down on the nearest bench. While sitting there thinking about what just happened, she noticed a cute blond man walking in her direction talking on his phone and she giggled slightly at his fluster appearance.

He was dressed somewhat formal with his white half tucked collar shirt and stripped blue tie that really brought out those piercing blue eyes of his. He had some black slacks on with a pair of dark dressed shoes to finish his attire. His blond hair was messy, going on all sides as he kept running his free hand through it and Brooke immediately noticed that she was wrong on her first assertion of the man. He wasn't just some cute blond man; he was an extremely gorgeous one.

"No, no, no!" the blond guy said as he stopped and sat down in the edge of the bench she was currently sitting on. "That's not how we do things and he knows it!" he yelled irritated and then waited for the person on the other side of the phone to answer him. Brooke thought he really was cute but that frown just didn't go with him, he looked so…broody.

_"Too bad."_ she thought but immediately shook her head because it didn't matter to her since she was in a happy relationship with her boyfriend.

"Well you tell Felix that I'm the CEO not him and that the way things go is according to what I say!" The man waited for the other person to reply and shook his head obviously more annoyed with what he was being told.

"Yeah, yeah I know...I'll talk to him. I still have a few things to do but I'll be there in an hour or so." he replied a bit calmer.

"Okay cool, thanks Mouth…oh I'm sorry Mr. McFadden." he lightly teased and Brooke finally saw that he cracked a smile. It was a real nice smile she had to admit.

"Whatever man…I'll see you." He quickly hanged his phone up and put it away. He ran his hands down his face in frustration and Brooke saw how stressed out he really was.

"Rough call?" Brooke asked as she looked at him in a concern way.

Lucas turned his head sideways surprised to see someone sitting next to him. But he was even more surprised to see that this girl who was talking to him was a really beautiful looking one. She had long chocolate brown hair falling down passed her shoulders and had these stunning hazel eyes that instantly drew him in.

She was beautiful that was a given but the way her face showed concern for him a person she didn't even know…Lucas knew there was more to the beautiful stranger he was seeing than just her beauty.

"Yeah, you can say that." he finally said with a slight smile. "Work sometimes sucks."

"Well when you're the CEO of whatever company you run I can only assume how much it must realty suck." she grinned as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"How did you…? Oh you heard my call huh?" Lucas asked, feeling a bit embarrassed that the gorgeous girl beside him heard his conversation with his friend.

"I didn't mean to though." she told him quickly not wanting him to think she was purposely eavesdropping. "But well you were awfully loud so I couldn't help but to overhear."

"No it's alright. I mean I was awfully loud." he told her, smiling in the process. Brooke couldn't help it and smiled back at him, showing off her two prominent dimples.

"Extremely." she replied back in a teasing tone. It surprised her that she was talking to a complete stranger and actually enjoying it even if they weren't really talking about anything serious.

"I'm Lucas by the way." the blond who she finally knew as Lucas said as he stretched out his hand to her. Brooke smiled taking his hand in hers and felt a shock of heat running down her arm when his hand made contact with hers.

What the hell?

Shaking her head, she ignored the feeling she got when Lucas' warm hand made contact with hers. "Well it's nice to meet you Lucas. I'm…" And that was all she said because then her phone started ringing. "Excuse me for a bit. Hello?" Brooke smiled instantly, already knowing who was calling her. Lucas frowned hoping it wasn't a boyfriend or a potential one. He couldn't really explain it but he already liked the brunette girl sitting next to him.

_"Brooke where are you at?"_ the person on the other end of the phone demanded.

"Well hello to you too my so called bestie" Brooke replied with a smirk.

_"I'm serious Brooke where are you?"_

"Jeez Hales calm down, I'm just here talking to a friend." Brooke said as she looked at Lucas and flashed him a perfect dimple smile. He couldn't help but to smile back while mouthing 'you're in trouble' which only made her roll her eyes at him.

_"Really, well did you happen to forget that you were supposed to be in the store at eleven?"_

Her eyes opened wide in realization and she started to freak out. "Oh crap! Mom's going kill me!" Brooke shouted in alarm as she started to quickly gather her stuff which only consisted of her purse and a long forgotten Starbucks coffee she forgot she still had.

_"Now who needs to calm down?"_ her friend lightly teased.

"So not helping Haley Bob James!"

_"Well if you want to go that way Brooklyn Penelope Davis, I guess I shouldn't tell you that your mom just so happens to be out and won't be here until much later."_

"Really? Well since you didn't tell me I guess I won't say thank you and that I'll be there in a few."

_"Sometimes you're too much Tigger."_ Haley said laughing, as she shook her head.

"I know but you still love me."

_"Only God knows why."_

"Shut up…I'll be there soon. Love you girl."

_"Love you too."_

Brooke put her cell phone away and looked at Lucas momentarily before picking up her unfinished coffee and securing her bag on her shoulder. "I'm really sorry Lucas but I have to go. I was supposed to be at my mom's store but I lost track of time. It was nice meeting you though." She turned to leave but was stopped by Lucas.

"Hey wait! You didn't even tell me your name."

Brooke cocked her head to the side realizing that he was right. She smiled slightly, a witty reply already forming in her head. "Why don't you figure it out yourself handsome" she said in a flirty tone winking at him as she started walking away from him.

Lucas stood there in a daze before realizing what had just happened. He shook his head smiling and thinking about how he had just met the prettiest girl ever in his life.

* * *

><p>"Brooke!" Haley called after seeing her best friend walk through the store's door with a smile evident in her face.<p>

"Hey Hales." the brunette answered cheerfully. "Hey Millie!" she said smiling at the girl who was folding some clothes near the counter.

"H-Hey Brooke." the timid girl answered back. Brooke just simply shook her head in disbelieve. Even after working in her mom's store together for almost four years, the young girl was still shy around her. Brooke turned to face her best friend and did not like the expression she was showing.

"Tutor Girl what's wrong?" Brooke asked Haley, using that old nickname that was given to her in high school when Haley started tutoring students during her free time.

"Don't you 'Tutor Girl' me Brooklyn Penelope Davis! You were supposed to be at the store at eleven!"

"Oh no not the middle name!" Brooke whined. "I'm only forty five minutes late." Brooke said as she took as look at the store's clock.

"Yeah forty five minutes of my life that I will never get back." Haley grumbled with fake annoyance.

"Don't be so dramatic Bunny! Admit it you had fun with Millie." she said winking at the girl mentioned.

"Oh I'm not denying I had fun here with Millie. In fact I had so much fun that I have decided to replace you. From now on you are no longer my best friend, that honor will go to Millie who has stolen me away from you."

"Sorry to disappoint you but I am irreplaceable." Brooke responded, sticking her tongue out to her apparently no longer best friend.

"Ha! You wish!" Haley replied smiling as both girls shared a small laugh. "But seriously Brooke where were you? I was supposed to be at the bar helping Owen with the inventory but instead I'm here covering your ass."

Brooke's eyes widen in realization and then guilt knowing that her friend was probably going to get in trouble for this. "Oh crap! I am soooo sorry Haley! I completely forgot about that!"

"No worries. I called Owen and he said he was going to cover for me but still you could have called or something."

"I know and I'm sorry…I am going to make it up to you Hales I swear. I will go down that bar and explain to Owen what happened. I'm pretty sure he'll understand…he wasn't that mad was he?"

"No." Haley answered with a playful smile on her face. "In fact I actually didn't even get to explain it myself. All I said was Brooke and he said, say no more I'll cover for you." she said laughing a bit.

"Hahaha laugh it up Bob. You and Owen are so not funny."

"We're a little funny." Haley lightly teased. Brooke simply rolled her eyes at that comment ignoring her friend for the time being.

"So…" Haley said after a few seconds of silence. "Where was my bestie today?"

"I thought I was being replaced by Millie." she mockingly replied.

"Shut up you know I was just messing. Hate to admit it but you Brooke Davis are right. You are irreplaceable."

"And don't you ever forget it!" Brooke said as her full smile appeared once again.

"But seriously what happened?"

"Well I was talking to Julian most of the time but then I met this guy and we talked some." Broke briefly explain already knowing that this explanation wasn't going to be enough for her friend.

"And?"

"And well that's it. We talked, laughed, you called and I came here."

"So talking to a guy?" Haley questioned just to make sure she got things right.

"Yes Haley and don't you give me that look. It was just some innocent talking nothing more."

"Innocent?"

"Okay there might have been some innocent flirting too and maybe I slightly checked him out but I swear it was justified." Brooke said shrugging a bit like it was a complete normal thing.

"How was it justified?"

"He was incredibly hot!" she exclaimed.

"Brooke! You have a boyfriend need I remind you?"

"I know that Haley." Brooke answered hastily. "But he was just so cute and when we touched I felt something and-and…did I happen to mention he was beyond cute?"

"Yes twice but what exactly did you feel?" the honey blond girl questioned with curiosity.

"I don't know but when we touched I felt this weird warm feeling that I have never felt in my life. And I just couldn't stop smiling when I was talking to him. It was like one of those cliché movie moments when time seems to stop and-"

"Brookie I think you got a crush!" Haley interrupted with a huge playful smile on her face.

"No I don't! I barely even know the guy."

"What was his name?"

"Lucas." Brooke answered instantly without having to think about it. "I-I mean I don't know something like…Lennie?"

Haley burst out laughing knowing she was right. Her friend had a crush on a complete stranger.

"Don't you laugh Haley! It's not funny! What about Julian? Oh my gosh he's going to hate me!"

Haley shook her head; sometimes her friend was too much. "Brookie, don't be so melodramatic. You love Julian right?"

"Yes."

"Then there's nothing to worry about. You met a guy thought he was cute and now have a small insignificant crush. Julian is the love of your life and nothing is going to change that."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am. That crush will go away in time and besides you probably won't ever see that guy again." Haley reasoned.

As always Brooke knew Haley was right but something about what she said didn't sit well with her. _'You probably won't ever see that guy again.'_ No matter how much she would prefer that given her tiny predicament, Brooke felt some sadness thinking about not seeing Lucas again.

She sighed; she should have at least given him her name.

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon Gigi." Lucas greeted his secretary with a smile. "Anything happened while I was gone?"<p>

"Good afternoon Mr. Scott." Gigi greeted back with a smile of her own. "Everything has been surprisingly calm in your absence…well besides Mr. Tagarro's slight outburst earlier."

"Oh yeah Felix. Did Mouth take care of that?" Lucas questioned worriedly, hoping his friend was able to handle Felix's temper in his absence.

"He did as much as he could." Gigi answered back. "By the way, here are some papers you need to go over Mr. Scott." she said handing him a set of papers.

"Thank you Gigi." Lucas said as he briefly looked at the papers handed to him. "Is Mouth waiting for me in my office?"

"Yes sir he is."

"Thanks Gigi." Lucas winked at her before heading his way to his office.

"Hey Luke. I was wondering when you were going to get here." a brunet man said as he came out of Lucas' office.

"Yeah sorry man but I just…" Lucas looked around and saw a familiar pair of dark brown eyes staring at him. "Let's go to my office, we'll be safe there from prying ears." Lucas muttered before quickly heading to his office with Mouth following close behind.

"What was that about?"

"Felix." Lucas simply said as he sat down on his armchair behind his desk.

"Ah, speaking about Felix…"

Lucas leaned his elbows on his desk and sighed in frustration already knowing where this conversation was going. "What exactly happened today Mouth?"

"He was being his usual self." At this Lucas raised his eyebrows. "You know bossy, arrogant and thinking he's better than everyone else."

"So basically he was being an asshole." Lucas stated, making Mouth chuckle slightly. "What did he exactly try to do again?"

"He wanted to sign contracts in your place and I of course told him he wasn't allowed to do that because those contracts required only your signature and well that's when things got a bit heated."

"I'll have a word with him later…thanks Mouth." Lucas said smiling at his longtime friend gratefully. He had known Mouth ever since they were kids so it was no surprise to anyone when he hired him to be the head of his advising team.

"You seem calmer than I expected you to be after finding out about Felix." Mouth noted knowing that by now usually Lucas would have been halfway into Felix's office ready to knock some sense into him.

"Honestly Mouth I am in too much of a good mood to let Felix ruin it."

"And what has you in that mood Luke?"

"Well…I met this girl. She was absolutely breathtaking." Lucas said beaming at the memory of the pretty girl he met in the park. Mouth just looked at his longtime friend.

"Really? I just assumed that after what happened with Anna…" Mouth said trailing off because he knew this was a taboo topic for his friend and didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Immediately Lucas' face hardened at the mentioned of his ex-girlfriend and who also happened to be the sister of the person he disliked the most in the whole world.

For Lucas, Anna was a sore topic that he wished he didn't have to be reminded of but of course it was difficult because he had to deal with her annoying twin brother at work.

"Sorry Luke. I didn't mean to mention her." Mouth quickly apologized.

"No Mouth it's okay. It's been a year and I should be over it but it just still hurts you know."

"I know. What she did to you was unforgiveable." Mouth said, shaking his head slightly.

"Let's just forget about that for now alright?"

"Right…why don't you tell me about that girl you met?"

Lucas's face instantly lit up at the mentioned of the beautiful stranger he met. He didn't know why he was acting this way but there was something about that girl that drew him in. Although she was very beautiful he knew that it wasn't just her beauty that attracted him to her but something more, something that went much deeper.

"It's going to sound dumb but I don't know much about her. I met her at Central Park and we just talked for a few minutes before she had to go."

"What's this girl's name that has you all stupid?" Mouth asked curiously.

"I don't know." Lucas answered honestly knowing how ridiculous this was sounding to his friend. Mouth looked confused so Lucas explained what exactly happened during his meeting with the brunette beauty.

"Wow!" Mouth exclaimed. "That girl sure is something huh?"

"She's more than something."

"You seem to have really taken an interest in this girl Luke."

"I just…I feel something that I can't really explain. She's different and..."

"She made you believe again didn't she?"

"Yeah." Lucas said nodding in agreement. "I swear sooner or later I'm going to find out who she is."

"I know you will buddy, now let's focus on work because there is a lot to do."

"Yeah lets." Lucas agreed even though he knew it was going to be difficult to concentrate with the pretty girl still in his head.

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

><p>This is only the beginning of this crazy story of mine that will eventually lead to what you saw in the prologue. Well hope you enjoyed =)<p>

Please review!


	3. With No Regrets

**A/n: **Not much to say but I suppose I should warn you Brucas loving people that this chapter will not be your cup of tea. Things will eventually work out so just be patient. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**With No Regrets**

Sitting on a bench in JFK airport, Brooke was anything but calm. She was nervous at seeing her boyfriend again after two whole months without him. But besides that, there was something else that was troubling her mind. It had been exactly two weeks since the day she met Lucas and she couldn't get him out of her mind. She wasn't sure what to think of that.

She loved her boyfriend, she really did but there was something about Lucas that she liked. Yet maybe Haley was right, maybe it was just a small insignificant crush that would go away in time. But then why did she feel the unmistakable form of butterflies in her stomach whenever she thought of him? They didn't have one of those magical moments between each other but something about Lucas attracted her to him.

She knew Julian didn't deserve this so she decided that as soon as an opportunity came she was going to tell him about what was going through her troubling head.

As she thought this, she saw the familiar face of her boyfriend walking out of the airport's arrivals section. His curly brown hair was up in his usual spiky way that made him look extremely attractive. Seeing Julian for the first time in two months made her realized that she missed him and when her hazel eyes connected with his brown ones, all thoughts of Lucas were erased from her mind for the time being.

She instantly stood up and walked towards Julian, a smile already on her face.

"Julian!" Brooke said with happiness as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "You're finally back!"

"Hey sweetie." Julian said softly as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "I've missed you."

"Well guess what Mr. Baker?"

"What?"

"I missed you more."

"Good." Julian simply said before he leaned in to capture her soft lips with his. Brooke smiled into the kiss, god did she missed kissing him so much. "I missed you so damn much." Julian said after their lips separated.

"Why don't we go to your apartment and you show me how much you've missed me." Brooke whispered seductively in his ear as she ran her hand up and down his chest in a flirty manner.

"Nuh-uh babe. I have different plans before we do that." he said smiling widely at her.

"And what are those plans?" she asked him quietly.

"Dinner, you and me tonight at 8 a' clock at a little place called _Jean Georges._"

"Julian!" Brooke gasped in surprised as she stepped away from him. "That is no little place and you know it!"

"Brooke please just let me spoil you for once." he pleaded while grabbing her hips to pull her back. "I love you and I don't mind spending _my _money on you." he said shrugging his shoulders a bit like it was no big deal. It was true he was extremely rich but just because he was, it didn't mean he shouldn't be able to spend his money on her.

"I know you don't but your mother already thinks I'm with you because of your money and…"

"And nothing. Brooke I don't care what my mom thinks. All that matters is what I think. I love you and I know you're with me because you truly love me and not because of my money." Julian told her in a sincere tone.

"So just dinner?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"Well that and the little surprise I have for you." he grinned widely. He gave her a sweet peck on her lips.

"Okay so dinner, surprise and then you, me possibly naked on your bed?" she said kinking her eyebrow at him which he found was a total turn on.

"I think you got that wrong Miss Davis. It's dinner, surprise and then you, me _definitely _naked in my bed."

"You are such a dirty boy." she teased him lightly.

"Only with you babe, only with you."

"Good." She pulled him in for another kiss but this time with more passion. "I love you." Brooke said after the necessity air became apparent.

Julian looked at his girlfriend and realized now more than ever that what he had plan for her tonight was the right thing to do. He smiled at her cupping her cheek with his left hand as he repeated the three words he had said to her many times before.

* * *

><p>It was almost the end of the day and Lucas was exhausted. It had been two of the most stressed out weeks of his life between dealing with work and trying to live a life with a bit of normalcy. But of course being the owner and the CEO of one of the most successful sports management firms was enough prove to know his life was never going to be anything but normal.<p>

There was also the fact that he still didn't know the identity of that mysterious girl from the park. All he knew was that she worked in her mom's store (what kind of store he didn't know) and that she apparently drank Starbucks coffee.

"Who are you?" Lucas thought to himself as the image of the brunette girl came to his mind, it not being the first time since their encounter.

His phone rang and instantly his face lit up, it was one of the three most important people in his life.

"Hey ma." Lucas answered in an upbeat tone.

"_Lucas my boy. How are you?" _Karen Roe asked wanting to know how her son was doing since they hadn't talk in weeks.

"Pretty good considering how crazy things have gotten. I miss you all terribly though, how's Tree Hill?" Lucas questioned as he leaned back on his armchair to get as much comfortable as he could.

"_Oh you know same old same old. How's the company doing so far?"_

"I think pretty good considering the few problems I've had since I took over the company."

Karen nodded her head knowing exactly what kind of problems her son was talking about. "_You make sure you make your Uncle Keith proud Lucas. You show Felix that you were given this company for a reason and not because you're the nephew of the previous owner." _

"Don't worry ma, I'm making sure to make you and Keith proud." Lucas told her with a smile. Ever since he was put in charge of RKS that was all he wanted to do. He wanted to make his mom and in especially his uncle proud of him.

"_That's my boy." _Karen responded with smile of her own.

"How are Lily and Keith?" Lucas asked trying to change their conversation into something lighter.

"_Lily is doing great actually, she misses her big brother though but she's excited to start Kindergarten."_

"I miss my Lily-Pad too but ma Kindergarten doesn't start until September. She still has seven months to go!" Lucas told her laughing at his little sister's excitement to start school.

"_I know and she knows but she can't help but to be excited. She's already got me and your uncle buying her a backpack and new clothes for the big day."_

"That little sister of mine…what about Keith?"

"_Oh..."_ Karen's voice instantly changed. _"He's well…Keith is just here you know being the supportive father of Lily and nothing more." _she said quietly not liking how that sounded.

"When are you going to give him a chance ma?" Lucas wondered out loud.

"_Luke you know I can't, he reminds me so much of his brother."_

"That didn't stop you guys from sleeping together five years ago when you conceived Lily." Lucas commented dryly without thinking. The day he found out his mom was pregnant from his uncle he thought that that was it. His longtime dream of having both his parents together (because yes he considered Keith like a father) was finally here. Then of course his mom said it meant nothing and that it was a mistake and they left it at that. Lucas of course wasn't happy but he couldn't do anything about it, it wasn't his decision to make.

"_Lucas Eugene Scott!"_ Karen yelled in disapproval at her son's words. _"How dare you! I am your mother and you will respect me!" _

Lucas instantly cringed. He knew when his mom used his full name it meant he was in trouble. "Sorry ma I didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just that you guys are so frustrating!" Lucas stated with mild irritation. "You guys love each other and I just don't understand what the problem is."

"_Luke-"_

"No mom! Someone has to tell it to you so here it is. You can't continue to let what that man did to you affect your life anymore. Keith loves you and fortunately he isn't like his brother. He's already proven that he isn't going to abandoned you so please just stop hiding your heart!"

"_You just don't understand Lucas. I'm scared of opening my heart again like that."_

"Ma, remember what you told me after what happen with Anna?" Lucas said in a much gentler tone. He hated using his experience with Anna as an example because it still hurt to think about it but if this was the only way to try and get his mom to understand, then he didn't mind at all.

"_I told you that you shouldn't give up on love because someone better was going to come your way."_ Lucas nodded his head even though his mom couldn't see him. He instantly thought of the mysterious brunette, maybe his better already came without him knowing? He smiled at the thought.

"Well someone better has already come your way; you just have to let yourself believe." Lucas told her sincerely knowing how true her wise words that were once spoken to him were. "Please just think about it. What that man did to you was wrong but if he wouldn't have then you wouldn't have me, Lily or Keith."

"_Luke, what your father-"_

"Please don't say he's my father." he begged not wanting to hear that from his mom. After all that man abandoned his mom at the worst possible time of her life so he couldn't be considered his father.

"_Lucas he's your father whether you like it or not." _

"That man is not my dad!" Lucas screamed angrily. He couldn't believe that his mom would ever say that to him. As far as he knew the only father he had was named Keith Scott.

"_You need to let go of the past Luke. That anger you have for him is no good for you son." _Karen said shaking her head. She wanted, no she _needed _for her son to make peace with that issue.

"He used you mom! The moment he found out you were pregnant he left without saying a word! He didn't even care you were carrying his child!" Lucas told her angrily and when he heard the small gasped that escaped her throat he knew he hit a nerve.

"_Lucas I ha-have to g-go."_

"Ma I'm…" Lucas tried apologizing.

"_Goodbye my boy…take care."_ she hurriedly said and then like that the line went dead.

Lucas groaned while rubbing his hand up and down his face in frustration. He screwed up and he knew he had to apologize to his mom but he also knew he had to give himself time to calm down before he had that talk. He still was a little bit worked up talking about his dad, if you could ever call a man who abandoned him when he wasn't even born a dad.

When he was younger he used to wonder what his father looked like and if he looked anything like him. He used to wonder where he was and if he was ever going to be in his life but as time passed by he stopped caring. His hopes died when he turned twelve and finally realized that his father was a good for nothing man that truly had abandoned his mother and him. Nowadays when Lucas thought of his dad, it was just to wonder whose life he was ruining at the moment.

* * *

><p>An extremely expensive looking car was being pulled up to an equally rich looking mansion. The man driving the car was none other than Dan Scott, a rich businessman who was coming home from a business trip after being away from his family for too long.<p>

He got out of his car and started walking towards the place he had called his home for the past twenty four years. Once inside he saw all of his hard work put on displayed as he looked around his expensive looking house.

"Dan!" the voice of his wife Deborah Scott shouted. He looked up and saw a cheerful blond woman make her way down the stairs with a huge smile on her face.

"Deb." Dan said as he pulled his wife into a hug. "I've missed you darling." Dan stated as he took a deep breath to smell the familiar scent of coconut on her hair.

"And I've missed you sweetie. How was your trip?" Deb questioned eagerly after they broke from their embrace.

"The trip was fine but tiring as usual though." he replied tiredly. She lifted her hand and brushed some of his hair from his face in a caring gesture.

"Well did you at least seal the deal?" Deb asked him curiously as she repeated her actions with her hand.

"But of course my lovely wife."

"So does that mean you won't have to go away on another one of your business trips any time soon?" Deb asked him hopefully. Dan looked at his wife and frowned slightly. He knew how much his trips were affecting her but he had no choice if he wanted his family to keep having the life of the rich he knew they deserved.

He didn't want to talk about that now. "How are the boys?" Dan asked instead. He could see how much his avoidance of her question hurt her and how much she was trying to hide it so he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

She smiled warmly at him happy to know that after all these years he could still read her like a book. "Owen has been busy with law school and Nathan…he's been cooped up on his room…after well you know after what happened. He's been a bit depressed Dan and I'm not sure what else to say to him get him out of that funk."

Dan instantly frowned knowing how hard it must be for his youngest son to come into terms that his long time dreams would have to be postponed for a bit. His son was at his last year of college ready to graduate but most importantly he had been given the news that he had been drafted into the New York Knicks but an injury destroyed all his chances of being in the NBA for the time being.

"Darling would you mind if I go up there and talk to Nate?"

"Of course not honey. I'll make sure to have your warm bath ready by the time you're done." Deb told him with a content smile on her face.

"Thank you Deb, you are indeed the best wife ever." Dan honestly said, grateful to have her by his side. He kissed her again this time longer and then headed up the steps in the direction of Nathan's room.

"Hey son." Dan greeted as he came into his room. Once inside the first thing he noticed was that the curtains were closed making the room look dark. The second was that his raven haired son was lying on his bed throwing his plush basketball up and catching it with ease.

"Hey dad…you're back." he simply stated in a robotic tone.

"Son…"

"Don't dad, I know what you're going to say so don't bother." he said with anger evident in his voice.

"Really? I didn't know that besides being good at basketball you were also good at reading minds." Dan sarcastically said as he sat down next to him on the bed. Nathan said nothing choosing to ignore his dad's comment.

"Nathan…" Dan started to say as he took a deep breath. "Sometimes life throws you obstacles that may seem unfair at the time but you can't let that defeat you. You have to keep fighting for what you want and never give up."

"You just don't get it dad." Nathan replied in a monotonous tone.

"What son? What don't I get?" Dan asked frustrated that he was acting like this.

"I'm injured dad! The doctor said I can't play basketball anymore!" Nathan screamed furiously letting all his frustration out in that those two sentences. He angrily threw the plush basketball to the wall.

He was mad, livid. His life was going according to plan and one stupid injury left him high and dry. He couldn't believe that all that hard work he did in the past years was for nothing.

"No Nathan, the doctor said there's a slight chance you might not be able to play again but if you keep up with your therapies then there's a huge possibility to see you on the courts again." Dan firmly told him as he stood up from the bed and walked towards the window to open the closed curtains.

Nathan flinched back at the sudden light on his room. How long had he been in his room without seeing the light?

"The point is that you shouldn't give up that easily." Dan continued to say once the curtains were fully open.

"There's no point in trying I already know I won't be able to play again."

"And now you're a psychic. Geez son if I had known you had these other amazing skills I wouldn't have pushed you to play basketball like I did." Dan teased him as Nathan rolled his eyes and threw him a pillow that he was able to dodge easily.

"Shut up old man." Nathan grumbled like a little kid but Dan saw that there was a slight smile on his face. He was getting through him and that's all that mattered.

"Dad have you ever had any regrets?" Nathan asked suddenly.

Dan took a deep breath, of course he had regrets everyone did. The biggest one of his was the one he made almost twenty four years ago along with a few others he had been making recently but that wasn't something he was willing to share with his son.

"Why do you ask that Nate?" Dan asked instead, hoping to deflate his question.

"Because I regret everyday playing that day when I knew something wasn't right with me."

"Nathan all I can say is that regrets are part of life and you must learn to live with them." The two men stared at each other from across the room not knowing what else to say until the oldest Scott broke the silence.

"How about this son, I'm going to be home a bit longer than planned so that I can help you start your therapy. Would you like that?"

Nathan looked at his dad like he had grown a second head. In all his life he had never heard his father say he was going to stay home longer than a few days. He was always on the move not staying home longer than a couple of days so it was a bit of a shock to hear him say he was. It was an even greater surprise to hear that he was going to do it just to help him with his therapy.

"I-I don't know what to say dad." Nathan said, stunned at hearing his father's words. He stood up from the bed carefully not to hurt his already injured knee and walked slowly towards his dad.

"Just say yes son and we'll go give your mom the great news." Dan said smiling at his proud and joy. Although Dan loved both his sons, things with his eldest son Owen were a bit complicated. Owen never had been able to understand why he left so much and resented him for it. Nathan on the other hand was just like him and they got along perfectly well.

"Yeah of course!"

"That's my boy! Now how about you give your old man a proper greeting before we go find your mom?" Dan asked. Nathan gave him a quick hug happy to have his dad back.

"Welcome home dad." Nathan whispered as the two men separated from their embrace.

Yes Dan had many regrets in life but choosing to live the life he was living now wasn't one of them. He loved his family with all his heart and he wouldn't have traded that for anything or for anyone in the world.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Brooke exclaimed happily a she threw her arms around the older woman in front of her.<p>

"Well, well, well if it isn't my daughter. What brings you into the store? I thought you asked for the day off because you wanted to spend time with Julian." Victoria Davis asked her one and only daughter.

"I did but he has plans for us tonight and besides he went to go see how his family was."

"How is his devil of a mother and sister doing anyways?"

"Well I'm guessing fine but mom seriously Peyton is not that bad." This in turn caused Victoria to raise her eyebrows. "Really she isn't! It's just that her mother doesn't like me…" Victoria scoffed at this knowing how well that woman didn't like her daughter at all. "…and besides her best friend is Theresa and you know how much she hates me."

"I know Brooke and I'm sorry you have to be in this situation." Victoria said sympathetically. "What about Alexander?"

"Alexander is doing fine. I actually saw him a couple of times while Julian was away in Cali." Brooke stated as she took a seat in one of the store's couches.

"I'm glad at least one of his family members approves of you." Victoria said. She went to shelves filled with clothes and started folding some of the disorganized ones.

"Alexander is a sweetie, there's no way anybody can't get along with him."

"All I'm saying is that boy has manners unlike his mother."

"I guess…by the way where are Bevin and Millie mom?" Brooke asked as she looked around the empty store.

Victoria took a deep breath and turned to look at her daughter. "I told them to take the afternoon off since there weren't many customers in here today."

"Mom I'm sorry things aren't working out like you thought with the clothing store." Brooke commented sadly.

"And I'm sorry you had to give up your dreams just because of our financial situation."

"Mom going to college was a dream come true but that was all it was, a dream." Brooke said, shrugging her shoulders like it didn't matter that her dreams were taken away. She had been going to school for almost three years studying to get a degree in business but her family's financial situation halted her progress.

"I just wish that both of my kids would have a better education and not just one." Victoria replied with a sad smile.

"Mom don't be sad. I gave up my dream so Clay could continue his and I don't regret it. I love my big brother so much that I would do anything for him…for you. Besides I know someday I'll go back and get that business degree I was working on."

"Brooke you truly are a great daughter."

"Was there ever any doubt." Brooke joked trying to lighten the somber mood.

"Of course not." Victoria said as she hugged her once more. "Speaking about your brother, how is he doing with the Sara and Quinn thing?"

"Well he's still hung up on Sara and is too blind to see that his best friend is in love with him." Brooke replied nonchalantly.

"Your brother can be so dense sometimes. He reminds me so much of your father." Victoria commented as a sad smile etched her face.

"Yeah…daddy." Brooke responded a bit unenthusiastic. It had been many years since her father died but any mentioning of him could put her into a pretty depressing mood. She never got the chance to really know him since he died when she was just two years old but she knew from her mom and brother that Richard Davis was a great man.

"I'm sorry Brooke." Victoria immediately apologized after she saw the sadness that overcame her daughter. "I know how much you would have wanted to know him."

"Things happen for a reason mom. I mean look at Julian, his father abandoned him and his brother when they were kids but he doesn't let that affect him."

"Julian is a great guy Brooke but…"

"But what mom?" Brooke replied a bit worry that her mom was going to bring up that topic again.

"I'm just wondering if he's the guy for you Brooke." the older woman spoke softly. "I'm wondering if you're in this relationship because it's easy and you feel comfortable."

"Mother I am not going to get into this conversation again." Brooke said upset that her mother kept bringing this up. Ever since things had started getting serious between her and Julian her mother had been hinting that her boyfriend might not be the one for her. "I love Julian and that's all there is to it." Brooke firmly said as she grabbed her purse. "Now if you'll excuse me you're right and it is my day off and I have lots to do before my dinner with _my _boyfriend…goodbye mother."

* * *

><p>It was later that night and Brooke was enjoying dinner at <em>Jean Georges<em> with Julian. The start of the evening was a little bit tense with Brooke having the conversation with her mother still in her mind but that all soon changed when Julian's charm kicked in.

The table was filled with laughter, declarations of love and just catching up on everything they missed from the two months they were away from each other.

"So Julian how is your family doing?" Brooke asked while taking a bite of her chocolate Bundt cake. He on the other hand took a bite out of his pumpkin pie mousse and relished the sweet taste in his mouth.

Brooke looked at him with a crinkled on her face; she could never understand how her boyfriend could like the taste of pumpkin pie. Julian just chuckled lightly knowing fully well she wasn't a fan of his dessert.

"Well Lex is doing fine, he told me you guys hanged out?" Julian questioned just wanting to confirm what his brother told him.

"Yeah he called me a few days after you left and asked if I wanted to hang out with him. I told him yes and since then we've become inseparable."

"Careful love or I might get jealous of your buddy relationship with my brother." Julian teased her and she rolled her eyes thinking her boyfriend could be so silly sometimes.

"Don't worry Julian; you are the only Baker man in my life." she declared dramatically.

"Well technically Alexander is a Norris." Julian corrected her and laughed when she smacked his arm in annoyance.

"So not the point!" Brooke replied as she rolled her eyes at Julian.

"Then what is the point?" he asked knowing how much he was beginning to irritate her.

"The point is that you better watch that mouth of yours before I decide to leave you and find a better man." Brooke responded pointedly as she in a joking manner started looking around the restaurant for potential candidates.

"Really? You would just get up and easily leave your boyfriend of three years?" Julian asked while putting his elbows on the table to lean more closely to Brooke.

"If you keep acting like a smart ass then I can guarantee you will be leaving the restaurant as a single man." she said in her most serious tone. Julian chuckled; it was so easy to mess with his beautiful girlfriend.

"Well would you still leave me even if at this very precise moment I asked you to be my wife?" Julian asked her and Brooke felt like her heart stopped. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly so she just sat there in silent awe. Julian took her inability to respond as a good thing and continue with what he was saying. "Brooke Davis…" He got down on one knee next to her stilled form and got out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal an exquisite emerald cut diamond ring set in a platinum band that looked absolutely beautiful to Brooke. "…when I met you that day in your mom's store I knew you were going to end up being my wife someday." He chuckled a bit at remembering their first meeting and Brooke let out a small laugh also remembering that day. "Well someday is here so I am asking you to make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife…so Brooke Davis will you marry me?"

Brooke was in complete shock. She wasn't expecting her night to turn out like this. She loved Julian and knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him but wasn't this too soon? She was only twenty one years old after all. Then there was that other pressing matter that she had managed to forget about...Lucas.

It was stupid to be thinking about him because she didn't know who he really was but that didn't stop her from doing it. The man with the gorgeous blue eyes managed to leave an imprint on her and she didn't know how to get rid of it. And now her boyfriend, the man she swore she loved with all her heart wanted to marry her. She was confused because there he was on his knee waiting for an answer that should have come to her instantly instead of having to debate over it.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She couldn't do this to Julian so when she looked into his sincere looking chocolate colored brown eyes; she knew what the right thing to do was.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you." Brooke answered somewhat confident. Julian's smile instantly grew and slipped the ring into the third finger of her left hand. _"With no regrets." _she told herself as she was being pulled by her now fiancé into a hug and into one of the sweetest kisses they've ever shared.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...well sorta lol. Brulian has to happen guys. There's a long road ahead before Brucas can start so just trust me on this please.<p>

Please Review!


	4. What are the Chances?

**A/n:** Fair warning this is a pretty long-ish chapter filled with lots of Brucas. Thank you all for the support and the faith you all have in me by the way. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**What are the Chances?**

It was a regular Sunday morning when Lucas decided to head out and get a cup of coffee in his favorite coffee shop. Ever since arriving to New York a year ago, he found this little coffee place that served some the best coffee he ever had. It was a small place, nothing too special but it reminded Lucas so much of his mom's coffee shop back in Tree Hill that he couldn't help but to feel at home whenever he stopped by.

He entered the small establishment, the bell above the door announcing his arrival and instantly all heads inside the place turned. More than half the staff knew Lucas since he frequented the place more than once a week.

"Hey Lucas." a young blond girl greeted him with a smile when he approached the counter. It was no surprise that the girl knew his name; after all he was a regular.

"Hey Stacy, how's it going?"

"Oh you know normal, nothing out of the ordinary. How's life going for you in that big company of yours?" He smiled kindly at her, Stacy was one of the few people here he really talked to.

"It's been getting better." Lucas answered with a smile.

"That's good to know… would you like your regular hun?"

"If you mean my usual coffee with cream and sugar then yes." She smiled at him; sometimes he was too cute for his own good.

"Okay one regular coffee with cream and sugar coming up." Stacy said as she turned around to make his drink. Lucas got his money out from his wallet and dropped it on the counter adding a little bit extra for the girl who always greeted him with a friendly smile.

"Here you go Luke." Stacy said as she handed him his cup. He thanked her and found himself an empty seat. He got out his worn out copy of John Steinbeck's _The Winter of Our Discontent _and began getting loss in the world of Ethan Hawley.

A little while later, Lucas was on his third cup of coffee and still reading his book when he heard a very familiar voice call out his name.

Brooke who had been running since early in the morning like she usually did on Sundays stopped by a little coffee place called_ The Coffee Lounge _that caught her interest. She didn't know what it was about the place but she wanted to check it out. She got inside and immediately smelled the familiar scent of coffee and sighed in content.

She went to the counter, ordered her coffee and paid the young girl. When she turned around to look for a place to sit, she saw the familiar face of the guy who had been invading her thoughts since she met him. Of course after her engagement with Julian those thoughts were slowly leaving her but every now and then the blond man would pop back again making her feel guilty.

"Lucas?" Brooke questioned, still not entirely sure that was him. Her eyes could have been playing her tricks so she had to make sure.

Lucas looked up at hearing the familiar voice and his eyes widen in surprised. He couldn't believe it. After not seeing her for a little over a month she was just standing there in front of him. He tried so hard to find out who she was but there wasn't much he could do since he didn't know much about her.

She stepped a bit closer to him and he noticed that she was just as surprise to see him as he was to seeing her.

"Lucas." Brooke stated more assure than anything that it was really him. He liked knowing that she actually remembered his name and it made his stomach do all sorts of twists and turns. The only thing he didn't like was that he didn't know her name or else he would have answered back properly.

"Pretty Girl?" That name fitted her perfectly so that's what he went with. He hoped though that the name didn't make her feel uncomfortable or anything like that because he didn't know what else to call her.

* * *

><p>Julian was sitting in his mom's living room waiting for her and his brother to return from picking up his sister Peyton from the airport. He wanted to accompany his mom and brother but his mom had other plans and told him he was to just wait for their return. He could have easily just shown up but knowing his mother she would have thrown a fit if he disobeyed her orders.<p>

Just a few weeks before he returned from his trip to L.A. his sister was offered an internship in London for some sort of artistic related thing he wasn't too sure about. It was six weeks long and Julian hated that he wasn't able to at least see his sister before she left.

When he was away he missed his girlfriend and family dearly but Peyton was the one he missed the most. Ever since they were kids they formed this special connection, one that was really important to him. When his mom and Larry (Peyton's dad) got married after her mom Anna died and Julian's dad Paul abandoned his family, they had been there for each other. She was his sister though not by blood but still his sister and he would do anything for her.

"Julian Baker what a pleasant surprise." a woman's voice declared. Julian who was sitting in the large elegant living room in his mom's house looked up to find the presence of a beautiful brunette girl he had known for most of his life.

"Theresa Miller." Julian simply said as he stood up to greet the newcomer. "What brings you to my mother's house?" he asked curiously.

"Need I remind you that my best friend lives here and that it just so happens that she is coming back after six very long weeks?" Theresa told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know but Peyton isn't here yet so…"

"She's on her way." Theresa answered immediately knowing what he was going to say. "She texted me and said they would be arriving in ten minutes or so."

"Hmm…why don't you wait for her somewhere else then?" Julian suggested, trying to play it cool as if her presence didn't bother him at all. In reality though, Theresa made him uncomfortable because of her obvious attempts to flirt with him. Despite everyone saying it was just some innocent flirting, Julian didn't like it and he was more than sure that Brooke hated it when she had to witness such display.

"Oh Julian, I know things are still a bit awkward between us after what happened that night but we shouldn't let that affect our relationship today."

"Uhh what?" Julian asked a bit confused.

"There's no need to deny the obvious sexual tension we have. Let's just give into our urges, you know you want too." she said seductively as she got closer to him.

His eyes widen in disbelief, he couldn't believe what she just said. Sure they slept together but that was a long time ago, way before Brooke came into his life. He was confused as to why she was offering herself to him. He thought that after that night they weren't going to talk about it ever again but he was wrong.

"Brooke doesn't even have to find out. It can be our dirty little secret." Theresa continued with her obvious attempts to seduce him. She raised both her hands and started rubbing Julian up and down his chest. Julian had enough and harshly removed her hands from him.

"Okay I've been trying to be a gentleman like my mother has always taught me to be with women but this is too much. Theresa…" Julian started saying as he took a huge step away from her. "…you need to understand that what we had was just one drunken night filled with lots of regrets on my part."

"Oh Julian what happened between us wasn't just meaningless sex and you know it."

"Theresa I'm engaged in case you don't remember. I love Brooke so please just stop."

"What does Theresa need to stop doing Julian?" a curly blond haired girl asked. Both Julian and Theresa turned around and saw Peyton Sawyer, Julian's step-sister and Theresa's best friend standing in the living room's doorway.

Julian immediately left Theresa's side to go and hug his sister. "Nothing baby sis, just talking here with your friend." Julian lied, hoping Peyton believed him. They were closed so it wouldn't surprise him if she called him out on his bullshit since she always tended to do that.

Peyton simply gave him a look that meant a talk was in order later on. She hugged him one more time feeling happy to be back home after six long weeks. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed happily.

"Me too Peyt." he responded with a huge smile on his face. "How was the internship?"

"Simply amazing…the best experience of my life." Peyton turned to look at Theresa. "And how has my best friend been while I was a way?"

"Oh you know here and there but mostly everywhere. Now come here Blondie because you're brother has been hogging you way too much for my taste." Immediately both girls embrace both happy to be in each other's presence again.

Julian watched with a fond smile. Even though Theresa drove him completely crazy and frustrated him, he had to admit that girl loved his sister and that was something that he appreciated from the brunette.

"Oh goody Theresa is here already." Alexander said drily. Julian turned around and saw Alexander Norris, his older brother walking to the living room with his mother Sylvia right behind him. It was no secret that Alexander didn't like Theresa, something that Julian sometimes shared with his older brother.

"Don't you dare start Alexander. This is a joyous occasion and you will not ruin it with your comments." Sylvia Baker said as she came into the room.

"Mother I know Peyton being back is great and all but what's so joyous about that?" Alexander jokingly asked while looking at the blond girl who was already rolling her eyes at him. "I mean seriously we have to deal with her depressing moods and her horrendous taste in music again!"

Everyone shook their heads knowing that he was just playing around. "Well how about that all three of my kids are finally here together with me." Sylvia replied, smiling at the three most important people in her life. She loved her family and even if Peyton really wasn't really her daughter, she loved her just like one because that's what her late husband Larry would have wanted.

"Oh Theresa what a pleasant surprise." Sylvia finally acknowledged the brunette and sent her a knowing look. "I hope while waiting for our return that Julian treated you with the upmost respect and courtesy."

"Oh believe me he did. In fact we arranged to go out for dinner later on just to catch up." Theresa responded nonchalantly.

"Actually-" Julian tried to correct what Theresa said but was interrupted by his mother.

"That's wonderful!" Sylvia replied with excitement. "You guys haven't spent much time together since Julian started dating that girl." she said with such distaste in her mouth. "Honestly Julian I don't know what you see in her when you have a wonderful girl right next to you."

"Mother!" Julian growled with annoyance. Peyton couldn't help but to worry because she knew that face he was sporting. It was his angry face, a face he rarely showed but when he did it was bad.

Ever since Julian began dating Brooke, Julian and her mom had been getting into arguments about her. It was no secret that Sylvia hated Brooke and how she was disappointed with her son's poor choice in girlfriend. Thankfully for Peyton, she wasn't here to witness the big confrontation between Julian and Sylvia when he told her he was going to marry Brooke but from what she heard from Alexander, things went from bad to worse.

Alexander sat down on the nearest couch and simply smirked knowing that his mom was about to be put in her place along with a certain girl he dislike for no reason other than the fact that she was annoying.

"That girl as you call her is my fiancée and it's about time you respect her!" Julian barked. "When are you going to get it through your thick head that I love her and that she is going to be part of this family whether you like it or not!"

"Over my dead body Julian Baker!" Sylvia responded angrily. She couldn't believe that her son was raising his voice to her once again over that girl she considered to be a no good, gold-digging low-life. "She is not good for you Julian and soon you will realize that she is just trash!"

"Mom please don't do this again…" Peyton tried to intervene but her pleas went unnoticed by the older woman. "Julian just stop please." Peyton said as she looked at her brother with concern.

"Mother I love you with all my heart but I will not stand while you insult my future wife. I love Brooke and if you…" He swallowed hard to say what he was about to say. "...if you don't accept her fine then don't but just don't expect me to have a normal relationship with you after this."

"Just what are you saying?"

"As much as it pains me to say this I think it would be best if I kept my distance from you. Until you learn to accept Brooke then I just don't want to be near you anymore."

"Julian…"

"Goodbye mother." Julian abruptly said as he turned to leave the place he once called home. Everyone was in shock not knowing what to say or what to do until Peyton went after Julian. She had barely managed to catch him before he got into his car.

"Julian!" He turned around and smiled sadly at his sister. "Mom she was…umm god Julian I don't know what to say." Peyton told him feeling bad about this whole situation.

"It's okay Peyt this wasn't your fault. It was our mother's fault."

"She's wrong you know about Brooke. I think she's a good person." Peyton told him offering him a shrug.

"She is amazing but what I don't get is why you don't defend her when mom is going off on her rants." Julian accused her and Peyton couldn't help but to feel bad for that. The truth was that no matter how much she liked Brooke, her mom and best friend came first above anyone else. She didn't know how to tell this to Julian so she was thankful when his cell phone rang and interrupted their conversation.

Julian saw the number of who was calling his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. His caller ID said it was 'out of area' and he had no idea who could be calling him.

"Hello?" Julian answered roughly and when he heard the other person on the line speaking his demeanor quickly changed. "Oh hey umm what's going on?" he asked the other person on the line. He took a brief look at Peyton and saw the confused look on her face. "Umm I'm actually busy right now so I can't talk. No I'm not with her but I am with my sister so I really can't talk now. Listen I'll call you later…okay bye then."

"Who was that?"

"Oh…it umm was some person from work." Julian said a bit too nervously for Peyton's liking.

"So what did that person want?" Peyton asked curiously wanting to know what had made her brother so nervous all of a sudden.

"Ahh well y-you know just work related stuff." Julian answered quickly, just wanting Peyton to drop the topic. Luckily for him Theresa started calling Peyton and Julian couldn't be more than thankful for the welcome distraction. "Bye Peyt I'll uhh talk to you later." he told her and then quickly got on his car before she had a chance to respond.

Peyton furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Her brother was usually confident but that mysterious call made him a bit too nervous. Something was up with him and Peyton wanted to know what that was because she had never seen Julian act so frantic.

* * *

><p><em>Pretty Girl.<em>

Somehow that nickname made her heart swell up with happiness. Besides her family and Haley, no one else had given her a nickname and it sucked because she was a person who gave out nicknames to everyone. Not even Julian had a special nickname for her and he was her boyfriend.

Brooke took him in and realized that he was dressed casually today. He looked good wearing a simple gray hoody sweater that seemed to be extremely comfortable, combined with some black sweats. He looked more relaxed than the last time she saw him and she smiled, happy that he wasn't under any kind of stress today.

"Lucas h-how have you been?" Brooke softly asked at the still shocked blond man. She hoped that he remembered her from the few laughs they shared and not from the way she left without telling him her name.

"I tried looking for you." Lucas blurted out and mentally slapped himself when he realized how stupid and desperate that sounded. She probably just came over to be polite and here he was making a fool of himself by making that comment.

Brooke looked away ashamed that he actually showed interest in her by trying to figure out who she was when she could have easily told him her name in the first place.

"Look I'm sorry about the whole not giving you my name thing." Brooke said in an apologetic tone. She looked at Lucas and saw how he was just staring at her as if she hadn't spoken. Brooke figured he was probably mad at her for that incident. "Anyways umm I just wanted to say hello so I uhh guess I should go."

"Would you like to sit down?" Lucas asked immediately not wanting her to leave just yet. She should have said no and just walked away but he was looking at her in such a cute way that she agreed and sat down across from him immediately.

"I thought you might have been mad at me or something."

"I could never be mad at someone as pretty as you." Lucas told her with a boyish grin which made her blush a bit. She bit her lip, she knew this was so wrong but she couldn't help herself. Lucas was just too gorgeous for his own good that it made her wonder if he was always like this with every girl he met. She frowned, somehow the thought of him being with other girls made her feel uncomfortable.

"I still should apologize. That was a very rude thing of me to do when you gave me your name and I didn't."

"I'll tell you what Pretty Girl." She blushed again and smiled like she had never smiled before. "How about…" He leaned up on his elbows on the table to get closer to her. "…we start all over."

"Wait like a redo?" she asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes like a redo so…hi I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas formally introduced himself as he held out his hand like the first time they met. Brooke shook her head but complied with his idea.

"Well Lucas Scott, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Brooke…Brooke Davis." she responded as she took his slightly large hand into her small one. The instant her hand touched his, it was like a jolt to her system and she was more than sure that Lucas felt the same thing. It was just like last time that Brooke didn't know what to think of this.

She awkwardly let go of his hand and looked at him to find him smiling at her. He didn't seem affected by their contact so maybe she had been wrong and he didn't feel a thing. Little did she know that Lucas was over the moon trying to play it cool and act like their exchange had not affected him.

"What?" Brooke asked, feeling self-conscious as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is just that this is like a dream come true." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion wanting him to explain himself. He took a deep breath because what he was about to say wasn't something he would just say to a girl he didn't know. He was going to be upfront, something he rarely was and he just hoped he wasn't going to be making a fool of himself.

"I know we don't know each other that well," Lucas started saying and Brooke couldn't help but to giggle at how nervous he looked and sounded. He kept running his hand over his blond hair making his hair go all over the place. "but when we met in the park a few weeks ago I just felt this strong connection. Ever since then, I have wanted to see you again. As lame and as weird as it sounds I've missed you." Lucas said whispering the last part and a gentle smile found a way to her face.

Although she looked relatively calm, inside Brooke was surprise that he felt that way because ever since that day she too had felt something. She wasn't sure if it was that connection he was talking about but she felt something more than platonic.

She wanted to tell him that too so without realizing what she was doing, Brooke raised her left hand to touch his cheek. "Lucas I-"

"You're engaged?" Lucas questioned in a surprised tone as he looked at her finger that held her diamond ring. She immediately put her hand down and closed her eyes. What the hell was she thinking? She was engaged and about to tell a complete stranger that she wanted to see him again too. That she too has been thinking about him ever since that fateful day.

She was a terrible person because Julian didn't deserve this when he had been nothing but faithful to her since they met. She owed it to Julian to not screw up a three year relationship for a guy that she didn't even know.

"Yeah I am actually."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know. Umm when I said those things I wasn't aware…I uhh I should go." Lucas quickly said wanting to just leave and forget that this ever happened. This is why he was never upfront with girls because things never worked out how you wanted them to. He got up, gave her a weak smile and left without saying another word.

Now Brooke could have easily let him go and continue living the life she was living but something about seeing his retreating form made her heart ache. She quickly got up and went after him not exactly sure why but just wanting to stop him from leaving her.

* * *

><p>"Haley James you actually showed up today." a broad-shouldered man stated as he placed himself behind the bar. He started wiping it clean with an old rag that was used for cleaning. The aforementioned girl raised her head from the table where she was writing on a piece of paper. She was sitting near the bar where her friend was currently behind and he could tell right away that she was working on her music sheet.<p>

"And what is that supposed to mean Owen Scott?" Haley asked raising her eye brows at him.

"Oh nothing you beautiful waitress." Owen replied with a cheeky grin. Haley simply rolled her eyes; she knew what he was talking about. Whenever something important came up for Haley, she would ask someone to cover for her. Lately she had been asking people to cover her more than usual since her life had become so hectic. It helped that she was good friends with everyone in the bar she worked in and that her boss was a pretty laid back guy who was actually good friends with her parents.

"Oh shut it Scott." Haley said with a grin of her own. She got up and went behind the bar when she noticed that he was starting to get ready for the night. "Always the hard worker huh Owen?" Haley asked while she helped clean out a few shots of glass, and organized the liquor bottles behind them.

"Well you know me…so anything new going on with you?"

"No not really." Haley answered.

"Sucks…what about that best friend of yours?" Owen asked curiously. He had met Brooke a couple times when she dropped by and she had made a huge impression on him. She was sweet, outgoing, charismatic and above all a very loyal friend.

"She's doing good. I already told you about her engagement to Julian right?"

Owen snorted knowing fully well about that stupid decision Brooke made. "Yeah and I'm still not too happy about that so that's not something I want to talk about right now. But wait, didn't you also happen to mention some guy she met prior to her engagement with he-who-shouldn't-be-named?"

"Wow you really don't like Julian huh?" she asked and he nodded his head at her. "Oh and that guy you're talking about? It was nothing just some random guy she met that she hasn't even seen again."

"Oh really? From the looks of things he really made an impression on her..."

"She had a small crush but she told me she was over it. Now she's with the love of her life ready to tie the knot with him." Haley stated in a dreamy tone. It was no surprise to Owen; Haley ha always been such a romantic.

"Haley James I am a bartender." Owen stated while she gave him a 'duh' look. Of course he was a bartender, that's what he has been doing for the past five years. "I'm a people person and I know people. When I met that guy I knew immediately that he wasn't the one for Brooke."

"And what makes you think that? Julian is a great guy who loves Brooke." Haley defended Julian because she seen how happy he made Brooke over the past three years. Anyone that made her best friend that happy, was a great person in her books.

"Ah but that's where you are wrong Haley. Julian is not the guy he wants people to think he is. That guy has his secrets and he isn't the innocent man he claims to be either."

"And you got all that from the few times you've seen him?" she asked a bit incredulous at Owen's judgment of Julian.

"Yup." he simply said while continuing to get the place ready for the night.

"You're unbelievable." Haley said as she started walking away from him and back to her seat.

"Thanks!"

"Wasn't a compliment you idiot!"

"You know Haley; work is never dull when you're around." She flipped him off; she wasn't in the mood to deal with Owen anymore. Owen let out a laugh, if anyone could get under Haley's skin it was him and he loved that.

"You're just going to let some chick flip you off O?" Nathan Scott asked loudly when he saw the exchange that his older brother and some girl were having. Both Haley and Owen turned at the sound of the newcomer.

When Haley saw who it was her breath caught her throat. Standing a few feet away was probably one of the best-looking guys she had ever seen. He was tall, well-built almost like Owen and was extremely handsome. This guy was very sexy and Haley had never felt more attracted to a guy than she was now.

"Nathan what are you doing here?" Owen asked. Haley raised her eyebrows, so this was Owen's brother? She always imagined what his brother looked like because Owen sometimes talked about him but she never imagined that he was this gorgeous.

Owen still looking at his brother waited for him to answer his question. No one from his family but Nathan knew that he was working in a bar. If his family, his father in especially found out that he had dropped out from school to work in a bar then all hell would break loose. He had never wanted to become a lawyer like his father wanted him to in the first place. Because of his parents pressure though, he agreed but he soon found that being a lawyer wasn't something he wanted to do. He wanted to do something else, something that was uncommon for a guy who came from a rich family so he started working simple jobs until he found that bartending was something he was good at.

He started working at a sleazy bar called _The Hitch _but the environment was all wrong so he started looking for other places where he could put his skills to work. It wasn't until he met a very young Haley who happened to mention that there was a place she knew that was looking for a bartender. The rest was history, he became good friends with Haley seeing her as the little sister he never had and was given the job as a bartender in _Safe Haven_.

"Need to talk to you." Nathan replied as he took a few steps towards where Owen was. Haley noticed that he was limping a bit and started wondering what had happened to him.

"Hold up I need to put some stuff on the storage room so just make yourself comfortable." Owen told him before he lifted a box from the floor and headed towards the storage room. Nathan nodded and looked around the place his brother worked at. He had never set foot into this bar before because Owen was very strict about him visiting him at his work place.

He couldn't imagine his brother working in a place like this so Nathan was confused as to why he did it. He kept looking around the bar trying to see what Owen saw in it when his eyes landed on some girl who was looking at him with this look that he couldn't quite describe. Of course he was used of girls staring at him after all he was Nathan Scott but this girl was giving him a different look.

When Haley saw that she was caught staring at the newcomer, she quickly ducked her head and pretended to be looking at her music sheet. He kept looking at the strange girl and smirked, she was totally blushing. She was so into him but it was no surprise to him because most girls were. That girl wasn't anything out of the ordinary though. She was really pretty he had to admit with her honey blond hair cascading down her back making her look real sweet but she wasn't strikingly beautiful like most of the girls he was used of seeing.

"So what's your name?" Nathan asked her and laughed to himself when her eyes widen at his question.

"H-Haley." she whispered so low that Nathan wasn't sure if she even said anything.

"Come again?" he asked as he took a few steps towards her. Haley saw that he was trying not to add pressure to his left knee and again wondered what happened to him.

"Haley James." she said again but in a much louder and confident tone. She couldn't believe that this beautiful man was just standing there talking to her. She would need to have a word with Owen about keeping good-looking guys away from her but for now she was simply ecstatic to have met him.

"Ahh so you're the famous Haley James my brother has been talking about."

"Owen talks about me?" she questioned a bit surprised.

"Yeah a little too much if you ask me." he said rolling his eyes. "He's always talking about what great girl you are and how lucky he is to have a friend like you." She would have to tease Owen for this later on but for now she was happy knowing that he thought so highly of her even when they weren't at work.

"So…how's the sex between you guys?" Nathan asked her casually after seeing the content look on her face.

"Excuse me?" Haley said all surprise and not believing he asked her that. "Your brother and I are just friends." she clarified feeling a bit offended by his question.

"Well I just assume you two were fucking since he talks so much about you." Her eyes widen with shock at his vulgar language. He might be gorgeous looking but right now he was being a total jerk.

"I'm sorry but you must have me mistaken because I don't sleep around with friends." she said a bit annoyed at his assumptions.

"Well how about with strangers?" he remarked with a grin. Sure she wasn't the type of girl he usually slept with but to him sex was just sex and nothing more.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Only if you want to baby." Nathan said with a sexy smirk that made her knees go weak but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"You're gross and really stupid if you think for one second I would ever sleep with you!" Haley angrily said as she stood up to gather her things.

"Oh please you know you want me."

"Not if you were the last guy on earth." She gave him a disgusted look and turned to leave. "Tell Owen I said bye and that I'll see him later." she told Nathan without looking at him before leaving.

Nathan smiled to himself. He liked challenges and something told him Haley was going to be fun to play around with until he got what he wanted from her. It wasn't even that he was attracted to her no; it was that she was the first girl that turned him down and no one turned him down.

* * *

><p>Owen came back a couple of minutes later and saw his brother sitting in the table that Haley previously occupied. He looked around the bar to see where she was but she was nowhere to be found.<p>

"Where's Haley?" he asked curiously.

"She had to leave…by the way O; your girl is such a prude!"

"Haley is not my girl and what the hell did you say to her?" Owen asked knowing full well how his brother was. He most likely said something that upset Haley or else she would have still been here.

"Oh nothing." he said with a sly smirk.

"Nathan…"

"Chill dude! All I asked was how the sex life between you guys is and she went all girly on me."

Owen took a deep breath to calm down. No wonder Haley left; she was offended by his question and the sad part was that his brother had no idea how wrong of him was to ask that. Sometimes his brother could be a complete idiot. He loved him but he was an idiot.

"Why are you here Nathan?" He didn't want to deal with him anymore so he decided to get to the reason of his visit instead of explaining to him why he was in the wrong. He would have to apologize to Haley later.

Immediately Nathan's face turned serious and Owen raised his eyebrows in surprise wondering what was so important that got him that way.

"Dad left an hour ago. He was wondering why you didn't see him off."

"So daddy dearest finally left. I was wondering when he was going to leave." Owen replied with such scorn. It was no secret that the older Scott brother wasn't too fond of his father but Nathan had thought that in the three weeks his father was home, that their relationship would have gotten better.

"Don't be a dick Owen."

"You know how I feel about Dan, Nathan. If you expected any other reaction from me when you told me he left then you were mistaken." He turned away from him. "Now if you excuse me I have things to do."

"He stayed three weeks with us Owen! That has to mean something!"

"Yeah for you!" Owen snapped, turning to look at Nathan with a look of hurt in his eyes which he quickly covered with anger. "If it wasn't for your injury he would have left after a few days!"

"You don't know that." Nathan replied a bit unsure. He saw the look of hurt Owen briefly had and wondered what was up with him. Usually his brother acted like their father's trips didn't affect him anymore but that look was starting to make Nathan reconsider some things.

"Yes I do! It's what he always does!" Owen yelled with irritation. He wasn't sure why his brother was so blind to their dad's actions. "He just comes for a few days and then leaves just like that without a care in the world."

"Dad cares Owen is just that _you_ make everything difficult for him." Nathan said pointing his finger at him.

Owen shook his head in frustration. Nathan was never going to get why he was so mad at their dad for. He had always been on their dad's side not seeing his many flaws that Owen saw. Like he previously told Haley he was a people person and he knew people really well and just like Julian, Owen knew his father was keeping things from them.

"You know what Nathan just leave because right now I feel like punching you in the face so bad and believe me that is not a good thing." Owen turned around heading towards the backroom of the bar and left without saying another word.

Nathan stood there unable to process what had happened. He knew his dad tended to leave for long periods of time but he always retuned. His dad was a good man who was always there for his family no matter what and nothing that Owen said was going to change his mind. He took one last look at the place his brother worked in and left.

* * *

><p>"Lucas! Wait!" Brooke yelled from behind. Lucas's shoulders tensed but he ignored her voice as he continued to walk away. He just couldn't face her. He made such a fool of himself. "Lucas, please." Brooke pleaded. Her voice sounded so desperate that he couldn't help when his feet came to a complete stop.<p>

When Brooke finally caught up him, she saw that his back was to her. "I'm sorry." she apologized when she got nearer.

Lucas turned to see her and gave her a tight smile. "Why are you apologizing? This was my fault; I shouldn't have said what I did." Lucas told her as he took a look at her ring once more and winced. He still couldn't believe that she had a boyfriend let alone was engaged to him. God he was stupid, he should have paid more attention and not let his mouth run off like it did.

"No Lucas, I-I…god this is so hard!" she yelled in frustration. He chuckled at her despite the situation. "Don't laugh this isn't funny!"

"I know is just that you're so cute when you're all agitated." Lucas told her with a smile as he pushed the loose strands of hair off her face and behind her ear, softly caressing her cheek. It looked like a very intimate moment between two people who didn't know each other and when Lucas realized just that he immediately pulled his hand away. "Sorry…" he muttered embarrassed.

She blushed; she couldn't help but to feel something more when he was caressing her cheek with such tenderness. Lucas Scott was probably one of the sweetest guys she had ever met.

She was so screwed without a doubt.

"I-I should probably head out." Lucas whispered softly as he took a step back from Brooke. She didn't want him to leave just like that so she took a hold of one of his hands with her own. Lucas looked at their intertwined hand and couldn't help but to think how right this felt.

"Wait please don't leave yet." Brooke told him looking very vulnerable at the moment. "I know that given our situation things are a bit awkward but I would really like to get to know you Lucas…as a friend of course."

"Brooke I don't think that's such a good idea." he said shaking his head as he unclasped their hands. She looked hurt for a moment but managed to cover it up with confusion.

"Why not?"

"Brooke…" he said running a hand through his hair. "I like you and since the moment I saw you I felt something for you. Us being friends, I don't think it will work."

"Please I know that this sounds weird because we don't know each other that well but I need you in my life. I can't explain it but I just…having your friendship would be better than not having anything at all."

"You have a boyfriend Brooke. I don't think he'll appreciate his girl being friends with a guy." Lucas tried to reason. Although her offer was tempting because yes he had to agree that having her in his life as a friend was better than not having her at all, he was still unsure about being friends with a girl he already liked so much.

"Julian is a great guy." Brooke treaded cautiously not sure if mentioning her boyfriend in front of him was a good thing or not. "And besides he knows I have guy friends and doesn't mind at all."

"Brooke...I don't even know if this can work. We don't even know each other!"

"Lucas." she said smiling a bit because she knew she was this close to convincing him. "The fact that we don't know each other is the reason why we should be friends. I think you're a great guy and I would love to get to know you better." She saw that he was still contemplating things. He seemed so broody right at this moment and she honestly loved that look he had on right now. "It would be a shame if you just walked away without giving this a chance."

He looked at her and saw that she had this little pout on her. He knew the reasons why he should stay away from the beautiful brunette but with that adorable pout of hers and the way her eyes were pleading with him, he knew he was going to give in to her request.

"Pretty please!" she added just in case he still needed more convincing.

"Fine!" Lucas finally agreed. Brooke was so happy that she hugged him excitedly making him stumble back a bit with the force of her excitement. "Are you always this convincing when you want something." he whispered right next to her ear making her shiver.

She pulled her head back to look into those gorgeous blue eyes and immediately felt something she had never felt before with another man that wasn't Julian. She wanted to kiss him so badly and she could tell that he wanted that too but just as she was about to lean closer to him, she stopped herself from doing it by stepping away from him.

She gave him a nervous smile not sure if he knew what she was about to do. "I'm actually very good at convincing people."

"Well Miss Davis, it seems there's a lot of things I need to know about you isn't there?"

"Well lucky you." Brooke said giving him a friendly smile before turning around and walking back in the direction of the café they were in. "Coming Luke?" she asked looking over her shoulder to look at the blond and he slightly smiled in response.

"Yeah lucky me." Lucas muttered to himself as he ran to catch up to Brooke. He had a feeling things were about to get a lot more complicated but seeing the happy smile on Brooke's face, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked this chapter. A little more background info on Julian, more Haley, Nathan and the introduction of Owen :) BL saw each other again and it's the beginning of a beautiful friendship! And yes things are about to get complicated.<p>

Please Review!


	5. Conflicts

**A/n: **Thank you all! The response for this story has been amazing! Hugs and kisses to all of you! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**Conflicts **

"You think you have it all figure it out huh Scott?" an angry Latino man said as he came barging into Lucas' office. Lucas looked up not at all surprised to see Felix Tagarro in his office once again. He probably wanted to bother him like he usually did every day. Lucas didn't mind though, it was what he'd always done after all.

"Felix…I wish I could say what a pleasant surprise but we both know I be lying." Lucas sarcastically said, putting some papers away into his file cabinet. "What do you want now?" he asked tiredly.

"The only thing I want is for you to leave RKS and never return!"

"Well we all know that's never going to happen so anything else?" Lucas asked as he started playing around with a pen on his desk. Felix saw what he was doing and got even madder that Lucas wasn't even paying attention to him.

"You're going to bring this company down Scott. People will soon realize that what you have is beginners luck and when they do-"

"You know what Felix?" Lucas interrupted already annoyed with the way this conversation was going. It was always the same every freaking time. Felix came in, yelled while Lucas looked amused and said nothing before he kicked him out of his office only to have the same thing happen over and over again.

"I get it you're mad because my uncle trusted _me_ with the company that you so rightfully think it's yours but guess what? It's not so please just get over it because unfortunately we're going to be working together for years and years to come."

Felix looked at him dumbstruck. He wasn't expecting for Lucas talk back so quickly.

When he came barging into Lucas' office he just did it with the plan to annoy the hell out of him but he wasn't expecting Lucas to react the way he did. Lucas was in control and Felix sure as hell wasn't supposed to allow that.

Felix took a step back calming down when an idea hit him. "You know Scott I got an interesting call the other day." Felix started saying his voice dripping with malice knowing full well what he was about to say was going to him. "And you know what?"

"What?" Lucas asked unsure of where Felix was going with this. One minute he was all mad and the next he was calm and collected. He was obviously up to something.

"My sister," Lucas tensed realizing what Felix's new strategy was. "told me she might be making a trip to New York just to see how things are with the company."

"And why would I care about that?" he asked stiffly.

"Oh come on Lucas. Everyone knows you're still in love with the woman who broke your heart." Felix mocked with spite.

"Shut up Felix." Lucas advised the Latino man. He was gripping the end of his desk trying to get his anger under control but was failing miserably. He couldn't believe Felix was sinking this low just to get a rise out of him.

"But Lucas don't you want to hear about how even though my sister cheated on you multiple times you still harbor feelings for her. That while she was _fucking _guys from left to right you were sitting at your apartment anxiously waiting for her return." Felix taunted while keeping a triumphal smirk on his face.

"Poor, poor Lucas. You didn't even see that coming when she left you for one of her multiple lovers huh?" And that was all it took for Lucas to grab Felix by his shirt and throw him over his desk to where he was. He threw him up against the wall roughly.

"What's the matter Lukie boy? Did that actually hurt?" Felix sneered with hatred. Never in his life had he hated someone as much as Lucas Scott so it was a huge pleasure to be the one to cause him this pain and anger. Yes he knew talking about his sister that way was wrong since technically his sister only cheated on Lucas with one guy but it felt so good to rub it in his face when he knew how much it was affecting him.

"You are one piece of shit you know that?" Lucas growled as he slammed him again into the wall.

"Well I might be a piece of shit but at least I could keep my women entertain so they won't be running off to the nearest man to satisfy their needs!"

Even if he was the CEO it was against company rules for anyone to fight in the building so he knew he had to restrain himself but boy was he having a hard time. Even when they were kids, Felix Tagarro always knew how to get under his skin.

Lucas and Felix were both from Tree Hill along with his twin sister Anna. He remembered so well how Felix would always take time out of his day to mess with him. If it wasn't to randomly pick on him by dropping his books or stealing his belongings, he would always publicly humiliate him by calling him a bastard and reminding everyone in Tree Hill how his mom was used and abandoned.

Lucas hated him of course but it wasn't like he could do something about him since Felix was always surrounded by his group of friends. It wasn't until senior year when Lucas began dating Anna that things calm down a bit but he knew Felix still hated him. He had always hated him and up to this day he wasn't even sure why.

"Mr. Scott, Ms. Sylvia Baker is here to see you." Gigi's voice ranged through the intercom interrupting the heated encounter.

Lucas gave Felix a look of pure hate before finally releasing him. "Leave now Tagarro and I swear if you return again to my office without me calling you I will not be responsible for my actions."

"This isn't over Scott." Felix threatened before hastily leaving Lucas' office. Lucas sat down rubbing his hand up and down his face in frustration. Felix was getting out of control and he needed to put a final stop to him. He needed to get rid of him, get him to leave RKS. Only problem was how to do that when he and his sister together owned thirteen percent of the company's shares.

"Gigi send Mrs. Baker right in please." Lucas said a few minutes later after remembering that she was here to see him.

"Right away sir." Gigi responded immediately.

* * *

><p>It was a Friday afternoon when Brooke found herself humming to herself quietly as she was looking over the store's inventory. To her surprise the store was doing quite well which meant this month's rent for their house was going to be paid on time along with other bills.<p>

Her life for once was going great just like she wanted it to.

Millie and Bevin who had been watching her all morning long were wondering what the hell had the brunette so cheery. Of course she was usually a cheerful person but now more than ever she was taking that word to a whole new level. They were both left wondering who or what was the reason behind it.

"She's finally getting laid." Bevin Mirskey, the ditzy and more outspoken one out of the two girls stated to Millie in a whisper. Millie shook her head knowing that wasn't the reason for Brooke's cheerful attitude.

"I-I don't think that's it Bevin. She's been with her boyfriend for three years." Millie simply said not wanting to get in Brooke's personal life.

"So? What if she's finally getting it the _right_ way?"

"Bevin!" Millie shrieked, blushing as she got a look from the blonde who was surprised that Millie was able to make a noise louder than a mouse.

"I can hear you two you know." Brooke commented while keeping her head down and checking off things from the inventory list. Bevin giggled while Millie went red with embarrassment.

"Well?" Bevin questioned wanting to know what was up with the brunette.

"Well what?" Brooke said turning to look at both Millie and Bevin.

"Why are you in such a happy mood all of a sudden?"

"No reason." she answered shrugging her shoulders a bit. A smile soon found its way to her face when Brooke started remembering one of the main reasons she had been this happy lately. It had been three weeks since her and Lucas decided to be friends and she couldn't be any happier than that. They had been seeing each other in the coffee place they met whenever they had a break from work and Brooke loved their daily talks. They were refreshing.

In those three weeks that she has known him, Brooke soon realized that she was right about Lucas. He was a great guy and she loved finding new things about him. Like for example his love for basketball and his love for his family among other things. There were still a few things that she had yet to know about him but she knew that with time she was going to find out.

The only problem was that every time she met with Lucas she immediately felt bad afterwards. She hadn't exactly told Julian about Lucas yet because she wasn't sure how he was going to react and she felt extremely guilty knowing she was keeping something from him. Plus she kind of told Lucas that Julian knew about their friendship and that too was adding to her guilt.

"Oh look it's the James sisters!" Bevin pointed out excitedly when she saw Haley and Quinn James walking inside the store. Brooke turned around and smiled instantly at her best friend who smiled slightly back at her.

Brooke frowned. She thought their silly argument from a few days ago would have died down by now. She knew her friend was probably still a bit mad at her for her new budding friendship with Lucas but she thought their friendship was stronger than that.

"Hey Bunny…still mad?" Brooke greeted Haley unsure of where they stood.

"Not mad Tigger just a bit concern." Haley tiredly responded. She greeted both Millie and Bevin and then plopped down on one of the stores couches and motioned for Brooke to sit down next to her. Brooke quickly sat down after greeting Quinn and the two best friends fell into an uncomfortable silence.

The three other occupants of the room sensing that Haley and Brooke needed their "Braley" time quickly left to the store's backroom when Quinn claimed she left something there the other day as an excuse and the other two offered to help look for it.

"Lucas is just a friend Haley and I would never do something to hurt Julian." Brooke said breaking the silence.

"I know Brooke and I'm sorry for how I reacted when you told me about Lucas." Haley responded still feeling bad of how she acted with Brooke.

"It's okay; you were only trying to look out for me." she quietly said shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Yeah I was and that's why as your best friend it's my duty to tell you that-"

"Haley please I know what you're going to say and I'm sorry but I can't do that." Brooke interrupted her friend knowing full well what she was going to say.

"Why not?" Haley wondered.

"I've known Lucas for three weeks Haley and in that time he has slowly become one of my closest friends and I just can't stop being friends with him like that. It would be like trying to stop being friends with you."

Now that hit Haley hard. Was Brooke seriously comparing their fifteen years of friendship to the three weeks she's spent with that Lucas guy?

"I-I just don't trust the guy Tigger." Haley said frowning.

"Why?" Brooke asked confused since Haley had never even met Lucas. Every time Brooke tried getting Haley and Lucas together, Haley would always make an excuse saying she had other things to do.

"It's just that…I don't trust a guy who is willing to be friends with a girl he likes when said girl has a boyfriend."

"I already told you Haley. He didn't want to at first but I convinced him."

"Either way Brooke the fact remains that he likes you and you don't even know him that well. What if he's planning to do something about it? What if it's just a plan to try and break you up with Julian?"

"Lucas isn't like that Haley and you would know that if you actually showed interest in meeting him instead of making lame excuses!" Brooke said raising her voice. She was getting mad at the way Haley kept assuming things about Lucas.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to possibly meet a two-face lying man whose only intention is to get inside your pants!" Haley yelled back. Brooke though shocked at her words was about to reply when Quinn, Millie and Bevin came rushing in.

"What are you two screaming about now?" Quinn asked as she stood between Brooke and Haley who now were standing face to face with each other.

"Nothing Quinn, your sister is just acting like a complete bi-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Brooklyn." Haley warned when she realized what her friend was going to say.

"And why not Haley? I think that word suits you perfectly right now with the way you're acting."

"Girls please try to calm down. You are best friends for God's sake!"

Brooke ignored Quinn and focused her attention at the honey blond girl who had been her best friend since they were in grade school. "How long are you going to keep this up Haley?" Brooke asked her all irritated that her friend was still acting this way. She still wasn't fully sure what her issue with Lucas was because no matter how many times she told her that he was a good guy her friend just wouldn't listen.

"When you realize that what you're doing is wrong." Haley simply answered as she took a look around the store trying her best to ignore Brooke.

"Girls why don't you guys just make up? This whole fight is stupid and you know it."

"Your sister needs to apologize first Quinn." Brooke answered hastily crossing her arms across her chest.

"No way! You're the one who's in the wrong!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong Haley!"

"You're practically cheating on your boyfriend with some guy you barely even know!" Haley responded harshly.

"That is not true! Lucas and I are just friends!"

"With the way you keep talking about him I highly doubt that."

"You are-"

"What is going on here?" Victoria interrupted what seem to be the beginning of an argument between her daughter and Haley. She had witness this once before when they were fifteen and they got into an argument over a guy. It lasted for quite a while because both girls seem to like the guy a lot but their friendship proved stronger and they eventually made up. This time however things looked a bit too heated for her liking.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Davis but it seems like your daughter and my sister are still acting like immature teenagers." Quinn explained to a very confused Victoria.

Victoria sighed realizing what this argument was all about. She thought the whole Lucas thing was going to be over by now but she was wrong. Despite having her reservations towards Julian, Victoria didn't want her daughter to be one of those girls who cheated on their boyfriends but with the amount of time Brooke hanged out with Lucas, she knew it was bound to happen. On one hand she was happy because it meant she was right and Julian wasn't the one for Brooke but on the other hand she didn't know what kind of guy Lucas was. It scared her to think that he was one of those guys that pretended to be nice while in the inside he was anything but that.

"Hey mom I was just in the neighborhood and was wondering if…" Clay Davis' voice trailed off when he came upon the scene in front of him. "Umm what is going on here?" he questioned with a confused look on his face.

Quinn looked at her best friend and despite the situation she couldn't help but to smile at him. It was no secret to anyone in the room that Quinn liked Clay a lot but sadly he was the only one who had no idea. It also didn't help that he had his sights set on Sara Evans. With Sara on his mind, Quinn knew she had no chance with Clay at all.

"Nothing Clay just some girl problems." Quinn replied. She walked to where he was and began explaining the situation.

In the meantime Victoria was trying to find a way so that both girls could get over their disagreement. She didn't like it when Brooke and Haley were mad at each other because then her daughter would just sulk in the house until they made up.

"Alright girls it seems to me that the only way for you to get passed this is by-"

"Well that's' stupid!" Clay's voice interrupted his mom's. "I mean why doesn't Brooke just invite the guy over so we can _all_ see if he's a good guy or not?"

Everyone turned to look at Clay not at all surprised by his outburst. He was just the kind of guy who would always speak his mind no matter what.

Victoria had to agree with her son, maybe meeting Lucas Scott was the solution. She turned to her daughter and looked at her to see what she thought of Clay's suggestion. After all she was the one who could have a say in the matter since she was the only one who knew the guy.

"Well Brooke? Are we meeting Lucas Scott?" Victoria asked.

"Well I'm not sure if he can come since he's probably working."

"Just try Cookie." Clay insisted using the childhood nickname he gave her a long time ago.

Brooke looked at Haley silently asking her if it was okay since she was the one with the actual problem. Haley nodded knowing that she couldn't put it off any longer. She had to finally meet the famous Lucas Scott.

Brooke reluctantly sent off a quick text knowing that at this time of the day he might be busy with work and not be able to come but also hoping he would be able to so that this whole mess could be solved once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Lucas Scott." an older but still attractive woman said as she came into his office.<p>

"Sylvia Baker what a pleasant surprise." Lucas greeted as he went over to where the older woman was to welcome her. "Is there a Board of Director's meeting I wasn't aware of?" Lucas curiously asked, knowing that Sylvia only came to the company when there was a meeting to attend. He pulled out her chair like the perfect gentleman that he was before going back to his own seat.

"Nothing like that." she responded with a kind smile. "I was actually just visiting Alexander in his office and decided to drop by. How is my son doing here anyways?"

"Best lawyer RKS has." Lucas replied with a content look on his face. "He's really proven to be quite an asset to our team of lawyers Sylvia…you should be proud."

"I am…so how are you doing Luke?"

"Great actually." Lucas responded, absentmindedly running a hand through his blond hair.

"Really? Because I saw a very angry Felix come out of your office a few minutes ago."

"You know how Felix is Sylvia."

"Well Felix is a jackass." Sylvia said, cracking a smile to the blond who couldn't help but to smile back at Sylvia's accurate statement.

"So how is your other son Julian doing? I haven't seen him in a while." Lucas said changing the topic into what he thought was a more pleasant one. Sylvia's face soon changed into an unhappy one and Lucas began to think that maybe they should have stuck with talking bad about Felix.

"Julian is…he's a huge disappointment Lucas. He cut me out of his life because I don't approve of the woman he is choosing to marry."

"Oh…that must be hard for you Sylvia and I'm sorry. I can't imagine ever doing that to my mom for some girl." Lucas said feeling bad for the woman in front of him. Sylvia had always acted with pure kindness towards him since his arrival to RKS and he had taken a liking for her. It also helped that Sylvia and his Uncle Keith used to be good friends before his uncle moved to Tree Hill to be closer to his mom.

"Not just some girl Lucas. She's one of those girls that act all sweet and innocent on the outside but when you turn your back they're nothing but manipulating calculating bitches." Sylvia spat out as her expression hardened just thinking about Brooke and the way she had changed her son completely. She hated her now more than ever and she still couldn't believe that her son would cut her out of his life for a girl like her.

"Sorry to hear that maybe your son will come to his senses soon."

"I don't think so Lucas. She has him all wrapped up around her finger." Sylvia said dejectedly, trying to suppress a sob.

"Sylvia…" Lucas tried to say something to help her but he was left speechless. He still couldn't believe that Julian could do something like that to his mom. He didn't know Julian that much; only had seen and talked to him a few times but he knew he was a good guy that loved his family.

"It's okay Lucas but let's not talk about my son anymore. There's actually an ulterior motive for me being here." she told him as she straightened herself to look more presentable. Lucas looked at her and felt compassion towards her, it was clear to see how much she was suffering even if she was trying to put on a brave face.

"You're a single man right Lucas?" Sylvia asked and he nodded his head agreeing with her statement although the image of Brooke crossed his mind for a split second before he reminded himself that she was taken and getting married. "Then I have a favor to ask."

"Sure what's going on?" Lucas asked, unsure of what kind of favor she wanted.

"My daughter Peyton she's a great girl but she lacks a social life. She has her friend Theresa and they go out and do stuff but it's not enough for me." Sylvia started to say when Lucas' phone rang signaling he had a text.

"Excuse me." Lucas said as he flip open his phone to look at the text he received. He instantly smiled when he realize the one who sent him the text was Brooke.

**_From: Cheery_**

_Hey Luke if ur not 2 busy can u do me a favor?_

He immediately send a quick '_Sure…whats up?' _before he set his phone on vibrate and waited for her response. Meanwhile he smiled sheepishly at Sylvia with an apologetic face. "Sorry Sylvia but you were saying?"

Sylvia looked at him curiously wanting to know why a message had him so happy all of a sudden but chose to ignore it and continue with what she was here for. "As I was saying my daughter is a great girl…" and that's all he managed to hear because his phone vibrated making him lose all his concentration.

**_From: Cheery_**

_Drop by my mom's store? Ppl wanna meet u_

**_To: Cheery_**

_Ppl?_

**_From: Cheery_**

_Stupid friends of mine, annoying bro n mom…u don't have 2 if u don't want 2…_

**_To: Cheery_**

_I want 2…ill be there in a bit_

"…so if you could please do me the favor then I would most greatly appreciate it."

Lucas looked at Sylvia wondering what in the world she had just asked him to do. He was so busy texting Brooke cautiously not wanting the older woman to notice that he didn't catch a word she said.

"Well Lucas can I count on you?"

"Y-Yeah of course." Lucas replied unsure of what he just agreed to.

Sylvia stood up and Lucas followed suit. "Great well I'll let my daughter know and I'll call you for the details on your date." she told him with a smile. "Thank you Lucas you don't know how much I appreciate this." Sylvia said with a warm smile and then left his office leaving a stunned Lucas behind.

* * *

><p>"He's on his way." Brooke let her friends and family know.<p>

"So Loverboy is on his way huh?" Clay stated as he took a seat on the nearest chair. "Should be fun." They all looked at him wondering what he was talking about. "Interrogating him." Clay clarified upon seeing their clueless stares.

"Oh that's right plus we have to make sure our Brookie here is hanging out with a nice guy and not some total creep." Quinn said, shaking her head in agreement.

"Yeah and to make sure his intentions are just friendly and not something more." Haley added sternly.

"No, no, no! You guys are so not going to embarrass me in front of Lucas." Brooke informed them. "You," she pointed at Clay. "will not act like the overprotective big brother you are and you," she pointed at Quinn. "will not back him up like you usually do and you," she said looking at Haley. "will be on your best behavior."

"Whatever." Haley muttered as she went to sit on the couch, arms crossed.

Brooke chose to ignore her remark and also sat down waiting for Lucas to come. Victoria seeing as there was no customers decided to close the store for an early lunch and like the rest waited for Lucas to make an appearance. Thirty minutes later and there was still no sign of him and Brooke began to worry while the rest were beginning to get impatient.

"Well if your _friend_ wanted to make an impression he sure as hell is." Haley stated with disdain, breaking the silence. There had been conversations here and there at the beginning but for the last ten minutes the store had remained quiet.

"He'll be here." Brooke simply said choosing to disregard her friend's tone.

"Sure…whatever."

"Okay what is your problem?" Brooke asked in disbelief turning to look at Haley. She was getting tired of her best friend's attitude. "I know you're mad Haley but honestly who I'm friends with is my business not yours!"

"Seriously Brooke? You're going to be this way?" Haley asked not quite believing what her friend said. "Well screw you then!" she shouted when Brooke said nothing. She started gathering her belongings. "I don't have to sit here waiting for some guy I don't even like to show up." Haley said and then without warning she stormed out of the store leaving stunned faces behind.

She was walking so fast not paying attention to where she was going as a few tears dropped from her face when she bumped into someone. She would have landed on the floor if it wasn't for the strong arms that encase her small body to steady her.

"Oh God I'm sorry. Are you okay?" the stranger asked with concern as he slowly let go of her after making sure she was well balanced. Haley stared at the stranger feeling like she had seen him before. He looked so familiar but at the same time didn't. He was tall, well built with his sandy blond hair going all over the place and he was kind of gorgeous looking, but what drew her in were his eyes.

"_Those eyes." _she thought to herself. _"Those eyes look so familiar." _

She remembered seeing those same striking blue eyes on someone else. Instantly Owen crossed her mind but then she dismissed him because his eyes were blue but not the exact same hue as this man's eyes. Then she remembered Owen's younger brother Nathan who had been invading her dreams since the day she met him.

"Are you okay?" he repeated when he noticed her tearstained face. He was afraid that he had accidently hurt her when they bumped into each other.

"I uhh…yeah I'm fine just-"

"No you're not." he stated still looking at her worriedly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're crying." he stated again with worry. "If I hurt you I'm sorry. I was just in a hurry trying to meet up with a friend and wasn't paying attention." he hurriedly and nervously said not liking seeing girls cry especially if it was because of him.

She giggled at his flustered state despite her own predicament. "No it wasn't you." Haley told him with a faint smile. "I just got in an argument with my best friend." she found herself saying.

"Sorry to hear that but everything is going to be okay. I'm sure you both will work it out eventually." he told her in a confident tone that Haley couldn't help but to believe in. She knew her and Brooke would be okay like always, they just needed some time apart to think things through.

"Thank you for your encouraging words." she said smiling. "But I have to go."

"Of course and uhh sorry again for the…you know." he told her with a warm smile. Haley smiled back saying a friendly 'good-bye' and quickly left.

She got in her car and saw that the stranger was looking at her but this time with curiosity and she smiled fondly at that. Maybe meeting strangers wasn't a total bad thing especially strangers like the one she just encountered. Still smiling she set her car on drive and made her way to the only place she knew would make her feel better.

* * *

><p>Lucas saw that the girl he ran into go towards her car but he couldn't help but to look at her some more. She looked so familiar but he wasn't sure from where. When she finally drove off, he quickly made his way to his destination. He knew he was late but Sylvia's visit really messed him up. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this 'date' with her daughter who he didn't even know but he knew he had to find a way. In the meantime he quickened his pace until he arrived to the place he was supposed to meet Brooke at.<p>

He stepped inside the small clothing store and instantly six faces turned to the front door. He recognized the familiar face of Brooke that to his concern was looking a bit unhappy at the moment. His eyebrows creased with worry and his all too familiar brooding stare began to show. He didn't like seeing Brooke sad; it was one of the few things he had come to realized from the short amount of time he knew her.

Despite her deep frown, she was as usual looking beautiful in every possible way with her simple dark blue jeans and a dark camisole that fitted her perfectly. He still couldn't believe that he got to be friends with her although he wished it was something more but he knew it was impossible.

When Brooke saw who had just arrived her face instantly lit up forgetting why she was upset in the first place. She laughed to herself when she saw that _her _Broody boy was already being well…broody.

"Broody!" Brooke squealed with excitement the nickname that she gave him a few weeks back. She ran up to him and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in a long time which was ridiculous to Lucas because they had just seen each other just the other day.

"Hey Cheery." Lucas replied using the nickname he decided to give her when heard the one she gave him. He pulled back from their embrace, chuckling at her excitement. "Sorry I'm late I had things to take care of."

Everyone else in the room stood there in silence watching the exchanged. The nicknames they used on each other not going unnoticed by them. Just how close were they actually?

"It's okay I knew you weren't going to let me down." Brooke told him keeping her eyes locked on the gorgeous face she had gotten so used of seeing for the past weeks.

They were looking at each other having a moment, one of those clichés ones where time stood still and nothing around them matter but themselves. It was something that made Brooke confused and yet comfortable at the same time. Unfortunately for them, the moment they were having was interrupted when Clay cleared his throat reminding them that they weren't by themselves.

They both turned to look at Clay, sheepish grins on their faces.

"Clay Davis." Clay introduced himself when he saw Brooke wasn't going to introduce them. He extended his hand to Lucas. "Brooke's older and _very_ protective brother." Clay announced which made Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey there Clay, I heard a lot about you from your sister. I'm Lucas." Lucas responded shaking his hand.

"Heard a lot about you too." Clay replied roughly trying to intimidate him. He wanted to see what kind of guy his sister was hanging out with. So far he seemed like a nice guy but Clay wanted to keep an eye on him just in case.

"Well anyways Lucas, umm this is my mom Victoria." Lucas turned his attention to the slightly older woman and greeted her with a gentle smile. He had also heard a lot about Brooke's mom and knew how much she meant to Brooke.

"Mrs. Davis it's great to finally meet you. Brooke has told me a lot about you too but what she failed to tell me was how beautiful you are. I can see where Brooke gets her good looks from."

"Call me Victoria, Lucas." Victoria said already liking the man in front of her. She loved it when people complimented her but in especially when they were being completely honest about it. Victoria knew that the young man in front of her was being truthful and not just trying to make an impression on her. They shook hands and Brooke was relieved that so far things were going good.

"And Luke this is-"

"Millie, Bevin and Quinn right?" Lucas said naming the girls in the right order that Brooke was about to introduce them in. "It's nice to meet you all." Lucas greeted them with a gorgeous smile that all three girls couldn't help but to blush at. Clay rolled his eyes when he saw his best friend was blushing like a sixteen year old girl with a crush on the new kid in school.

"H-How did you know?" Brooke asked surprised that he knew who her friends were without her telling him. Everyone else too was surprised but remained quiet wanting to know what he responded.

"Well I listen Pretty Girl." Lucas answered casually, this nickname also not going unnoticed by everyone. "You've told me so much about your friends that I already knew who was who."

"Oh well that saves me time with the introductions huh?" Brooke joked trying to suppress this huge immense feeling that was trying to overtake her. She couldn't believe what an amazing guy Lucas was turning out to be. It took Julian a couple of months before he fully knew her friends. And even then she knew he sometimes had difficulties remembering who was who.

"Sure does…so where is the famous Haley James I've been hearing so much about?" Lucas asked with curiosity as he looked around the store for the girl in question. He was actually very anxious to meet one of the most important people in Brooke's life. He had heard so much about the girl that he felt he knew her already.

"She couldn't make it." Brooked lied not wanting to tell Lucas the real reason why Haley left. She didn't want to tell him and make him feel like it was his fault what happened between her and Haley.

"Huh, really?" Lucas asked not believing a word she said. Every time he wanted to meet her best friend Brooke would make an excuse as to why he couldn't. At first he didn't think much of it but as the days passed he started to wonder why he couldn't meet her.

"Mm-hmm."

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"I'm calling bullshit on you Brooke Davis." Lucas said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Brookie I like this guy." Clay said slapping Lucas' shoulder in a friendly manner. "He'll definitely call you out on your BS unlike a certain boyfriend of yours."

"So not helping Clayton Richard Davis." Brooke groaned giving her brother a glare he knew too well.

Clay simply smirked sliding his arm on Quinn's shoulder. "We'll leave you explain to Loverboy why your BFF is missing." Clay said, laughing when Brooke flipped him off as he guided Quinn towards the door. Quinn waved goodbye to everyone giving Lucas a friendly smile which he returned.

"Brooklyn Penelope Davis!" Victoria shrieked in surprised. "You know I don't like it when you do things like that in front of me." she chastised her daughter. Brooke groaned in frustration knowing that arguing wasn't going to help so she quickly apologized.

"We'll leave you guys to talk too." Bevin announced a bit too happily. "Bye Victoria, bye Brooke." she waved goodbye and then turned her attention to Lucas. "Bye cutie." she said giving him a sexy smirk before quickly leaving with a very embarrassed Millie trailing behind.

Victoria then turned to look at her daughter. "I'll be in the backroom if you need anything Brooke." She turned to Lucas giving him a huge smile. "Lucas it was nice meeting you and I hope that from now on you will be coming around more often."

"Thank you Mrs. Davis and I'll do my best."

"Make sure you do and we'll definitely work on that 'Mrs. Davis' thing sweetie." Victoria said before she disappeared into the backroom.

"So…" Lucas trailed off wanting to pick up their conversation from before.

"So what did you think of my friends?" she asked giving him an innocent smile. "I think they were great if you ignore a couple of things they did and said. And umm I really think they liked you." Brooke rambled off until Lucas gave her a stern look. She deeply sighed; he wasn't going to let this go. "I guess you want to know what happened to Haley huh?"

"Really? What gave you that idea?" Lucas said sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass Luke." Brooke told him softly as she sat down on the all too familiar couch. He sat down next to her taking her hand in his, silently apologizing for the way he answered her. She took a deep breath taking comfort from the way his hand felt in hers and began telling him about her fallout with Haley. She told him everything. From their first argument, to what happened the weeks that followed and in particular what occurred today.

After she was done, Brooke looked at her hands intertwining her fingers together, nervous about what his reaction was going to be. She didn't want him to feel like it was his fault because it wasn't but she knew him well enough to know he was going to blame himself.

Lucas did feel bad about what happened. He didn't want to come in between two best friends. He needed to find a way to fix this whole mess but he wasn't sure how.

"Lucas…" she said looking up at him with concern. He was awfully quiet and she was really starting to worry. "I don't want you to think this was your fault because it wasn't. Haley isn't usually like this I swear! It was just some sort of misunderstanding but she'll get over it…eventually." He still said nothing just looking at her, brooding even more than usual and that was saying something. "Please Luke…say something." she pleaded.

"You should have told me what your best friend thought about me." Lucas finally said looking at her with a look she couldn't quite read.

"You were just going to blame yourself." Brooke mumbled quietly and when she saw he was going to say something she cut him off. "Yes you were and don't you say otherwise Lucas Scott."

He chuckled a bit. "I'm kind of scared of you right now Brooke Davis. You seem to know me too well already and that's a bit scary." he lightly teased trying to lighten the mood. She smiled in response but didn't say anything.

"You know what _you_ have to do now right?" Lucas said after a beat. She shook her head no in response. Honestly she still wasn't sure what she was going to do about Haley. She just wanted to give her the space she needed but the look Lucas was giving her was telling her he had other plans.

"You're going to find the famous Haley James and then after you will both talk like the mature adults that you are." Lucas told her as he stood up.

"I'm not doing that." Brooke said stubbornly shaking her head. She too stood up and faced him.

"Why not?" Lucas asked calmly.

"Haley is mad and if I go to her right now then we'll just get into another argument." she said sadly shrugging her shoulders. She looked vulnerable, like a little girl who was lost and scared.

He took her in his arms, resting his chin on her head. "Haley is not mad Brooke. She's just hurt. But I know she feels bad about it." he assured her.

"How do you know?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"I think I may have bumped into her when I was on my way here. She was crying so asked her what was wrong and she told me she got in a fight with her best friend." he explained carefully. "She was really upset and I got the feeling she was feeling bad about what happened."

"So you think I should go see her?"

"Yeah I do." Brooke thought about what he said but still wasn't so sure.

"What if she's really mad and doesn't want to see me again?" Brooke asked as she went back to his arms where she felt comfortable and most importantly safe.

"Won't happen." he shook his head kissing her forehead in a friendly way.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked as silent tears began to fall from her face.

"I don't know you guys that well or how you guys act around each other but from what you've told me I think I have a pretty good idea. You girls are like sisters, you have this special bond that could never or will ever be broken. Best friends forever right?" Lucas said as he wiped a few tears from her face.

"R-Right." Brooke said sniffing a bit. "Right." she said with more confidence. "Let's go find that best friend of mine."

"Let's?"

"Well duh Broody! You have to be there for moral support." Brooke kinked her eyebrow at him. "Now come on!" She started walking towards the door and Lucas couldn't help but to smile, his Cheery was definitely back.

He followed her and just as she was about to open the door he said, "Right away…_Penelope_."

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and gasped in surprised. She turned around glaring at him. "Lucas Scott! Don't you dare say that God awful middle name to me ever again!" Brooke told him, slapping his arm for emphasis.

"Why Brooklyn? I think Penelope is a great middle name." Lucas teased her a bit wanting to get a rise out of her.

"Shut up!" She slapped his chest this time. "Damn my mother." Brooke muttered to herself.

"Ahhh come on I think it's an adorable name. Kinda suits you." Lucas teased once more.

"Lucas Scott I am so not talking to you right now so go away!" She stomped her way outside the store and Lucas simply laughed which made Brooke madder in response.

He ran up to her to catch up and gently grabbed her arm from behind. "I'm sorry Brooke I was only messing with you. I was just trying to cheer you up some more." he said giving her this cute pouty look of his. She gave him a look one similar to the one she gave her brother earlier and walked towards where his car was.

"Let's just go Luc_-Ass_." Brooke replied annoyed as she waited for him to open the door to his car. She wasn't really mad and he knew that from the way she was trying to suppress the smile that wanted to come out. He shook his head smiling; this girl was too much sometimes.

He opened the passenger door for her and then quickly went to the driver's side and got in. "Alright Cheery let's go."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the store, Victoria was by the window seeing her daughter leave with Lucas. She had seen and heard what happened between them while they were in the store and she was pleased. Lucas Scott turned out to be quite the decent guy she was hoping he was. It was obvious for her to see that her daughter and Lucas had something special going on between them. She was just hoping her daughter would realize that before she made the biggest mistake of her life in marrying Julian.<p>

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>I loved the Brucas banter at the end and I hope you guys did too. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Please Review!


	6. Conflicted Resolutionns

**A/n: **Thank you all. Your reviews mean the world to me.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Conflicted Resolutions**

"Owen!" Haley called out knowing her friend was in the bar already setting things up for tonight. "Hey O where are you?"

"Jeez Haley calm down." Owen said coming out of the bar's storage room. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you." she said as she came up to the bar where he was situated at. She sat down on the bar stool in front of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked when he saw her fallen face.

"I got in a fight with Brooke and I need my guy best friend to give me advice." she said slightly depressed. He took a look at her and saw that this was serious. They actually got in a real fight and not one of those stupid ones they usually got into.

Owen looked at her with pure compassion. "Mind telling me what it was about first before I enlighten you with my wisdom?"

She rolled her eyes at him but nevertheless nodded her head and began telling him about what happened at Victoria's store along with telling him about their previous arguments.

"Well…" Owen trailed off not knowing what to say after Haley finished her story. "That's umm…"

"Wrong right? I mean what kind of best friend says that to her best friend for a guy?" she asked indignantly. Her demeanor quickly changed after she went over what happened and she felt she was in the right to be mad at Brooke.

"Maybe if you were a bit more supportive…" he cautiously trailed off not wanting to set her off on him too.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I was just trying to look out for her Owen. I don't want her to ruin her life for some guy who is obviously trying to come between her and Julian."

"Haley-"

"And another thing, why do I have I listen to her talk about Lucas all the damn time? Ever since she became friends with him it's been 'Lucas this and Lucas that.' What if I want to talk about other things huh? I mean I have stuff to tell her too! What if-"

"Haley!" Owen yelled trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you're jealous of Brooke's budding friendship with this Lucas guy?" he questioned thinking that the way Haley was going on about that Lucas guy was more than what she led on to believe.

"What! No way! I am not jealous!" she shouted appalled that Owen would say such a thing. "I'm just trying to look out for her and her relationship with Julian."

"Think about it Haley. What bothers you more? Knowing Brooke might leave Julian for Lucas or that she might replace you for Lucas?"

Haley thought about Owen's words for a while. She had to admit that it did bother her more that Brooke might replace her with Lucas. As usual he was right but then why couldn't she just tell Brooke what she was feeling instead of using the Julian thing as an excuse? And why couldn't she just give Lucas a chance to prove himself when he return had done nothing to her?

"Maybe you're right." she finally relented. "Maybe I am jealous of Lucas Scott."

"Scott huh? Small world isn't it?" Owen said smirking. Haley gave him a puzzled look when suddenly she realized what he meant.

"Oh that's right! You two have the same last name huh?"

"So it seems."

"Ooh maybe you guys are related or something?" she asked with interest. It would be such a coincidence if Owen and that Lucas guy ended up being somehow related. She couldn't help to think more and more about it.

"Nope we're a pretty small family with not enough Scott men to pass down our illustrious last name. Besides daddy dearest only had an older brother who according to Grandpa Royal was a 'dead beat man with no obligations.' He died a long time ago though before Nate was born. I don't think I ever met him and if I did I don't remember." he said trying to explain the web of complications that was his family. His family was complicated; there was no way to really explain how they were. They were all so mysterious and guarded when it came to talking about that uncle of his that sometimes he wondered if his uncle was really dead or not.

"So let me get this straight, it's only you, your parents and your brother?" she said thinking it was really sad if those three were the only family Owen had in his life.

"Yup plus grandparents from dad's side, my moms' parents are dead and…oh and Uncle Coop who's my mother's only brother. I have a couple aunts, uncles and a few cousins but none of them are named Lucas in case you were wondering."

"That mysterious uncle, what was his name?" she suddenly asked out of curiosity of just wanting to know more about Owen. He didn't share much about his family and when he did it was all generic responses. She was lucky enough to know one of his deepest secrets but other than that nothing.

"Don't know, family doesn't like talking about him since apparently he was like the black sheep of the family or something like that." he replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Sucks…"

"Tell me about it…"

They both stayed silent contemplating for a while what they were talking about a few minutes ago. Owen was thinking about how messed up his family truly was and how he wished thing would be different between them. It was wishful thinking but still he couldn't help but to want that.

Meanwhile Haley was thinking about her fight with Brooke and what Owen told her. She still couldn't believe that she was jealous of a guy who she didn't even know. Although she already knew the true reason they got in a fight in the first place, she couldn't help but to put some blame on Brooke too. After all she was the one that kept talking about Lucas and always hanging around him and at times ignoring her.

"Everything is going to be okay Haley." Owen suddenly said breaking the silence that had befallen between them.

She smiled when she heard those same words that the mysterious guy spoke to her earlier. "I know, some guy actually told me that too."

"Some guy?"

"Yeah bumped into him, he was really cool actually."

"Wait just a minute Haley James. You told some random stranger about your problems with Brooke before me?" he told her in a mock hurt voice.

"No silly!" Haley giggled and he smiled happy that she at least was laughing a bit. "I was crying when we bumped into each other and he asked me what was wrong. I just told him I got in a fight with my best friend and well he was really nice about it."

"So what are you going to do now Haley?"

"I don't know but I want to make things better between Brooke and me because I hate fighting with her."

"Well Haley here's your chance to make things better." Owen told her, motioning for her to look behind her. Haley turned around and saw Brooke walking into the bar with some guy she didn't know next to her. When they got closer she immediately realized that the guy was the same guy she bumped into after her fight with Brooke.

She was confused.

"Brooke…" Haley trailed off, unsure of what to say or even do. Both girls stared at each other for a couple of seconds with the same awkward expression on their faces.

"I'm sorry." They both apologized at the same time. Finally after what it felt like a lifetime both girls walked towards each other and hugged, apologizing over and over again for the things they said.

"I am really sorry Haley." Brooke said after they separated.

"No I am sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I was wrong, stupid…jealous."

"Jealous?"

"We'll talk more about that when we're alone." she said eyeing Lucas from the corner of her eye. "In the meantime why don't you tell me how you know him." she asked in a curious tone.

"He told me about how you guys bumped into each other after our fight, is that true?"

"Yeah and he was really nice." Haley looked at Lucas. "Thank you again." she told him at which he simply nodded his head. "But again, how do you know him Brooke?"

Brooke smiled widely. "Haley James I would like to formally introduce you to Lucas Scott."

Haley felt like she should have been slapped in that moment. Of course this guy was Lucas. Blond hair, striking blue eyes, gorgeous looking? Duh that was just how Brooke described him. Plus she remembered he said he was late meeting a friend…how could she have not realized it back then?

"Hey do you mind if I talk to your friend first?" Lucas asked Brooke when he saw that Haley was momentarily in shock. Brooke just shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the bar situating herself in one of the many empty bar stools. Lucas motioned for the honey blond girl to follow him and she wordlessly followed him a few feet away from where Brooke and Owen were.

Her face was blank, cleared of any emotion but deep inside she was feeling ashamed. She was ashamed that she misjudged him, granted she didn't know him that well but still she misjudged and thought the worse of him without giving him a chance.

"I-I know you have some reservations towards me and that's cool, I respect that," Lucas rushed to say when he saw how relatively quiet she was. "but I hope that with time you'll see I'm not the guy you think I am." he sincerely told her. And from just hearing that Haley instantly knew that she had to apologize, he was just too darn nice.

"I uhh…" Damn this was too hard for her. It was one thing when she didn't know who Lucas was but now that she knew who he was and that he had made a slight impression on her, it was going to be really difficult to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry." she finally said looking down on the floor with embarrassment.

"Hey it's okay." Lucas reassured her as he lifted her chin so that she could look at him and see that he was being sincere. "Honestly that didn't bother me. But what did bother me was seeing how Brooke was after your fight with her."

"Y-You really care about her huh?"

"Yeah she's a…she's a pretty amazing girl." Lucas replied quietly looking at Brooke for a brief second before turning his attention back to Haley. Haley smiled at him with compassion, he was so into her best friend (something that didn't bother her anymore) and it was sad to see that nothing was ever going to happen between them.

"You like her don't you?"

Lucas scratched the back of his head nervously before answering. "Yeah I do... a lot actually." he confessed giving her a tight smile.

"Let me tell you something Lucas…"

* * *

><p>When Brooke saw the interaction between the two, she felt something inside of her, something that she shouldn't have even felt in the first place. This strange feeling coursed through her, a feeling of anger and annoyance. She was pretty sure it was something around the lines of jealousy but it just couldn't be. She couldn't possibly be feeling that.<p>

"Careful Brookie." Owen warned from behind her with amusement. "Green is not a good color on you."

"Owen? What are you doing here?" she asked when saw him behind her completely dismissing his comment.

She wasn't jealous.

"Well Brooklyn I just so happen to work here." he answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Shut up." she ordered in annoyance rolling her eyes. "What I actually meant to say was I didn't see you there."

"Course not. You were too busy trying to make amends with your BFF to even notice me." he playfully scoffed rolling his eyes. From under the bar he found his stash of cheap liquor and poured himself a drink offering some to Brooke which she gladly accepted. She immediately finished it and Owen filled it up again.

"Aren't you happy that your BFF and lover are getting along?" he asked when he saw that Haley and Lucas were still talking just a few feet away from them. Somehow the conversation that Haley was supposed to have with Brooke was forgotten and in exchanged she was talking to Lucas. It was fine with him since he knew that Haley needed to have this conversation first before talking to Brooke. Plus Haley's talk with Brooke had to be somewhere private and not in a bar

"Not my lover Owen." Brooke responded keeping an eye on both her friends. Owen just laughed taking a drink himself.

"Oh that's right, you're still with that jackass." he said mockingly though annoyance was evident in his voice as he took another drink.

"Shut it." she ordered drinking down the contents of her glass in one gulp. Owen filled it up again; she really needed to loosen up. Brooke saw her _friends_ making their way back and she was relieve that they seem to have really talked things through but at the same time feeling a bit irritated with them.

"Hey guys." Brooke greeted them in a fake cheerful tone that both Haley and Lucas were able to pick up immediately. "How did things go?"

"Umm they went." Lucas answered looking at Haley giving her a look that Brooke noticed. What the hell did they even talk about?

"What does that even mean?" Brooke wondered feeling a bit irritated that they didn't want to tell her.

"It means it's none of your business Brooke." Owen remarked in amusement. Both girls gave him a look while Lucas laughed at his comment. It was then that he noticed Owen behind the bar and started wondering who he was.

"Owen Scott by the way." he introduced himself when he saw Lucas looking at him. "I've known these two crazy girls for a while now and you don't know what you're getting yourself into." he playfully said as both Brooke and Haley slapped his arm.

Lucas laughed again this time getting a glare from the girls himself. "I think I'll manage but Scott huh? Well it's nice to meet you I'm Lucas Scott." Lucas replied shaking Owen's hand. "Seems we have the same last name." he said getting a far distant look on his face as he thought about their shared last name. What was the possibility that this guy could be related to him? After all according to his Uncle Keith his "father" did live in New York at some point of his life.

"Seems we do and before you ask nope I don't think we're related just a coincidence."

"Wasn't going to." Lucas simply said. He decided he didn't want to know, it would just complicate his already messy life. "But umm actually I have to head back to the office so…"

"No worries Luke we understand." Haley was the one to respond much to Owen's surprise and Brooke's annoyance. "It was nice meeting you and sorry again for everything."

"No problem Hales…coming Brooke?" he asked his cheery counterpart.

Brooke didn't answer and instead was looking at Haley with confusion clear on her face. Haley barely met Lucas and they were already on shortening name basis? Again she began to wonder what they talked about that made them so close all of a sudden.

What the hell was going on here?

"Brooke?"

"Yeah let me just uhh…we'll talk later Haley?" she asked wanting to make sure.

"Of course Tigger." she said smiling. "I'll drop by after my shift kay?"

"Alright then…see ya Owen." And with that she turned to leave not waiting for Lucas who quickly said his goodbyes and went after the brunette who was confusing him more and more each day.

* * *

><p>"Brooke!" he yelled after her but she just quickened her pace. "Hey wait up." he said grabbing her arm and forced her to look at him. "I feel like I've been doing this a lot lately." he told her panting slightly.<p>

"Is there anything you need because I thought that you needed to get back to the office."

"Hey are you mad at me or something?" he asked not getting why she seem mad all of the sudden.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked placing one of her hands on her hip.

"I don't know I mean you were fine a couple of minutes ago and now you're all…" he said scratching the back of his head and honestly feeling confused at this moment. Did he do something to upset her?

"I'm fine Lucas. I just remember that I'm going out with my _boyfriend_ tonight so I need to go home to get ready so can we go now?" He looked hurt for a moment and it actually bothered her to see him like that but she quickly dismissed it, she wasn't supposed to care that much. She had a boyfriend after all who she loved very much. And since he was getting all cozy with _her_ best friend she figure he could seek comfort in her arms instead.

"Umm yeah of course. I uhh…yeah let's go." he replied, again scratching the back of his head in confusion. It hurt that she threw the boyfriend thing at him out of nowhere but he knew what he was getting himself into when he agreed to be her friend.

* * *

><p>"Our lives are so messed up Owen." Haley told him after Brooke and Lucas left. Things were okay between them but there were still some things that she wanted to talk to Brooke about. Some things concerning Lucas and other things that concerned Julian.<p>

"Tell me about it." He grabbed another bottle of cheap liquor he had laying around since the one he opened earlier Brooke and him (mostly him) finished and pour himself another drink. He offered some to Haley and she shook her head no in response.

"Yeah but at least Brooke and I are doing a bit better."

"Turns out that Lucas guy wasn't such a bad guy after all huh?"

"Nope he wasn't very decent guy actually." she commented as she watched him take another drink. She had been watching him all afternoon and noticed that he had been drinking more than usual.

"How's your family by the way?" Haley asked with great interest after watching him take a drink from his glass.

"That was a sudden change of topic." he remarked intrigued.

"Well you don't talk about your family a lot so just curious."

"Still uptight as ever." Owen simply replied not caring to talk about his family.

"How's your brother?" she asked tentatively. It wasn't like she was interesting in knowing but Nathan Scott had taken the liberty to coming more and more to the bar and Haley was getting tired of it. To her Nathan Scott was an absolute disgust with his superior act and thinking he was God's gift to all women. He wasn't at least to her and yet, and she really hated this, there was something about him that intrigued her.

"Why?" he asked warily not liking Haley's sudden interest in his brother.

"No reason." she tried answering coolly and when she saw he wasn't buying it, she further explained herself. "Is just that he's been coming a lot to the bar you know?" And it was true. Nathan had been coming to _Safe Heaven _more often than he would have wanted him to but it wasn't like he could do something about it except literally kick his ass out but that was too extreme even for him.

So he just snorted while filling up his glass. He immediately drank from it. "I know and I am not too happy about that…too dangerous for me."

"You shouldn't have to keep hiding what you do to your parents Owen. I'm sure they'll understand." she whispered looking at him with concern. He was drinking more than usual and she was really starting to worry now.

Owen just rolled his eyes already knowing where this conversation was going. "Haley James this talk is getting too serious for my liking."

"Owen…" Haley said in a warning tone.

"Fine maybe I shouldn't have to but if you met my parents which you won't for your own safety, then you would understand why I can't tell them that I dropped out of law school to work as a simple bartender."

They remained quiet for a bit, Owen still drinking while Haley sat there thinking.

"Are your parents really that bad?" she asked after a while. She noticed that his eyes were getting droopy and that his head was leaning against his hand.

"Try my dad." Owen answered as he took another drink. It was cleared to Haley that he was slightly drunk already.

"Owen maybe you should stop." she suggested worriedly.

"He thinks he's Mr. Perfect but he isn't" he said with distaste evident in his voice completely ignoring what she said.

"Owen…"

"No Haley." Owen hiccupped a bit. "You should s-see him." he slurred a bit already looking to be on the drunken side. "Always pushing us, me and Nate. Never let me do what I wanted! Pushed Nathan the hardest though…made him train like hell for basketball and me," he says pointing at himself. "I-I was pushed into football…well until I got injured. Then daddy dearest decided to push me another way and BAM I'm studying for a stupid career I didn't even want!"

"O…come on sweetie why don't we head to Mr. Parker's office where you can sleep off your drunkenness." Haley told him as she went around the bar to get him. Mr. Parker was the owner of the bar who was a sweet old man already on his sixties.

"I am not drunk Haley! But I'm also not sober!" Owen said letting out a bellow laugh. "Shh-shh Haley! We can't be loud or Imma get in trouble." he whined like a little kid and despite the situation Haley laughed.

"I know sweetie but come on we have to go."

"Okay Haley." Owen agreed as she half carry half dragged him into Mr. Parker's office. She knew it was empty because he himself told her he wasn't going to come to the bar today so it was the best place to put Owen in. Once there she situated him on the couch making sure he was as comfortable as possible. "Sleep tight Owen but only for a while cause' you still have to work whether you want to or not."

She turned to leave only to have Owen grab her hand. "O?" she questioned when she saw that his eyes were closed but his hand was still griping hers. She leaned down to his level.

"My dad is not a good person Haley."

"Come on Owen, just go to sleep and I promise we'll talk more about your dad later okay?" she told him brushing his hair from his forehead in a caring way.

"Notta good…pe-person." he muttered as he finally let sleep overtake him.

Haley sighed feeling a bit bad for Owen. He always acted like such a tough guy but in the inside she saw that he was broken…vulnerable even. She could only imagine what his childhood was like with Dan Scott as his father. She was lucky enough that her parents respected her decisions whether they were wrong or not and yet her life wasn't as great as people thought it was.

Her parents although very supportive and loving neglected her at times. They weren't around much and when the opportunity came, they left her and two of her older sisters to take a trip around the world. Her three older brothers and her sister Vivian were already married by the time she reached high school so that just left her, Quinn and Taylor to fend for themselves. After she graduated high school though, Taylor became a drifter, roaming from one place to another never staying in one place for too long so it was just her and Quinn. It was tough at first not having anyone to care for her and Quinn but thankfully they had Victoria who acted like a mother to both of them. Then there was Brooke and Clay who acted like an extra set of brother and sister to her and Quinn.

She took one last look at Owen and left the office quietly closing the door. She set the coffeemaker on because she knew he was going to need a strong cup of coffee latter on and continued getting the place ready for tonight.

Life really sucked sometimes.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Robert Lee or should I just say Daniel Scott." a brunette man stated as he took a seat across from Dan Scott.<p>

Dan who had been reading the newspaper looked up scowling. "Keller shut your trap!" Dan ordered in a hush tone. "My wife is in the kitchen you jackass!"

"Ahh so Rachel finally decided to work her way around the kitchen?"

Dan smirked. "First of my wife is too hot to be doing such domestic chores. And second of all seriously Rachel working around the kitchen? Ha! She doesn't even know how to turn on the stove."

"You sure know how to pick them huh _Robert_." Chris said when he noticed that woman in question was coming their way.

"And what is that supposed to mean Christ Keller?" a very young and beautiful redhead asked.

"Oh nothing babe, Chris Keller is just making small talk with your husband."

"Whatever Keller." Rachel said already feeling annoyed with him. "You being here can only mean one thing and I am not too happy about it." she remarked crossing her arms and giving Chris a glare.

"You knew it was coming Rach. Your hubby here has to take care of some business so your ass can have all the luxuries you demand."

"I swear you are the most annoying man ever!" Rachel growled with annoyance.

"Tough luck babe you're stuck with me." he said chuckling to himself. Oh how he loved to bother the all mighty Rachel Gatina-Lee.

"Enough!" Dan shouted tired of their fighting. "When are you guys going to learn to finally get along?"

"When Hell freezes over." Rachel hissed at Dan while getting a 'Never' from Chris.

Dan rolled his eyes, it seem that was all he ever did when these two were in the same room. He stood up in front of Rachel giving her a sweet kiss. "Rachel, honey weren't you going to go out right now?" Dan asked wanting for his wife to leave so he could talk to Chris in private.

"Well I was but now that I know that this asshole is here I don't want to because it means you're leaving again." she said quietly giving Dan her all too famous pout.

"Hey I'm not leaving for a few days sweetie." Dan reassured her as he gave her a light peck on her lips. "Now come on go out and enjoy yourself. Buy yourself whatever you want." he encouraged her.

"Fine!" she finally agreed. "But I swear if you leave again without me being here you will be playing with yourself for a very _long_ time okay?" she threatened with such conviction that Dan knew she meant it. "Alright then I'll see you later Bobby." she gave him a deep loving kiss and then started heading towards the door.

"Bye Rachie Poo!" Chris yelled after her which simply earned him the middle finger from the redhead. "Chis Keller thinks your woman is too much Dan." Chris said after the door opened and closed signaling Rachel had already left.

"Yeah you should see her in the bedroom?" Dan grinned getting this lustful look on his face.

"Is that an invitation?" Chris joked while giving Dan a suggestive look. Oh how he would love to bed the feisty redhead.

"Not in your lifetime Keller." Dan told him firmly.

"You ever think your life is too good to be true Dan." Chris remarked after a while. Dan gave him a puzzled look. "Well you know you got the best of both worlds. A good American portrait family back in New York and a very hot, young wife here in Orlando."

"Well when you put it that way I guess I do." he simply said although deep down inside he knew he didn't have the best of both worlds. It was hard lying to Deb and his sons about Rachel and vice versa. Chris just didn't understand the kind of sacrifices he had to make in order to get where he was today.

"Well come on _Bobby, _we got a conference call with the Boss in a few minutes and Chris Keller doesn't like to keep him waiting." Chris said standing up and heading towards Dan's private office.

Dan took a look around the place he was able to call home. He had created a life here with Rachel despite having another with someone else. At times he did felt bad for all the lying but at the end of the day he wouldn't have it any other way. That was just the kind of man Dan had always been. Taking a deep breath he followed his business partner into his office.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>A bit short I know but I felt like I needed to end it right there. We got a little bit background on Haley and Owen. Brooke being jealous of Lucas and Haley hehehe. And yes a twist with Dan Scott that will eventually get him in trouble.<p>

Please Review!


	7. Run Right Into You: Part One

**A/n: **This chapter gave me a bit of trouble that's all I'm going to say. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Run Right Into You**

**Part One**

"Hey B watcha doing?" Haley asked when she stepped inside her friend's room only to find her sitting against the headboard of her bed, legs propped up with a book against them. It had been a few days since they had their talk and things seem to be good between them but something was wrong with Brooke and Haley was determined to find out what that was.

"Just refreshing my mind." she simply answered as she turned a page from her book. Haley noticed that it was one of her business books from when she used to go to school and looked at her in a concern way. It was sad to see that because of money issues Brooke had to quit school and give up her dreams to someday own a business of her own.

"You're going to go back someday, you know that right?" Haley stated with a slight smile. She sat down at the edge of Brooke's bed.

"I know." Brooke whispered sadly as she got a thoughtful expression on her face. She remembered the day that she had to make a choice whether to continue with her studies or help her family overcome their financial situation. She of course chose the latter, choosing to help her family first and then maybe someday return to her studies. Since Clay was almost done with his career it was decided that he should at least finish his so that when the time came he would be able to support his family better and hopefully Brooke could return to school someday.

It had been a year since then and so far things remained the same.

"Maybe when you marry Julian…" Haley trailed off carefully not wanting to upset her. She knew how much her friend hated when Julian offered to pay things for her.

"Not going to happen." she said closing her book and placing it in her nightstand.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Brooke come on! Stop being so stubborn!"

"It's not being stubborn Haley. I want to do this on my own and not have my boyfriend help me out whenever I have a problem."

"He's not going to be your boyfriend in a year but your husband." Haley said remembering that her friend and Julian had set a date to their wedding a few days ago. It had been five weeks since they got engaged and they hadn't talked about wedding stuff, so when Brooke out of nowhere told her they set a date it definitely surprised her. "And as your husband it's going to be his duty to help and take care of you including financially." Haley continued.

"I just don't want people to think I'm with Julian because of what he can give me." she sadly said, shrugging her shoulders. She hated when people talked behind her back whispering she was just using Julian for his money. It wasn't true and if they would just give her a chance she knew she could prove them otherwise.

"You shouldn't care what people think Brooke."

"I can't help it when people like Sylvia and Theresa remind me about it every time I see them." she said frowning a bit.

"But I thought Julian was no longer talking to his mom." Haley asked confused.

"He isn't but I still remember all those times they made me feel like I was some sort of gold digger that just wanted him for his money."

"Ahh Brookie, come here." Haley said as she scooted closer to her friend to comfort her. "No matter what they say you know who you are and that's all that matters." she told her as she put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her in.

"I know but it sucks when people treat you like crap when they don't even know you." she mumbled in a hurt tone. Haley closed her eyes; that was the only bad thing about her friend dating Julian. Sylvia and Theresa never have been able to accept Brooke because of her humbled upbringings. They insulted her whenever they had a chance and made her feel like she was worth nothing.

"Hey Brooke we're okay now right?" Haley asked after a couple of minutes of silence when she suddenly remembered the reason she came to see Brooke in the first place.

Brooke pulled away from their embrace to look at her. "Of course Hales, why do you ask?" she asked curiously.

"Is just that ever since our disagreement a couple of days ago you've been acting really weird." Brooke sat upright and looked away remembering why she was acting a bit strange with Haley. "I mean I know we already talked and everything seems good between us but sometimes you give me this look like if you're still mad at me or something."

"No it's nothing like that." Brooke assured her friend although she knew she was lying to her. She was a bit mad but it wasn't because of their argument last Friday. She didn't want to admit it but she was uncomfortable with how quickly Haley and Lucas got along. There was more to that than just being mad and uncomfortable but Brooke wasn't ready to admit that yet.

"I just have been stressed lately with the whole wedding." Brooke started to say. "I barely started planning for it a few days ago and gosh there's so much to do!"

"I talked to Lucas yesterday." Haley mentioned and felt how her friend tense at her words.

"Umm really?" she questioned, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And umm what did he say?" she asked as she got off the bed and headed to her closet pretending to be organizing her clothes.

Haley looked at Brooke for a moment; something was definitely up with her. She was nervous. "Nothing really…he just happened to mention how you guys haven't talked since Friday."

"I-I just been busy and haven't had the time for much lately." She got out a burgundy colored shirt and held it out for Haley to see. "Does this look nice?"

"There's something more isn't there?" Haley asked ignoring her friend's question.

"No." Brooke quickly replied. Haley gave her a look. "Okay fine we may have had a little argument of some sort." she admitted as she put the shirt away keeping her back to Haley.

"Lucas doesn't seem to think it was an argument but more like you being mad at him for some unknown reason."

"You and Lucas seem to be getting along really well aren't you?" Brooke asked with a hint of bitterness in her voice that Haley couldn't help but to notice. Something was definitely wrong and she was getting an idea of what that was.

"Sort of I guess. He came over to the bar yesterday and was worry he may have done something to upset you." Haley started to say smiling at her friend in the process when Brooke briefly turned around. Brooke quickly turned back to look through her closet again.

"We talked for a while and I have to say Brooke he isn't as bad as I thought he was."

"Isn't it great how much you and Lucas are getting along so well?" Brooke said with fakeness dripping from her.

"He even asked me out." Haley said after a while, waiting for the reaction she thought Brooke was going to have. Of course she was lying but Brooke didn't know that and she really wanted to see if she was right about what was wrong with her.

"Well fan-fucking-tastic!" Brooke shouted turning around to look at Haley only to find her grinning at her. "What?" she asked harshly when all she saw was her friend smiling at her.

"You're jealous aren't you?" she asked amused getting up from the bed and standing in front of Brooke. This of course would have bothered her a few days ago but after meeting Lucas and having their talk in her mind, she was feeling a bit more sympathetic towards her best friend and to Lucas.

"Not jealous." Brooke stated indifferently. She was lying of course, deep down inside she knew she was but again that wasn't something she was ready to admit.

"Yes you are and I'm guessing that's why you've been acting so weird towards me and the reason you've been ignoring Lucas. You're afraid aren't you? Afraid of what you're starting to feel."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Brooke nervously said as she sat back down on her bed.

Haley followed suit, sitting down next to her. "Lucas never asked me out Brooke."

"He didn't?" she asked with a glint relieved washing over her. Haley shook her head no in response. "Then why did you…" she began to say when she saw the semi amused face of Haley. "You were testing me." Brooke realized.

"Yes and you completely fail." Haley replied.

"Haley I…" Brooke stopped; she had no idea how to explain to her what was going on with her.

"It's okay, I understand." she said with compassion. "But you have no reason to be mad at Lucas. Whatever you thought you saw last Friday was nothing but friendliness between us."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I put two and two together." Haley said simply. "Not mad at him anymore right?"

"I don't know. I think I'm just confused now." she replied with a frown.

"Brooke I hate to have to remind you this but you have a boyfriend." Haley told her and saw the guilty look she got. "So whatever you're feeling, whatever is going on in that little head of yours," she tapped her friend's head lightly. "figure it out before it's too late. If you want Julian fine be with him but don't keep leading him on because he's a great guy and doesn't deserve this." she said with a concern tone. "But if you think there's something more than friendship with Lucas, if you think that something can happen between you two then do the right thing and end things with Julian before you do something you will regret."

Brooke nodded knowing that Haley was right. She had to think things through and figure out her feelings before she made a rash decision. Before Brooke had a chance to respond a knock was heard on her bedroom door.

"Come in." Brooke called out. The door slowly opened and Julian came in carrying a huge white box with a blue bow around it.

"Hey babe." Julian greeted setting the box near the door.

"Julian?" Brooke questioned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she got up from her bed.

"Well I'm here to see my beautiful soon to be wife." Julian answered in his usual charming way as he pulled Brooke closer to give her a kiss. He missed her lately since she had been preoccupied with other things but having her here in his arms he felt content.

"And that's my cue to leave." Haley announced getting up from Brooke's bed. Brooke quickly pulled away from Julian to look at her friend. "Julian it's nice to see you again and Brooke just remember what we talked about." Haley said giving her a knowing look before quickly leaving.

"That was weird." Julian commented after Haley's quick departure. "What was up with your friend?"

"Nothing just girl stuff…so what brings you here with a box in tow?" she asked staring at the white box near the door.

"Well I actually have a favor to ask."

"And what's inside the box is going to help you convince me?" she tried joking and he just shook his head in amusement.

"Maybe but actually there's this event that's going on this Saturday and I was wondering if you could come with me."

"Event? What kind of event?" she asked curiously.

"This charity event, kind of like a fundraiser to help out orphanages located near New York City." he explained with a faint smile on his face.

"Julian that's great! But why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have gone out and bought the perfect dress for this event." she told him with a smile but then saw how his expression changed into something more apologetic and she began wondering what was going on with him.

"Here's the thing Brooke. Everyone with a prestige name has been invited. We're talking about people with influences, businessmen and political figures. I was invited because of my work in the filming industry but also because I am a Baker." he explained and hoped that she understood what he was trying to say.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" she asked hesitantly not wanting to believe what she heard.

"My whole family was invited Brooke along with the Millers. Lex told me and they're all planning to go meaning there's a slight possibility we might bump into my mother and Theresa at the event."

Brooke let out the breath she was holding. Of course with her luck she knew she was bound to bump into Sylvia and probably Theresa as well in the event. She didn't know if she wanted to put herself in this kind of situation but she also knew it was inevitable. Sooner or later she was going to have to come face to face with Sylvia Baker again so why not do it in a place where at least the older woman had an image to uphold?

She wasn't sure what to do yet but when she looked at Julian she knew she couldn't disappoint him, she owed it to him to at least try.

"I'll go but the minute your mother tries something I swear Julian I won't be responsible for my actions."

"I know babe and I'll support you one hundred percent." he said leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. She quickly pulled away after a couple of seconds. She couldn't explain why but she felt weird every time they kissed. It hadn't always been like this but lately that's how it felt.

"I'm probably going to have to go shopping for a dress. Ooh unless…" she headed towards her closet and pulled out a beautiful, elegant one shoulder strap red dress that fitted her waist perfectly. She kept it for special occasions and this surely called for it. "Will this do?" she asked smiling widely.

"Actually I have something better for you." Julian said and went to go pick up the box he left near the door. He gently put it on her bed and motion for her to open it. She did and when she took out what was inside the box her breath caught her throat. It was a formal dress, a gorgeous looking one with a one shoulder strap. It had intricate designs at the waist and at the shoulder strap. The dress flowed fully to her feet with a deep slit going down the side. It was beautiful she would admit that but the color was all wrong. It was a deep shade of royal blue and she didn't like it. Now usually she didn't have a problem with wearing whatever color but this blue was all wrong, it was too ugly for her taste.

"Well what do you think?"

"It's a very beautiful dress Julian but I think I'm going to go with the one I have." Julian frowned, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"Brooke just wear this dress please for me?" he pleaded and Brooke sighed, tiredness evident on her face. It had been a long day and her talk with Haley earlier had really exhausted her.

"Julian I just don't think this dress is me." she tried arguing.

"Brooke what are you talking about? This dress is so you. Come on just wear it, please for me?"

"Fine." she relented, she didn't have the energy to argue today. She didn't even care that once again he was trying to give her things she didn't need or want.

"Thanks babe." Julian happily said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'll leave you now since you look tired but I'll call you later okay?"

"Sounds good." she replied with a yawn. Julian smiled warmly at her and turned to leave.

"Oh and Brooke?" Julian said stopping at her bedroom door just before he left. She looked at him wondering what more he wanted. "You look better in blue anyways." he stated with a wink and then left.

Brooked stared at her now closed door and simply shook her head. She was too tired to deal with this now so she laid down on her bed and went to take a nap.

* * *

><p>It was a Thursday night and work had been exhausting for Lucas but he managed to get through it with no problems. Felix had been oddly working quietly without causing problems since their last confrontation and that was something he was thankful for. Though he knew it wasn't going to last he was going to enjoy those days as much as he could.<p>

When he got home he immediately took a warm shower, changed into his comfy clothes which consisted of gray sweat pants and a white t-shirt and then just laid there on his bed thinking.

As usual his thoughts drifted to his life back in Tree Hill and how simple everything used to be before coming to New York. He also thought about his family and how much he missed them and wished they were here with him instead of back home. Then he thought about his life in New York and how everything was so much harder and yet better at the same time.

And although he didn't want to he started thinking about two of the current issues he had at hand. One which wasn't as important as the other but still worried him was his "date" with Sylvia's daughter Peyton. It was coming up soon and Lucas still hadn't found a way to get out of it. He knew he had to but it wasn't easy. After all this was Sylvia Baker and there was no way he was going to get on her bad side.

Finally he thought about the brunette that didn't want to leave his mind since the day he met her. She was always there, now more than ever since she decided to cut down all communications with him. He tried calling her, texting her and even going to her mother's store only to be told she was busy or tired.

He tried talking to Haley and Owen about it but they had no idea. He even went and talked to Victoria and she was just as clueless. Though she did reassured him that Brooke would get over her funky mood sooner or later. But Lucas wasn't so sure about that anymore. Brooke was stubborn and if she was mad at him, he knew she was going to continue being mad no matter what.

Lucas sighed tiredly. He wasn't even sure why Brooke was ignoring him. He kept playing last Friday afternoon over and over again but nothing came to mind. As far as he knew he didn't do anything or said anything that could have upset her.

His mind then wandered to his conversation with Haley a couple of days ago…

_"You like her don't you?"_

_Lucas scratched the back of his head nervously before answering. "Yeah I do... a lot actually." he confessed giving her a tight smile._

"_Let me tell you something Lucas, Brooke is an amazing person. I could see why so many guys would like her but the thing is that she has been through so much. Her life hasn't been easy; in fact she's been through things that a twenty one year old shouldn't have to. Julian came to her life at a time when she needed someone to lean on. He's a great guy and they love each other that-"_

"_I know." Lucas cut her off knowing where Haley was going with this. He knew he needed to stay away from Brooke because in the end **he** was going to be the one to get hurt but he couldn't. In the short amount of time he had known her, Brooke had managed to slowly crawl her way inside his system. He liked her, he liked her a lot but she was like a forbidden fruit that he wasn't allowed to touch. "And I already know what you're going to say, that I need to stay away from her, that it's wrong because she belongs to someone else." Lucas took a deep breath thinking that what he was about to say was probably the hardest thing he's ever had to say. "And I will if that's what you think it's best."_

"_I'm not saying that." she said, surprising Lucas. "Yes it's wrong to like someone that's taken but at the same time you can't help who you like. Brooke for some reason wants you in her life and I'm starting to see why. You're an amazing guy Lucas and if she wants you in her life then be there for her."_

"_So where does that leave us? Because I don't want you and Brooke to keep having problems because of me. She told me how you weren't comfortable with her hanging out with me because of Julian and if my presence does that then…"_

"_It was never about you coming in between Brooke and Julian that made me uncomfortable." she quickly interrupted. "Sure at some point it might have been but it was more about you taking my best friend."_

"_I don't follow."_

"_For as long as I've known, it's always been me and Brooke with occasionally Quinn and Clay but in the end it's always been us-Tigger and Bunny." Haley started to explain and Lucas smiled at the nicknames the girls had for each other. "But then Brooke started spending so much time with you and talking about you like if she's known you forever and I guess I got jealous. I was mad and scared that you were going to take away my best friend…my Brookie. I used Julian as an excuse to hide what I was feeling but it wasn't right."_

"_Haley…"_

_She shook her head sadly. "It wasn't Lucas and I'm sorry for judging you how I did. I'm sorry for not giving you a chance and basically for acting like a total bitch." she said laughing drily at the last part._

"_Hey why don't we forget about that and just try to get along like **your** Brookie wanted us to in the first place."_

"_You really are a great guy Lucas Scott."_

"_Well you're not too bad yourself Haley James."_

It was kind of ironic that once he got the best friend to like him Brooke would pull a one eighty and stop talking to him. Brooke was so complicated that he wasn't even sure why he kept trying with her. Oh that's right because he liked her. He liked Brooke Davis but what if it was more than just liking her? What if he loved her? Lucas shook his head; he couldn't possibly be feeling that already. His mind was just screwing with him; of course he couldn't love her. He just couldn't. Besides she wasn't his to love in the first place.

He rolled over onto his stomach and drifted off to sleep hoping that soon things would get better and uncomplicated between him and Brooke.

* * *

><p>"Peyton you will put on that dress and get ready for tonight's event." Sylvia ordered her daughter when she came to her room only to find her lying down on her bed.<p>

"I'm not going mom." Peyton stated firmly looking at Sylvia with a scowl.

"I honestly don't have time to put up with one of your bratty moods. Lucas will be here in an hour and you will not embarrass me."

"Mom I've never wanted to go on a date with this Lucas guy in the first place. I don't even know him!"

"Well I do and I'll tell you this. Lucas is an incredible guy. He's young, attractive and extremely rich. You'll be a fool not to go out with him."

"I honestly don't care." Peyton grumbled with annoyance. She didn't care about going out with Lucas in the first place. All she wanted to do was stay in her room and listen to her music or draw something.

"Well you better start because I will not let what happened with Julian repeat again. You will meet Lucas Scott and things will happen how I want them to. Now do as I say or else." Sylvia warned trying to slam the door shut but was unsuccessful.

Moments later Peyton got up from her bed and slammed the door shut over and over again.

"Peyton you stop that ruckus now!" Sylvia shouted from the first floor.

"This is how you slam the freaking door mother!" she yelled banging the door shut loudly. "And I am not going out with that guy!"

An hour later a very grumpy looking Peyton came down the stairs wearing a beautiful ankle deep emerald colored dress. Her hair was curled up in its usual messy way, something that Sylvia chose to ignore for the time being.

"Lucas should be here any minute now." Sylvia stated when Peyton was standing in front of her.

"I would only hope so since he's so perfect." Peyton replied sarcastically.

"You hear me now Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. You will not embarrass me with Lucas. You will be on your best behavior and enjoy your date. He is a respectable young _single_ man and it would benefit you, _us_ if you happen to catch his attention today."

"First of all mother what kind of date will it be if we are going to be under your watchful eyes? And second of all, I'll be the one to decide what kind of guy Lucas Scott is. So far he doesn't seem that great if he agreed to go out on a blind date just because you asked him to."

The doorbell rang but neither paid attention to it. They were too caught up in the moment to realize when the house maid went to go get the door.

"Now you listen here missy, I will-"

"No mother you listen. I will go out on this "date" with that guy but that won't mean anything. I'll be on my best behavior like you want me to even if I think that Lucas Scott guy is a complete douche for agreeing to go out with me in the first place."

"Umm Ms. Baker, Mr. Scott is here to see Miss Peyton." the maid awkwardly announce. Both women looked behind the maid only to see a very amused Lucas standing behind her. It was obvious to see that he had heard most of what Peyton said and Sylvia couldn't have been more embarrassed while Peyton simply looked like she couldn't care less about the whole situation.

"Oh God Lucas I'm so embarrass! Please excuse my daughter she's uhh…sometimes she says things without thinking a-and she…oh God I'm so embarrassed."

"No, please don't worry about it Sylvia." Lucas said waving his hand dismissively. He was still quite apprehensive about this date and the fact that he couldn't get out of it made him extremely uncomfortable just being here. However he made a promise to Sylvia and he couldn't break it. "I completely understand where she's coming from." he reassured her as he took a quick look at Peyton. He had to admit that she looked beautiful in her own different way but that was just it. So far he didn't see anything special about Sylvia's daughter.

"Lucas no it wasn't right and-"

"It's fine." he interrupted with a warm smile. He then turned to Peyton. "If it wasn't obvious I'm Lucas, the complete douche that agreed to go out with you. Nice to meet you Miss Sawyer." he said to the blonde who had a scowl on her face.

"Nice to meet you too I guess." Peyton replied as she took him in. He was wearing a dark suit and pants with a dark grey shirt and a black tie. He looked handsome she had to admit but he didn't seem like the type of guy she would ever find herself going out with. She assume from the way he looked and how much her mother wanted her to go out with him that he came from one of those snobbish rich families and that was something she wasn't too fond of.

"We should probably go." Peyton said after a while and Lucas nodded in agreement.

"Have fun you two and Peyton remember what I said." Sylvia reminded her.

"Whatever." Peyton muttered, already on her way to the front door. She stepped outside to wait for Lucas.

"Quite the charmer isn't she?" Lucas remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Sylvia sighed. "She's been through a lot." she said with a slight frown. "Take care of her Lucas, she along with my sons are my entire world."

"You know I will. We'll see you at the charity event later?"

"Yes, of course I'm just waiting on Alexander."

Giving her one last look, Lucas turned to leave. Once outside he found Peyton leaning against his car with a scowl on her face. Always the gentleman that he was, Lucas opened the passenger door for her and without saying anything she slipped inside giving him a look of disdain. He rolled his eyes; this was going to be worse than he thought.

"Let's just get this over with." Lucas said once he got inside. He quickly started the car and began driving towards their destination.

"I didn't ask for this you know." Peyton stated though she didn't know why. It must have been the looks he was giving her though she wasn't too innocent since she was giving him way worse looks than he was.

"Me neither." he responded not bothering to look at her.

"Then why did you agree in the first place?"

"Honestly when your mom came to me asking me if I could take you out, I wasn't paying attention so I said yes without knowing what I was agreeing to in the first place." he answered sheepishly.

She looked at him in shock. "You are without a doubt a complete idiot." she admonished angrily.

"You know what? Why don't we just sit here in silence?" he suggested not wanting to have an argument with her.

"Sounds good to me."

They remained quiet for a couple of minutes neither wanting to talk. Peyton was silently fuming about being forced to go out with a complete stranger while Lucas was silently praying for the night to go by fast. He would later tell Sylvia that it didn't work out between her daughter and him and then this whole mess would be over soon.

"Do you mind if I play some music?" Lucas asked suddenly.

"Your car." Peyton murmured without looking at him. He rolled his eyes again; he had a feeling he was going to be doing that a lot today. He reached for the dial in the radio finding his favorite station and soon _Use_ _Somebody_ by Kings of Leonstarted playing much to Peyton's surprise. She looked at him wanting to see what he was going to do and she once again was surprised when he started bopping his head up and down to the beat of the music and moving his lips to the lyrics of the song.

"You like Kings of Leon?" she asked curiously.

"Listen if you have a problem with it just tell me and I'll change it." he told her firmly already reaching for the dial.

"No!" she yelled surprising Lucas. "I actually like this song."

"Really?" he asked kind of shocked. "Wow out of all the things I expected this wasn't one of them." he said giving her a real smile for the first time.

"Me neither…what else do you like?"

"A little Seether, Foo fighters, Hinder, Death Cab for Cutie isn't too bad along with the Script. The Killers are also pretty good but I do like other type of music." he answered right away.

"Great bands though I could do without the Script." she lightly teased.

"Are you kidding me? _Breakeven_, _Before the Worst_ and _Nothing _are awesome songs!"

"Sure whatever Lucas." she playfully said rolling her eyes at him. He shook his head and continued driving. Maybe he'd been wrong after all and this night wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p>"So I haven't seen your brother coming to the bar in a while." Haley commented casually to Owen as she took a bite out of her ice cream. They were both walking around the streets of New York when Haley decided she wanted an ice cream cone, strawberry of course.<p>

"Yeah I talked to that little punk and told him to stop coming to the bar." Owen responded with a scoff.

"Talked or threatened?" she wondered with curiosity.

"Is there a difference?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Apparently not." she replied eyeing him up and down. Owen was not a guy to mess with. He was built really well and on top of that he had a look that could seriously make you rethink about messing with him.

"What's with the sudden interest?" he asked suspiciously.

"None! I'm just curious…" she mumbled looking down at the sidewalk.

"Huh? Really?" he asked with skepticism. "Cause' you keep asking about him and I'm starting to wonder if you have a thing for him or something." Haley looked up and when she did he gave her a look she knew too well.

"Don't give me that look Owen Daniel Scott!" she said swatting his arm. "You know me well enough to know I wouldn't go there."

"I know you would never sink that low." he corrected.

"Owen! He's your brother!" Haley scolded.

"Exactly because he's my brother I know what kind of guy he is. I wouldn't want you to go there with him because believe me he has the ability to hurt you whether it's intentional or not. And trust me on most occasions it is."

"Hmm…I guess you have a point there." Haley said frowning a bit. She didn't know why his assessment about his brother bothered her but it just did. "But umm still you know that I would never with your brother right O?"

"I know Haley J." he said wrapping his arm across her shoulder. "Wanna head back to the bar?"

"No, let's just keep walking until we really have to go back. And hey since when do you call me Haley J?"

"Well I just thought I should try something different." he calmly said as they kept walking around, stopping occasionally to look through store window stills. "Like it?"

"Heh it's like whatever."

"Kay then Haley J…so what's our little Brookie up to today?" he asked curiously. Her life was like a soap opera, very entertaining and he loved hearing about it from Haley.

"She's going out with Julian to this event to help fundraise money for orphanages around New York City." she told him as she kept on looking through some more store window stills.

"Hmm that's interesting."

"What's interesting?" she wondered turning back to look at him.

"My mom and dad are supposed to attend that same event today too."

"Really?"

"Yup and you want to know something else?"

"What?"

"Lucas is going to that same event too." he told her in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No freaking way! How do you even know that?"

"He came to the bar yesterday and we just started talking. He told me about it and that he's uhh taking some chick with him." he said raising his eyebrows at her.

"I gotta call Brooke." Haley hurriedly said as she dug her cell phone out and started dialing her best friend's number. "Damn…" she muttered as she kept on trying her number. "She's not answering!"

"Calm down Haley J."

"I can't Owen! I know Brooke and she's not going to be able to handle this! She'll freak out and probably do something stupid."

"Fuck…well what do you suggest we do?" he asked worriedly as he ran a hand through his short dark hair.

"I don't know…damn and we have work in a few."

"Okay how about this? Let's just go to the bar, we'll calm down and then we'll figure it out from there." Owen suggested with a small shrug of his shoulders. Haley didn't like this idea but she had no other choice. She was just going to have to pray that either Brooke answered her phone soon or that nothing too bad happened in that party.

"Fine." she relented though she was not too happy with it.

* * *

><p>"Is it weird that I'm having a great time already even if we haven't arrived to the party?" Peyton asked Lucas when they were close to arriving to their destination.<p>

"Not really." Lucas responded knowing he was also having fun with just talking to Peyton. She was in every way similar to him but in a way also very different from him. They clicked but there just wasn't a spark between them so he knew there was definitely not going to be a second date.

"So about this date…?" Peyton began to ask wanting to know where they stood. If it was up to her they would treat this as an actual date but she wasn't sure what Lucas wanted. She wasn't sure if he was starting to feel a special connection between them like she was feeling.

"I was actually thinking about that and…"

"Yeah?" she anxiously waited for his response hoping it was the one she wanted.

"Maybe we shouldn't treat this as a date but instead as two people trying to make the best of this situation." He was driving so he couldn't see the way her face fell at his words. She quickly composed herself though, not wanting him to know how much his suggestion affected her.

"Sounds good." Peyton remarked quietly looking towards her side window.

A few minutes later they pulled into the luxurious "Four Seasons Hotel" marveling at the magnificent sight of it. Lucas who had never been there blew out a long whistle when he saw how tall the building actually was.

"My brother is supposed to be here with his fiancée." Peyton all of a sudden mentioned as they made their way inside the hotel after Lucas' car was taken by the valet service.

"Oh really?" Lucas questioned just out of courtesy. He didn't know why she started talking about her brother but he supposed she was just trying to make conversation. After he told her about not treating their night as a real date he immediately noticed the change in her demeanor. She got quieter and moodier if that was even possible. He figured it was because of what he said earlier but if he was honest with himself he didn't care. He wasn't interested in her the way she probably was and he wasn't going to lie to her. She seemed like an amazing person to be around with but all he could offer her at the moment was friendship and nothing more.

His eyes scanned the room in front of him. To him it was probably one of the most ridiculous things he ever seen. He could tell that the room itself along with the many decorations around it cost a lot of money, money that could have easily been donated to the children's orphanages in New York, the charity in which everyone here came to support.

"Yeah she's a sweet girl, a bit odd at times but mother doesn't approve of her." Peyton said as they made their way to their table where dinner was to take place first and then the main event later.

"Yeah she told me why." Lucas answered not at all paying attention to the conversation as he continued to look over the room.

"Do you believe her?" she asked curiously. She knew her mother probably said some pretty horrible things to Lucas about Brooke.

"Umm I don't know. She mentioned some things but I would have to meet the girl first before I make any assumptions." He pulled her chair out for her and she immediately sat down. She smiled at him; he was indeed the perfect gentleman. Too bad it seem he wasn't interested in her in a romantic way but still she had all night with him to change his mind.

"Well here's your chance. They just walked in." Peyton said motioning for him to look at the front entrance they just passed through. Lucas looked up trying to see if he could spot Julian but all he saw was a blur of people coming in.

"I don't see them." he said as he tried to look for the brunette man he barely remembered. Peyton looked to where she saw her brother but he wasn't there anymore.

"Hmm…well I'm pretty sure we'll see them later. You'll see for yourself if my mom was right or not."

* * *

><p>"Place is stuffy." Brooke commented as she looked around the room she was going to have to spend the next hours with disdain. She wasn't used to coming to these kinds of events. Usually when Julian asked her to accompany him she would find a way to get out of it. She learned from her mistake the first time she attended an event with him and ever since then she would always find a way to get out of going with him.<p>

"Don't start Brooke." Julian warned her not at all liking that she was already complaining.

"Not starting Julian, just simply making an observation." Brooke answered briskly.

"What is up with you? You've been in a mood ever since Wednesday. Is it because I didn't call when I said I would?" he asked thinking that could be one of the reasons she was acting this way with him.

"Nothing is wrong." she replied in a flat tone.

"Brooke…"

"So where are we sitting?"

Julian pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration but let it go for now. "Over there." he said pointing to where their table was at. "I requested to be seated somewhere far away from where my family is sitting so there won't be any problems."

"Thank you." Brooke responded gratefully. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to tolerate Sylvia's lovely comments so staying far away from her seem like a good idea.

"I love you Brooke and you know I'll do anything for you." She just faintly smiled at him not sure what to say. "Now come on let's just sit down and try to have a good time. We'll talk later okay?"

"Yeah…sure."

* * *

><p>"Remind me again why I had to come here with you?" Nathan found himself asking his mom for what she felt was the hundredth time.<p>

"Because Nathan your father couldn't make it back from his business trip on time and Owen is busy studying for an important test he has on Monday." Deb explained once again to her youngest son.

Nathan snorted with annoyance. "Sure studying." he muttered under his breath. Times like this he wished he could just reveal Owen's secret but he knew he couldn't betray his brother like that.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Nothing mom." Nathan said giving her a fake innocent smile.

"Alright then…well come on let's find our seats." she said motioning for her son to follow her. Nathan complied though he was still not too happy with being here in the first place. He actually had other plans to attend to today but instead he was forced to accompany his mother. He didn't like dressing up let alone pretend to like these people when in reality they bored the hell out of him. But he was doing this to please his parents in especially his mom so he would play nice for now.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening when dinner had been serving for two hours already that Lucas decided to excuse himself from his table. Sylvia and Alexander had come to chat for a bit along with Theresa who he later learned was Peyton's best friend but there was only so much he could take so he excused himself.<p>

He was just walking around trying to find a place where he could think without being bothered when all of a sudden a guy bumped right into him hard.

Nathan who was downright pissed at the moment saw his opportunity to release his anger and took it. He deliberately slammed his shoulder into the oncoming blond man with force wanting to get a rise out of him.

"Hey douche watch where you're going!" Nathan spat out angrily.

"Sorry man…" Lucas tried to apologize but the guy wouldn't have it. Nathan had just found the perfect excuse to release some pent out anger he had been holding for a while now.

"Nah don't go apologizing like a little dick." Nathan said pushing the blond in front of him.

"Dude seriously it was an accident." he tried to reason not knowing why the raven haired man in front of him was trying to pick a fight with him.

"Hey you wanna start something?" Nathan said once again pushing him. Now Lucas was a nice guy but he was no pushover. He wasn't going to let some random guy shove him around so he did what any guy in his position would and pushed right back.

"Dude seriously calm the fuck down!" Lucas warned him not really in a mood to start something though if the man kept on provoking him he knew he would.

"Hey! Is there a problem here?" a man asked from behind them. Both Nathan and Lucas turned to the newcomer, one of them instantly recognizing who he was.

"No problem." Nathan said backing away from Lucas. "Just minding my own business." he turned to leave but not before shooting a glare towards Lucas.

"You okay?" the man asked Lucas once he saw the other guy was gone.

"Yeah just wondering what the hell that guy's problem was."

"Same here. He seemed a little on the edge like if he wanted a reason to fight."

"I noticed."

"So I don't know if you remember me but I'm Julian Baker, Sylvia's son." he said stretching his hand towards Lucas.

"Yeah I remember." he answered shaking his hand with him. "I'm actually here with your-"

"Sister." Julian finished for him. "I saw her a couple of minutes ago and she told me about you. I invited her to my table afterwards. She's with my fiancée right now. Why don't we head there now?"

"Sure." Lucas agreed as both men made their way where the girls were. He was a bit curious to finally meet the woman who had been causing problems to Sylvia. He didn't think she was as bad as Sylvia said she was but still he just wanted to meet her out of curiosity.

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p>I know not much happened here. It was just the set up for the next part which in my opinion should be a good one for you guys. Thank you for reading :)<p>

Please Review!


	8. Run Right Into You: Part Two

**A/n: **Hey guys! Lots of Brucas is coming your way muah! Thank you for the reviews! Much appreciated!

When writing part two I was under the influence of this awesome song called "Run" by Matt Nathanson feat. Sugarland…listen to it guys it's an amazing song!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**Run Right Into You**

**Part Two**

"He's really cute." Peyton told Brooke a few minutes after Julian left the table. She started telling her about Lucas because she was actually pretty excited to let someone know. Usually Theresa would have been her first choice but her best friend was nowhere to be found. And besides Brooke was a great person and she didn't mind letting the brunette be the first to know about Lucas.

"Oh really? Wow Peyt! I've never seen you so be so interested in a guy like this before." Brooke exclaimed with excitement. At first she was weird out that Peyton started telling her about the guy she liked but then Brooke realized it was a perfect opportunity to bond with the blonde.

"He's like so sweet Brooke. At first I didn't want to go out with him because mother set me up with him but then it all changed when I realized we had so many things in common."

"Well if I were you I wouldn't let that hottie go." she lightly teased though she was also serious. She had known Peyton Sawyer for three years and never had she seen her so excited about a guy. Usually she was moody, the complete opposite of her, so she was happy that some guy was making her happy.

"Oh I already decided I'm not. He's so perfect for me and for once my mom actually approves of a man I want to date."

"Well that's great Peyton but you have to introduce me to this mysterious guy before the night is over, deal?"

"Deal." Peyton replied with a smile. She still didn't understand what her mom had against Brooke. She was really nice and so down to earth. She wasn't fake like the other girls Julian tended to date, but she supposed her mother had her reasons for not liking her. But for her though, she wouldn't mind getting to know Brooke better.

* * *

><p>"I have to confess Lucas, I was kind of worry about my sister going out on a date set up by my mother but you're not such a bad guy." Julian said, patting his shoulder in a friendly manner.<p>

"You know we've met before right?" Lucas asked rolling his eyes playfully.

"We've met like once or twice and those times were all in these kinds of functions so forgive me if I don't recall what kind of guy you are." Julian replied as both men shared a laugh.

"So tell me about your girl Julian. I've heard so many things about her." Lucas asked trying to keep the conversation going.

Julian scowled slightly. "Whatever you heard from my mother or Theresa is not true." he stated looking at Lucas with annoyance. He should have known it was going to happen sooner or later. Lucas was a friend of his mom so he should have guessed he was going to ask about Brooke since he knew his mother probably filled him in with her lies about her.

Lucas raised his hands defensively when he saw the look he had. "Hey man, I didn't mean anything by that. I was just curious because I've heard so much about her. And besides I don't judge people by what others tell me."

Julian looked at him with confusion. He wasn't at all like the people his mother usually befriended.

"What man?" Lucas asked when he saw the way he was looking at him.

"You're different. Not at all like these businessmen." Julian said, motioning to the room around them as they continued walking towards where his table was. "They usually don't give people like my girlfriend a chance and just judge them for what they don't have."

"I'm different." Lucas simply said. He knew what it was like to have no money or prestige so judging people like Julian's girlfriend would be hypocritical of him to do.

"I can see why my sister seems to like you a lot already."

"It's not like that between us." Lucas carefully said not wanting to upset him again. "We just met today and she seems like a pretty cool girl but you know the spark just isn't there."

Julian nodded understanding though he felt bad for his sister. "I know what you mean. When I first met my girl I felt something for her right away. It's actually kind of funny because at first she really didn't like me but I managed to convince her after constantly bugging her for a while." he said, laughing to himself as he remembered the day he met Brooke.

"You must really love her huh?" Lucas asked with a faint smile. He wondered if he was ever going to experience love the way Julian seem to have with his girl. His thoughts immediately went to Brooke.

"Yeah but I don't deserve her." Julian found himself confessing to Lucas who practically was a complete stranger to him. He got a distant look on his eyes remembering things, things he wasn't too proud of and wanted to forget. He immediately snapped out of these memories looking quite uncomfortable when he realized Lucas' face was showing confusion.

Before either of the men could make a comment on what happened, they soon found themselves reaching their destination.

Lucas noticed that Peyton was talking to a brunette who he was assuming was Julian's fiancée. They both had their backs to them so he couldn't immediately see what the brunette looked like. All he saw was that she was wearing a royal blue dress that seem to fit her perfectly and that her hair was up in an elegant bun.

Peyton who just happened to turn was the one to notice them and her face immediately lit up when she saw her brother and Lucas.

"Well hello big brother, it's nice to see you're back and look you brought my date back with you." she exclaimed happily.

Smiling, Brooke turned around to have a look at the new arrival. She had heard so much about him already that she was curious to meet the nameless man. She wondered if he was as cute and charming as Peyton claimed or if he indeed had the most striking blue eyes ever like she swore he did.

However when Brooke saw who Peyton's date was her smile instantly dropped. Her eyes widen in shock, her mouth dropping slightly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and hoped that her eyes were simply playing a trick on her. Standing right in front of her beside Julian her fiancé was Lucas Scott, the man that she had been ignoring for the past couple of days. She couldn't believe that Lucas _her _Broody was standing right in front of her at this moment.

Lucas on the other hand though he was surprise, he was also confused. What was Brooke doing here of all places? Then all of a sudden something clicked inside of him and just like that his confusion was cleared when he realized who Brooke was supposed to be.

"Brooke?" Lucas questioned slowly, not at all believing what he was actually seeing. This must have been a mistake because there was no way that she was the girl that Julian loved so much. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

"Lucas." Brooke gasped still surprised to see him here. But not only because of that, she was also surprised that he was Peyton's date, the date she kept talking about. This had to be an unpleasant dream because there was no way that Lucas knew the Bakers.

It was too surreal…impossible.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Julian asked, his forehead creasing with confusion.

However both Lucas and Brooke remained silent, their eyes were locked with about a million things running through their heads. They were looking at each other as if a spell had been put on them completely ignoring Julian's question along with everything else in the room.

Julian cleared his throat feeling uncomfortable with the way they were just looking at each other and ignoring everyone else. Soon enough the spell was broken and both Brooke and Lucas broke their gazes and turned to look at both Julian and Peyton, looking awkwardly at them.

"Well?" Peyton questioned wanting to know the answer to her brother's question. "Do you two know each other?" she asked though it was more than obvious that they did. She didn't know how she felt about that but with the looks they were giving each other she knew she should at least be worried.

"Umm we actually met a couple of weeks ago." Lucas was the one to answer. To say he was uncomfortable was the biggest understatement of the year. He didn't know what to say, what to do and he could tell that Brooke was feeling the same way.

"Really? It's strange because Brooke never mentioned anything about that before." Julian stated coolly not at all happy with what he was hearing. Sure Lucas seem like a really nice guy but if there was a chance that he was interested in Brooke there was no way he was going to sit back and let him take her away from him.

Lucas felt like someone had just punched him on the stomach. Brooke never told her boyfriend about him. She told him Julian was fine with them being friends . Why was she keeping him from Julian? And why did she feel the need to lie to him about it?

"So are you guys like good friends or something?" Peyton asked with curiosity.

Brooke looked at Lucas wanting to know what he thought but he refused to meet her eyes. He was having conflicting feelings from the new information acquired and he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep inside what he was feeling at the moment.

"Yeah we're friends." Brooke finally answered keeping her eyes on Lucas who still refused to look at her.

"Brooke I think we need to talk…privately." Julian said pulling her by her elbow forcefully into a much more secluded area. There was something more between them, something more than the friendship they claimed to have and he didn't like it one bit. He had to find out what was going on between them.

"Luke are you okay?" Peyton asked when she saw that he was just frozen on the spot.

"Y-Yeah I just…crap, can you excuse me? I need some fresh air." Lucas said not bothering to wait for Peyton's response as he made his way to the nearest door.

Peyton looked at his retreating form feeling more confused than ever. What in the world was going on here? She didn't know but what she did know was that things were about to get complicated.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving mom." Nathan whispered roughly to her ear.<p>

"Nathan don't be rude. The actual function hasn't even started yet." she tried reasoning although she knew it was a lost cause. When her son made up his mind there was nothing could convince him otherwise.

"Don't care. I didn't even want to be here in the first place in case you forgot."

"Nathan…"

"No mom seriously you know I didn't. I actually had other plans but _you _made me come with you to this stupid charity. So I'm out, there's something more important I have to do." Nathan said as an image of that Haley girl appeared in his mind. Although his brother had so kindly warned him to not ever come to the bar again he was today. There was something about that waitress that made him want her. It was probably because she was the first girl that didn't fall for his charm but he was close, he could feel it. She was going to cave in today to him whether she wanted to or not.

"Nathan your father-"

"Don't care mom. I'm taking a cab so don't worry about your ride back home." he said and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek before quickly leaving towards the front entrance.

"Nathan!" Deb yelled not caring she was probably making a scene. "Nathan Royal Scott! You get back here!" she yelled again.

Most of the people on her table and around were whispering among themselves and giving her looks but she just didn't care. A waiter was passing by with a tray filled with glass flutes of wine and she took two of them drinking them instantly. It was going to be a long night and alcohol was the only way she was going to be able to get through it.

* * *

><p>"Do you mind explaining what the hell that was back there?" Julian angrily asked, spinning Brooke around to face him.<p>

Brooke pulled away from him. "What are you talking about?" she asked, not getting why he was so angry. Okay so she had an idea but still he had no right to be this mad. After all her and Lucas were just friends.

"Lucas freaking Scott that's what I'm talking about! Why wasn't I aware that you knew him?"

"I don't know okay! It just slipped my mind! I don't get what the problem is Julian."

"The problem is that _my _girlfriend has been friends with a guy for weeks and I had no idea until just now!" he yelled at her completely livid.

"We're just friends! And besides it's not like you don't have any girlfriends!" she screamed back.

"Where did you two meet?" Julian asked completely ignoring her statement.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "We met at the park one day and then weeks later we saw each other in this coffee place and we became friends."

"Is this the same coffee place that you started going to every Sunday?" he asked as everything came together like pieces of a puzzle. It made sense now why she always seem to be busy and how lately they never had time to go out like they used to.

"Yes but-"

"Have you been seeing him a lot then?"

"Yeah but-"

"So he's the reason why I haven't been able to spend time with you?" he asked seething with anger as everything became apparent to him.

"No!" she shouted angrily shaking her head with irritation. She knew she had been spending most of her time with Lucas but there was no way Julian was going to blame her for something that wasn't her fault. "If we don't spend time together it's because you're _always _working!" she yelled clenching her jaw. "You're the one that never has time for me! And when we do, five minutes don't pass when you're getting a call from work!"

"Oh please not this again! It's my work Brooke! What do you want me to do? Drop everything so that we can spend every single day together? Is that what you want?"

"No of course not! I understand that your work _always_ comes first before anything else. Believe me I've learn that from the three years we've been dating, but would it kill you to actually want to spend time with me without me having to ask?"

"I can't deal with this right now." Julian said starting to back away from Brooke. He couldn't believe how quickly their conversation went from talking about Lucas Scott to his work.

"So what you're just going to leave?"

"Yeah because if I stay here any longer then things are only going to get worse between us." he told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "I love you Brooke I really do but honestly sometimes I feel like I can't even talk to you."

"Fine then leave!" Brooke yelled at Julian's retreating form not believing he would just give up on them like this. If there was something she hated about him it was that when things got hard he would walk away. Then he would wait for her to make the first move but not this time. This time she was going to stand her ground.

"Oh and Julian?" He turned back around briefly wondering what more she had to say. "For your information blue is so _not _my color." Brooke said before she turned to walk the opposite way he was going, not noticing the way his face fell.

She was so mad right now that she just wanted to hit someone, namely Julian. And she probably should have instead of letting him walk away but honestly she was so tired right now of everything. Taking a deep breath she headed back where they had left Lucas and Peyton only to find that he wasn't there anymore and that Peyton was now talking to Theresa. Not wanting to have an encounter with the brunette, Brooke began searching for Lucas knowing they needed to talk.

She hoped he hadn't left yet but she knew he didn't owe her anything. Not after the way she had been ignoring him and how she lied to him too.

"Oh shit, sorry." Brooke immediately apologized when she felt the broad shoulder of a man bump into her.

After first having a few drinks before he left, Nathan was about to go off on her when he saw who it was. Standing right in front of him was probably one of the sexiest girls he had ever seen. She was everything he could have ever wanted from a girl and that was saying a lot since he was usually very picky when it came to them.

"Well hello there beautiful." Nathan said smirking, eyeing her form up and down. He licked his lips; surely the waitress could wait another day or two right? If he was lucky enough (which on most occasions he was), he was going to bed the brunette in front of him tonight.

"Are you…? Ugh never mind I don't have time for this…if you'll excuse me." Brooke said trying to make her way around him but the man wouldn't let her.

"Can you move?"

"Now hold on sweet thing, what's the rush?" he asked leaning closer to her.

"I'm looking for someone now move!"

"Now why would you do that when you just found me?" his alcoholic breath washing over her.

Brooke cringed with disgust pushing him away from her. "Seriously I don't have time to waste with the likes of you so again move!"

"Aww come on! I betcha we can have ourselves some fun." he drawled out somewhat drunk.

"Okay guy in need of a clue, get it straight." she pointed to herself. "I am in no way interested in someone like you who is in an obvious need of a shower." she said crinkling her nose in disgust. "So why don't you just back away and go back to whatever hole you crawled up from and leave me alone!"

"Come on babe, I'll make it worth your while." he promised ignoring what she said.

"Oh I feel so bad for the unlucky woman who ends up with you." she muttered to herself before looking at him in a serious way. "Listen here bud, there's no way I would reduce myself to sleeping with a pig like you so move!" she yelled, shoving him hard and leaving him laughing like a maniac.

"I'll be waiting for you!" Nathan yelled at her retreating form which earned him the middle finger from the brunette.

"Feisty, just like I like them." he smirked once again as he saw the brunette heading towards where he assume was the balcony. He was about to follow not wanting to miss on what he assume was going to be a good lay but decided against it when he remember his earlier plans. As much as he would have loved to continue his ways with the mysterious brunette, he knew it would be a waste of time right now. He would see her again though, that he promised. With one last look he finally made his way outside the building into the crispy night.

* * *

><p>When Brooke stepped outside to the balcony she was still annoyed with that guy from a few seconds ago. She couldn't believe that guys like him were even allowed to come to a place as fancy as this. She shook her head wanting to forget about the whole ordeal and just wanting to relax before she continued to look for Lucas.<p>

She was silently leaning against the balcony's railing looking over the beautiful view in front of her when she heard the voice of a man that sent chills running through her spine. She would recognize his voice anywhere.

"Small world isn't it?" Lucas asked, chuckling a bit. He stood behind her, his hands in his pockets while she had her back to him.

Brooke simply shook her head laughing drily as she briefly looked at him before turning back around again.

"I mean seriously, who would have thought I knew your fiancé?" he said shaking his head at how ridiculous this situation was. "Not me, hell no not me." he continued when he saw that she remained quiet. "Man this situation is kinda twisted isn't it?" he rambled off giving her a nervous smile even if he knew she couldn't see it.

She sighed deeply. "Why aren't you mad at me Luke?" she timidly asked, still not looking at him.

Lucas took a deep breath, walking towards Brooke and standing next to her. "I thought I was but the more I thought about it the more I wasn't. In fact I wanted to be so mad at you, trust me I did. After all you have been completely ignoring me for the past couple of days and on top of that I find out today that you have been lying to me."

"Then why aren't you?" she asked finally looking at him.

"Because…" he started to say, linking his right hand together with her left as his eyes connected to hers.

"Because?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously with his other hand. "Honestly? I have no idea." he chuckled slightly at the absurdity of his answer. "All I know is that there's something about you Brooke Davis, something real special. And I don't think I could ever get really mad at you and even if I did, I know I wouldn't be able to stay mad for long." he softly said caressing her cheek with his free hand. She leaned into his touch savoring the way it felt against her cheek.

She missed him so much.

"God Luke, I'm sorry." she said as a silent tear made its way down her face.

"Don't cry Pretty Girl, please." he begged, not at all liking when she cried. In the time that they've known each other he had only seen this once and since then he swore to himself that he would always try and make her happy.

He pulled her into his arms trying to comfort her, her head resting on his chest comfortably. Sure things weren't back to normal between them, hell they still had so much to talk about but for now he would allow himself this moment with her.

"Do you want to head out?" Lucas asked quietly rubbing her back soothingly. She lifted her head from his chest looking at him with a confused expression. "I'm kinda over this."

"Umm what about Peyton?" she asked awkwardly taking a step back from him. She didn't like that she had to ask him that. In fact she shouldn't have to because he wasn't supposed to be with Peyton in the first place. But she supposed it was a conversation that they were going to have later on.

"She texted me and told me she was going home with Julian." Lucas said, raising an eyebrow at her. When he received that text earlier he assumed Brooke went with them but when he saw her on the balcony that raised some questions. "Do you want to tell me what happened or is that a talk for later on?"

"Later please?" she pleaded in a quiet tone looking at his deep blue eyes.

"Later." he agreed kissing her forehead before grabbing her hand and leading her outside.

* * *

><p>He was buzzed but not drunk he kept telling himself as he made his way inside the bar. He knew he shouldn't be here, that his brother was most likely going to kick his ass but he didn't care. Fixing his hair a bit and straightening his clothes, he walked towards his favorite table winking at one of the waitresses as he sat down. Immediately that said waitress went to him blushing slightly.<p>

"What can I get you today handsome?" the curly blond waitress asked him with a smile.

"Just a beer for now." The waitress nodded enthusiastically and quickly left to get his order. Not a minute later she return with his beer at hand and gave it to him.

"Anything else?" she asked still smiling at him.

"Yeah I have a question…is Haley here yet?"

"Umm yeah but she's with Owen right now." she replied with a small frown, not liking how the sexy stranger was asking about Haley.

Nathan smirked at the look she had. "Want to do me a favor beautiful?"

"Y-Yeah of course!"

"Why don't you get your cute sexy ass," Nathan tilted his head slightly to look at it. "to the bar and call Haley for me." He saw her frown again. "Hey don't give me that look, I promised I'll make it worth your while." he whispered against her ear, making her shiver with delight.

"O-Okay." she replied, giving him a sexy grin which he returned. She quickly headed towards where the honey blond was and rolled her eyes when she saw her laughing with Owen. Why that sexy stranger wanted plain ordinary Haley James she would never get.

Haley was sitting on a bar stool occasionally talking to Owen when they both had the free time. When they had come to the bar earlier she wasn't in the best of moods but soon enough Owen had managed to make her laugh like he usually did. Of course she was still worried about Brooke but there was nothing she could do about it. Earlier on she found out from Victoria that her friend had left her cell phone at home so for now Brooke was on her own.

"Haley?" a blond girl said tapping her shoulder.

Haley turned around smiling as she usually did. "Hey Kelly! What's up?" she wondered. Owen left when some guy called him over wanting a drink.

"Umm there's this guy who wants to talk to you." she told her.

"Some guy? Where?" she asked confused.

"Table twelve." Kelly replied and Haley's eyes widen in surprised. Table twelve was usually the table that Nathan always sat in but she knew not even he would be stupid enough to come here after Owen's warnings. Yet somehow she also knew that he would. So taking a deep breath and mumbling a quick 'thank you' to Kelly, she made her way to table twelve wanting to take care of this problem herself before Owen found out Nathan was here and asking for her.

"Nathan! What the hell do you think you're doing here again!" she angrily hissed at him once she reached the table.

He raised his eyebrows at her, amused at her apparent anger. She was actually looking really good right now but he figured it had to be the alcohol in him talking. There was no way he was actually interested in plain old Haley James.

"Well hello to you too sunshine." he greeted, instead of answering her question. "Looking mighty fine today."

"I see you're still the womanizing pig I've come to know." she responded wryly, annoyance clearly in her voice.

"Ouch! Womanizing pig? Now that hurt Haley." Nathan said in a mock hurt tone.

"What do want Nathan?"" she asked exasperated. "You know Owen told you-"

"Owen doesn't control me Haley." he cut her off taking a drink from his beer.

"Seriously Nathan just leave." Haley told him, looking back at the bar to make sure Owen was still kept busy. He was so she sighed with relieve before turning her attention back to the raven haired man.

"Now why would I do that when I ditched this lame-ass party to come see you?"

"What is your angle Nathan?" she asked curiously. Usually when he came to the bar he would grab a couple of drinks then spend the whole night trying to get into her pants. He claimed he wanted her but half of the time she would find him flirting with other girls.

She didn't get him one bit.

But hey it wasn't like she cared right?

Nathan got up slowly standing right in front of her. "No angle baby. I just want to have some fun." he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. She gasped at the sudden contact but tried to get his hands off her.

"Nathan please, Owen is going to kill you!" she try to warn him but it was no use. He had a firm grip on her and it looked like he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

"Don't care." he said as he crashed his lips against hers forcefully. Haley was too shocked to do anything and for a moment she froze. Then she remembered why this kiss was wrong and she struggled against him but the feel of his lips on hers…God it felt so good! But this couldn't be happening so with some regret she pushed him away trying to calm her beating heart.

"What the hell are you doing Nathan!" she yelled wiping her lips with her hand.

"What I want." he simply replied smirking at her as he tried kissing her again.

"No, no, no!" Haley remarked pushing his body away. And although she wanted to feel those lips again, she knew she couldn't. She told Owen she wouldn't go there and she wasn't so she did the only thing she could do when she saw him leaning to kiss her again.

**_Smack! _**

Without thinking Haley had lifted her hand, her palm connecting with Nathan's cheek in a sharp slap.

Nathan's eyes widen with disbelieve. He couldn't believe that Haley James just slapped him. He touched his stinging cheek rubbing it slightly and just staring at Haley in awe before his expression hardened with anger. He took a step towards her and Haley backed away at the menacing look he was giving her.

"Walk away Nathan." a low and threatening voice ordered from behind. Nathan turned around and saw his older brother looking at him in a way he had never seen. His broad shoulders were stiff and he had his arms crossed against his chest.

"I don't want any trouble O." Nathan declared not taking is eyes off of Haley.

"Then I suggest you leave before I kick your ass to the curb." Owen threatened in a low tone. "I told you to stay away from the bar, to stay away from Haley."

Nathan scoffed in annoyance. "Seriously? All this for _her_." he snarled, pointing at Haley who was downright scared at this moment. "I'm your brother!" he yelled furiously. "She's nothing but a fucking waitress and you treat her better than me!"

"Leave Nathan and we'll talk later."

"Damn I was right wasn't I?" Nathan asked laughing dryly looking at Owen and Haley who was now behind him. "You're sleeping with her aren't you? I was thinking of actually fucking her too myself but looks like you beat me to it big bro. So tell me O, how is she? And this time tell me the truth. Is she as _fuckable_ as I thought she was? Was she easy? Did she beg you? Or-"

Owen yanked his arm back and his fist flew forward hitting Nathan on his cheek. Nathan fell back a bit before Owen pulled him up.

"Don't you dare talk about Haley like that ever again you hear me!" he seethed with anger, grabbing him by his collar shirt. "Now get the fuck out of here or I swear I will forget you are my own brother." he once again threatened as he threw him on the ground.

"You're gonna regret this." Nathan warned and he took one last look at Haley who was cowering behind Owen. He furiously kicked the nearest chair and then to Haley's relieve finally left.

"Owen, God I'm so-" Haley tried to apologize as tears fell from her face.

"Shh Haley." Owen said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Not your fault sweetie."

"I should have just ignored him instead of-"

"Nathan would have found a way Haley. He's a resilient little fuck when he wants to be." he lightly teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Must take after his older brother then." she tried to tease back, earning a deep chuckle from the burly man.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

She wiped her tears away smiling slightly at her friend. "I will be." she whispered as she buried her face on his chest wanting to forget the way Nathan was looking at her.

* * *

><p>They were standing outside her house looking at each other with awkward smiles on their faces. On their way to her home, they had talked some but for the most part they remained in silence. One thing they cleared though was what he was doing with Peyton. Much to Brooke's relieve Lucas told her that there wasn't anything serious happening between him and Peyton. Although Brooke felt bad for her because the blonde had told her she really liked Lucas, Brooke couldn't help but to feel happy that he wasn't reciprocating her feelings.<p>

However, Lucas still didn't know why the brunette had been ignoring him since last Friday and he had a feeling she wasn't about to tell him. During the car ride he had tried to bring up that subject along with what happened between her and Julian but he knew when Brooke didn't want you to know something, you were pretty much left on the dark until she decided otherwise.

Brooke on the other hand wasn't sure how she was supposed to act around him anymore. After her talk with Haley she had been feeling confused about her feelings for him. Just looking at him now made those butterflies flutter again in her stomach. Then on top of all that she lied to him about Julian. Despite what he claimed about not being able to be mad at her she knew he had to be, there was no way he wasn't.

Brooke cleared her throat. "Thanks for the ride Luke." she mumbled shyly, looking at him with a slight smile.

"No problem Brooke." Lucas responded with a smile of his own. He didn't know what else he was supposed to say so shuffling his feet a bit, he took a step back from her. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"No wait I…" She grabbed his arm not wanting him to leave yet. Crap what was she supposed to say now? Why in the world did she stop him from leaving?

Apologize, she remembered. She needed to apologize for everything.

"Brooke?" he questioned, looking at her with confusion. "What's going on?"

"I uhh…I need to, to…God this is hard." she admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Just spit it out Pretty Girl." he said smiling a bit.

"I'm sorry I lied to you about Julian." Brooke told him as she looked at him with an apologetic expression. "I know I should have told him about you from the beginning instead of lying to you saying I had."

"It's fine Brooke." Lucas honestly said knowing he was over that. At first it kind of hurt she lied to him about that but after a while he decided he really didn't care much. Whether Julian knew or not about their friendship didn't matter to him in the slightest.

"No Lucas it's not. I should have never lied to you about that."

"Brooke I already told you it's fine." he insisted.

"But it's not; I saw the look you had when Julian so kindly told you about it and I-I hurt you."

"Brooke I don't know what you want me to say. I already said it was fine."

"Damn it Luke!" she yelled with frustration. "Why is it fine? You can't honestly tell me that didn't make you mad because it would have to me. I would have been so pissed at you but you-you aren't!" she exclaimed pointing a finger at him. "So tell me, why aren't you mad? And please don't give me that 'because I can't be mad at you' excuse again."

"What do you want from me Brooke? I'm not mad because I'm just not!"

"But why? I need to know why?"

"Because I don't care if you told Julian about me or not! Or that you lied to me about it!" he yelled out making her jump at his words. "Hell it was better for me because honestly? I didn't want to ever meet the guy but damn it Brooke…" Lucas turned around running his hand through his hair. Everything would have been so much better if she would have just let him go like he wanted to in the first

"Luke…"

"I'm more hurt than mad but not because of the Julian thing. When you stopped talking to me all together it really messed me up." he confessed to her in a hurt tone which made Brooke feel instantly bad about what she did. "Why did you stop talking to me?" he suddenly asked turning around to face her.

"Luke…" Brooke trailed off not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to but…God I don't know what happened." she lied a bit. She knew what happened but she just wasn't ready to tell him yet.

He instantly moved closer to her putting both his hands on her cheeks. "Yeah you do so tell me what did I do? Because I've been thinking about that day over and over again and I just can't find an answer. So Brooke I'll ask you again, why did you stop talking to me?"

She closed her eyes. How was it that with just that simple touch she felt like she was on cloud nine? What was it about him that when she was with him she felt so complete? What in the world did she feel for Lucas Scott?

With all these questions going around her head she realized she still hadn't answered his question. Truth was she really didn't want to even think about answering him. She didn't want to tell him anything but she knew he wasn't going to back down.

If she was going to answer his question, Brooke knew she had to have a clear mind. It was hard for her to think straight with him that close so taking a deep breath she stepped back away from him.

"Something happened that day and I didn't know how to handle it. I still don't know how to handle it. I don't know what's going on with me. I'm feeling all these things and I'm not sure what to do."

"Pretty Girl," he said taking a step closer to her. "talk to me." he coaxed kindly.

"I'm just so confused right now. And you being close to me isn't helping!" she exclaimed as she reached above her head to let her hair down. She stepped away from him again. "I mean you come into my life and you turn it upside down. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Brooke." Lucas said chuckling a bit at her flustered state. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And besides what does this have to do with what we were talking about?"

"I was jealous Luke." she stated looking directly to his eyes.

He raised his eyebrows. "Jealous? Of what?" he asked truly feeling confused at the moment. What did any of this have to do with why she was mad on Friday?

"Of you and Haley." she clarified.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Why were you…" he started to say but then stopped. She was jealous of him and Haley? But why? It just didn't make any sense.

"Brooke, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Last Friday at the bar I saw how close you guys were getting and this feeling inside of me awoke. I was scared to admit it because of Julian but now I just want to be honest with you Lucas."

Although his face was blank, deep down he was feeling all kinds of things. Hope was one of those. What if he actually had a chance with her now? She told him herself she was jealous of him being with another girl. Did that actually mean something?

"And that's the reason you have been ignoring me?" he asked wanting to be sure he heard her right. She nodded her head. "Brooke you know my feelings for you haven't changed right? I still like you and I know we're just friends right now but I can't help but to-"

"I'm with Julian, Lucas." she interrupted not wanting to hear what he was going to say. It would only confuse her more and that wasn't what she needed to hear right now. And besides, although she was mad at Julian for acting like a total ass, she still was in a relationship with him.

"I know but what if-"

"Damn it Lucas!" she yelled pushing him slightly when he tried to get closer to her. "Everything used to be so simple before you came along and ruined it."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? You just told me you were jealous of me being close with Haley. How am I supposed to react to that Brooke, huh?"

"You wanted to know what happened so I told you. That doesn't mean anything can happen between us Lucas."

"Well that's just _fucking_ great!" he growled angrily, Brooke instantly recoiling from shock. Since she had known him, Lucas had never sworn in front of her. He was usually the calm one, the one that was always cool and collected. "I mean seriously Brooke what did you expect to happen after your confession? You knew I liked you since the beginning, I told you for Christ sakes!"

"I-I didn't expect anything." Brooke told him not sure if she really meant that. "I just wanted to be honest with you." she mumbled timidly not liking the way he was looking at her.

He started pacing not sure what to think of this. Every once in a while he would stop to look at her and shake his head, not knowing what more he could say. Brooke bit her lip nervously, she had never seen him so agitated before and if she was honest with herself she was scared of what this could mean to their friendship.

Tension hung between them. And as Lucas looked at Brooke, at the way she was nervously biting her lip, the way her hair was now hanging in loose waves; he knew he had to do something. Deciding he was going to take a chance, Lucas all of a sudden stopped his pacing and shortened the distance between them. He put his hand up against her cheek looking into her eyes for a moment before he crashed his lips to hers.

Brooke surprised at his actions resisted at first knowing what was happening was wrong but to his surprise she immediately replied it with more passion than he expected her to. She had no idea what was going on but all she knew was that she liked it. She liked feeling his lips against hers. The way he held her with such longing and such care, it was all too much for her. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her, wanting to leave no room between them.

When air finally became a necessity, they both pulled away breathlessly. Lucas still holding on to her pulled her in closer. He wanted to hold on to her and never let go.

"That shouldn't have happened." she said trying to catch her breath. She tried pulling away from him but Lucas held on to her kissing her once more before pulling away, leaning his forehead to hers.

"Tell me you didn't feel that." he whispered looking at her with such love that Brooke swore she never seen before on anyone else's eyes.

"Lucas, I'm engaged." Brooke pulled back from him as a tear trailed down her cheek. "It doesn't matter what I felt, I promised myself to another man and I'm not going back on that promise." She turned to leave, opening her door and giving him one last look before entering her house. Once inside her home Brooke broke down before running upstairs to her room.

Lucas stood outside looking at the closed door trying to hold back what he was feeling. He was a bit upset because she pretty much rejected him but he now had something he didn't think he ever have with her.

Hope.

He felt it in their kiss, the way she responded to it, how much she wanted him. He had a chance with her and he wasn't about to let her go after this.

No he was going to fight for her.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

><p>Sooooo? Lots of Brucas like I said along with Naley which I never thought I would enjoy writing so much. Don't worry about Nathan though, he will soon see the light...anyways thoughts?<p>

**Coming Up Next: **I have no idea! I will be working on it though, hang in there!

Please Review!


	9. Complicated Matters

**A/n:** Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but honestly I lost where I was going with this story. Call it writer's block I suppose. Anyways thank you for the amazing reviews last chapter. They really made my day that much better.

A special shout-out goes to **xHush-Hushx** for being the **100th **reviewer! Seriously guys 100 + 2 reviews? You are all too awesome for words so again thank you for the support!

Oh and **tvaddict1992** here's the Clay/Brooke moment you wanted to see. I definitely agree that brother/sister moments are just so cute to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**Complicated Matters**

"Hey mom." Clay greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek. "What are you doing?" he asked when he saw she was sitting on the kitchen table with papers scattered all over it.

Tiredly Victoria took off her glasses, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Trying to see what we need to cut back on to make next month's rent." she answered making Clay groan in frustration. He hated this, the life they had. Living on each paycheck trying to make ends meet. His part-time job wasn't enough; his mom's store wasn't enough. He didn't know what else he had to do to make sure his mom didn't have to go through this every month.

"Next year I'll be graduating and I swear mom I'm going to give you everything you deserve." he said grabbing her hand.

"Oh sweetie." she said caressing his scruffy cheek. "As long as you and your sister are happy, money doesn't matter to me."

"I know mom but I'm going to give you everything either way." he promised with determination in his eyes. Victoria smiled fondly at her son, he reminded her so much of her deceased husband.

"Well I'm over this for right now." Victoria said motioning to the papers scattered on the table. "I need to go to the store anyways and check on Bevin and Millie." she announced, getting up from her chair. "Brooke's not feeling well so she's staying home today. Do you mind checking up on her? She's been cooped up in her room ever since Saturday night."

"Sure mom." Clay responded with a faint smile. Victoria soon left and Clay wanting to help his mom gathered the papers on the table and put them away before heading towards his sister's room upstairs.

"Hey Brooke?" he called out, knocking on her door lightly. "Hey sis, are you okay?" he asked knocking the door once again but got no answer. "Mom told me to check up on you. How are you? I heard you weren't feeling too well." he said once again knocking lightly on the door but again he received no answer. "Brooke!" he knocked louder, beginning to get worry that she wasn't answering. "I'm coming in Brooke." he stated, pushing the door open and fearing the worst.

He stopped in his track when he saw that she was just sitting down on her bed with one of her many sketchbooks at hand, the rest were spread out on her bed. "Damn it Brooke when someone is calling your name answer for fuck's sake!" Clay yelled angrily.

Brooke looked up momentarily not seeming faze with his outburst before going back to her sketchbook. "What do you want Clay?" she asked sternly, not looking up from her sketchbook. Clay furrowed his brow wondering what had his sister in such a weird mood. His mom said that she had been in her room since Saturday night but he hadn't noticed with everything else going on in his life.

He saw that she was sketching intently on her notebook. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously when he saw how focus she was on making her drawing of whatever it was perfect. He sat down on the edge of the bed picking up some of her other sketchbooks when she didn't answer. "Wow Brooke, these look great!" he exclaimed with surprise.

"Thanks." she simply said.

Clay sighed. "Mom says you haven't been feeling well and that you've been holed up in your room since Saturday night." He told her as he continued to look at her sketchbooks with surprise. He knew his sister was good but he didn't think she was this good.

"Yeah so?" she answered as she continued to sketch.

"I'm your brother; you know you can tell me anything right?" Brooke remained quiet not wanting to talk about her problems with Clay. She had so much going on right now that she just wanted to forget about everything for a while. "Brooke…what happened on that charity event you went to with Julian?" he asked. "Did his mom or someone else do something to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Brooke mumbled as images of her fight with Julian and in especially that kiss she shared with Lucas flashed through her mind. A part of her felt this immense guilt that she let that kiss happened but another part felt like it was the most normal thing ever. The way his lips felt against hers, it made her skin tingle…it felt so right.

She knew she was in deep trouble.

"Brooke you know you can tell me anything right?" She nodded her head slowly knowing she could tell Clay anything yet not really wanting to. "Did you get in a fight with Julian?"

She finally put her sketchbook down and looked at her older brother with tears threatening to come out. "Yeah…but that's not the worse part. I did something Clay and I don't know what to do about it." she confessed with her tears finally falling down her face. "I messed up, I shouldn't have let that happen and now I think I ruined my friendship with Lucas."

"Wait Lucas? What does he have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't matter." Brooke said trying to compose herself as she tried wiping her tears.

"Brooke…" Clay said, starting to get really worried about his sister.

"Just hold me Clay." she sniffed a bit. "Like you use to when we were kids." Clay scooted closer and enveloped her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"Brooke just talk to me please." he begged just wanting her to open up to him like she use to when they were young. They used to be real close but then they grew up, problems began and everything changed. They weren't that close anymore and that was something he regretted so much but he didn't know how to fix it.

"I love you Cookie." Clay whispered, not knowing what else to say.

"Love you too _Care-Bear_." she responded, smiling slightly despite her situation.

"Ahh Brooke, way to ruin the moment." he said in a mock tone pushing her away from him. He remembered the day when she had given him that ridiculous nickname that she thought suited him perfectly. He wasn't too happy about it but she was five, he was ten and there wasn't much he could do about it.

"You love it admit it."

"Sure I do." he replied sarcastically as he pulled her back in his arms.

The two remained silent for a moment just enjoying each other's company. Clay sat there, Brooke still in his arms looking at how much she had changed over the years. She was now a more independent woman who no longer needed her older brother to protect her. Her life was pretty much set with her impending wedding to Julian and yet there was a part of him that dreaded that day. He wasn't going to be the only man she could depend on anymore, the one she could count on for anything. And that thought alone scared him.

"Whatcha thinking about C-Bear?" Brooke asked when she realized he was lost in his thoughts.

"Nothing." Clay said, rolling his eyes at the nickname. If it wasn't Care-Bear it was C-Bear, his sister was definitely the queen of nicknames.

"Thinking about Sara?" she teased knowing full well of her brother's crazy infatuation with the blonde girl. She didn't understand why Clay kept on trying since every time he asked Sara out she turned him down but her brother was just as stubborn as her.

"I'm not always thinking about her you know."

"Ah-huh and pigs fly right?"

"Shut up Brooklyn." he said, bumping his shoulder with hers. They shared a laugh, both trying to remember when the last time they had a moment like this was.

It had been way too long.

"So with all laughter set aside, how are you doing with Sara?" she asked curiously.

"Not so well Brooke, no so well. She doesn't see me as anything else but a friend." he responded a bit dejected.

"Well Clay you know what they say, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

"But I want _this_ fish." Clay said, pouting a bit which made Brooke laugh. "Not funny Brooke. I'm serious I want her and only her."

"Why?"

Clay smiled. "Sara is smart, beautiful and funny. Every time I see her my heart skips a beat and she is just perfect for me."

"What about Quinn?"

"What about her?" Clay asked her not knowing why she would ask him about his best friend.

"You guys would make a cute couple."

"Quinn is just my best friend Brooke. And besides we don't see each other like that. We're like brother and sister." he answered crinkling his nose at the idea of him and Quinn. Sure she was pretty and she understood him the most but he would never go there with her.

"Have you ever thought about it?"

"No." he lied terribly. Of course he had thought about it but when he did he ended convincing himself that it was wrong. If things didn't work out between them then he would lose her and that was something he wasn't willing to do. Quinn was his best friend, the one person he trusted outside his family and he wasn't going to just compromise that because of his curiosity.

"Don't lie to me Clay."

"Brooke-" he started to say when he was thankfully interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tigger?" Haley's soft voice was heard.

"You can come in Hales." Brooke called out giving Clay a this-is-not-over look.

"Hey Brooke, hey Clay." Haley greeted them smiling faintly. "Umm…can I talk to you?" she asked hesitantly looking at her best friend.

"I'll just leave you two girls alone. I got some things I need to take care of." he said giving his sister a hug and a kiss on her forehead. I'll see you later Cookie." He got off the bed and smiled at Haley. "Thank you Haley." Clay happily said and gave her a friendly peck on her cheek before leaving.

"Well that was weird." Haley said once Clay left.

"No that was Clay." Brooke replied smiling slightly. She took a look at her friend and saw how fidgety she was. "You okay Hales?" she asked getting a concern look on her face.

"I'm fine…I've been trying to call you but you never answered."

"Sorry Haley but I haven't been feeling well." she answered with a small shrug.

"Yeah your mom called and told me you were under the weather. That's what convinced me to come looking for you in the first place."

"Well what's up?" she asked patting the side of her bed.

"Actually do you mind if we go out?" Haley said, motioning to the door behind her. It wasn't that she didn't feel comfortable in Brooke's room but she needed fresh air for the conversation she wanted to have with her best friend.

"Yeah sure let me just quickly change and I'll meet you downstairs okay?"

"Sounds good." she answered turning to leave to give her friend some privacy.

"Hey Hales?" Brooke called out and Haley turned to face her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Not really but we'll talk later." Brooke gave her a nod and Haley soon headed out her room.

Something was wrong with her and Brooke couldn't help but to worry for her best friend. There were bags under her eyes, her hair was a bit in disarray and the spark in her eyes was gone. This was not the Haley James she had come to know.

A few minutes later Brooke came downstairs and then soon enough both girls headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The elevator door opened and Clay got out making his way to his destination. Turning a quick left he soon saw the office he had been looking for. After talking to his sister he decided to pay Julian a visit to find out exactly what happened at that charity event.<p>

"Excuse me?" he asked a petite blond woman who he assumed was his secretary. "I'm looking for Julian Baker."

The woman who was on the phone looked up and then gave him a look before going back to her call.

Clay rolled his eyes. He didn't think it was going to be this hard. "I said I was looking for Julian Baker." Clay said more loudly.

She let out an annoyed sighed. "Mr. Baker is a busy man and doesn't have time to waste with someone like you." she told him as she went back to the phone.

"Hey!" he slammed his hand on her desk making her jump in surprise. "Tell him Clay Davis his _fiancée's _brother is here and that it's important. I just need a few minutes of his time to talk about my sister."

She rolled her eyes but complied with his request. She got up from her seat and went into Julian's office. A few minutes later she came back out. She went to her desk got out a paper and pen and handed it to Clay.

"Like I said Mr. Baker is a very busy man. He told me to tell you to write down your name and number with your concern and that as soon as he can he will try and communicate with you." Then just like that she went back to what she was doing.

Clay was mad. He couldn't believe Julian would be acting like a complete asshole. He wanted to just barge in to his office but he knew this would get back to his sister so he just left it at that. He still had to go to another place and maybe there he would find the answers he had been looking for.

He quickly wrote his name on the paper that was handed to him and writing a huge '_FUCK YOU' _on it, he folded it.

He read what her nametag said and gave her the note. "Have a nice day Megan." Clay said giving her a fake smile. "And make sure to give this note to your boss."

* * *

><p>His head was spinning, hurting even. Work as usual was stressful. Currently he was in his office with Mouth looking over some contracts and signing papers. Work was the only thing that was keeping him from thinking about Brooke and that kiss they shared. She as expected was completely ignoring him and he understood to a certain point but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. She needed her space and he was going to give it to her but not for long. After all he said he was going to fight for her and he meant it.<p>

Lucas kept looking at paper after paper not once stopping to take a break. Mouth noticed that something was wrong with him. Usually they would at least be talking about anything that came to mind but not today. Today there was an eerily silence that he didn't like one bit.

"You okay Luke?" he asked hesitantly after seeing his tense state.

"I'm fine Mouth." Lucas responded. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell his friend what was wrong but he didn't know how to even begin this kind of conversation. It was a complicated matter and he was sure his friend wouldn't approve of what he did.

"Sure Luke?"

"I said I was fine!" he snapped. He felt bad the second he saw his friend's face fall and started to apologize but Mouth cut him off saying it was no big deal.

They remained in silence the next couple of minutes neither making a move to talk.

"These papers are ready for your signature Lucas." Mouth stated firmly breaking the silence that had been going on between the two.

"Listen man I'm really sorry about snapping at you earlier." he apologized rubbing his face up and down as he leaned back on his chair. "I have a lot on my mind and I have just been stressed out lately."

"Lucas I know something has been bothering. What's going on with you?"

"I kissed Brooke." Lucas blurted out without thinking. Mouth's expression was filled with surprised.

"Wait you did what!" Mouth shouted in disbelief.

"Calm down Mouth." Lucas spoke in a hush tone. Although they were in his office, he was worried that unwanted ears could be hearing their conversation.

"Calm down? Lucas you kissed another man's girl. Not only that but in case you forgot she also happens to be his fiancée."

"Don't you think I know that?' Lucas questioned, slamming his hand on his desk. "I think about the fact that she's getting married with Julian and my blood boils with anger." he said, his eyes darkening. "I don't want her to marry Julian. She doesn't belong with him."

"Then who does she belong with Luke?" he asked tiredly.

"Me." Lucas answered truthfully.

"Lucas-"

"Call me selfish but she belongs with me and only me." Lucas interrupted.

"Lucas you met Brooke what…a little over a month ago?"

"Two months." Lucas corrected.

"Whatever, the point is how do you know she belongs with you?"

"I just do." he simply said.

"Lucas that's not an acceptable answer."

"When I first met Brooke there was this undeniable spark between us. When I'm with her I'm the most happiest I can be and I know it's the same for her. We are complete opposites in every single way and sometimes she drives me completely crazy but we just click." he explained with a huge smile on his face. "When I'm around her I don't have to pretend to be this big shot businessman. With her I can just be Lucas…her Broody."

"Luke…"

"Brooke is warm, kind, caring and is one of the most selfless persons I know. Did you know she sacrifice herself so that her older brother could finish his career?" Mouth shook his head no. "Well she did and she did it because that's just the kind of girl she is." he told him with a proud smile. The more he talked about Brooke the more he started to realize what she really meant to him.

She wasn't just some girl he liked, she was _the_ girl. She was the girl that with a simple look took his breath away. She was the girl that with a smile could make his day that much better. He more than liked her, he _loved_ her.

"Lucas that's great and I'm glad you found someone as great as Brooke but the fact of the matter still remains. She's getting married in a year."

"Well that just gives me a year to convince her that I'm the guy for her and not Julian."

"You're talking crazy Luke." Mouth said shaking his head. Lucas chucked slightly at his friend's comment. He _must_ be really crazy if he wanted to steal another man's girl. But he loved her and as selfish as it sounded that was all that mattered to him right now.

"If it's crazy to want to be with the woman I love then I must be one crazy bastard." he stated confessing his feelings out loud for the first time. It felt good to say those words out loud but now he just needed to say them to the person they were meant for.

"You…you love her?" he asked surprised evident in his voice.

"Scares the shit out of me but I do." he answered truthfully. Mouth at loss for words didn't know what to say to his friend. Thankfully though a buzzing noise was heard.

"Mr. Scott?" Lucas's secretary, Gigi interrupted through the intercom. "A Mr. Clay Davis is here to see you. He says it's really important that he talks to you now. Should I let him in?"

"Send him right in Gigi." Lucas told her.

"Right away sir."

Not a minute passed when Clay came through the door looking a bit surprise but also serious. Lucas wondered what that was about but refrain himself from asking.

"Hey Clay." Lucas greeted him.

"Lucas." Clay replied back.

"This is my friend Mouth, Mouth this is Clay, Brooke's older brother." Lucas said introducing both men. They shook hands awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." Mouth remarked.

"Mouth?" Clay questioned getting a weird look on his face making both men laugh.

"It's a childhood nickname that stuck, right Rocket Roe?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Marvin." Lucas laughed sarcastically.

"I know I'm real something huh?"

"Yeah you're a real pain in the ass, that's what you are."

"And that's my cue to leave. Nice meeting you Clay." he said shaking his hand once more. "We'll finish these papers later Luke."

"Sure thing boss." Lucas joked which made Mouth roll his eyes. Once he left Lucas turned his attention to Clay and motion for him to sit. Clay shook his head, what he wanted to tell him he needed to do it standing up.

"So what brings you here Clay?" Lucas asked after he refused to sit.

Immediately Clay's expression changed back into that serious one he was wearing earlier. His jaw was tense and his eyes were locked on Lucas in a stern way.

"I want to know what you did to my sister."

* * *

><p>Both girls were walking down the streets of New York with no destination in mind. Brooke was silently fuming as her friend finished telling her what happened on Saturday with the jerk of a brother Owen had. She couldn't believe the nerve some guys who acted like complete assholes when they didn't get their way.<p>

"Ugh he reminds me of that jackass I met on Saturday." Brooke commented with annoyance.

"What jackass?"

"Someone not worth talking about. But Bunny, how are you feeling after that whole ordeal?" she asked with concerned.

"I'm confused Brooke. Although Nathan annoyed me with his lewd comments and his forwardness, there was always something about him that intrigued me. "

"Like what?"

"Doesn't matter anymore. After what happened with him on Saturday I don't want anything to do with him ever again." she said getting this weird look on her face.

"Because of the kiss?"

"No the kiss was great." Haley responded absentmindedly.

"Haley James!" Brooke playfully scolded though she knew what she meant. Even though that kiss with Lucas was wrong, she remembered how amazing it felt at the moment.

"I'm not going to lie to you Brooke. I felt something when he kissed me but then that look he gave me before he left…God I never felt so scared in my life." she confessed, shuddering at the memory.

Broke felt bad for her friend but she didn't know what to say to her. Haley's situation was a bizarre one. Brooke knew her friend felt something for that Nathan guy but that she would never try something with him because of Owen.

"You want to know what I thought when you first told me about him?" Brooke asked her friend as they somehow found their way into Central Park.

"What?" Haley said in a weak tone.

"I thought that you guys were going to fall in love. He was going to change for you and then you both were going to have this fairy tale ending…always and forever you know?" she gushed a bit.

Haley smiled a bit shaking her head. "Oh Brooke you without a doubt will always be a hopeless romantic."

Brooke's demeanor soon changed into something more serious. "I rather be a hopeless romantic than to not believe in love...though sometimes I find myself wishing I didn't because love just complicates things so much." she said as she got a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Brooke do you want to talk about it?" she asked, feeling like she had a problem that needed to be talked about. "I know I've been rambling about myself ever since we got out of your house but if you want to talk about something just tell me."

"For once I don't want to talk about my problems Haley. I feel like I burden you with them so much and I just don't want you to have to worry about me all the time."

"Tigger you're my best friend so I'll always worry about. And as for you burdening me with your problems? Well you don't so don't you ever think that okay?"

She sat down on a nearby bench and patted the spot next to her. "Now come on and tell Haley B. what's wrong."

"You know this is my favorite bench in the whole park." she mentioned casually as she sat down next to Haley. "This also happens to be the place where I first met Lucas."

Haley gave her a look she knew what her friend was up to. "Brooke you can tell me anything you know." She grabbed her hand trying to give her some sort of comfort. Brooke nodded her head knowing her friend was right. She knew it was time to tell her what happened and maybe she would be able to offer some advice.

And so she did. She told Haley about seeing Lucas on that charity event which Haley then confessed she knew about his appearance there since he told Owen about it. Brooke of course though shock was a bit mad that Haley didn't warn her but when Haley told her she tried calling her and that it was her own fault for forgetting her phone in the first place, all was forgotten.

Then Brooke told her about Lucas and Julian knowing each other which left Haley's mouth hanging open in surprise. She also told her about her little fight with Julian and about Peyton and Lucas and how she didn't know how she felt about that.

"So they were on a date?"

"That's what Peyton said."

"And what did Lucas say?"

"I-I umm I…" she trailed off not knowing how to answer that. She wanted to tell Haley the whole truth but now that she thought about it, she wasn't sure how she was going to take the news

"I didn't get a chance to ask him." she opted to say.

"How come?"

"Things got complicated between us."

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it Haley." she pleaded with her eyes.

"Brooke…"

"Please Haley I just want to forget about it for now and figure things out later."

Brooke upon noticing that it was her phone that was ringing got it out and without checking who was calling answered it. "Hello? Oh…hey. Yeah I know we do. I have to tell you something…I'm at Central Park with Haley…fine I'll see you in a bit then…bye."

"That was Julian." Brooke answered Haley's unspoken question as she put her phone away. "He wants to talk to me."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Thanks Hales but I need to face him alone. There's some things we need to talk about in private." she said getting a look that Haley couldn't quite pick up. "I'll tell you how it goes okay?"

"Alright…take care." Haley replied giving her a long hug. "Call me Brooke if anything."

"Likewise." Both girls said their goodbyes and then Haley left while Brooke sat in her favorite park bench waiting for Julian to come.

* * *

><p>"Dude I had no idea. I thought that you guys were just really good friends." Clay stated after Lucas finished telling him what happened between him and his sister. When he first came here he was furious thinking that Lucas was the cause for his sister's mood and in a way he was but it wasn't how he originally thought.<p>

"No we are but I've always felt something for her." he confessed in a sincere tone.

"I just don't understand Lucas. After knowing she had a boyfriend and that she was getting married, why would you put yourself through that?" he curiously asked. If he was in the same situation he knew he wouldn't be able to handle it like Lucas.

"Your sister can be very convincing when she wants to be." he told him, chuckling a bit.

"Like you wouldn't believe it." Clay said joining in the laughter. He took a look around his very spacious office and for the first time realized that Lucas came from a different world than his sister and him. He was very impressed with what he saw; this was basically his dream job. This was the exact place that he found himself wanting to work for after he graduated from school.

"You've really made something of yourself and at such a young age." he remarked with a hint of admiration in his voice.

"Not really." Lucas responded shrugging his shoulders a bit. "My uncle is the one that made all of this possible. I'm just the one trying to keep it all together."

"But you own this company?"

"The majority of the company's shares belong to me so in a way I guess I am." he answered in a casual manner. He really didn't like talking about the things that he had, of what he owned. His mother raised him to always be a humble guy. "But why the interest?"

"No reason just curiosity." he replied offhandedly. "But I actually have to get going." he stood up from his seat. "Thanks for taking time out of your busy schedule…others wouldn't have done that." he stated the last part with distaste as he remembered that Julian didn't even have the decency to tell him face to face that he couldn't see him.

"You okay?" Lucas asked when he saw his changed in expression.

"Yeah I just…you know what never mind. I'll see you around." Clay said and then quickly left his office leaving Lucas wondering what that was about.

* * *

><p>He was late. If it wasn't for the fact that they really needed to talk she would have left a long time ago. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Brooke began tapping her finger nails on the wooden bench one at a time in a rhythmic way.<p>

She should have been used to it by now but she wasn't. She didn't know why she always gave Julian the benefit of the doubt when time after time she was proven wrong. She checked her phone and just as she was about to call him she heard his familiar voice calling her.

"Hey sorry I'm late." he apologized when he was within hearing range. "I was about to leave my office when they called me about a possible movie deal." he told her with a huge grin on his face. Over the years he had been doing small independent films but directing a movie was something he had been striving for years.

"That's great Julian." she said, trying to force a smile on her face.

"It's more than great Brooke. This is my big break, the one I have been waiting for years." He made a move to hug her but Brooke backed away with a severe expression on her face. She was happy that Julian was finally getting what he had always wanted but she didn't wait almost an hour for them to just talk about his work. After all it was because of his work (among other things) that they were here in the first place.

"You're still mad." he stated coolly.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I am."

"Why?" he asked feeling truly confuse. He thought that by now she would have been over her little tantrum.

"Why? Are you actually being serious right now?" she asked is disbelief. "Julian we got into an argument where you childishly walked away so yes I'm still mad. We haven't fixed anything between us."

"You have to understand where I'm coming from Brooke. Finding out that my fiancée was friends with some guy that I didn't even know about gave me every right to act like I did."

"We're just friends Julian and that's all we're ever going to be. Besides you know him, hell your whole family knows him so I don't see what you're problem is."

"The problem is that I don't trust him Brooke." Julian told her.

"Lucas is a great guy Julian. If you don't trust him then that's your problem."

Julian ignored her comment and continued with what he was going to say. "Did you know that Lucas is a good friend of my mom?" She shook her head no. Lucas never mentioned that but then again why would he if he didn't even know that the Julian she was dating was the same guy he knew.

"Don't you find it kind of strange that you just happen to meet a guy who also happens to be a very good friend of my mom? Then all of a sudden you guys become good friends and we start fighting. Oh and not to mention we all just happened to meet at that charity event on Saturday."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked carefully.

"You tell me." Julian said giving her a knowing look. Ever since he found out about Brooke's friendship with Lucas, he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that he could be conspiring together with his mom to try and break him and Brooke up. It made sense that this was the way his mother would retaliate after his estrangement from her.

"If you're trying to imply what I think you are then you're wrong. I know Lucas and he would never do something like that." she said in a confident tone. Although Lucas wasn't the most talkative person, he had told her some things about himself. Not deep emotional things but more like about his family, friends and some bits about his childhood. She knew Lucas and she knew he would never do what Julian was suggesting.

"Really? Exactly just how much do you know him?" he asked with a hint of jealousy.

"I know enough." she growled. She couldn't believe Julian had the nerve of accusing Lucas when he didn't even know him that well to begin with. She knew who Lucas was and she wouldn't let Julian's accusations get the best of her.

"Brooke I'm not saying this out of malice but because I love you. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you got hurt." He got closer to her, this time Brooke didn't move away from him. She was deep in thought about what Julian told her. "I'm going to find out what's really going on and if by any chance Lucas is working for my mother I will make him pay." he swore as he leaned in closer to kiss her.

Brooke pulled away; things were still not fine between them. She still needed to tell him about that kiss with Lucas. And also about other things concerning their relationship. However she wasn't sure how to bring up the kiss now that Julian had it in him that Lucas was working with Sylvia to hurt her.

He gave her a questioning look wondering why she pulled away. She had never pulled away before, not even when they were arguing with each other. But then he noticed the look she was giving him, he knew she was still hurt or possibly mad for what happened between them on Saturday.

"Julian I need to tell-"

"I'm sorry for what happened on Saturday." Julian quickly interrupted when he thought he knew why she pulled away. "I shouldn't have yelled at you or acted like an idiot by walking away."

"Is not just that Julian." She stepped away from him crossing her arms across her chest. It was like if she was protecting herself and in a way she probably was. "Sometimes you make me feel like I'm not important, like I always come second to your work and I'm tired of that. If we're going to get married then I need you to be the man you used to be three years ago. I need to know that I can count on you always. That when I need you, you're going to be there for me and not an hour later like today."

"Brooke, I didn't know you felt that way." He took her hands into his. He was feeling like a complete idiot now more than ever. "I promise you that from now on I will do everything in my power to be the man you want me to be. I will try my best to always make you feel you are important to me because Brooke you are without a doubt the best thing that has happen to me."

"Julian please don't make promises you're not going to be able to keep." she told him sadly.

Without another word Julian leaned in and kissed her. Brooke wanted to pull away she really did but he was her fiancé, the only man that she should be kissing. A few seconds later he pulled away holding her close to him. "I'm going to try my best."

"Julian there's something else I need to tell you."

"Shhh…it doesn't matter." Julian told her, still holding on to her as her head was now resting on his chest. "Just as long as you and I are okay I don't care."

Brooke closed her eyes. How was she supposed to tell him now?

* * *

><p>Victoria was busying herself in the kitchen. Both her kids were out so she was going to take advantage of that by starting dinner. She was thinking of making a simple marinated rosemary lemon chicken with rice so she began taking out the ingredients for her dish.<p>

Just as she was about to start cooking, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it wondering who it could be. She knew it couldn't have been Clay or Brooke since they each had their own key. When she opened the door, she was pleasantly surprised to see who it was.

"Hey Mrs. Davis, sorry to bother you but is Brooke home?"

"Lucas I already told you call me Victoria. And no I'm sorry she isn't here but please come in." Victoria said stepping aside so that he could come in.

Lucas stepped inside the Davis household and immediately felt this sense of warmness inside the place. It reminded him so much of his mom's house in Tree Hill that it instantly brought a smile to his face.

"Please Lucas have a seat." Victoria motioned for him to sit on the couch with her.

"Your home is very nice Mrs. Davis." Lucas mentioned casually as he took a quick look around the place.

"Thank you Lucas but again it's Victoria." she reminded him with a fond smile. "Would you like anything to drink while you wait for Brooke?" she asked politely.

"No thank you ma'am." he answered with a smile of his own. "I notice that you were about to start dinner though." Lucas stated, eyeing the way the kitchen looked like.

"I was about to but it can wait."

"No you shouldn't have to just because I came here."

"Then what do you suggest I do? I don't want to be rude and leave you waiting by yourself. And besides we have some things to talk about." she said giving him a semi stern look.

"I know." Lucas answered standing up from his seat. "So while we talk how about I help you with dinner? That way I won't be taking any of your time."

"Lucas no, I couldn't." Victoria protested.

"No I insist, besides I happen to be a great cook." Victoria quirked her eyebrow at his statement. "Back home I use to help my ma out with the cooking." Lucas explained as he began rolling up the sleeves of his collar shirt. "But it wasn't just at home but at her café where the food is really great by the way, and I'm not just saying that because she owns the place. She's a pretty amazing cook and she just so happens to have taught me everything she knows." He loosen his tie a bit as he made his way towards the kitchen and washed his hands. Victoria not knowing what to say followed after him.

"I'll start with the chicken while you do the rice." Victoria said as she started preparing the chicken. Lucas nodded his head in agreement and began getting the pan ready for the rice. "So Lucas Scott what exactly brought you here?" she asked after a while.

Lucas who was cutting some vegetables he was planning to put on the rice stopped his actions. He had two choices here, he could either lie to the woman who had done nothing but shown him kindness or he could man up and tell her the truth.

Turning around Lucas found Victoria already facing him. He wiped his hands on his dress pants not at all caring if he got them dirty. "Saturday night I ran into Brooke and Julian at this charity event. Something must have happened between them so I took her home." Victoria nodded indicating for him to continue. "Well before she came inside I…kissed her." he confessed. "I know I shouldn't have," he rushed to say, not wanting for her to think too badly of him. "but you have to know that I've liked your daughter since the day I met her."

"Lucas, sweetie it's okay. I understand you can't help who you like."

"But it's not okay…"

"Luke what do you mean?"

"The thing is that I more than like your daughter. Mrs. Davis I love Brooke, more than I ever realized I did. And to be perfectly honest I don't want her to get married with Julian because whether she admits it or not I know she at least feels something for me too. You have every right to kick me out of your house for saying that but that's just how I feel."

"Why don't you check on the rice, I think it's almost ready." Victoria ordered as she turned around to make sure her chicken was cooking perfectly. Lucas did as he was told.

"Now I'm going to be the one who is honest with you Lucas." she started to say after a few seconds of silence. "You may not be aware of this but I don't agree with my daughter marrying Julian."

"You don't?" he asked in a surprised tone. He assumed Victoria was happy that Brooke was marrying a guy like Julian.

"No I don't. Julian is nice guy but he's not the guy for my daughter. I feel like Brooke is just settling for him because of how comfortable she feels in their relationship. Of course she loves him but it's a different kind of love."

"Do you…do you think I have a chance with her?" he asked nervously. He knew how he felt about Brooke and he knew she felt something towards him but he wasn't sure if she would be willing to try something with him.

"All I'm going to say is that I've never seen my daughter as happy as she has been when she's with you."

"Thanks Mrs. Davis…"

"And we're definitely going to be working on that." she said in a teasing tone making him laugh.

"Yeah sorry but is just that you remind me so much of my mom that I don't know if I'll be able to call you by your name." he said giving her a sheepish grin.

"I hope I remind you in a good way."

"The best."

Victoria gave him a quick smile as she went back to her chicken. She liked him. He was one of those guys that you couldn't help but to get along with. Lucas Scott was a pretty special guy and her daughter would be a fool if she hadn't realized that before. It was obvious how much he cared for Brooke. The way he looked at her was so much different how her current boyfriend saw her.

* * *

><p>Brooke walked inside her house, hearing laughter and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As far as she knew Clay was having dinner with Quinn and Haley so then who was inside with her mom? It was a man she was sure and it sounded familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.<p>

"Mom I'm home!" she called out as she made her way into the living room. "Mom who are you-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw who her mother was with.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a flat tone. Her conversation with Julian came back full force. She didn't want to believe it but just seeing Lucas made her remember all those things Julian had said.

"I-I uhh…I came to see you." he said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "We needed to talk after what happened on Saturday."

"You're right we do need to talk." she agreed.

"Why don't you guys go outside and have your talk while I set up the table for dinner. Lucas you're staying right?" Victoria asked looking at Lucas for an answer.

"I don't think so." he hesitantly answered. He was sensing that something was going on with Brooke but he wasn't sure what. She was acting weird towards him, kind of distant. She wasn't her normal cheery self and that worried him.

"Nonsense Luke. You helped with dinner so it's only fair you get to enjoy." She gave him a smile, something that Lucas had gotten so used of seeing.

"Umm we'll see but thank you for the offer."

Without saying a word Brooke quickly walked outside leaving the door open for Lucas to follow.

"You think she's mad at me because of the kiss?"

"Something is wrong with her and I don't think it has to do with the kiss." Victoria mentioned worriedly. "I have never seen her so agitated like this before."

"I'll try and figure it out…Momma Davis." he said with a playful smile.

"Lucas…"

"I know I'm supposed to call you Victoria but-"

She shook her head. "Momma Davis sounds fine Lucas." she interrupted with a kind smile before heading towards the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath Lucas prepared himself to face Brooke. He hoped things would go fine between them but with the way she was acting he was sure they wouldn't. He started walking and then soon found himself in front of a very standoffish brunette who had her back to him.

"If you're mad at me because of what happened on Saturday then I'm sorry but I don't regret it."

Slowly Brooke turned around to face him. "How well do you now Sylvia Baker?"

"Sylvia Baker?" Brooke nodded her head. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question Lucas."

"Umm well I've known her for quite a while now. Her and my uncle Keith use to go way back, before he moved to Tree Hill. When I first came to New York she was the one that helped me the most, I owe her everything." Lucas carefully explained not knowing why she was asking about Sylvia to begin with.

She laughed dryly shaking her head. "You owe her so much that you would do anything to pay her back?"

"Well yeah I guess if it was within my power I would." he said, still unsure of where she was going with this.

She turned away from him feeling all these emotions running through her. She felt betrayed, disappointed and angry. Her body started to shake; she couldn't believe that Julian had been right about Lucas. She was so mad but most importantly she was beyond hurt.

"Brooke…" he reached out to grab her shoulder but she pulled away not wanting him to touch her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she asked as she let out another dry laugh. She turned back around to face him, wiping away the few tears that had managed to come out. She wasn't going to cry for a guy like Lucas.

"Brooke…?"

"What's wrong is that I am the stupidest person ever!" she yelled at him.

"Brooke if this is about that kiss then-"

"This has nothing to do with that stupid kiss!" she harshly interrupted. She looked him dead in the eye. "That kiss shouldn't have happened in the first place. It was a horrible mistake that I regret so much." Those words hurt him but he wasn't about to show it.

"Brooke I…"

"How far were you and Sylvia going to take this?" she suddenly asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas said feeling truly confused with what she was saying.

"Please stop lying already!" she yelled angrily. "I know all about your stupid plan with Sylvia to try and separate me and Julian."

"What?" he questioned with hurt evident on his voice.

"Julian told me all about your little plan. I didn't want to believe it at first but you pretty much confirmed it when you said you would do anything to pay her back." She ran a hand through her long brown locks. "I just can't believe how stupid I was for not seeing that sooner."

"Julian told you I was working with his mom to try and separate you guys?" he asked tentatively wanting to make sure he heard right.

"What does it even matter Lucas? I already figure you guys out."

"It matters when I am being wrongly accused of something I didn't do!" he roughly said. He couldn't believe she would think that of him. He also couldn't believe Julian was the one to feed her those lies. They weren't exactly close but still he expected more from him than this.

Brooke was momentarily taken back by his outburst seeing as it sounded so sincere but she wouldn't be tricked again, she just couldn't.

"Well I wouldn't know." she stubbornly said.

"You know me enough to know I would _never_ do that."

"I thought I did but not anymore."

"Are you freaking shitting me right now?" he questioned, frowning a bit. "So what? Those two months of friendship meant nothing to you?" Lucas said letting out a hurt laugh as he stepped away from her.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she bit back though she felt bad the minute she saw how his face fell.

"Un-freaking believable." he ran a hand through his already messy blond hair. "I don't know if you remember this Brooke but _you,_" he pointed a finger at her. "were the one that begged me to be friends with you! I didn't want to because I knew how hard this was going to be for me but I agreed."

"Luke..." Brooke trailed off not knowing what to say because he was right. She was the one that wanted to be friends with him in the first place. She begged and begged until he finally agreed.

"I agreed because you were right and being friends with you would be better than not having anything at all. And throughout these past two months your friendship meant the world to me." he told her, his eyes never leaving hers. "But maybe I should have thought things better, at least then I wouldn't be here trying to convince you of something I never did." he shook his head with disappointment before turning around to leave.

Realization hit her in the face the minute she heard him speak those words. She was an idiot. She shouldn't have assumed by how he said things but instead she should have asked him straightforward. She knew she made a complete mess of things but how could she fix it when he was walking away from her?

"Lucas wait!" she grabbed his arm, forcing him to look at her.

"What now Brooke? Did you remember something else to blame me for?"

"No I'm just…I-I just…I'm sorry." she apologized.

"Yeah well so am I." Lucas took one last look at her and then left leaving Brooke feeling like the shittiest person ever.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p>So this chapter… don't hurt me please! Everything will soon be fixed. I just love me some Brucas drama ;)<p>

Please Review!


	10. The Tie That Turned

**A/n: **Thank you all that are still supporting this story by placing it in their favorites and following it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**The Tide That Turned**

The room was relatively quiet. The only sound that was heard was the one of utensils hitting the plates. It was breakfast time, an unusual one in the Scott household. Dan, Owen and Nathan were quietly eating; occasional comments (mostly by Dan) were thrown here and there.

"Nathan, how's therapy going?" Dan asked breaking the silence.

"Therapy is going great dad. Knee is getting a lot better. Though I had an accident with it a few months ago." he said looking pointedly at Owen. "It backtrack my healing process but I'm alright." He sliced his French toast into pieces and took a bite out of one of them.

"Hmm…think you're going to be back on the courts anytime soon? I have a few contacts you know and that NBA deal could still be in your future."

Nathan dropped the fork he had. He assumed after his accident that his dream was over. "Umm I don't know dad. I guess we'll see."

Not wanting to keep making his son uncomfortable Dan turned his attention to his other son who had been awfully quiet during their conversation. It was weird because usually Owen would have made a snarky remark towards him by now but today he was as silent as a mouse.

"And what about you Owen? How's law school going?" he asked, taking a mouthful of his scrambled eggs. Nathan scoffed, earning himself a brief glare from Owen.

"Fine." he answered, not bothering to look at his father.

"Anything new going on with you?" he tried again.

"Nope."

"And what abou-"

"Just leave it dad." Nathan interrupted. "He's in one of his bitchy moods."

Now normally that kind of comment would have earned some sort of remarked from Owen but this time he opted to remain silent. His relationship with Nathan had changed since that night at the bar. They hadn't spoken since then; only a few comments were thrown by Nathan which Owen promptly ignored.

"And how are my three favorite men doing?" Deb Scott asked coming into the dining room. She kissed both Owen and Nathan on the cheek, gave a light peck on Dan on the lips and sat down on her usual chair next to her husband. The maids quickly came over and started serving her breakfast.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept a bit."

"No worries honey." Dan said sending a warm smile her way.

"So what were you guys talking about before my arrival" Deb asked as she started eating her fresh plate of fruit brought to her.

"Nothing important mom." Owen responded quickly before going back to his breakfast.

"Anything new going on?"

"Not really."

"Actually I have something to say or more like discuss if you don't mind." Nathan interjected looking briefly at Owen before turning his attention to his parents, namely his dad. "You see I have a friend who has a brother and the thing is that his brother has been working in a bar for a while now." At this Owen's head shot up not believing what his brother was saying.

"Nathan…" Owen said in a warning tone.

"Not done O, hold on." he told him, sending a smirk his way. "Anyways as I was saying he works at a bar one of those sleazy ones without his parents knowing. My friend thinks he's working in a dead end job and doesn't know what to do so he asked for my advice but I am just as clueless as him. What do you guys think about that situation?"

"I think as long as your friend's brother is happy with what he's doing that it's okay." Deb commented casually.

"Well I think he's been wasting his time and should just move on to better things." Dan countered giving his wife a glare as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Now if you'll excuse me my phone is ringing and I need to answer this call." he told them before quickly leaving and heading towards his office.

Owen threw his napkin on the table as he got up from his seat, his expression serious. He couldn't believe his own brother would stoop that low. He knew they weren't on speaking terms right now but still he expected more from Nathan.

"You're an ass." he hissed looking at his brother with a disapproving look. He soon left leaving a smirking Nathan and a very worried Deb behind.

"What was that about?" Deb asked her youngest son feeling completely clueless to what just occurred.

"No idea." Nathan lied easily. "No idea."

* * *

><p>"<em>How long will you be staying in New York this time?"<em>

"Just a few more days." Dan answered quickly looking around his office.

"_Rachel has been asking for you."_ Chris stated casually.

"I know, she's been calling but I've been ignoring her calls. I don't want Deb or the boys getting suspicious."

"_But of course, we don't want the double life of Dan Scott to come out now do we?"_ he teased him lightly.

"Shut it Keller." Dan growled into the phone and then without another word he hanged up. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, a habit he's always had. Chris Keller always managed to get on his nerves whether he knew it or not. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before heading back to his family.

* * *

><p>Brooke was in her room getting ready to go out with Julian. It had been two months since their talk in the park and things were better between them. He was more attentive and more loving towards her and always putting her needs ahead of his. He now always made time for her and made her feel special. He was basically being the perfect boyfriend just like the one he was when they first began dating. Although Brooke was very happy with that part of her life there was still a few pressing matters in her mind. The first was that she still hadn't told Julian about the kiss with Lucas. She didn't know how to bring it up especially after the way he was acting. The second was one that had been bothering for a while now. It was one that she couldn't stop thinking about no matter where she was.<p>

Her relationship with Lucas Scott.

That argument they had really shaken up their friendship. She had of course apologized to him many times since then and he eventually accepted her apology but things had changed between them. There were no more random calls or texts from each other just to see what the other was doing. There were no more visits to her mother's store from Lucas. Everything had changed between them and it wasn't for the better.

She hurt him really badly but she didn't know how else to fix things, how to fix them.

For now though, she was going to put that in the back of her mind and focus on Julian. Today they were going out to check things for their upcoming wedding. She was actually pretty excited for it, after all she had been dreaming about her perfect wedding since she was a little girl. She wanted everything to be perfect; church wedding with a huge reception with all their friends and family.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Clay who was watching the television got up to go answer it. He looked at his watch and saw that it was way too early for Lucas to be here. Ever since that day in his office where Clay went to talk to him, some sort of weird friendship had been formed between them. Lucas had found out from Victoria that Clay was working on getting a sports management degree and it had become his mission to help him in any way possible. He let him talk to some of sports agents from RKS who gave him tips about his career and told him what to expect in the future. Clay was thankful for the help because he was that much closer to achieving his dream and so then a friendship was born between the two.<p>

"Julian what are you doing here?" Clay asked firmly once he opened the door and saw who it was. His relationship with Julian (though there was hardly one) changed too. He didn't care for him after the way he acted when he came to his office that one day and just like his mom he thought Brooke was making a mistake in marrying him.

"I'm here to see your sister." Julian answered rolling his eyes at him. He had a feeling Clay was still mad since that day when he refused to see him. He was a busy man after all and he couldn't just see anyone, even if that anyone was her fiancées brother. "We have wedding plans to get to."

"Umm listen dude Luke is coming over so…" he trailed off as he stepped aside to let the brunet man in.

"It's okay Clay, I don't mind." Julian stepped inside and followed Clay to the living room.

"You might not but Lucas will. He hasn't forgotten that it was because of you that Brooke got that stupid idea that he was working with your mother." He motioned for Julian to sit down and he did, Clay following suit.

"I already apologized for that." he told him feeling somewhat guilty about the things he said about Lucas. On one hand he felt bad for how he wrongly accused Lucas but on the other he was glad of doing it because it caused a rift in his and Brooke's friendship. That of course made Julian extremely happy.

"Julian hi." Brooke greeted her fiancé as she was coming down the stairs, her mother following close behind.

Julian stood up smiling at how beautiful she was looking today. "Hey gorgeous." Julian said kissing her lightly on her lips.

"Julian what a surprise." Victoria remarked in a flat tone that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke.

"Victoria, how are you doing today?" he asked simply out of politeness.

"Very good thank you for asking." she responded in that same tone again. "So what are you two up to today?"

"Wedding stuff mom." Brooke reminded her promptly.

"You want to head out now?" Julian asked noticing there was this sort of tension in the air. He wasn't dumb, he knew Brooke's mom didn't particularly care for him anymore. He didn't know when her attitude changed towards him but he guessed it was after he asked Brooke to marry him.

"Yeah sure just let me grab my stuff and we'll head out." Brooke told him as she headed out the living room.

Just as she was about to head back up the stairs, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and when she did she was surprise to see who was standing there.

"Lucas." she muttered in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. It had been weeks since she last saw him and that was because he happened to have been at the bar talking to Owen when she dropped by to see Haley. Their conversation was short because Lucas all of a sudden remembered he had "things" to do and quickly left but she wasn't stupid. She knew he was doing everything in his power to avoid her as much as he could.

"Hi…umm I'm here for Clay." he said giving her a tight smile not bothering to look at her.

"Oh…" she replied feeling a bit disappointed that he wasn't here for her. For a moment she thought he was here to see her and not her brother.

"Come on in then." she said in a quiet voice.

Lucas stepped inside the Davis' home feeling completely comfortable inside. Over the past two months he had been coming in and out the house mostly to come and talk to Victoria. It was all mostly done when Brooke was nowhere to be seen. Victoria understood his actions for it.

"Hey Luke." Clay greeted him getting up to do their weird manly handshake they had developed over their time together.

"Hey man, ready to go?"

Clay nodded his head. "Yeah let me just grab my keys and wallet." he said before heading towards his room.

Lucas smiled briefly before turning to the rest of the occupants in the room. "Julian." he acknowledge briefly with a nod. "And how is the prettiest woman in this room doing today?" Lucas greeted Victoria, a smile breaking into his face.

"Oh Lucas…always the charmer aren't you." Victoria responded as she hugged and then kissed him on the cheek. Julian watched the exchanged with a hint of jealousy. What Lucas had with Victoria was what he was hoping to have with his future mother-in-law.

"I'm not gone minutes and you're already all over my mom. " Clay jokingly stated when he saw his mom and Lucas hugging. "Seriously dude…not cool." he teasingly said laughing. "Now come on we have loads to do and I'm sure you're needed later in the office. Bye mom," he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See ya sis." he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Lucas nodded his head watching as Clay headed towards the front door. "I'll see you later Momma Davis." he said giving her one last hug. He turned to the other occupants in the room. "Julian…umm Brooke." And without another word he immediately left willing his body to not turn around to see her at least one more time again.

Brooke just stood there like if she was frozen in time. She didn't like this feeling, this feeling like she was slowly losing what she had with Lucas. She knew that she had to find some sort of way to fix their situation but she didn't know how.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lukie!"<em> the five year old girl screamed through the phone making her older brother smile with delight.

"Well hello to you too my little Princess." Lucas greeted chuckling a bit at his sister's excitement. After hanging out with Clay the whole morning, he decided to go to his office and put some work in for the day. That of course didn't last long because not ten minutes later did a certain brunette girl that he loved so much called him interrupting his work.

"_I miss you soooo much!"_

"Miss you too Lily, but hey I heard you're going to Kindergarten in two months."

"_I am, I am!"_ she screamed excitedly. _"I'm gonna be a big girl now!"_

"I know you are sweetie." Lucas responded sweetly. He turned his chair from the door looking at the sight his window was offering him. It was afternoon already and people as usual were busily walking down the streets of New York.

"_But I miss you Lukie…"_ she repeated. _"When are you gonna return?"_ she innocently asked.

He sighed. He hated being away from his family in especially his little sister but he really had no choice. You had to make sacrifices when working in a big company like he was and especially if that said company was in another city.

"Soon Lily. I'm going to come visit you, ma and Keith."

"_Yay!"_ she screamed again. _"But when Lukie when?"_ she asked all excitedly.

"As soon as I can I promise. But first I have to take care of some things here before I can take a break and come see you guys."

"_And then you'll take me out for ice cream? And we'll go play at the park and you'll read me lotsa books?" _she wondered.

"I'll do that and more." he promised.

"_Will you take me to the River Court with Jenny and uncle Jakey?" _

"Well when I get there I'll ask but I'm sure they'll say yes."

"_And what about Skills and Fergie?"_ she listed off happily.

"You know they'll love to come too…still having problems with Junk?" he asked smiling at that thought. His little sister and one of his best friends since childhood had a weird relationship. They loved antagonizing each other but he knew it was all fun and games to them, well at least he hoped it was.

"_Junk is a meanie! He teases me Lukie!"_

"I know he does but he does it because he loves you." he reminded her. Princess sorry to say this but I have to go now." he said hating how he could practically picture the pout on her face as he said it.

"_But I love talking to you."_ she whined into the phone.

"I know and so do I but I have lots and lots of big boy work to do and plus remember the sooner I finish the sooner I can come see you." he reminded her smiling a bit at that thought.

"_Mmhm…okay but promise to call me soon?"_

"I promise."

"_Love you Lukie."_

"Love you more Princess." he said before hanging up. Every time he called his family in Tree Hill he felt good but also bad that he couldn't see them like he wanted to. It hurt him being away from them but he would see them soon enough so for now he wouldn't worry much about that anymore.

He leaned back into his chair closing his eyes. He felt so relaxed right now and just as he decided to take a small nap here in his office chair; a voice cleared its throat. Turning around, he saw the last person he expected to see in his office.

"What are you doing here?" he asked mostly out of curiosity. It was surprising to say the least to see her here especially after what happened between them but there she was. He didn't expect to see her here if today was any indication of where they stood.

"I just…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "Luke please we need to talk."

"Okay…so talk then." he tried saying as calmly as he could despite the fact that his heart was beating so fast. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do considering what happened between them but he didn't have the heart to turn her away.

* * *

><p>It was later afternoon when the sound of a man throwing his racket to the floor was heard. Julian was frustrated. After dropping Brooke off her mom's house he had invited his best friend and brother to come play a game of tennis in one of their favorite private clubs.<p>

"Dude what happened today? Alex and I creamed you at tennis!" a brunet man said as he wiped away the sweat from his forehead.

Julian simply gave him an annoyed look ignoring what he said. He had a lot in his mind and listening to his best friend's comments wasn't helping him. He had known David Fletcher since he was a little kid and since then they had been the best of friends. They were alike and yet so different at the same time that people always wondered how they could get along so well.

"Hey Julian you okay?" his brother Alexander asked worriedly upon seeing his thoughtful expression.

"Not really." he answered back taking a seat in a nearby bench. He took a sip of his water bottle trying to cool his thirst.

"What's up with your ass?" David asked taking a seat next to him.

"It's Brooke man."

"I thought things were going good between you guys. I mean aren't you guys looking into that wedding bullshit?"

Julian scowled. "First of all David, nothing about my wedding is "bullshit" as you put it." At that David rolled his eyebrows. "And to answer your question, yeah we are. Earlier today we actually went to take care of some stuff but she really wasn't into it."

"Really? Brooke Davis, your crazy wedding planning fiancée not into it?" Alexander interjected with a bemused expression on his face.

"She saw Lucas today." he told them, earning an 'oh' from David.

"What's wrong with that bro?" Alexander innocently asked. Julian simply gave him a glare. "They're just friends Juls."

"You just don't understand Lex." Julian said shaking his head. "There's something going on with them and I…God!" he screamed with frustration. "I feel like I might lose her and I don't want that."

"Julian," Alexander started to say, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I've known Brooke for a while now and she would never do anything on purpose to hurt you. She loves you so just trust your girl." He stood up giving his little brother a reassuring look before leaving the court.

"What do you think?" Julian asked turning to his best friend who had been relatively quiet on this topic. He was hoping for some sort of opinion on this matter from him.

"You don't want to know what I think." he said as he started gathering his things around the court.

"Humor me." Julian told him watching as he went around to collect his tennis racket and balls. David returned to where he was a few seconds later.

David stood there looking at his best friend wondering if he should tell him what he was thinking. After seconds of thinking it over he decided that there was no harm in letting him know.

"If I were you, I would take Brooke out of New York and ask her to marry me there and now." he said patting his shoulder a bit. "But that's just what I think." He started walking towards the exit of the court leaving a contemplative Julian behind.

* * *

><p>Lucas sat in his chair waiting for the brunette to make a move. So far she just stood in front of him nervously intertwining her fingers together. He could tell she was nervous at whatever she had to say to him so he remained quiet hoping she would gain her confidence soon.<p>

"I've missed you Lucas." Brooke finally said.

"Brooke wh-"

"No please let me finish." she said holding her hand up. "I know I messed up. I know it was all on me and I'm sorry."

"Brooke I already forgave you." he reminded her with a faint smile.

"But you haven't forgotten."

"I-I just…we've already talked about this before." Lucas told her, not wanting to get into this again. They already talked so why couldn't she just let it go?

"I can't let it go." she answered like if she had read his mind.

"What do you want from me?" he tiredly asked taking a deep breath.

"I already told you, I've missed you Luke and I know things will probably never be the same between us but I want to have back what we had. Lucas I want us to be friends again like we use to."

"Brooke…"

"You once told me you could never fully stay mad at me." she reminded him when she saw the hesitation in his face.

Lucas ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He wasn't expecting this conversation at all. He thought that whatever they had was over two months ago. "That's just it Brooke I'm not mad. I'm more…disappointed than anything else."

"Disappointed?" she questioned. She expected hurt, anger, anything along those lines but disappointment? She could handle anything else but him being disappointed in her.

Seeing that look on her face Lucas decided to explain to her what he meant. "Is just that you were slowly becoming a huge _important_ part of my life but that night when all that stuff went down between us…it made me realize something."

"What did you realize?" she hesitantly asked.

"That I was never going to come close to being that for you."

"Luke no I-"

"You believed him Brooke." he interrupted her sternly. "I understand he is your boyfriend and that everything he says goes but you didn't even give me the benefit of the doubt. You just assumed the worst of me and blamed me for something I would never ever do."

He was right but she wasn't going to give up that easily. "Lucas all I can say is that I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and things just got out of control before I even realized what I was stupidly accusing you of." she told him with tears threatening to come out. "You're my best friend Luke and I hate myself for ever believing that you were capable of hurting me that way."

Lucas got up from his chair, going around his desk towards her. He stood in front of her leaning against his desk. He hated seeing she was on the verge of crying. He didn't like seeing her shed tears even if a part of him thought she deserved it.

"Brooke…" he managed to say as he made a move to comfort her but then thought otherwise. He couldn't keep doing things like this. It would just make things harder for him.

"Broody please I just want to have you back in my life again." she pleaded with sincerity in her voice.

He knew he shouldn't. That it was better if he just completely cut her out of his life for good. That his life would be so much easier if she wasn't in it but one look at her beautiful hazel eyes and he knew he couldn't do that to her, to them. He _had _to have her in his life because he just couldn't function right without her anymore. Over the past two months his life just wasn't how it was when Brooke was in it. Whether he liked it or not, Brooke Davis was so intertwined with him that even if he could, he wouldn't be able to live without her at all.

"Come here." he said holding his arms out to her with a smile. Brooke looked a little surprise for a moment before a huge dimple smile broke through her face. Without thinking about it she launched herself into his arms making him bump back into his desk. "Calm down crazy girl!" he exclaimed, the feeling of being completely happy with just holding her once more coming to him.

He really did miss her just like she missed him.

"So we're okay?" she hesitantly asked as she somewhat pulled away from his embrace.

"Yeah but…"

"Please no buts Lucas." she whined, pouting slightly.

Lucas chuckled a bit. "No wait hear me out." he told her gently. "We can't immediately just go back to what we had. That's impossible…it will take some time. But what we can do is you know hang out some and see where that takes us."

"Kinda like starting all over?" she skeptically asked.

"Yeah sort off." he said hoping she would accept that. For now that was all that he could offer. Things were probably never going to be the same between them after what happened but he was hoping they might just get there eventually.

"Well that sounds reasonable." she responded as she shrugged her shoulders a bit. She would agree with anything he said as long as he was right beside her.

"Cool…so there's a little Italian place around the corner that just open recently and I was thinking that maybe we could go some time."

"Sounds good Broody." she said grinning a little. "But if you want to we could go…" her phone ranged interrupting what she was going to say. "Hold that thought…Hello? Oh hey…umm now? Yeah…is it important?…I guess I have time…alright see you then…you too."

"Julian?" he guessed when he saw the sheepish expression she now held.

"Yeah he umm wants to see me for some reason." Brooke said. She was hoping things weren't about to become awkward between them again. They hadn't talked about the kiss they shared (for obvious reasons) but she knew they needed to get everything out in the open if things were going to get back to normal. She hoped that in another time that talk would happen soon.

"Then I guess I'll see you around?"

Brooke nodded her head in agreement and just because she could she hugged him one last time relishing the warmth of his embrace. "I'll text you okay?" she whispered looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sounds good." he said and before he knew what happened, she gave him a friendly peck on his cheek close to his mouth.

"Bye Luke" she said and then quickly left. Lucas a bit shock as to what happened touched the place where she kissed him and then smile faintly.

He was beyond screwed but he wouldn't change that kiss or everything that had happened between them for the world.

* * *

><p>When Brooke got the call from Julian asking her to meet up with him at his apartment, she really didn't think much of it. She had been there countless of times since their relationship started so she wasn't worried about it just curious. When she finally got there he led her to his living room and told her sit down. Again Brooke wasn't worried but she did notice something was going on with him. She was patiently waiting for him to say something but he just sat there holding her hand tightly.<p>

"Julian, what's going on? You called telling me you needed to tell me something important but so far you haven't said a word."

"I did something." he finally spoke looking at her intently.

"You're scaring me Julian. What did you do?" she nervously asked. She thought she could handle what he had to tell her but what if she couldn't? What if he was about to reveal something horrible? Would she be able to handle that?

"I bought two tickets to Las Vegas."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I don't understand. Why did you buy them?" Was he planning on going to Las Vegas on a business trip and was just telling her now?

"The flight is set to leave for tonight. I bought them because I…because I want you to come with me."

"Julian I-I can't just go to Vegas with you. There's so much going on here and we can't just leave to Vegas of all places."

"Brooke you're not getting it. Going to Vegas won't be just for pleasure." he said shaking his head lightly at her.

"Then for what?" she asked feeling truly confuse at what was going on.

"I want us to get marry there."

To say she was surprise wouldn't be completely accurate. She was more than surprise she was beyond it. She was not expecting this to be happening right now. What about their wedding plans?

Julian had obviously lost it.

"Julian what about our plans?"

"Forget them Brooke! I don't care about all that stuff! All I care is about you and me being together forever."

Oh this could not be happening. Things weren't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to wait until the next year while planning and making all the preparations necessary for their wedding, her dream wedding!

"I-I…Julian why can't we wait?"

He frowned. "You're hesitating, why?" he questioned with hurt clear in his tone. He thought she would be happy to marry him immediately after he said it. Her reluctance though was starting to worry him.

"Is just that…" she stood up from the couch running her hand through her dark chocolate curls. She started pacing around the room. "That's not how I want to do things. I want a real wedding not what you're proposing a-and I-"

"Brooke." He stopped her pacing by placing his hands on her shoulders. "You will get that I promise but for now I just want people to know you're mine so they won't try anything against us."

"People?"

"My mother has been recently up to her old tricks" he informed her with distaste. "She paid me a visit a few days ago and tried to convince me again to leave you. I of course told her no but you know how she is. She's not giving up easily and when she heard we had started our wedding planning she went crazy."

Brooke stood there contemplating what he just said. He made some sense but still this was a big decision for her to make.

"Brooke I love you and you love me right?"

"Of-Of course I do."

"Then I see no problem." he told her smiling because he knew he was close to convincing her. "Baby we go to Las Vegas tonight," At this point he was holding her hands in his. "get marry and if you want to we could stay there for our honeymoon or go wherever you want for it."

"Julian…" she started to say, her eyes closing. She really needed to think things through because this wasn't something that could be taken lightly. If she agreed by this time tomorrow she would be Mrs. Julian Baker and if she didn't then she wasn't too sure Julian was going to stay by her side. Despite her conflicting feelings for Lucas she knew she still loved Julian.

"Brooke...please." he begged. "Please baby, let's leave this city and get marry in Vegas." he pleaded one more time.

"Okay…" she murmured. "let's go to Vegas."

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p>Please don't hate me for what happened here guys. This was planned since the beginning but I promise that things won't last like this for too long. You'll see what I mean in <strong>chapter eleven<strong> so please don't lose hope just yet.

Anyways please tell me what you thought. I know you all are thinking 'why Brooke why!' but just remember she "loves" Julian right now and whatever she was starting to feel for Lucas isn't as strong because she hasn't allowed herself to think much about it. That's just my reasoning and I hope you all understand it.

Please Review!


	11. What Could Have Been

**A/n: **I know last chapter was not an ideal one for you all and I apologize to all you guys sincerely. Like I said last chapter, Brooke getting married to Julian was part of my initial planning. I wanted to so badly changed things after reading your reviews but I just couldn't, my plot line would have gotten all screwed up! Anyways thanks for understanding and like I promise **next chapter** things will change but first we need to get through this one. Thank you all for the story alerts, favorites, author alerts and for your continuing support!

**OTHfan25: **Hi there! So sorry, the prologue wasn't meant to confuse anyone but after I re-read it myself I can see why it did. You see the way I wanted to write the first part of the prologue was so that you guys wouldn't know who Brooke was talking about until she got to the gravestone. So to help clear things up…the first three sentences she's talking about Julian, then that one sentence it's all Lucas and then again Julian. Hope that helps :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**What Could Have Been**

She couldn't believe she was actually in Las Vegas, only a few hours left until she got married with Julian. When they arrived late last night, Julian had reservations already made for a suite in _"The Cosmopolitan_" so as soon as they checked in they made their way to their room. They were dead on their feet from that long five hour flight from New York to Las Vegas that once they made their way to their room they immediately fell asleep.

Brooke had already called her mom telling her where she was going and with who but not what she was going to do. Victoria though initially shocked at her daughter for being so impulsive and irresponsible, knew that she couldn't do much about it. Brooke was old enough to make her own decisions and she just needed to trust and hope that she wouldn't be making a mistake there.

Tiredly Brooke got off the enormous bed that she shared with Julian. She had been lying down for the last thirty minutes just randomly thinking about things. It was early morning around nine and Julian was gone. He had left a few minutes ago to prepare things for their wedding later on tonight and to take care of some "other business" he told her.

She headed towards the kitchen and got a glass of water drinking it instantly. Thinking about her upcoming wedding made her feel all jittery at the thought of it being only a few hours away. But it also made her feel like the way she was doing things was wrong. Her wedding shouldn't have to be in a rundown chapel (in her opinion) in front of a cheap Elvis impersonator. Her wedding should have been the best day of her life with the people who she loved like her family and friends. They were supposed to be surrounding her as she made her vows to the man she loved.

Things shouldn't be like this but then why was she here then?

She shook her head. Thinking things like this would only make her more confuse than ever. She should have been happy she was going to finally marry the man she had been in love for the past couple of years. She should be happy yet there was a part of her, a small part that was screaming to run away, that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

She wanted to call her mom, Clay and Haley to tell them what she was about to do. She wanted her mom's advice, Haley's understanding and Clay's comfort. She needed them but she knew she couldn't call them because they would all tell her what she didn't want to hear, that she was making a mistake and shouldn't be marrying Julian like this.

Thinking about three most important people in her life also made her think of Lucas who had slowly become an important part of her life too. Yesterday they had talked things through and their friendship was back on track. However with this news she didn't know how he was going to react. She knew she had to be the one to tell him what she was going to do.

If there was anyone that deserved to know what she was about to do, it was him. Her family and Haley though at first would be mad, they would eventually understand why she did it but Lucas needed to know beforehand. After everything they've been through and knowing his feelings towards her, she knew she owed him that much at least. Without overthinking it too much and before she convinced herself not to call him, she got her cell phone out and dialed that familiar number she had come to know so well.

* * *

><p>Lucas was quietly working in his office checking papers and signing a few that needed to be approved. It was a little past twelve so he knew he needed to take his lunch break soon but he kept busying himself with work. Although yesterday they didn't exactly agree to meet up today he was waiting for a call or a text from Brooke telling him to get together for lunch or something. That call hadn't happen and he was starting to lose hope but just as he was about to leave his office and grab something to eat, his phone ranged. He checked the caller i.d. and saw 'Brooke' flashing on the screen. Months ago before their fight it would have been 'Pretty Girl' or 'Cheery' on the screen but after what happened between them he decided to change it to just her name. He would have to change it back to either one of those names soon.<p>

Smiling Lucas picked it up and with the customary greeting of a "hello" he answered his phone and waited for her response.

After a couple of seconds of silence Brooke finally spoke. _"Lucas…hi it's uhh Brooke but umm of course you already know that so saying it's me must seem redundant."_ she let out a nervous laugh. _"But umm hi again, how are you?"_

"Hey Brooke I'm fine. I was just about to head out to lunch." he told her laughing a bit at her rambling.

"_That's great Lucas…"_

"Brooke are you alright?" he asked sensing there was something wrong with her. She was acting really strange, well stranger than usual and that was starting to worry him.

"_Yeah I am but umm lunch huh? I completely forgot about the time difference so I'm sorry I'll just call you later."_

"Wait, time difference? Brooke what are you talking about?" he questioned feeling very confused at the moment.

"_It's nothing really Lucas. I don't want to keep you from lunch."_ she said trying to back out of talking to him. This was surely some sort of sign telling her not to tell him about her upcoming wedding right?

"No it's fine I have time to spare. What's going on Brooke? And what time difference are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down in one of the couches in his office.

She took a deep breath gathering all the courage she had. "_Lucas there's something I have to tell you."_ she shakily said. _"I don't know how you're going to react but this is something you should know before it happens." _

"Brooke what's going on?" he asked again sitting up straight. She remained quiet though knowing this was probably going to be one of the hardest things she ever had to say. "You're scaring me Brooke. Where are you? Do you want me to meet up with you or something?" he offered knowing that in a beat he would be right by her side.

Brooke shook her head even if she knew he couldn't see her. _"Lucas I'm not in New York."_

"Th-Then where are you?" he asked confused.

"_I'm in Vegas…with Julian."_ she said whispering the last part. His eyes widen. She was in Vegas with Julian? What was she doing there unless…no, she couldn't! He was praying that she wasn't there thinking of doing what he thought she was.

"P-Please tell you're in Vegas for some sort of mini vacation and not for what I think." he pleaded with her.

"_Lucas…"_ she sniffed a bit. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be.

He felt like his heart had just stopped beating. From her tone he knew he guessed right but he needed to make sure. "Brooke tell me…tell me you're not there for what I think you're there for." he pleaded once more, his voice trembling a bit. He wasn't the type of guy that would beg but when there was a possibility that you were about to lose the girl that you love, well anything was possible.

"_Luke…I'm sorry."_ Hearing those words were all it took for Lucas' composure to fall.

"Brooke, no don't please." he cried out quietly.

"_Lucas I have to."_

"No you don't, you don't have to do anything." he said shaking his head in desperation. "Just, just come home Brooke. Come back here to me please."

"_And what about Julian?"_ she asked letting out a dry laugh. _"What am I going to tell my boyfriend of three years huh? That I'm not marrying him because you told me not to?" _Lucas cringed at her use of the word 'marrying' in a sentence. He didn't want her to marry Julian at all and just hearing her use it made it that much real.

"Forget about Julian Brooke! You don't love him like you think you do!" he yelled as he stood up from the couch. He couldn't believe that just yesterday everything was cleared between the two and that they were on their way to becoming friends again. And now things were getting all messed up again.

"_Lucas I _do_ love him and because of that I have to marry him."_

"No you don't Brooke please!" he begged one more time not caring how desperate he was sounding. He started pacing around his office, this wasn't good. He was losing her and he didn't know what to do about it. "Marrying him will be the biggest mistake of your life Brooke don't you see it?"

"Listen Lucas I just wanted to let you know because I know how you feel about me and I didn't want you to find this out from someone else." she explained carefully ignoring what he said. She had to ignore what he said because if marrying Julian was a mistake, then what the hell was she doing in Vegas with him?

Lucas took a deep breath trying to calm his pounding heart. There had to be something, anything he could say to make her changed her mind. And then it clicked to him. It was worth a shot at least.

"But you're wrong, you don't know what I feel for you." he told her in an eerie calm voice. He made the decision that if he was going to lose Brooke then he might as well lose her but with her knowing how he really felt.

"_Luke…"_

"Brooke you don't know how much you really mean to me. Ever since I met you I've felt something for you. That feeling only kept on growing and growing until I realized that-"

"_Lucas please stop, I don't want to hear this."_ she pleaded as tears started to trickle down her face. She knew where he was heading with this and didn't know if she was going to be able to handle it.

"Please Brooke if you're going to marry _him_ then at least do it while knowing how I truly feel about you."

"_I don't want to hear any of this."_ she firmly said knowing that one more word from him and she was going to break down. "Why can't you just accept that what I'm doing is because I want to?"

"Brooke…"

"_I don't want to hear any of it so just stop!"_

"Well you're going to have to because…damn it Brooke I love _you_!" he confessed with such conviction in his voice. She felt her heart tightened in her chest at his confession. She didn't know what to say to that, she was honestly not prepared to hear that from him today of all days. Lucas on the other hand felt relieve to have finally said those words out loud. Of course he would have preferred to say them under different circumstances but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He waited patiently for her to say anything but she remained quiet.

After a few seconds of silence and just hearing each other's breathing through the phone, Brooke regained her ability to speak. She was wrong earlier, what she was about to say now was the hardest thing she's ever had to do. _"And I-I love Julian Luke and th-that's that." _

"Pretty Girl…" Lucas said closing his eyes. "I'm begging you with everything that I have…please don't marry him…please."

"_I'm sorry…"_ she sobbed quietly and then without another word hanged up the phone. When Lucas heard that dial tone he felt like if he had just loss a huge part of himself. His confession made no difference to her and knowing that just broke his already broken heart even more.

In a suite in Las Vegas a thousand miles from where Lucas was, Brooke was lying on the bed face down crying her eyes out. She didn't know that with three simple yet meaningful words she would be on the verge of breaking down.

* * *

><p>The day had dragged on for Lucas as he tiredly opened his door to his empty apartment. He never thought much about it before but now that's how he saw his apartment- empty. It was also how he pretty much was feeling inside of him at the moment. After Brooke's call he threw himself into work hoping that he would forget what she told him. That didn't work and all day his thoughts were about the cheery brunette and how she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. How he was losing her as each hour passed.<p>

He tossed his keys to the bowl where they usually went in and made his way towards the living room. He took off his suit jacket, loosened his tie and threw both items to the floor, not caring where they landed. He sat down in the middle of his couch and buried his face in his hands.

He couldn't believe how with just one phone call his world came crashing down, turning his life upside down. How he wished things would have turned out differently but he knew things were never going to be the same again. By this time Brooke was probably already or in the middle of getting married and the sad part was that he couldn't do anything about it. He failed, not even the fact that he confessed his loved for her did it changed her mind. Maybe he had been kidding himself all along and all that Brooke felt for him was just a strong friendship.

He leaned back in to the couch and closed his eyes. Just thinking about the fact that she was probably in the arms of Julian at this moment made his heart break a thousand times even more. He didn't know how he was going to do this but he knew he had to forget all that was Brooke Davis. She was never his to love and now more than ever wasn't his to keep on loving.

He got his cell phone out and dialed a number he knew so well. It ranged two times before the person picked up. "Hey ma…yeah sorry I know it's late but I have some stuff going on and I'm not in a good place right now." He waited for her response. "How would you feel about me going to Tree Hill for a couple of days?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy!" a brunet boy who looked to be no more than five years old shouted as he ran straight into Brooke's arms. Brooke was puzzled at the moment. Why was this little boy in her arms? And most importantly why was he calling her mommy?<em>

_She picked him up though, holding him close to her; it just felt right to do it. "What's wrong sweetie?" she found herself asking lovingly. _

_His clear blue eyes lit up brightly. He pointed at the window excitedly. "Daddy's here mommy!" he exclaimed with happiness his dimples showing. "Let's go mommy, let's go!" Brooke started walking towards the front door, opening it and letting the little boy down on the floor. "Daddy's here!" he screamed again. No sooner that these words came out that she saw a man getting out of a car smiling down at them. She walked out of the house, closer to that man who she couldn't quite see who he was. _

"_Daddy!" the little boy screamed again as he started running in to the man's arms. "I missed you so much!" _

"_I missed you too buddy." the familiar voice said, smiling at the little boy in his arms. The man looked up at Brooke and smiled warmly at her. "Why don't you run inside and get your little brother and sister for me." he suggested and the little boy nodded in agreement. The man set him down and he started running towards the house passing Brooke along the way with a huge smile on his face. _

_Brooke turned around to see where the little boy went inside and she gasped in surprise. There in front of her was this huge beautiful looking white house standing before her. Everywhere around it was colored in white except for the shutters and the bright red front door. It had a huge balcony along with many windows and a porch. It was the definition of her perfect dream house and honestly she loved it. She found it strange though that the house had that red colored for a door but it felt just right, like it was supposed to be there._

_She soon felt two arms wrapped around her from behind and she tensed slightly until she recognized his familiar voice when he spoke. "What about you Pretty Girl? Did you miss me?" he asked giving her a loving kiss on her temple. He rested his chin on her shoulder, holding her that much closer to him._

_She leaned back into him letting out a content noise. "I missed you so much…Broody." she said smiling as she turned around in his arms to look at him._

"_I've missed you too." he said before he pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss that sent shivers running through her body. Just as she was getting into it, he pulled away after a couple of seconds making Brooke miss the way his lips felt on hers. She closed her eyes savoring the warmth that his lips left her with._

"_Never leave me Luke." she suddenly said holding him real close._

_Lucas smiled a bit. "I'm always going to be by your side Brooke but…I have to go for now." His voice started getting faint as he pulled away from her. "I'll return though…someday." he whispered._

"_No wait Lucas! Don't leave me now!" she begged when she saw his figure started to back away from her. She looked around and saw that her dream house was getting blurry along with the little boy from earlier and another two kids who were by his side. _

"_No, not you too please!" she begged when she saw they were waving at her as if they were saying goodbye. Brooke didn't like that feeling at all. "Please not you too!" she repeated with urgency in her tone. _

_She turned around to look at Lucas only to find that he was almost out of sight. She started running towards him screaming for him to stop. However the faster she ran to him, the farther he got away from her. _

"_Lucas wait!" _

"Lucas!" she frantically screamed as she shot up from bed. Her breathing was hard, her heart was beating fast. She looked around the room only to find darkness surrounding her. Where was she? She saw movement next to her and then she remembered where she was and what she had done earlier.

"Brooke…?" the sleepy voice of her now husband said. "What are you doing up?" he asked sluggishly as he tried to get up from his induced sleeping state.

"Nothing…just go back to sleep." she told him and he quickly did. She frowned when she saw how easily it was for him to just sleep when clearly she wasn't feeling alright at that moment. She got up from bed and headed towards the balcony to think.

That dream felt so real and left her wising that it was for a moment.

She shook her head.

She was a married woman now and having dreams about another man and having kids with him nonetheless was wrong. But still that dream left her wanting more of that life. She gently let her hand touched her lips where dream Lucas kissed her and she closed her eyes. She was feeling the aftershock of that kiss along with the way she felt when she saw herself losing Lucas.

Was this dream some sort of warning that Lucas was leaving her? And if it was then why did she have the sudden urge to pack her things up and go find him?

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p>I know it was shorter than what I usually write but I hope some parts were worth it. Initially I wanted to add Haley, Owen and Nathan to this chapter but I thought better of it and decided that it was just going to be all about Brooke and Lucas.<p>

Hope you all are still enjoying and please let me know your thoughts, if you have any questions or concerns.

Please Review!


	12. The Start of the End

**A/n**: I want to firstly apologized guys for not updating sooner. This was a frustrating chapter to write because so much happens here and there's some emotional stuff going down. I also had a cold for a couple of days so that sucked seeing as it was my last week of vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**The Start of the End**

She never thought married life was going to be this hard. It had been three months since that day in Vegas and she was still not used of living with Julian let alone sleeping by his side every day. She missed her home life with her mom and brother and she missed having to answer to no one that wasn't her mother.

Her married life with Julian wasn't as perfect as she assumed it was going to be. They fought constantly over the smallest things and she honestly didn't know what to think about that. Although every now and then they did have their moments where everything was fine between them, sometimes she found herself questioning whether she made the right choice in marrying him the way she did that day. She knew she loved Julian but what if it wasn't the kind of love needed to make a marriage work? What if that kind of love was the kind Lucas offered her just hours before she got married?

Lucas.

No matter what she was doing, what she was thinking, everything always came back to the brooding blond. Even if it had been months since that phone call, his confession was still in her mind. She just couldn't shake it off no matter how hard she tried. She could still remember the way he said those words and how her heart tightened at hearing him say 'I love you' to her for the first time. But what could she do about it? She was now a married woman and though she had made her fair share of mistakes, she could never do something that would hurt Julian.

The doorbell rang breaking Brooke away from her thoughts. She had been sitting down in the couch so she got up and went to answer the door. "Haley? What are you doing here?" she wondered when she saw her best friend standing right in front of her.

"Well it's been days since I last talked to you so I thought I should come see how you were." Haley explained as they made their way into the living room. "Where's Julian today?"

Brooke frowned somewhat. "He went to West Virginia a week ago."

"What is he doing over there?" Haley asked curiously.

"You know how a few months ago he got this movie deal?" Haley nodded her head. "Well he went to West Virginia to look for some possible movie site locations that could be used for the movie." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh well that sounds good."

"I guess but I don't really like being alone in this huge apartment." she confessed as she looked around the place she had been calling home for the last three months.

"Tigger if you're lonely all you have to do is give me a call and we can meet and talk. Hell, come over and we'll hang out." she told her with a faint smile. "I know it's a long way from where I live but we could always meet halfway." she said knowing that now that Brooke lived farther away from her house it was harder to hang out like they used to. Sure they visited each other a lot but it wasn't the same.

"It's not that Haley, I could easily take a taxi." Brooke said. "Is just that I need to get use to all of this." she motioned the place around her. "And I know if I keep going back and forth between the two places, I'll never get use of being here…with Julian."

Haley stared at her best friend for a moment and then she saw it. She saw the sadness that radiated from her. She didn't look like the bubbly brunette she was so used of seeing. She looked so sad like if she hated being in this place.

"Hey Brooke…?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you…are you happy with Julian?" she asked carefully not wanting to upset her. That question kind of caught Brooke off guard. She wasn't expecting it and because of that she didn't know how to answer it.

"I-I…I'm not sure." she settled on saying. She wasn't sure how she was feeling at this moment. Sometimes she was fine just being with her husband but other times she felt like going back to her old life. "I just…sometimes I start thinking about if I made the right choice."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke shifted her gaze to the floor. "I uhh…I never told you this and I know I should have but the day I married Julian I umm, I-I called Lucas."

"What? Why?" she asked feeling a bit confused and hurt at the same time. She knew Brooke and Lucas were really close to each other but to call him without calling her first was something that hurt her to hear.

Brooke saw the expression on Haley's face and knew immediately what she was thinking. "Don't take it like that Hales. Is just that I knew how he felt about me or at least I thought I did and I just needed to tell him what I was going to do. I didn't want to hurt him."

"Brooke…"

"And that's not all." she quickly interrupted just wanting to tell her everything already. "He umm h-he told me he loved me." she whispered the last part.

Haley gasped with surprise. It wasn't because she was surprise to know Lucas loved Brooke because she already had an idea but it was because he actually confessed his feelings to her.

"Brooke I had no idea." Haley finally said after the initial shock wore off. "I mean every time I've seen you guys together it's like nothing happened between you two."

"Yeah I know but that's the way he wanted things to be."

"When did you guys have that awkward conversation?" Haley wondered.

"The day I came back from my honeymoon and you know how well that reunion went." she said sarcastically.

"Yeah I do." Haley replied, remembering back to the day where they all found out Brooke had gotten married to Julian.

_They were all gathered in the Davis' small but comfortable living room. Victoria, Clay, Haley, Quinn, David, Alexander and Peyton were all waiting for Julian and Brooke to return for their unexpected trip. They didn't know why they were here together. All they knew was that Brooke and Julian had called saying they were coming back from Miami and to meet at the Davis' home because they had news to tell. They all thought it strange that they were coming back from Miami when last they heard they were in Las Vegas. _

_Finally after a few minutes of some uncomfortable conversation between them, the door opened and in came a very tan looking couple smiling happily at them. Although at first she was a bit skeptical about the way her wedding took place, Brooke was very happy with the results. Julian had made sure that the three weeks of their honeymoon were the best three weeks of her life._

"_Hi everyone!" Brooke greeted the whole room with a dimple smile. When all of the greetings were said and done, the questions started and Brooke and Julian knew it was time to tell them their news. After her now husband gave her a signal her appearance soon changed into a nervous one. _

"_Well are you both finally going to tell us what that trip was about where you guys just left without saying a word?" Victoria impatiently asked._

"_Soon everything will be revealed but I was hoping for someone else to be here." Julian answered her as he looked around the room for the person he wanted above everyone else to be here._

"_Julian who else are you waiting for? Your mother?" Brooke asked him._

"_No, no…all the people I want to share our news with is here. This is more for you babe." Julian told her giving her a sneaky grin. _

_Brooke was confused. She didn't think there needed to be anybody else in the room. He was obviously up to something with the looks he was giving her but she didn't know what._

"_Well maybe we should just tell everyone who's here our news first." she suggested not seeing the point in waiting for someone who was obviously running late or wasn't coming at all._

"_Alright." he agreed feeling somewhat disappointed as he looked one last time towards the front door. He then turned to the people in front of them giving them a wide smile. "Brooke and I…" he started to say but then stopped when he heard the doorbell ring. Clay who was silently leaning against the wall went to go get it. Julian turned to Brooke grinning widely. "Actually sweetie why don't _you _tell them?"_

_Shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal to her even though it was, Brooke turned to the group of people in front of them a bit nervous. "Well as you all know a few weeks ago Julian and I went to Las Vegas. The reason we went there was because…" She stopped talking when she realized who just came. Standing a few feet away from her was Lucas who was looking really uncomfortable at the moment. Out of all the people gathered here, he was the last person she expected to see._

_Julian nudge her, happy that things were going his way. "Brooke, baby why don't you finish telling them our news now that everyone we care about is here?" Julian suggested._

_Looking straight into Lucas' piercing blue eyes who for some reason she couldn't stop staring at, Brooke took a deep breath. "Umm Julian and I…we got married." she finally said looking away from Lucas the minute he saw his face fall even more. _

_He wasn't stupid; he knew the reason why Julian invited him here in the first place. But despite knowing beforehand that Brooke was getting married, it still didn't hurt any less especially hearing it come out from her lips. _

_Gasped were soon heard. No one knew what to say until Peyton spoke saying what was pretty much going around everyone's head. _

"_You're kidding right?" she asked in a serious voice. When the couple shook their heads, all hell broke loose._

"Your mother and Clay went ballistic!" Haley exclaimed. "In especially Clay. I really thought he was going to kill Julian!" Haley exclaimed. "I was just shocked and kinda hurt you didn't tell me beforehand."

"Yeah sorry about that again." she apologized with a sheepish smile. "But one good thing came out of all this."

"And what was that?"

"Quinn met David." she grinned remembering the way Julian's best friend immediately clicked with Haley's older sister.

"Oh yeah…they're getting kinda chummy by the way."

"Yeah I figure…Clay hasn't been in the best of moods these past couple of months." Brooke informed her with a raised eyebrow. Both of them knew that what Clay felt for Quinn was over the friendly stage but he was just a little slow to come to terms with that.

"Well that's what he gets for not noticing my sister sooner…so what happened with Luke after that?"

"Well this is what happened…"

"_Congratulations." a deep voice she knew so well said from behind her. Brooke was in the kitchen getting drinks. After the huge revelation, a few heated words, a possible fight breaking and some scolding from Brooke's mom about how irresponsible and reckless they had been, things died down. Brooke needed some time alone so she went to get drinks for everyone._

_Slowly turning around Brooke saw Lucas standing in front of her hands shoved inside his pockets. "I'm-" she opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the blond man._

"_Don't please." he said shaking his head at her. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to congratulate you since I never had the chance when you told me." he said, grimacing at the thought of their phone conversation weeks ago. _

"_Lucas…I'm sorry about the way things turned out."_

"_Not your fault you don't feel the same way I do Brooke." he told her, frowning a bit. "But actually I think I'm going to head out now."_

"_Luke please don't leave yet."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_Please we need to talk about what you said."_

"_Brooke there's nothing to talk about." he said, his expression hardening. "I told you how I felt, you weren't interested and that's cool…well not cool but it's fine you know…no hard feelings." _

"_Luke…" she begged him with her eyes._

"_Let's just forget about it."_

"_How can we just forget about that?" she asked leaning against the counter behind her. "I don't want to lose you." she said as she started to remember that dream she had weeks ago. That dream where he left her._

"_You're never going to lose me Brooke." he told her, stepping closer to her. "Remember what I told you the last time we saw each other when you came to see me in my office?" _

"_You said a lot of things Luke." she tried joking which earned her a chuckle from him._

"_About our friendship." He tapped her nose playfully forgetting everything that was going on between them. It always amazed him how she had that ability to make him forget about everyone around them._

_She giggled, happy that he was acting this way with her. "You said that we couldn't immediately go back to what we had and that it was going to take some time. And to just hang out and see where that takes us."_

"_Well same applies here."_

_She frowned. "But Luke I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You're not." he said even though he wasn't completely sure about it. The truth was he was scared that this wasn't going to work out but he just couldn't stay away from her. She slowly became one of the most important people in his life and Brooke not being by his side wasn't an option he wanted to have right now. _

_She didn't know what else to do so she hugged him. Lucas Scott was one of a kind and she was happy that he was still willing to be by her side despite everything that happened between them._

"_Please never leave me." she randomly said as she desperately clung to him._

"_I'm not…Pretty Girl I'm not." he told her quickly, seeing the relief that washed over her._

"_Awfully close to my wife don't you think?" Julian's voice said from behind. He had heard when Brooke told him to never leave her along with Lucas answering her with that term of endearment. Julian wasn't very happy at this moment. He was so sure that with the news of their marriage that Lucas wouldn't be causing problems anymore._

"_Not what it seems." Lucas said as he stepped away from the brunette's embrace but keeping close to her. He couldn't believe that once upon a time he and Julian got along well. And now the guy looked like if he wanted to kill him or something. _

"_Really then explain to me why you were here alone with my wife?" he asked skeptically, getting closer to Lucas._

"_Seriously we were just talking." Lucas assured the angry man in front of him. It was obvious that he was insecure about his relationship with Brooke with the way he was acting towards him. Lucas didn't blame him, after all the way he and Brooke were hugging didn't exactly look friendly. _

"_Then why were you hugging my wife huh?"_

"_Julian…" Brooke tried pulling him away. "We're friends and that's what friends do."_

"_You know what? I'm just going to go." Lucas informed him not wanting to get into something with Julian. He saw no point, in his mind Julian already won. He got the girl while he was left with nothing but a broken heart. _

_He made a move to leave but before he did, (and just because he seriously wanted to get a rise out of Julian) he leaned into Brooke and gave her a kiss on the cheek just like the one she gave him a few weeks ago in his office. "I'll see you around…Pretty Girl." he said with a smirk directed towards the brunet man. "Oh and Julian thanks for the invite. You were right; this was something I needed to hear." _

"No way! He did not!" Haley gasped in surprise. "Damn I didn't know Lucas had it in him!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "That just made things worse for me Haley."

"Why? Did Julian give you a hard time?"

"Sort of but then I just turned things around him. Told him that I couldn't believe he would stoop that low just to rub it into Luke's face that I was his wife."

"I was going to mention that…what an asshole huh?" Both girls laughed even though the situation was far from being funny.

"So since Julian has been gone are you and Luke hanging out more?"

"I wish but no we aren't."

"Why?"

"He went back to visit his family in Tree Hill…again." she said letting out a deep sigh.

"Again?" Haley asked in an incredulous tone.

"Yeah he's…been going back and forth. He said that everything is fine between us but I feel like he's running away from me. He's sometimes so distant…so true to his nickname." she said laughing drily at the last part.

"But then there are days when everything is so freaking perfect between us that I feel…like I…" she trailed off not knowing how she was going to finish that sentence.

"When we have days like that," she continued on dismissing her initial thought. "he starts to pull away. Then a couple of days later I find out he went once again back home."

Haley laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She didn't know what to tell her. This whole situation was so weird.

"I just miss him so much when he's away." she confessed sniffling some. "The worst part is that he doesn't even know how much."

"Why don't you just tell him?" she questioned softly.

"Because it's not right!" she yelled letting all her frustrations out. "I made the choice to marry Julian despite knowing how Luke felt about me!" she said pointed to herself as she stood up from the couch. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. "I just can't tell him that every time he leaves I miss him so much because it wouldn't be fair to him…to Julian and-"

"Brooke do you have feelings for Lucas?" Haley abruptly interrupted when realization dawned on her. There was no way that Brooke's feelings for the blond had remained platonic especially after everything they've been through.

Brooke froze momentarily before composing herself. "I-I uhh…Haley how can you even ask me that?"

"Is just that every time you talk about Lucas, there's like this light in your eyes like a sparkle. And you said it yourself you miss him when he's away. Nowhere in our current conversation did you ever mention missing Julian when he's also been gone like you've said you missed Lucas."

"Haley I'm married now and that's some dangerous territory you're heading to." Brooke warned her not liking where this was going.

"Be honest with yourself Brooke. What do you feel for Lucas?" she asked, completely ignoring what she said. She wanted to get to the bottom of this and maybe if she did then her best friend could be happy again.

Brooke let out a long breath. "That's something I'm not ready to talk about Haley." she said in a serious tone as she began walking into the kitchen. She briefly turned to face the honey blond in the living room. "I'm hungry, do you want anything?" she asked.

Haley shook her head and so Brooke continued her way. Haley looked at her brunette best friend and wondered what was going on in her head right now. It was more than obvious that she definitely felt something for Lucas but wasn't willing to admit it.

* * *

><p>"Nice shot Luke." Antwon Taylor, one of Lucas' childhood friends called out when the blond easily made a three-pointer shot.<p>

"Thanks man…break?" Lucas asked tiredly trying to regulate his breathing. Both guys had been out in the River Court for a little over an hour and needless to say Lucas was tired. He wasn't used to playing like this anymore since he moved to New York.

"Yeah." Skills, as he was normally called agreed. He went to the picnic bench to sit, Lucas following suit. Both sat at top of the bench taking sips of their water bottles.

"I remember the day I first came to this court." Lucas randomly said as he looked around the place he loved so much. The River Court had always been like a second home to him. A place he would always come to when he needed his space, when he needed time to think things out.

"I was two years old. Keith took me here one Saturday morning and gave me my first real basketball. He said it was about time I learned how to play the game he loved so much. I couldn't even hold the damn ball but he insisted I should learn how to play." Skills laughed a bit making Lucas smile even more at the memory. "Ever since then he would take me here very Saturday morning without fail. As I got older I started coming every day for an hour or so depending on the time."

"Luke that's great and all but what's up with all the reminiscing?" Skills asked curiously not really seeing a point of this. He turned to look at his friend and saw a look on his face that he wasn't sure what it meant.

Lucas stood up walking towards the middle of the court, looking at his friend. "A year ago I left Tree Hill, leaving everything behind. I left my family, my friends, my home…and this court."

"Just what are you trying to say?" Skills asked confused.

"I'm saying that I've missed this place. I've missed my old life and sometimes I feel like just calling it quits and returning here where I belong." he confessed to his friend.

"How can you say that Luke? You've done so much up in New York with that fancy company of yours. What's going on with you man?"

Lucas sighed going back to the bench.

"I don't know man." Lucas quickly lied not wanting to tell Skills the real reason behind wanting to leave New York. His reason was simple and it involved a beautiful brunette with the power to render him weak on his knees with just one look. He didn't like being way from her but at the same time he couldn't be near her. It hurt him to see her with Julian which unfortunately had happened more than he wished it did.

"Lucas is there something you want to talk about?"

Lucas shook his head and grabbed the basketball. "Nah man, let's just keep on playing. Jake and I promised Lily and Jenny we were going to take them to the park later on and I want to get in some more playing time before that."

Skills watched as his friend started shooting around and couldn't help but to worry about him. What he brought up was something he shouldn't dismiss easily but he knew Lucas really well. When he wanted to he would come to you and talk about his problems but until then it was just a matter of waiting.

Somehow though, Skills couldn't help but to think that his friend's problems had something to do a girl. The look Lucas had on his face said it all. Plus he had been coming back and forth between Tree Hill and New York like if he was escaping from something and honestly he thought it all had to do with a girl.

* * *

><p>"Well Julian, what do you think?" Alexander asked as he looked around the beautiful scenery that surrounded the Gauley River in West Virginia. The place was magnificent, with its mountainous view and the deep forest that surrounded it. They had been working non-stop getting locations sorted out since they arrived a week ago for his brother's movie. Julian was determined to find the perfect places to shoot some of the outside scenes for his movie and nobody could blame him. This was going to be his first big movie to ever direct, an opportunity that didn't come to just anyone.<p>

"Looks good Lex." Julian replied, taking in the place. It was perfect he had to admit. "Thanks for coming with me by the way." he said giving him a grateful smile.

"No problem Julian. You're my little brother and although you know this isn't my kind of thing, I love being involved with this part of your life." he said, returning the smile.

"Hey what about me? I came here too you know." David playfully said looking at the two brothers with amusement.

Julian rolled his eyes. "I hired you, you dumbass. You had no choice but to come here with me."

"I didn't have to come." he stubbornly stated. "I could have easily stayed home."

"Talking to Quinn James?" Alexander teased making David blush a bit. They had met at Julian and Brooke's homecoming and the two really hit it off. They had been friends ever since then, going out together and talking on the phone occasionally.

"Shut up! It's not like that with us." David told them briskly, though the blush on his cheeks said otherwise. He did like Quinn, more than just a friend but he wasn't sure if she liked him back that way. Then there was the whole Clay thing which if he was honest with himself he didn't understand. He knew they were the best of friends but the way they sometimes acted around each other begged to differ.

"Oh that's right, because then Clay Davis would beat you up if you tried anything with his best friend." Julian commented in a joking matter.

"Oh like you would do any better against him. Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it not too long ago that me, Lex and Lucas Scott had to hold him off from kicking your ass?" David said making Julian shoot him a glare. Julian was not stupid, he was well aware of Clay's dislike of him but it became even worse when he and Brooke announced their impromptu wedding to their family and friends.

"Whatever." Julian muttered, him being already over with this conversation. "Let's just get back to work." he ordered as he looked around the place once more.

A couple of minutes passed. They had been working quietly, only a few words being said about the site. Julian was writing down everything about the place while David was making some sketches and Alexander was taking pictures of it.

"How's married life treating you bro?" Alexander asked, breaking the silence between the three men.

"Great, love it." Julian replied, not bothering to look at Alexander as he kept working.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Doesn't look like it."

"We've been having some problems but it's to be expected on newlyweds. It'll pass eventually." he said. "Now can we just focus on this?"

"Sure." Alexander agreed with a frown. David saw the tension between them and wanted to diffuse it somehow.

"Hey guys…" he began saying as he stared at the river in front of them. "You know what we haven't done in years?" he asked as he got the attention of Julian and Alexander.

"What?" both brothers asked.

"Kayaking." he simply said with a grin. He remembered when they were younger how much all three of them loved the sport and how practically whenever they had the chance they would go out a weekend to practice it.

"I don't know David. You said it yourself; we haven't done it in years." Alexander pointed out in a worried tone.

"Come on Alex! It's like riding a bike, once you learn you can never forget." he said grinning at the idea. At first it was just to diffuse some of the tension but now he was excited for it.

"Why not?" Julian agreed shrugging his shoulders. He hadn't practiced it in a while but he really did love the sport.

"Great!"

"But we better do it tomorrow." Julian suggested making David pout at the idea. He was rearing to go today not tomorrow.

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because…" he put one arm around David's shoulder and the other on his brother. "I decided that tomorrow we are going to have a whole day off from this scene hunting." he said smiling widely.

* * *

><p>Haley stepped outside Brooke's apartment building a couple of hours after her visit. Even though she had been coming a lot times to visit her over the past couple of months, she was still not used of this lavish side of the city. She started making her way down the street, the conversation she had with Brooke still in her head and the very awkward moments after it. All of a sudden she accidently bumped into what she assumed by the hard chest, broad shoulders, was a guy.<p>

"Oh shit sorry!" she immediately apologized. She looked up and saw a set of familiar blue eyes looking down at her with a bemused expression on them.

"Well, well…look who it is." Nathan said making Haley groan inwardly at her rotten luck. It had been a while since she last seen him and she was grateful for it but at the same time she missed him in a weird way.

"What brings _you _to this nice side of the city?" Nathan asked bluntly giving her a look of distaste. He still had in his mind the last time they saw each other and he wasn't thrilled with how things went between them.

Haley shot him a glare. He was obviously still the same asshole she met a few months ago. "Not that it's any of your business but my friend happens to live around here and I was just visiting." she informed him while rolling her eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go."

"Humph I didn't know people like you could have friends that could afford places like this?"

"People like me?" she questioned, feeling her anger start to come out.

"Well yeah, you know…poor."

Haley shook her head. She wasn't going to let him get to her, not this time. She was better than this. "You know what? I don't have time for this." She made a move to leave but Nathan stopped her.

"I'm not done with you." he told her gruffly, grabbing her arm.

"Well I am so move." she ordered firmly.

"Haley come on. I just want to talk to you." Nathan coaxed in a much softer tone.

"Talking isn't what you want Nathan." she told him pointedly.

"You're right." he smirked licking his lips in anticipation. "You know what I want so let's just cut the bullshit." he told her as he got closer to her as possible.

"Nathan…" Haley said in a warning tone. She couldn't believe the man in front of her. They hadn't seen each other in months and he was already trying to get in her pants.

He was one persistent horny bastard.

"Oh come on! You can't tell me that for the past months you haven't been thinking about that mind blowing kiss we shared that night? You want me Haley James, I saw it in your eyes the first day we met. And just like you want me I want you too baby." he said as his breath trickled her face. He was close to her, making Haley feel things for him but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Maybe once upon a time I did but that soon changed when your arrogance started to show." she admitted with a frown.

"You love it." he smugly said.

"See that's the problem right there." she pointed at him. "You don't or can't take "no" for an answer when it comes to woman. And I bet you it's the same for everything else. It always has to be your way because you think you're better than everyone around you."

His eyebrows scrunched up together nervously. She didn't know what she was talking about right? He was after all Nathan Scott, son of Dan Scott one of the most powerful men in New York. "I-I don't know what you're talking about you _cheap_ waitress."

"Yes you do!" she argued, ignoring the whole 'cheap waitress' comment. It hurt, she wasn't going to lie but she saw something flick into his eyes the moment she started telling him his truths. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

Nathan scoffed. "I'm over this." he told her. "Fine you don't want me then I'm not going to keep on begging. See you around Haley." he said turning around the way he came.

"No." Haley said firmly as this time she grabbed his arm forcefully. "You wanted to talk so let's talk."

"I'm done Haley."

"Well I'm not." Her expression was serious as she looked into his eyes. He gulped slightly. "You think because you're Nathan Scott that you have this power over everyone especially all women? Well guess what you don't. I'll admit at first I thought you were an extremely gorgeous looking man and I was a bit attracted to you-"

"Then why make me go through this if you wanted me just like I wanted you?" he interrupted, feeling his head swell with pride.

Haley rubbed her eyes tiredly then looked at him straight in the eyes. "Because then you opened your big mouth and ruined everything."

"Whatever, your loss not mine." he said, finally yanking his arm away from her. Who did she think she was anyways? It wasn't his fault that he was like he was. Ever since he could remember woman had been coming to him, wanting him in every possible way. It wasn't his fault that his ego grew because of that.

"You're not God's gift to woman." she stated in a serious tone. He rolled his eyes but stayed silent. "Not every woman wants you Nathan and it's better you hear it from me."

"Why? Because you just happen to be the first who doesn't?"

"Yeah that's right so when it happens again and believe me it will, you won't be harassing them like you've been doing to me." That right there hit a nerve. Harassing? Had he been doing that all along to Haley? He didn't think he was but maybe….no he couldn't have. He wasn't the type of guy to do things like that. What she told him was really making him think about all his previous actions with women. What if he had been harassing some of them too?

"Now if you'll excuse me I really have to go." she said stepping away from him. Nathan was dumbstruck at the moment that he didn't even bother to acknowledge her leaving. What she told him really affected him in more ways than she probably thought they would.

* * *

><p>Ever since yesterday, the conversation Brooke had with Haley had been swirling around her mind. No matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about it. Did she like Lucas? Of course she did. He was her best friend, the one guy besides Clay that she trusted with her life. But did it go beyond that? No it didn't because he was her best friend and nothing more. But then why did she miss him when he wasn't around her? And why when he first kissed her did she feel like she was finally complete?<p>

She was so screwed up in the mind and on top of that Julian hadn't called her since he left and she was beginning to worry. They had gotten into another fight the day he left so she wasn't surprise he didn't call the first few days but it had now been a week and she was starting to get worry about him.

The phone rang snapping Brooke from her thoughts. She had been bored out of her mind with nothing to do. She could have probably gone out and visit her family and Haley but it was one of those lazy days where she just didn't feel like doing anything at all.

"Hello?" she answered on the fourth ring.

"_Brooke?"_ David's anxious voice asked.

At hearing the way he spoke, Brooke who had been lounging around in her bed straightened up. Why would David of all people be calling her? Sure he was her husband's best friend but they weren't that close.

"David? What's going on?"

"_Brooke I-I'm so sorry!"_ he exclaimed. _"There's been an accident."_

"Accident? What do you mean an accident?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing with confusion.

"_Brooke y-you…you have to be strong."_ David told her.

"What's going on David? And who-" she stopped talking. It clicked right away why David was the one calling and why he sounded like he did.

"How is he David?" she asked softly feeling her eyes begin to get teary. "Please tell me he's okay."

"_We don't know Brooke."_

"Wh-What happened?" she fearfully asked not knowing if she was going to be able to handle this.

"_It was our day off and we decided to go kayaking so we did."_ he began to explain, feeling like crap at the moment. _"I don't know what happened. He was right in front of us a-and then his raft just got out of control. He…he hit his head on a rock really hard and the next thing we knew he was just gone."_

"David…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. She was lost for words, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her husband was not only missing but hurt.

"We went to go look for him but the current was too strong for us." he rushed to say. "I swear Brooke, Alex and I tried to but we couldn't find him…" he said trying to keep a strong voice but he couldn't anymore. His best friend was missing and he couldn't do a thing about it. "The current was just to _fucking_ strong!" he yelled, finally breaking down into the phone.

She felt like her whole world was crashing down. This wasn't supposed to happen. Julian wasn't supposed to be missing at a time like this. Not when she was starting to question what she felt for him. She felt the pressure building up in her eyes but she couldn't allow herself to cry right now. Her husband was missing but there was a possibility he was still out there.

She had to go find him.

"I'm on my way David." Brooke managed to say. "I'll be there as soon as possible just keep me posted." she told him and then without another word hanged up.

Not wanting to waste any time, she quickly got dressed, packed a small bag of clothes and grabbed her keys. She left the apartment in a hurry and flagged down a taxi to take her to the nearest airport.

Her husband was missing and she never told him she loved him when he was leaving because as usual they were arguing. She felt like the worse wife on earth.

"Please let him be okay." she thought to herself as she watched the scenery of the city passed by. "Please let him be ok." Brooke repeated as silent tears started coming down her face.

* * *

><p>Brooke wasn't surprised when she finally arrived at the rented lodge where David was located to see Peyton, Sylvia or Theresa already there. Nor was she surprised when Peyton was the only one to greet her, (besides Alexander and David) while the other two gave her one of the nastiest looks ever. She just ignored them and quickly went and asked David and Alexander to fill her in more on Julian's situation.<p>

"Have you heard anything?" she anxiously asked them. Both men shook their heads sadly.

"They're still looking for him Brooke." Alexander told her, tears were brimming around his eyes. He looked so broken and as she looked around the room, she saw that everyone there had around the same exact expression.

"How did this even happen guys?"

"He was being careless Brooke." Alexander was the one to answer again. "He got too cocky and went ahead of us thinking he could handle the current by himself." he replied regretfully. "The next thing we know he hit his head and he along with his raft were taken down the current." he said getting a strange look in his eye.

"But umm you must be tired, why don't you go ahead to room we reserved for you and rest for a bit? Alexander suggested, offering her a faint smile.

She shook her head. "I can't sleep not knowing if he's okay or not."

"He's going to be okay Brooke. Julian is a tough guy." Alexander tried to reassure her even though he wasn't too sure himself. It had been hours since the accident and there was still no sign of his brother.

"My mom and brother are coming here first thing in the morning." Brooke commented sadly, tears threatening to come out. "I hope that's okay with you." Brooke said as she let her tears come out. Alexander gathered her in his arms trying to comfort her. If he was being honest with himself he also did it because he needed some comfort too. When his mom and Peyton first arrive here, Sylvia was acting cold towards him while Peyton was just closed off not wanting to really speak to anyone.

"Just get some rest Brooke and I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Yeah Brooke, Julian wouldn't want you to tired yourself out like this." David finally spoke. He had remained quiet during Alexander and Brooke's exchange because he honestly didn't know what to say to her. There was this immense guilt inside of him that was eating him alive the more Julian stayed missing. If he wouldn't have suggested the kayaking he was more than sure that his best friend would still be here with them.

She finally agreed after some more persuasion from the guys. She was tired and she knew that she needed all the strength she could get for tomorrow. As Alexander was leading her to an empty room, Sylvia and Theresa watched on.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to come here." Theresa seethed letting out a low growl. "She has no right being here with us."

"I have to agree with you darling." Silvia commented. "Although she married my son, she has no business being here like if she actually cares about him." she said with annoyance while shooting glares at Brooke's retreating back.

"I can't believe you two!" Peyton suddenly said as she turned to angrily look at them. Both women stared wide at the curly blond because of her outburst. "My brother is out there missing and all you can think is about how _his _wife shouldn't be here!" she turned to Theresa. "I expect this kind of behavior from my mother but not from you who claim you are in love with Julian." She walked away leaving both women in utter shock.

* * *

><p>The next few days were like torture for Brooke. Julian was still missing, nowhere to be found. It was like if he had completely disappeared from the face of the earth. Her mom and Clay had both come to show her the support she needed along with Haley and surprisingly Owen. During that time she felt almost at ease while searching for Julian but unfortunately they all had to leave for work. Brooke appreciated the time they took off work for her and was extremely grateful for it.<p>

And although there were all these people that were showing her the support she needed, there was still one person that she wished was here by her side. She didn't know why she hadn't call Lucas since she knew that with one call and he would be here but she guessed it was because she felt guilty leaning into him when her husband was missing. After all, her feelings for him were still uncertain and having him here by her side just wasn't right in her mind.

But oh how she wanted to desperately just hear his voice telling her that everything was going to be okay. That Julian was going to return and that this whole nightmare was going to be over soon. But again she couldn't because no matter how much she wanted to call Lucas she just couldn't. She needed to stop depending on him because at the end the day it was only him that was going to get hurt.

* * *

><p>Lucas made his way into his apartment with his baggage in tow. He had been in Tree Hill far longer than he anticipated but it was all worth it just to see his family and friends. It helped that he was the boss of his work so no one could say much about his random trips.<p>

He dropped down on the couch leaning back against it as he closed his eyes tiredly. He had so much to think about. His visit to Tree Hill had proven to be an eye opener for the blond man. He kept playing in his mind the conversation he had with Skills that day in the River Court and how at that moment he really wanted to do just what he told him. To leave everything behind and go back home, but he knew he couldn't. No matter what he couldn't and wouldn't leave Brooke. A talk he had with Keith just before he left Tree Hill made him realized just that.

"_I'm thinking of moving back home." Lucas stated to the older man in front of him. Keith Scott's eyebrows shot up in surprise. _

"_And why are you thinking about that?" he asked curiously. It was early in the morning and they were both in Karen's kitchen each drinking their morning coffee. Karen was already at the café working while Lily was in school. _

_Lucas ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "I-I just…missed you guys."_

"_Come on Luke who do you take me for?"_

"_W-What do you mean?" he asked, taking a drink from his cup._

"_Lucas I've known your scrawny ass for twenty four years so don't give me that."_

"_Lucas smiled slightly. If there was anyone that knew him as well as his mother then it was his uncle. The man that had been there for him since the day he was born. He was the man who he considered to be his real father._

"_Is just…there's been some stuff that has been going on with me Keith and sometimes I feel like I won't be able to handle them." he explained with a small shrug. _

_The older man looked at is nephew tentatively. "Does this stuff have to do with why lately you've been coming back and forth between Tree Hill and New York?" Lucas nodded his head slowly looking down at his coffee cup. Keith stood up to go wash his already finished cup. "Do you maybe want to talk about this or is this a conversation for your mom?" he asked from behind Lucas. _

"_There's this girl…" Lucas said as he began to explain his whole relationship with Brooke to his uncle. "…and now she's married and we decided to remained friends but it's hard you know because I still love her and being just friends with her has been harder than I thought it would be." _

"_Well Lucas it seems to me you have two choices here." Keith said holding two fingers towards him. He was sitting back down in the kitchen table in front of Lucas. "You can do like you said and leave everything you've worked for behind. Hell if you want, sell your share of the company I won't care." Keith shrugged in a careless manner. "You can move back home like you want to and just forget everything and everyone you ever met in New York. You know we will receive you with open arms Luke, your mother, Lily and I."_

_Lucas opened his mouth to say something but Keith raised his hand signaling to stop. "I'm not done yet son." he firmly said. "You can leave everything behind but what good will that do? Lucas the way you talk about this girl makes me think that this is more than a passing thing. Makes me think it's like the kind of love that lasts forever." _

"_But she's married Keith." Lucas stated in a whisper. "How am I supposed to compete with that?"_

"_Well that's where your second choice comes in Luke." Keith said looking at him in a serious way. "You stay in New York and you fight for that girl because if what you've told me about her is true then that girl has feelings for you too but she's just too scared to admit them."_

"_Keith she's married." Lucas repeated for what he felt was the hundredth time. Brooke was married and there wasn't anything that he could do. He could fight all he wanted for her but at the end of the day she was still married._

"_Lucas all I can tell you is that all is fair in love and war. And I know it's not much," Keith rushed to say when he saw Lucas was about to protest. "but I'm speaking from experience here son. No matter who or what you have to go through to get the person that you love, you do it because at the end of the day it will be worth it." Keith said patting Lucas in the back before leaving the room. Lucas sat there thinking about what he meant by his last statement. _

Lucas sat upright when the vibration of his cell phone snapped him out of his memory. The screen was flashing 'Peyton' and his face scrunched up in confusion. It was kind of strange to see her calling him at this time. Although he and Peyton had become friends since the charity event they attended together, their friendship was a strange one. While he just saw her as a friend, she wanted more from him and sadly for her he couldn't offer that.

"Hello?" he answered the phone tiredly.

"_L-Lucas I need you!"_ Peyton cried out softly as she let all her emotions get the best of her. Lucas listened as Peyton told him what happened and his eyes widen in disbelief. He quickly hanged up the phone after promising to be there as soon as he could. Grabbing the bag he brought back with him from Tree Hill, he left his apartment once more with only one thought running through his head.

"_I'm coming Brooke."_

* * *

><p>Time seem to have passed slowly for Brooke as she waited for news on Julian. The waiting was slowly killing her. Julian was still nowhere to be found and she was beginning to lose all hope in ever finding him. She wanted her family and friends to be here with her to offer her the comfort and support she needed but they couldn't be with her at all times.<p>

Honestly she was feeling so lonely right now.

As she looked the room filled with people waiting on news of Julian's whereabouts, that was how she felt-lonely. These people had each other, they could offer all the support and comfort they wanted because they knew one another so well but she was all alone. She had no one at this moment right now and she felt like crying. Never in her life had she felt this feeling before and she hated it.

The doorbell rang and Brooke who was looking out the window turned around to see who it was. When Alexander opened it, she saw the last person she expected to be here.

"Luke, man what are you doing here?" Alexander asked looking at the blond man in a curious way. Lucas smiled at him tentatively before his gazed fixed on Brooke momentarily before it came back to Alexander.

"I called him." Peyton announced as she went towards where they were. "Thank you for coming…I knew you wouldn't let me down." Peyton said with gratitude and before Lucas knew what was happening she launched herself into his arms.

"Umm y-you're welcome." Lucas stuttered nervously, not quite sure why she was being so forward with him. From across the room Sylvia was smiling widely. Despite everything that was going on, she was happy that at least her daughter was getting something out of this whole ordeal.

Brooke on the other hand was frozen solid as she stared at the two blonds embracing. A feeling of possessiveness was coursing through her body as she watched Peyton buried her face closer into Lucas' chest. As far as she knew _she _was the only one allowed to do that. She wanted to pull her away from him and just as she was about to take a step towards them she immediately stopped dead in her tracks. What the hell was she just about to do? She shouldn't be here feeling like this when her _husband _was out there still missing.

She took a step back and turned away, looking at the window once more. She heard the way Lucas was ushered inside the lodge by Peyton. She could feel as he moved around the room greeting everyone and knew it was a matter of moments before he got to her.

"Brooke…?" Lucas said from behind her. Slowly she turned around wanting to offer him a small smile but she couldn't. "Brooke I-" he started to say when suddenly the doorbell ranged again. He wanted to badly go to her, to comfort her and tell her he was there for her but the words got caught in his throat. He didn't know what he was supposed to say in a time like this. He turned his attention when he saw David standing up to go get the door.

When he did, three officers came in with a solemn look on their faces. Immediately Brooke knew that something was not right. They gathered everyone in the lodge in the living room. She held her breath waiting to see what these men were going to say.

The scruffy one out of the three stepped out. "We finally found the raft Julian was on." the officer stated with such seriousness. Everyone waited for the man to continue knowing that wasn't all he was going to say. The officer then motioned for another one of the officers and the other man took out a see through bag and took out part of a tattered shirt stained with some blood patches.

"Can anyone identify this?"

"That was part of the shirt Julian was wearing the day of the accident." David told them, looking at the torn shirt in the officer's hand. He felt sick at the moment.

Taking a deep gulp, Alexander asked the questioned that was in everyone's mind. "W-Where did you find that?" he hesitantly asked.

"We found the raft on the shore almost near Summersville lake." the scruffy officer started to explain. "This torn shirt was found a few miles farther down north from the raft."

"What does this mean?" Theresa questioned in a shaky voice. She was hoping it didn't mean anything too serious but with the looks the officers were giving each other, she knew it was.

"No one could have survived being dragged down by the current that distance especially with no raft. The blood on this torn shirt indicates the hit from the rock he took was more severe than we thought it was." He stopped, taking a deep breath before he continued. "It is with a great regret to inform you that we firmly believe that your beloved one is dead." the officer concluded as he looked at the now shock and sorrowful faces of the people in front of them.

Brooke stared blankly at the officer for a moment as if she didn't recognize the words the man spoke. She then looked around the room and saw the fallen faces of Alexander, Peyton and Sylvia and then the shocked ones of David, Lucas and Theresa. She shook her head not wanting to believe what she just heard. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be. Instant silent tears started coming down her face, she felt so lost at the moment.

"But hi-his body wasn't found?" Peyton managed to say. "How can you even say he's dead?"

"Miss I know this is very hard to accept but we've search the whole river. There was no sign of his body anywhere."

"Then how can you say he's dead when there was no body found?" Alexander questioned with tears in his eyes.

"We search all over the area where his torn shirt was found and there was no sign of it. We believe his body was dragged from the shore and some sort of wild animal found it."

"I'm sorry that we had to be the bearer of bad news but that's part of our job. We will leave you to your grieving." he said and then they all turned to leave.

Everyone was too shock to say anything after the officers left. A few seconds later Brooke staggered sideways as the shock finally wore off. Lucas who was the nearest caught her, holding her up and that's when she broke down. Clinging to Lucas, tears began to quickly all down her face as this unknown strong pain came to her full force.

Julian was gone and the last time she saw him she never got to tell him she loved him. There was no heartfelt goodbye or a take care of yourself, all that there was, was yelling…yelling that she now could never take back.

"He's gone." Brooke cried into Lucas' chest quietly and he felt pain ripping through him as he held her. He hated this, he hated seeing her in such pain and it hurt him. He didn't know if there were words out there to could lessen the pain so he just held her.

Around the room David was holding a very distraught Peyton while Theresa was with Sylvia trying to comfort her. Alexander was motionless as he kept staring at the door the officers came through, hoping that they would come back to tell them this was all some sick cruel joke.

"You!" a bitter cry was heard from Sylvia as she stood up to look at Brooke. She walked towards her and pulled Brooke out of Lucas' embrace. "This is your fault!" Sylvia stated angrily with conviction. "My son is gone because of you!" she yelled and without another word slapped Brooke on the face.

Brooke recoiled from her, touching her cheek as she felt the sting of her palm lingering on her face. "I-I…" She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the sob that was coming. It wasn't her fault Julian was dead. Sylvia was just hurt and lashing out like any mother would. This wasn't her fault she kept on repeating.

Everyone was in shock at the event that was playing out in front of them. "Because of you he's gone. If you would have stayed away like I ordered you to none of this would have happened. You brought this on my son!"

"Mom…this wasn't Brooke's fault." Alexander said in a soft tone trying to get her away from Brooke. He gently grabbed her arm but she pulled away harshly. "J-Julian…h-he died because of circumstances that were beyond our reach."

"Sylvia…" Lucas began to say as he stepped in front of Brooke to directly face Sylvia. He couldn't believe the turn of events. "Blaming Brooke isn't going to do anyone in especially you any good." he tried to persuade her. "Your son loved her very much and he wouldn't want you to blame her for his death."

"My son is dead Lucas!" Sylvia shrieked in pain.

More tears were rushing down Brooke's already tearstained face. Without saying much she ran towards the door just wanting to get away from it all.

The fear, the pain, the guilt…all of it.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled after her retreating form. He made a move to follow her but he felt someone grabbed him as soon as he reached the door. "Peyton…" he growled.

"Just let her go Luke." she pleaded in a whispered. "She needs time to process things through an-and besides I need you." she stated looking at him distress.

"Yeah well she needs me." Lucas hissed as he broke free and went to go look for the girl he loved.

Peyton felt like someone had punched her in the face as she saw Lucas chased after Brooke. She closed the door feeling hurt that he chose to be with Brooke and not with her.

"Well what do you know…" Theresa's voice rang through the room. Peyton turned to look at her best friend and saw that she was looking out the front window. "Looks like those two know each other really well."

Immediately Sylvia and a very confused Peyton went to go see what Theresa was talking about. Outside just a few feet away from the lodge there was Lucas locked in an intimate embrace with Brooke. Peyton wasn't going to lie, it hurt to see the way he was holding her with such care and looking like he wanted to protect her from everything. It hurt her so much to think that there was something deeper than friendship going on with them that instant tears began falling from her face.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p>So like I promised in this chapter everything has now changed, Julian is gone and I sincerely apologized to anyone who liked him. I know lots happened here and I'm sure you all have some sort of comments on it. Anyways please let me know your thoughts through a review and I will see you guys next chapter.<p>

Please Review!


	13. Broken Soul

**A/n**: A quick thank you to everyone for all the awesome reviews…you guys rock!

A special shout out to **inScense09 **for catching up and reviewing every single chapter!

Also there's this scene here that might catch you by surprise. Honestly I have no idea where it came from, it just kinda wrote itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**Broken Soul**

Sadness.

Anger.

Fear.

Pain.

You named it, Brooke felt it.

She never thought that at such a young age, she would have gotten married and then three months later would have buried her late husband. But life was like that sometimes.

Unfair, cruel and unpredictable.

It had been a month since Julian's death and three weeks since his funeral. Needless to say Brooke hadn't been the same ever since then. It was like she lost a part of herself when Julian died and in a way it made sense. For the past three years of her life Julian had been an intricate part of it. He was her first serious boyfriend and the first guy she had ever loved. He had been one of the few constants in her life and now he was gone just like that.

Brooke wanted to scream to the world how unfair it was that a man so young with so much life left to live was dead but she couldn't. She couldn't because at the moment she felt like she was no longer living herself. She barely ate, she barely slept. She didn't even dare to go out anymore because she didn't think she deserved to enjoy her life when Julian's was cut too short.

She blamed herself simple as that.

She needed to feel something; anything but all she felt at the moment was pain. She felt this emptiness deep inside her, one that didn't want to leave her. And in some sick, twisted way she welcomed it because at least she was feeling something.

Everyone was worried about her but she didn't care. She stopped thinking about other people's feelings, about what they wanted from her a long time ago.

Maybe she was broken.

"Brooke? Honey?" Victoria called out, knocking gently on her door. "I'm heading out to the boutique now." she took a deep breath. "Would you like to come with me today?" she asked hopefully. Like it had been happening for the past month, she got no answer. "Umm Clay left to work already so if you need anything just call me okay?" she told her and again got no answer. "Well I'm going to be heading out now…sweetie I love you." Victoria said before finally leaving.

"Love you too mommy." Brooke whispered to herself and then began to softly cry like she had been doing for the past month.

She was broken and she was more than sure it was beyond repair.

* * *

><p>"A bit early to be drinking, don't you think?" Theresa remarked while she made her way to the living room of the Baker's home. She observed the older woman in front of her. Her hair was of a light color, cut up to shoulder length with a style that only certain people could pull off. She looked just like any other day except her eyes held a certain sadness to them and maybe a little something more that she couldn't quite place.<p>

"Never too early for a drink my dear." Sylvia responded with an edge to her tone. "Peyton is not home in case you wanted to see her." Sylvia informed her.

"Actually I came to see you." Theresa said, surprising the older woman.

"Really? And for what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Theresa sat down on the couch near her trying to get comfortable. Sylvia stayed standing as she looked through the window of her home. Theresa stared at Sylvia sadly as the older woman remained looking through the window.

"I do the same thing when I'm here." Theresa randomly said after a while. Sylvia slowly turned around giving her a confused look. "I stand in front of that same window waiting for his car to come through the gates and for him to climb off it. I keep wishing that he would come through that door," she stood up pointing at the front door. "laughing at whatever stupid thing Alexander has just told him like if nothing ever happened to him." She took a deep breath, her emotions suddenly getting the best of her. "But in the end it's all just wishful thinking because it's been a month since he passed away and I still can't accept the fact the he's gone forever."

"Theresa…" She took a drink from her glass. "Why did you come see me?" she asked coolly.

"You were the only one who really understood my feelings for Julian. I just…I don't know how to live my life without him. I miss him so much."

"Theresa…"

"I know I shouldn't be bothering you with this because it's obvious you're suffering more but I don't have anyone Sylvia. Peyton is so closed off that I don't even know how to approach her and you know I've never gotten along with Alexander."

The older woman went to Theresa setting her drink down on the nearest table. "It's been a rough month for all of us hasn't it?"

Theresa nodded in agreement and without saying much Sylvia hugged her. Silent tears suddenly came to both women as they embraced. One month since Julian's death had barely passed and the wound was still very much fresh.

"I'm sorry." a tearful Theresa apologized. "I really shouldn't have come. I just didn't know who else to turn to."

"It's alright sweetie, I needed this too. Alexander and Peyton have isolated themselves, grieving in their own way while I've been trying hard not to fall apart."

"Do you…do you regret the past few months regarding your arguments with Julian?" Theresa suddenly asked. Sylvia wondered why she would ask that all of a sudden. "Is just that I feel that if I would have acted differently, then I could have spent more time with him instead of having the distance we had with each other."

"I regret a lot of things Theresa. And yes unfortunately that is one of the things I regret the most. If I wouldn't have been so stubborn then I could have been at my son's side throughout his last days. My hatred towards Brooke blinded me and regrettably it cost me dearly."

"So your hatred for Brooke…?"

"It's still there. As long as she stays the hell away from me we won't have any problems."

* * *

><p>"Hey there Chase." Haley brightly greeted the young dark-haired man behind the bar. "How's it going?" she asked as she sat down on her usual table next to the bar.<p>

"Hey Haley…things are great, you?" Chase asked back, happy to finally have some company. Sure there were other people like a few waitresses he sort of knew and Mr. Parker who was in his office at the moment but Haley and Owen were the only two he considered his true friends.

Haley simply shrugged her shoulders giving him a huge friendly smile. Things were actually going great for her. For once in her life things were perfect. Despite everything that had been going around her lately, she was actually in a pretty good mood today.

"Still missing Owen?" Chase asked and just like that her smile turned upside down. Owen unfortunately (for her) had taken some time off from work and had been away for two weeks already on a supposed business trip. He told her he was going to Orlando to get some possible business investors for a bar he wanted to open in New York but Haley suspected Owen just wanted a few weeks away from all the drama.

"Yeah…didn't think I would miss him this much but I do." she said, giving him a small smile from her seat. "With everything that's going on right now I just miss Owen."

"Me too…being a bartender in especially Owen's temporary replacement is harder than I thought it was going to be." Chase confessed to her. Although Owen had been training him and Chase knew the basics of bartending, Owen left some pretty big shoes to fit into.

"Well that's why I'm here for." Haley smiled warmly at him. She promised Owen that while he was away she was going to do everything she could to help Chase and make things easier for him and so far she had. Since the day she met him, Chase had proven to be a decent guy so she had no problem lending him a hand.

"Want me to help you set up for tonight?" she asked, already getting up from her seat.

"But of course." Chase immediately brightened up, giving her a pearly white smile.

* * *

><p>"Lucas!" Victoria exclaimed relief to see the blond man in front of her. She was happy to see him again like she had been seeing him for the past month without fail. "Thank you for always coming despite that you've had no progress so far." she said giving him a long hug. "Come in Lucas, come in." she ushered him inside her home, Lucas as always feeling quite welcome.<p>

"How is she doing today?" Lucas asked worriedly with a slight urgency in his tone.

Victoria sighed deeply. "Still the same if not worse." she told him sadly. Lucas frowned, not at all happy to hear that. Ever since the accident, Lucas had been coming to the Davis household to check on Brooke who had shut down completely from the world after Julian's death. He knew this was something that couldn't be overcome easily and that Brooke needed time to eventually get passed it but as the days passed her situation only kept getting worse. It hurt to see her the way she was but it hurt even more knowing he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"But she did came out a few days ago…she went to Julian's grave though." Victoria continued on. Lucas smiled slightly not sure how he felt about that. Sure he was happy she at least came out of her room once but the fact remained the same, she was still stuck in her room not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Mind if I go up there now?" he asked Victoria. She simply shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what more she could say. Her daughter had been closed off from everyone including herself that she didn't have the heart to tell him that she thought it was hopeless at the moment to try anything.

Lucas quickly went upstairs already being familiar with the place and knocked gently on Brooke's bedroom door.

"Hey Cheery…it's Lucas again." he started off saying like he usually did when he came to see her. He waited for a bit, hoping for any kind of response. He got nothing as usual. "So umm listen I know you're probably getting tired of people telling you to open up and come out so I won't tell you that even though I really wished you did."

He slid down, leaning against the wall. "So I had an interesting day today. I know you probably don't care but Peyton stopped by my office earlier. She told me some stuff that I really don't want to share with you right now. I never thought I would say this but she was acting like a total bitch." he told her and smiled slightly when he heard a faint scoff from behind her door. It was a reaction at least. "Mouth told me it was because she was PMS-ing, which I never wanted to ever think about." Lucas said making a face. "Reminds me though…you really need to meet him. He's a great guy and I'm kinda shocked I never introduced you guys…"

Lucas then started telling her more about his day and in the meantime Brooke listened as his voice got louder and began to give full details of what was going on outside her door. She wanted to just open her door and let Lucas all the way in but she couldn't. She was empty, numb to the world and that feeling wasn't leaving her any time soon. She desperately wanted to feel something, anything but then Sylvia's voice would appear saying how Julian's death was her fault and then she would completely break down. She didn't deserve to feel an ounce of happiness so that's why she was holed up in her room.

Lucas looked at his wrist watch and noticed that it was almost time for him to go. He leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes tight. "I miss you, you know? I miss talking to you, like really talking to you. And what we've been doing for the past month doesn't count." he chuckled a bit before he turned serious. "I miss your laugh and how when you smile those adorable dimples appear. I miss the way you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. I even miss your nonstop talking and believe me that's saying something."

Brooke smiled slightly at this but then shook her head. She wasn't supposed to feel anything that wasn't remorse or pain. But would it be that bad to want to feel something, in especially if it came from Lucas?

"Anyways what I'm trying to say is, I miss you Brooke, we all do actually and I know what you're going through can't be easy but I just want you to know that if you ever need something that I'll be there for you...you can always count on me." He got up from the floor and rested his head against her door.

Brooke was now leaning against her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her arms were hugging them tightly as she sat there with silent tears down her face. "Just go please." she whispered to herself as she willed her body to not stand up and open the door. "Please just go." she cried softly because she knew she was losing the battle.

"You're my best friend Brooke and I just want my Cheery back…please." Lucas told her and then turned around swiftly, her silence hurting him more than he led on.

Brooke stood up quickly, her hand on the door ready to open it but then released it when she heard his footsteps leaving. She couldn't take this anymore and she knew she had to do something to fix this but she didn't know what.

* * *

><p>He was sitting down in a bar, one that reminded him of the one he worked in, when he saw her. She was slim figure with some beautiful shade of green-emerald looking eyes and deep red luscious straight hair. She walked to the front of the bar like if she owned it and a drink was immediately set in front of her. She turned around and their eyes locked for a brief moment before he looked down to his drink.<p>

He smirked, thinking she must have been a regular to be treated how she was being treated. He laughed quietly and then shook his head as he began to think about the deal he was so closed to making. He just needed one investor, just one and he would be that much closer to opening a bar that he could call his own. Of course it was easier said than done but he was determined to come back to New York with already made plans to open a bar of his own. He was so into his thinking that he didn't notice when a warm body sat next to him.

"You're new here aren't you?" a woman's voice asked, leaning close to him. He shrugged his shoulders not at all feeling like talking to anyone at the moment.

"I saw the way you looked at me when I first came in." she continued on even though she knew he was trying his best to ignore her. He turned slightly curious to see who was talking to him and saw the woman from earlier. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. He had to admit that she was even prettier from a much closer look.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have no chance in hell with me." she told him firmly as she turned her stare to what was in front of her.

"Who says I want you?" Owen finally said something as he took a drink from his glass.

The woman smirked. "Sweetie every guy in this room does but I have made sure to let them know I'm taken."

"Pretty cocky aren't you?"

"It's true isn't it?" she asked kinking her eyebrow at him. He made a move and ran his eyes up and down her body. She had a point, she was hot and she was very much desirable at the moment. He looked around the bar and noticed that most eyes were on him and the red-head. Some were even shooting hated glares at him.

"If you say so."

"You're cute." she stated, locking eyes with him once more.

"No I'm Owen." he teased making her smile somewhat.

"Rachel." she found herself sharing her name with the stranger not knowing why.

"Didn't ask." Owen smirked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ass." Rachel hissed, making him chuckle. They remained quiet for a bit after that. Owen shooting sneaky glances at her whenever the opportunity rose and Rachel trying to pretend she didn't notice when he did.

"Want another drink?" he asked when he saw she was already finished with hers.

"Sure why not?" Rachel agreed smiling at him in the process. He was like a breath of fresh air for her. One of the first few guys that wasn't trying to get in her pants. Of course she would never try something with him because like she told him she was taken but some innocent flirting wouldn't hurt right? And besides what her husband didn't know wouldn't kill him.

Soon enough Owen found himself in a very intimate conversation with Rachel that he was enjoying very much. They were joking along the way poking fun at each other and if he was being honest with himself he was starting to like the presumptuous red-head. It was strange because usually he was a reserved person towards strangers but with Rachel he almost felt at eased.

It wasn't until later in the night when he noticed the rock diamond ring adorning her finger and his smile faltered a bit before he quickly composed himself. Of course with his luck she would be married, only question was…who was the lucky bastard?

* * *

><p>"Just get in there you jackass!" Nathan muttered to himself as he stood outside the entrance of <em>Safe Haven<em>. "Get in there, find her, apologized and leave."

He took a deep breath knowing that what he was about to do was something out of character for him. Never in his life did he ever felt the urge to apologize to anyone that wasn't his family. But Haley James was different and he needed to make amends with her because what she told him the last time they talked really hit him hard.

Nathan stepped inside the bar that seemed to be more crowded than usual. He started looking for the petite honey blond but there was no sign of her. It was practically impossible to look for her with all these people in the way.

"What's going on here?" he asked a random guy next to him.

"Dude its Karaoke night!" the guy exclaimed happily.

"Kara-what?" Nathan said feeling confused at the moment. "What in the world is Karaoke night?" he asked the same guy again but he made a 'shhh' noise when someone started to sing.

_Come on skinny love, just last the year_

_Pour a little salt, we were never here_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

Nathan couldn't help but to feel a sense of serenity when he heard that angelic voice of some girl sing. He felt captivated, her voice was sweet and yet powerful at the same time. He found himself being pulled towards the source of the voice.

Quickly he began to make his way through the crowd wanting to see from who that voice was coming from. He pushed and shoved until he was standing right in front of the girl with the beautiful voice. His breath caught in his throat when he realized that the angelic voice was none other than Haley James.

_And I told you to be patient_

_And I told you to be fine_

_And I told you to be balanced_

_And I told you to be kind_

She felt him; she could feel his eyes on her. She looked at him quickly before averting her eyes somewhere else as she continue to do what she loved the most. Singing was her passion and she wasn't going to let Nathan Scott ruin this moment for her.

_Who will love you?_

_Who will fight?_

_Who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love_

_My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my_

When Haley finished the song, the crowd was going crazy, applauding as loud as possible. Nathan joined in feeling something inside of him from seeing Haley that he had never felt before. It was like if he was seeing her for the first time all over again.

Their eyes locked and Nathan smiled hesitantly at her while she shot him a glare before she came down the stage set up earlier for Karaoke night. He quickly followed her but it was proven to be almost impossible with the mass of people in front of him.

"Wait Haley!" Nathan yelled after her. He saw her turned the corner and hasten his step to catch up to her. He rounded the corner and was surprised to see her leaning against the wall.

"I figure we should just get this lovely conversation over with." Haley told him, not really bothering to look at him which for some unknown reason made him frown. "I knew you weren't going to stop until you got your way so talk."

Nathan smiled a bit, she knew him so well. "I umm I heard you singing." he blurted out without thinking.

"I know you were right in front of me in case you forgot." she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Listen I-I uhh I…"

"Nathan what do you want?" she asked in exasperation. "It's been a long _good _month since we last saw each other and now all of a sudden you appear again?"

He took a deep breath. "I-I just came to tell you I'm sorry."

"What?" Haley questioned in an incredulous tone, her eyes finally meeting his.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through in the last couple of months." He scratched the back of his neck all of a sudden feeling nervous with Haley looking at him the way she was.

"Seriously?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have no reason to lie to you Haley. I just wanted to apologize to you for acting like a pompous dick. I never should have assumed you were that kind of girl nor should I have chased you when clearly you weren't interested in me." He turned to leave, a sense of relief washing over him.

"Nathan." her soft but firm voice stopped him. "What brought this on?" Haley asked curiously. She wanted to know what was going on with him. Nathan wasn't acting like that womanizing pig she met a few months ago and honestly she was confused as to what had caused this sudden change.

He shoved his hands in his pockets not sure if he really wanted to share his reasons with her. After their last conversation he realized he had been acting like a complete idiot. It took a long month but her words made him realize that he didn't want to be this guy anymore.

"Doesn't really matter." Nathan told her, not meeting her inquisitive stare. "I just…I'm sorry okay."

"How can I even trust you?" she asked. "Just when I finally think you're done playing games with me you go and do something to prove me wrong. So tell me Nathan how can I trust that you're being sincere with me now?"

"You don't have to." He shrugged his shoulders. "But again why would I lie to you?"

"Oh I don't know…to get inside my pants?" she retorted pointedly.

Nathan sighed in frustration. Haley was never going to believe that what he was saying was all true but he couldn't blame her. He was the one that gave her reasons to doubt him in the first place.

"The last time we talked you made me realize a couple of things. One that I was pretty much being an arrogant dick." he grinned, making her smile a bit. "Two that I wasn't treating you right. And three that I…that I didn't like the guy that I was becoming."

Haley remained quiet. She was honestly speechless at the moment. For the first time in her life she had no idea what to say. Here Nathan Scott, the arrogant jackass who had been constantly trying to sleep with her, not only apologized (an apology that seem sincere) but told her _she _made him realize things about himself.

"You've literally turned my life upside down so umm thank you." Nathan confessed, giving her a faint smile. "I uhh gotta go but I'll see you around…Haley James." He spun around and started walking towards the exit.

"Hey Nathan!" Haley called after him making him turn around. She smiled at him. "Definitely." she simply said, catching him by surprise before she left heading towards the bar.

He shook his head and turned to leave once more, a smile instantly on his face. He was happy, happier than he had ever felt in years and it was all thanks to Haley, a girl he didn't think much at first but that now was making a huge difference in his life.

* * *

><p>Lucas was fast asleep when the sudden knocks on his door and the persistent ringing of the doorbell woke him up abruptly. He tiredly looked at the clock on his nightstand and cursed quietly when he realized it was a quarter after one.<p>

He got up slowly wondering who in the hell would be waking him up at this time of the night. Dressed in just his pajama pants and a white shirt, he tiredly made his way towards the door as he tried to rid himself of his sleepy state.

"I'm coming!" Lucas yelled when the knocking and ringing started getting more persistent. "What!" Lucas snapped once he opened the door only to be met with the sight of a stoic looking Brooke Davis. He was surprised and confused to see her outside his apartment door. "Brooke? What are you doing here?" he asked and saw how she softened a bit before she turned back to how she was, emotionless.

"Can I come in?" she asked and he quickly moved out of the way letting her know she could. Once inside Lucas asked her again what she was doing here but instead of answering she started looking around the room. She had a thoughtful expression on her face like if she was contemplating something.

"Brooke?"

"You told me earlier if I ever needed something that I could always count on you." Lucas nodded his head, glad that she was finally reaching out to him. "Well I need something." Brooke said as she started getting closer to him.

"What do you need Brooke?" he asked tentatively and saw how her face turned into something more determined.

"I just...I just need to feel something Luke." she said in a broken voice that made Lucas's heart stop.

This time he took a step forward. "What do you need to feel Brooke?" he asked curiously.

"You." Brooke simply whispered and without saying much more she pulled his face towards her and crashed her lips to his. Lucas was too shocked at first to do anything but then he realized what was happening and knew immediately that it was wrong.

"Brooke…" Lucas tried pulling away but she wouldn't let him. She wanted to feel something and needed him at this moment so badly. "Wait Brooke…s-stop." Lucas groaned when she wiggled herself closer to him. Her lips started trailing down his jawline and to his neck, sucking ever so gently on his skin and his eyes rolled back at the pleasure he was feeling. "B-Brooke…what are you doing?" he managed to say as he circled his arms around her petite waist to bring her closer.

"I already told you Luke," Brooke nipped at his ear, sucking on it and making him moan in pleasure. "I need you." she whispered before her lips came back to his.

Lucas's mind started to fog up. All he could hear, taste and feel was Brooke Davis and it was finally getting to him. His reasoning flew out the window and he started to kiss her back passionately. She smirked knowing that she had him and kissed him back, her arms going around his neck.

Without thinking, he picked her up effortlessly, her legs instantly wrapping themselves around his waist and started carrying her towards his bedroom. Kissing her along the way Lucas marveled at the beauty that was all wrapped around him. He set her down on his bed, his body instantly covering hers. He looked down at her and smiled sweetly at her.

God she was beautiful.

Her eyes were still that hazel hue that drew him in the first time he saw her. She was still that beautiful girl he met months ago and he couldn't believe she was lying on his bed with him. This seemed like a dream, one he didn't want to wake up from anytime soon.

"Lucas, why did you stop?" Brooke asked, her chest heaving up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

"You're beautiful." he told her, his eyes filled with love and lust. "So fucking beautiful." he repeated as he started to kiss her once more. He didn't notice the small blush that that crept on her cheeks or the way her heart started speeding up. This was exactly why she came here in the first place. After a month of not being able to feel anything but pain and emptiness, she needed to feel something and Lucas was making her feel just that.

"I need you," she breath in, wrapping her arms around him to bring him even closer. "God I need you." she said, kissing him roughly on the lips. In a quick move she flipped them around so that his back was on the bed and she was straddling him. She grinded her hips against his and felt him react to her even more. She smiled happy that she was able to get this kind of reaction from him.

Hastily she pulled off his white shirt wanting to fully feel him and her eyes instantly went to his now naked torso. She knew he was built but to actually see him and be able to touch him made her need for him turn into want. She ran her up and down his chest and she smirked when she saw the way his eyes closed at her touch. She saw how he shivered when she faintly ran her nails on his chest making small patterns along the way.

"You like that Luke?" she questioned as she circled her finger around his belly button.

"God…Brooke, what are you doing to me?" he groaned when she started trailing kisses up his muscle toned chest. His skin was on fire, every time she touched him it was like he was about to burst in flames from her touch. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it across the room, his eyes immediately on her half naked body.

His eyes roamed all over her, every inch, every curve, taking in every area of pure perfection that she was and his mouth ran dry. She was beyond beautiful in her simple yet sexy black bra and laced panties.

She was a Goddess, beautiful and perfect in his eyes.

"Want me Broody?" Brooke asked when she saw his hungry lustful stare. He nodded his head frantically. "Say it." she ordered, her lips hovering above his. "Tell me how much you want me."

"I-I want you Brooke…God I want you so much." Lucas exclaimed and in a swift move he flipped them around, his hips rolling into her making Brooke moan in pleasure. "Can't you feel it?" he breathlessly asked.

"I want you too." she told him as she began to pull down on his pajama bottoms. "So damn much." Brooke said crashing her lips against his. She was hoping that this was going to be a night she was never going to forget.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p>Yes I know evil lol. I want your honest opinion though, do you guys think they should go through it or should Lucas' morals kick in? I already know how it's going to go down between them but I'll take into consideration what you all want. And don't worry, Brooke's behavior will be better explained next chapter along with why Lucas gave into temptation so easily.<p>

Anyways you guys know the drill:

Please Review!


	14. Beautiful Disaster

**A/n**: Hey you all! It's been a while I know and I'm sorry for it but college has been kicking my butt lately. I had so many things to turn in but not enough time so I've been working myself off like crazy

A quick thank you to all that reviewed last chapter and so without any further ado here's the next one.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**Beautiful Disaster**

Clothes were removed hastily from each other. They were down to just his boxers and her bra and panties. They were kissing all over trying to feel each other; their moves seem frantic almost as if the other person would disappear if they stopped. Lucas ran his hand down the length of her body making her back arch under him from that one move, while his other hand was toying with the clasp of her bra.

He turned his gaze to her face searching for any hesitation on her part but what he found was something else, something he didn't see before. The look in her eyes though determined and lustful; had this certain sadness to it.

She looked empty...broken.

And at the moment when she reached for his boxers and started to pull them down, it was like it clicked on him for the first time since his fogged induced state. He was lying on top of Brooke, half naked and close to having sex with her for the first time.

He knew things weren't supposed to go like this. She was still hurting from Julian's death and she was clearly not thinking straight at the moment. Lucas took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He pulled away from Brooke who was struggling with his boxers and her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Luke what's wrong?" she breathlessly asked looking at him with concern.

Lucas closed his eyes feeling like the shittiest person ever for what he was about to say to her. This was his fault, he shouldn't have let his desire for her control him like it did but unfortunately he did. He had wanted her for such a long time that when she came earlier saying she needed him and kissed him the way she did, it felt like a dream come true.

He fell immediately for her.

"We can't do this Brooke." Lucas whispered with regret as he got up from the bed trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Brooke raised herself with her arms but still remaining in the bed. "What do you mean we can't do this?" she asked, her stare turning a bit hard. She didn't understand why he stopped all of a sudden but with the way he was squinting with worry she knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

She was confused.

"We just can't Brooke." he replied as he ran a hand through his already messy blond hair. "I mean, you do see why we can't do this right?" he asked hopefully, not really wanting to explain it to her. His head was spinning so coming up with an explanation that she would be able to understand was going to be hard right now.

And now she was angry.

"No I don't." she hissed in response, getting off the bed instantly. She started searching around for her clothes just wanting to quickly get dress and go home. "One minute you're all willing to go all the way with me and the next thing I know you're stopping us so forgive me if I don't see why the hell we can't do this Lucas!" she shouted angrily.

"Brooke if we would have gone all the way it would have been a mistake." he tried reasoning with her but she wouldn't listen to him. She pulled up her jeans, put her shirt back on and went in search for the rest of her things as she tried her best to ignore his pleas.

Brooke quickly found the rest of her things and made a move to leave.

"You were gone Brooke." Lucas stated in a scared tone when she walked passed him. She instantly froze with her hand on the doorknob ready to open the door. "You were so far gone that we didn't know how to help you." he continued in that same tone. "You've been locked up in your room for a month." he told her when he saw she was about to turn the doorknob.

She turned back around slowly and waited for him to continue.

"Then all of a sudden you show up at my door saying that you need me…that you want me." Lucas continued on, his voice becoming more serious as he spoke each word. "What am I supposed to think about that?"

Her expression hardened. "You were supposed to think that I wanted you, you _fucking _asshole!" she raised her voice. "I needed you Lucas as my friend and you-"

"But that's just the problem Brooke." he interrupted her in a quiet yet powerful voice. "You didn't need me as just a friend. You're still hurting from Julian's death and wanted to feel something even if it meant using me."

"You don't know shit about how I'm feeling." she told him in a cold tone. "You don't want me? Fine then whatever I don't care." she said as she threw his bedroom door open. Lucas followed her knowing he couldn't let her leave at the state she was in. He had to make her see that what he did was the right thing.

"Brooke listen to me please." Lucas pleaded just wanting her to stop so he could better explain himself.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled back at him as she made her way around his living room.

"Damn it Brooke! Just listen to me!" Lucas shouted after her, grabbing her arm and making her turn around to face him only for her to stumble into his chest. He held onto her closely breathing in deeply her sweet vanilla scent that drove him crazy.

"You weren't supposed to reject me." she mumbled softly into his chest.

"Pretty Girl…just hear me out please."

She pulled back sniffing a bit before stepping away from him. "Why should I? You don't want me so what's the point?" she said hurtfully and he felt like his heart just broke into a million pieces. He hated seeing her like this.

He cupped her face gently with both his hands leaning closer to her. "Brooke…the issue has never been if I want you or not because believe me I've wanted you for a long time." he confessed giving her a faint smile.

She stepped away from him, his hands instantly dropping from her face. "Then why did you reject me?" she whimpered, feeling so upset. Her pride was wounded and she honestly didn't know what she was feeling at the moment.

"Because what we were about to do was wrong Brooke and you know it."

"All I know is that I put myself out there and you didn't want me!" Brooke said, her temper flaring up again.

"Brooke…" he trailed off, not knowing what else to say to her. He didn't know what words to say to make her understand him. The look she was giving him was killing him. He knew she was going to be upset when he stopped them but this was beyond what he thought.

"Shows how much you supposedly love me." she sarcastically commented, crossing her arms in annoyance.

And now _he_ was angry.

"Damn it Brooke just because I don't want to have sex with you doesn't mean I don't love you!" he growled angrily at her.

"Then tell me what the hell does it mean then?" she asked irritated. "Because not a few minutes ago we were in that room," she pointed towards his bedroom. "about to have sex and you stopped us. So tell me Lucas what does it mean?"

Lucas looked at her not sure how to answer this. It seem that no matter what he said she would say something back and they would start arguing all over again. She was stubborn and that was something he both loved and hated about her.

"I want you, you've always wanted me so what's the problem?" Brooke asked when she saw he had his brooding look on.

"The problem is that this isn't you Brooke!" Lucas finally shouted out.

"You don't even know me!" Brooke responded back fiercely even though she knew she was wrong. Lucas was one of the few people that knew her better than anyone else. They had only known each other for a few months but he knew things about her that even some of her closest friends didn't.

"Yes I do Brooke." he retorted back intensely. "You're hurting, I can tell with just looking at you. You're so damn broken at the moment that you're doing things you shouldn't."

Brooke stood there quietly contemplating his words. She knew she was broken and was still hurting over Julian's death but what she was asking of Lucas wasn't so out there right? He was her friend after all and she needed him but he didn't want her…at least that's how she reasoned things.

"I-I just needed to feel something Lucas. For the past month all I've felt was pain and this immense sadness…guilt." Brooke sadly said, momentarily looking at the ground before she looked at him. "I could have gone anywhere, I could have gone to anyone but I chose you Lucas because I knew I could trust you."

"Brooke…"

"It's okay Lucas." she stated a bit calmer. "Let's just forget about this. You're right and I'm still hurting. It was wrong of me to come looking for you."

"Can't we at least talk about this?"

"I think we've talked enough. I'm sorry; I won't be bothering you anymore."

"Brooke wait." he tried to hold her hand but she jerked away from his touch.

"Just don't okay?" Brooke said coldly holding her hands out. She walked out of his apartment leaving Lucas stunned in silence. Frustrated he ran both his hand through his hair wondering where their conversation went wrong.

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Haley playfully shoved Nathan making him grin. "You did not do that!"<p>

"I swear I did!" Nathan excitedly said, showing a sparkle in his eyes that she had never seen before. "I was a senior and thought I was the king of the school…it was an honest mistake."

Haley rolled her eyes. "You talked back to the principal and were close to expulsion. I don't see how that was an honest mistake."

"Hey I already told you. I was a stupid seventeen year old that thought he ruled the school."

She shook her head smiling at him. Never in a million years did she ever thought that her and Nathan would be like this after everything that happened between them. After their last talk from a few days ago, they accidently bumped into each other and they started talking like really talking and soon a friendship between them was form. He was proving to be a different guy than from the one she met months ago so it wasn't exactly hard to be friends with him.

"So how did you get out of trouble?" she asked curiously.

"My dad." he simply responded.

"You and your dad are close?" she questioned slowly. She knew that Owen didn't have the best relationship with his dad so she wasn't sure if Nathan was in the same boat or not.

He smiled warmly. "Yeah, pretty close. He's always been there for me, supporting me in my dream to become a professional basketball player."

"I know you don't like talking about it but what exactly happened to your knee?"

Nathan got a look in his eyes, one that made Haley instantly regret asking him that. "If you don't want to-"

"It was my last year of college." Nathan interrupted her. "We were playing the semi-finals against this other team. Some guy came at me at full force when I was taking a shot catching me off guard. My knee hit the floor pretty hard. Next thing I knew I was being rushed into the hospital and I had to have immediate surgery on my knee. Doctors told me I might not be able to play again."

"Nathan…" Haley grabbed his hand that was lying on the bar. "I'm so sorry." she sincerely said, wishing she wouldn't have brought this up in the first place.

"It's okay Hales; I've made peace with it." Nathan sadly said, shrugging his shoulders.

"The doctor said might Nathan." she reminded him, squeezing his hand tightly. He gave her a tight smile before turning melancholic.

"I know but I'm just scared to try again. I've been going to therapy for my knee for the past couple of months and I feel fine but I'm scared Haley. What if I get my hopes up only for them to come crashing down?"

"Nathan…" She went over to him and hugged him, not knowing what to say.

"It's fine Haley." he assured her as he took comfort in her arms.

They remained quiet in that same position for a couple of seconds.

"Who would have thought that a few months ago I would have you in my arms like this." Nathan said trying to lighten the mood. She pulled away from him slightly.

"Yeah, who would have thought that underneath that that womanizing, egotistical jerk there was a decent guy." she teased as she went back around the bar.

"Ouch! Womanizing, egotistical jerk? Haley that kinda hurt my feelings." he said in mocked hurt, placing his hand over his heart for added effect.

"Oh I'm sorry. How can I ever make it up to you my good sir." she sarcastically asked with roll of her eyes.

"Oh I don't know," Nathan leaned in closer, his elbows on the bar. "how about a kiss or a little something more?" he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Get your head out of the gutter." Haley admonished playfully as she pushed his face away from her making both of them laugh. Although Nathan was proving to be a decent guy, he still had his moments where the old Nathan would pop back. She didn't mind though because she knew he couldn't change his ways in a few days. Plus if she was being honest she kind of liked when he put that kind of attention to her, it made her feel special which was something she hadn't felt in a while.

"So Owen is coming back in a few days." Nathan randomly stated after their laughter died off.

"Yeah…I've missed him." Haley said with a fond smile.

"So umm what happens with us?" he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"Do we continue being friends or you know do we stop when he returns?" he asked hesitantly. He knew Owen wanted him to stay away from Haley and once upon a time so did she but now things were different. However, just because he and Haley were slowly becoming friends, it didn't mean that Owen would be on board with this new development. They shared a special friendship so he knew that one word from Owen and Haley would stop seeing him like that.

"Why? Scared of big buff Owen?" she teased with an amused expression.

"No!" Nathan immediately shouted out. "I'm not scared of Owen." he stated, puffing his chest out. "In case you haven't noticed Haley I'm a big guy too you know."

She rolled his eyes…he was such a guy!

"So you're a big guy huh?"

Nathan grinned. "Yup, I'm a very big, _big_ guy…wanna see?" he said in a suggestive tone as he put his hands on his jean's waistband.

"Out of the gutter mister!" she playfully reminded him.

His lewd comments didn't affect her anymore either like they used to. She figured it was because he was becoming a close friend to her. She liked their playful moments together and honestly she was kind of starting to like him as more than a friend. She knew she was in trouble but not just the regular one but the big kind where your heart could get broken. Nathan alone had the power to easily break her heart and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

* * *

><p>He didn't know who was ignoring who but one thing for sure was that he hadn't talked to Brooke since what almost happened between them. It had been a few days, three to be exact and he was trying to give her the space she probably needed but if he was being honest, he was also trying to clear his head up a bit.<p>

Things were probably never going to be the same between them. Things were bound to be awkward now and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle that. One thing for sure was that _he _needed to fix whatever broke between them. He knew she was too stubborn to come to him so he was going to have to be the one to do it. The only problem was how so that's why he was on his way to see Haley.

As he stepped inside the all too familiar bar Haley worked in, he heard unusual laughter coming from somewhere inside. He rounded the corner and saw her behind the bar talking to this guy who had his back to the door. He knew it wasn't Owen since he was still away and it wasn't Chase, so Lucas stood there briefly wondering who this guy was.

It just so happened that at that moment Haley lifted her head which was casually resting on her hand and saw him.

"Lucas!" Haley greeted happily, making Lucas smile widely. Their friendship was a bit unconventional. Though they only saw each other on some occasions, nothing was awkward between them when they talked. It felt like they had been good friends for years.

"Hey Hales." Lucas greeted back. At that moment Nathan turned around wanting to see who this guy was. He wasn't sure how he felt about Haley being quite friendly with some other guy that wasn't him.

"Hey I remember you." Lucas stated, narrowing his eyes at the sight of Nathan. He remembered seeing him months ago at that charity function he went with Peyton months ago. He also remembered their encounter and the way he was deliberately trying to start a fight with him. From the looks of it, the guy remembered him too because his eyes widened in shock and his demeanor quickly changed into a nervous one.

"Wait you know Nathan?" Haley asked curiously looking at the two guys. "How do you two know each other?"

Nathan pleaded with his eyes silently, begging Lucas not to say anything to Haley on how they knew each other. The guy at that party was the old Nathan, one he didn't care much to remember. That was the guy who didn't care about anything and did as he pleased whenever and wherever. And although Haley knew what kind of person he used to be, he didn't want to see her disappointed face when he told her about his encounter with her friend.

"Umm we uhh…"

"Met a couple months ago." Lucas interrupted Nathan's stuttering. "Nice guy." he added in a sarcastic tone which Haley much to Nathan's relief didn't pick up.

"Oh that's so cool." she perked up. "I-"

"Haley! Back room please!" Haley heard Chase shouting out to her.

"I'll be back." Haley announced, getting up from her seat. "In the meantime why don't you guys catch up?" she suggested cheerfully and then left.

"Listen man-"

Lucas eyes hardened. "No you listen you _asshole_. I don't know what you're doing here especially with a girl like Haley but you better not be playing with her." he warned him, his eyes turning a deeper shade of blue.

"No man it isn't like that." Nathan assured him looking a bit uncomfortable at the way Lucas was looking at him.

"Really? Because I've seen guys like you, heck I have to work with someone like you and I know what you're capable of."

Nathan shook his head in disagreement. "Haley is special to me."

"When we met you were a complete jackass." Lucas stated coldly.

"I know." he agreed sadly hanging his head down. "I was drunk that day, angry and irritated…look I'm a different guy now."

Lucas snorted. "I find that hard to believe."

"She's changed me." Nathan said, referring to Haley. "I want to be a better guy for her." Lucas looked at Nathan intently trying to see if he was lying to him. He needed to make sure for Haley's sake because she was his friend and he cared about her.

"Alright." Lucas finally relented when he saw sincerity in Nathan's eyes. "But one wrong move and I won't be responsible for my actions." he warned him once again.

"So umm we're cool?" Nathan asked, holding his hand out to him.

"We're cool." Lucas took his hand shaking it firmly.

"Aww how cute!" Haley faked gushed. "Already holding hands…so when's the wedding?" she jokingly asked, making both guys roll their eyes at her as they instantly dropped their hands.

"Ha, ha, ha…very funny Haley." Nathan sarcastically said as he lightly pinched Haley on her side.

"Nathan quit it!" she ordered, slapping his hands away.

Lucas stood there watching the scene in front of him unfold. It was hard to believe that this guy with Haley was the same asshole from months ago. Despite being here and seeing them together, he couldn't understand how a sweet girl like Haley could be friends with a guy like Nathan.

But then he saw it.

He saw the looks they were giving each other. How whenever Haley spoke Nathan would listen so carefully, not taking his eyes from her. He saw how he had to be close to her even if he wasn't touching her.

He saw all those things and more.

"So Lucas," Haley began to say, snapping him out of his thoughts. "what brings you here?"

"Umm I need to talk to you." he said, giving her a tight smile.

Sensing that this was just a thing between Lucas and Haley, Nathan excused himself and went over and sat in a table near the corner farthest away from them.

"So Lucas Scott…what is it that you want to talk to me about?" she asked curiously.

"It's about Brooke." he told her.

"Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" she worriedly asked thinking the worst happened to her best friend. Since the day of Julian's funeral, Brooke became a bit distant with her and pretty much closed herself off from her friends and family so she hadn't seen her in a while. She'd talked to her through her door like Lucas did but nothing else.

"No! She's okay Haley is just that she came to my apartment a few days ago."

Haley's worried face soon turned into a relieved one. "Oh my God that's great!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly. "What happened? Did she say anything? Is she okay?"

"She's okay…is just that we got in a fight and she…well I don't know how she is." Lucas said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Damn it Lucas! What did you do to her?" she questioned, her eyes hardening.

"I didn't do anything!" he quickly defended himself but Haley gave him a look. "Okay I did but…" he ran a hand through his hair. "…but damn she messed up too you know."

"What happened Lucas?" Haley asked in a calmer voice.

"Let's just say she's mad at me." Haley gave him another look. "I can't say much because I rather Brooke tell you herself."

Haley took a deep breath. "How am I supposed to help you then?"

"I just…I just need someone to talk too. Usually I would go to my uncle Keith but I know what he's going to say. And I-I need a friend."

"Oh Luke…" she hugged him tightly trying to bring him comfort. "You can tell me anything."

"She's mad at me and I-I'm scared Haley. I've never seen her so mad and so…hurt by me and it kills me knowing that I did something to upset her. I haven't seen her in days but that's because I really haven't tried and I'm worried things are never going to be the same between us."

"Lucas one of the things you have to know about Brooke is that half of the time when she's mad she doesn't mean the things she says." Haley carefully told him, wanting to relieve his worries.

"Not this time Haley." Lucas said, shaking his head in disagreement. "She had this look in her eyes and I just don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"Luke…whatever you did to her, Brooke is going to forgive you."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Brooke is a very special girl one that is completely unique in her own way. She has a heart of gold unlike anybody else I've ever seen. She's not a resentful person so if you really want to fix things between you guys then look for her and don't ignore her."

"She might not want to see me." he said dejected.

"Yeah she will…she'll forgive you." Haley smiled at him. "She's Brooke Davis after all…heart of gold and everything remember?"

"Thank you Haley, you're the best." Lucas gave her a hug which Haley happily returned.

* * *

><p>Lucas felt better after his talk with Haley. He knew things weren't completely screwed up so he had a chance to make things better. He just hoped that Brooke would be willing to listen long enough for him to fix things.<p>

He was just walking out of the bar when he bumped into someone. "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" he immediately apologized to the girl in front of him.

Said girl looked up wanting to give him a piece of her mind but when she realized who bumped into her she smiled widely. "It's okay." she assured him. "I don't mind actually especially if I got to bump into you." she said with a flirty smile. "Kelly Wilson." she introduced herself confidently.

"Umm…Lucas." he awkwardly responded.

"I know." Kelly grinned. "I've seen you around here before. You're friends with Haley and Owen aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Lucas shifted around uncomfortable with the looks Kelly was giving him. "Are you friends with them too?"

"I work with them so in a way I guess I kinda am." she replied smiling.

"Oh that's cool." he replied casually.

"So listen Lucas, I know this is kinda straightforward but that's just the kind of girl I am and when I see something that like I usually take it." Kelly told him as she got closer to him. "And I've seen you around a couple of times and well I really, really like you."

"Listen I'm sure you're a great girl and all but I'm not interested."

"Well that seems a bit unfair don't you think?" she said, pursing her lips. "You don't even know me that well to say that. How about I give you my number and then you decide whether you want to get to know me or not?"

She got out a piece of paper and pen from her shoulder bag and wrote her number. "Here." she handed him the paper. "Call me and we'll hang out or something okay?" Kelly turned to leave but not before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Bye hottie." Kelly said sending him a flirty wink.

Without looking at the number Lucas pocketed the paper and spun around to leave but then stopped dead in his tracks. He groaned inwardly. Just his luck that Brooke was standing in front of him with a pissed off look that told him she had seen the whole exchanged with Kelly.

"You're an ass." she stated icily.

"Brooke…" he grabbed her arm when she tried passing him.

"Don't Lucas!" she yelled, trying to jerk her arm from him.

"It wasn't what it looked like." Lucas told her, holding on to her as she struggled to get free.

"Yeah right…was she the reason you didn't want to sleep with me?" Brooke asked him, hurt evident in her voice.

He pulled her closer to him, their faces mere inches away from each other. "I just met the girl today." Lucas said in a matter of fact tone.

"You sure move fast then don't you?" Brooke spat back bitterly giving him a look of pure hate.

"Damn it Brooke!" he shouted frustrated, releasing his grip on her. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?" he asked in an exasperated tone. "I know I messed up but it wasn't all my fault you know."

"Are you freaking serious right now?" she asked in an incredulous tone. "When I needed you, you weren't there for me. You made me look so stupid…you embarrassed me when you pulled away from me. Do you even know how much hurt you caused me with that action alone?"

"I was just trying to do the right thing." he muttered.

She scoffed. "Well tell me how that's working out for you Lucas?" she questioned rhetorically. "Oh and FYI that girl you were talking to is like a walking STD so if you ever plan on _fucking_ her make sure to wear a condom you ass." And with that she shoved him away and started walking towards _Safe Haven_.

"Damn!" Lucas angrily screamed as he watched Brooke making her way inside the building. He ran his hands over his face in frustration. He was beyond pissed at her; at this stupid fight…at everything. She alone had the power to make him want to pull his hair out and say a couple things that were sure to be censored if he was on TV.

He wished he could just walk away from everything, from her but he couldn't. He loved her. Despite everything that she did, despite the things she said to him, he loved her. It was simple, he couldn't explain it and honestly he didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Fuming with anger, Brooke made her way inside to find Haley. She was so mad at the moment; jealous even. She hated fighting with Lucas but he just really got under her skin today. She hated to admit it but seeing him with Kelly really stirred something inside of her and she just snapped. She knew she was partially to blame for their fighting but it was easier to blame him for everything.<p>

So she did.

But for now she was going to calm down because she actually hadn't seen her best friend in a while and she really missed her. They had so much to talk about and Brooke couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw her out and about.

She started looking around for Haley but she was nowhere to be found. The bar was practically empty except for this guy sitting in the corner. She went up to him. "Excuse me? Do you know where…" she began to say but stopped when she recognized who that man was. "You?" she questioned, looking at him with disdain. "What the hell are you doing here?' she asked coldly.

Nathan froze momentarily cursing quietly under his breath. It was just his luck, first Lucas and now her? Who would have thought that the people who he didn't treat so well in the past would come today of all days back to his life? He wouldn't have minded if I meant he could make amends but he was hanging out with Haley today. He wanted to keep her sheltered from his past life as much as possible even if she already knew what he was capable of.

Nathan stood up. "I uhh…I-"

"Tigger!" Haley screamed happily as she started running towards her and Nathan. Damn this definitely wasn't his day. First that Lucas guy knew Haley and now this girl too? Who was she? And why exactly was she here?

"Please don't tell her anything." Nathan quickly begged her and Brooke blinked in confusion. What was this guy talking about? Not tell who? Haley?

"I'm so happy you're here!" she exclaimed excitedly as she threw her arms around her best friend. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked worriedly after they separated from their embrace.

"Yeah I'm feeling a bit better Hales." she smiled faintly at her. "I'm out of my room so that's a start right?"

"Of course it is." she agreed, hugging her once more before releasing her again. "So how are things going?"

"They're going." Brooke simply responded with a small shrug. Haley saw the sadness in her eyes and shifted uncomfortable wondering if she should bring up what her and Lucas talked about earlier.

"Umm Lucas came earlier and told me what happened."

"He told you everything?" she asked, feeling outraged at Lucas' lack of discretion. She couldn't believe he would come see _her _best friend and spilled everything that happened between them.

Before Haley had a chance to reply, Nathan feeling a bit uneasily and left out (not that he minded) cleared his throat. "Umm Haley I need to go but-"

"Oh." Haley perked up at hearing Nathan's voice. From all her excitement at seeing Brooke after a long month without her, she completely forgot that Nathan was standing right next to her.

"Wait Haley, you know this guy?"

"Of course I do, this is Nathan. I don't know if you remember me telling you about him but this is him. And Nathan this is Brooke the best friend I've been telling you about." Haley formally introduced the two.

Best friends? Oh shit he was screwed.

"Nice to meet you." Nathan awkwardly said giving her the same pleading look from before.

She didn't know what it was but something about the way he was lying to her best friend was ticking her off. It might have been the leftover anger she was still feeling from her encounter with Lucas or how the guy was all of a sudden reminding her of him but she was feeling extremely bitchy at the moment.

"Oh please don't play dumb with me." Brooke hissed out angrily.

"Brooke? What's going on?" Haley asked her while Nathan stood there holding his breath out to see what the brunette was going to say.

"Do you know who this guy actually is Haley?"

"Please." Nathan begged, making Haley even more confused as to what was going on.

"This guy," she continued ignoring Nathan's pleas. "is that jackass that I told you about who tried hitting on me during that charity event."

Haley's eyes widened in shock. "Is this true Nathan?"

"Haley I-"

"Of course it's true Haley." Brooke interrupted him. She turned to her best friend. "I can't believe you're doubting me." she accused her in a semi-hurt tone. "I'm your best friend and I would never lie to you about something like this!"

"No Brooke is just that-" she tried to defend herself before she was cut off by the fiery brunette.

"You don't believe me." she finished for her. "But you know what? Whatever, I don't care so believe what you want!" she yelled and then left just like that without turning back. Haley watched her best friend's retreating form and wondered what was going on with her? She was acting strange and wasn't the Brooke she knew and loved.

"Haley I-"

"Don't Nathan." she said, holding her hand out. "Just leave me alone."

"I made a mistake Haley. If I would have known she was your best friend…"

"You would have done the same thing." she finished for him.

"No Haley I-"

"Yes you would have!" she snapped at him making him jerked back a bit. "Because a few months ago you were nothing but an asshole who had sex with different girls each day."

"I've changed Haley."

"You know what the worst part is?" she asked, ignoring his statement. "That the same night you tried sleeping with my best friend you came to me and fed me these bullshit lines. You kissed me for the first time and made me feel these things…"

"But you were mad at me? You even slapped me? I thought that day was the day you truly started hating me."

"I wanted to but that kiss…" she trailed off, not knowing if she should finished what she was going to say. Honestly the day he first kiss her made her feel things that she thought she was never going to feel.

"The kiss what?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Doesn't matter." she muttered as she slapped his hands away from her. Haley turned around deciding that she was done with this conversation. It was no use, she couldn't be friends with a guy who tried sleeping with her best friend.

"Haley!" he called after her when she started heading towards the back room. "Please Hales just let me explain." he begged as he caught up to her.

"Just leave Nathan."

"Hey what's going on here?" Chase wondered, looking at Haley and Nathan in confusion.

"Nothing man, just trying to talk to Haley." Nathan answered snippily, feeling a bit annoyed at his interruption.

Chase looked at Haley's distraught face and knew something was not right here. "Listen Nate, I think you should leave." Chase told him, still looking at Haley with concern.

Nathan knew that whatever he said right now wasn't going to be of any use. He decided to give her some time to let her think things through.

"Just remember Haley, we all have a past." he said, sincerity clear in his voice. "Some may be darker than others. Mine's just a little bit grayer but I'm trying to change and be a better person because of you." He gave her a sad smile before he left, leaving Haley contemplating his last words.

* * *

><p>Brooke was in a rundown bar outside the area of New York. She just wanted to forget the past couple of weeks all together so she wouldn't have to feel anything anymore. All she felt these days was pain guilt…and more recently anger.<p>

She felt bad for the way she told Haley about her dream guy but she was just so angry from her argument with Lucas and that Nathan guy reminded her so much of him that she just wanted to hurt him even if it meant causing her best friend some pain.

She knew she was going to have to apologize to Haley sooner or later but for now she was going to be drinking her problems away until she forgot her own name.

"Beer please." Brooke heard some guy order as he sat down next to her. She looked briefly at him and realized he wasn't like every other guy here. He was dressed up in a business suit and wasn't looking at her like she was a fresh piece of meat like the rest of the guys did when she first stepped foot in this place.

A few minutes of silence passed and she kept drinking from her beer bottle. The guy next to her sat still not even touching his own beer and looking like he just been through hell and back. She felt something just looking at the way he had his head down and was playing with his drink.

"You know wanna know what sucks about men?" Brooke asked the complete stranger sitting next to her. The young man shook his head nervously not knowing what to say. Usually women stayed away from him, not that he was ugly or anything like that but because of his shy demeanor and peculiar way he couldn't speak to women he didn't know.

"Umm n-no I uhh don't." he answered in a quiet nervous voice.

"They give you these mix signals that make you think they want you. And when you finally do something about it, they shoot you down completely unaware of the hurt they caused." she muttered as she took a sip of her beer.

"Well I'm s-sorry?" he said, unsure of what say to the brunette.

Brooke turned to look at him. "You don't have to apologize. You look like a sweet guy that wouldn't hurt a fly let alone a girl." she told him with a tight smile.

"T-Thanks, I'm Marvin by the way but my friends call me Mouth." he introduced himself, holding his hand out to her.

"Well Mouth my name is Brooke and it's a pleasure to meet you." Brooke said, showing him her dimpled smile as she took his hand in hers to shake. Her name sounded familiar to Mouth but for the life of him he couldn't figure out from where.

"So what brings you to this hell hole?" Brooke asked curiously, looking around the sleazy falling apart bar.

"C-Could ask you the same question." he retorted with a smile.

"I asked you first mister."

"Just trying to unload from a day's work." Mouth simply told her.

"Couldn't you have gone to a better place?" she asked scrunching her face in confusion.

"I try to not get notice so every time I go drinking I go to a different place." he told her as he finally took a sip from his untouched beer.

"Sounds…reasonable." she settled on saying. "So I guess you want to know why a girl like me is in a place like this huh?" Mouth shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't his business but if she wanted to tell him he wouldn't mind.

"I'm mad at this guy."

"Ahh, so that's where the 'you wanna know what sucks about men' question came from." he teased lightly, feeling more comfortable with Brooke as they talked.

She smiled slightly. "Thing is though I don't know if I have a reason to be mad at him."

Mouth straightened up. "Well if he's giving you some mix signals and then turned you down, maybe you should be mad at the douche."

"I'm going to be completely honest with you because I feel I can trust you. I've known he's liked me for a while…well at least I thought he did but I was with someone else."

"Oh."

"Yeah 'oh' but then things happened and I'm not with that person anymore." she said, a look of sadness passing through her face before she dismissed it. Now wasn't the time to get emotional. "And well I've been gone for a while." Brooke said referring to her month of isolation. Not one of her best moments she decided. "I'm back now though and I thought he might be able to help me through it but he rejected me." she finished in a sad tone.

"Well maybe he thought you weren't ready." he offered with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes. "Then explain to me why the next time I saw him he was with some other girl?" she asked pointedly.

Mouth racked his brain trying to find an excuse for the guy he didn't even know but he couldn't justify his actions.

"Total douche." Mouth finally said after a while as he brought up his beer to his lips.

"Totally." Brooke agreed, copying his move.

"There's something else isn't there?" Mouth guessed when he saw something more flicking over her features.

"Yeah…I messed up really bad with my best friend Haley and she probably doesn't want to see me for a while."

"I have a best friend too you know. I mess up, _he_ messes up big time," he teased making her crack a smile. "but at the end of the day we are still best friends. You just gotta have enough courage to apologize when you know you have to." She managed a small smile.

They remained in a comfortable silence each drinking from their respective beers. Mouth couldn't believe that he was actually talking with a girl next to him. Usually he repelled women like her so it was a huge shock that he hadn't done something to make her stay away from him.

Brooke.

Why did her name keep popping in his head? Did he know her from somewhere or something? Or was the name just familiar to him?

"You're adorable." Brooke told him all of a sudden, snapping him out of his thoughts. Mouth blushed but didn't say anything. "But umm…thank you for making me feel better, even if you don't know me."

"You're welcome."

"You know what we should do Mouth?" Brooke asked him and he shook his head. "We should get drunk like really pissed off drunk until we can't remember who we are."

Mouth scratched the back of his head nervously. "I-I don't know Brooke…won't that be irresponsible of us?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself but I'm getting drunk tonight." she told him as she flagged the bartender to give her another drink. She just wanted to forget her problems even if it was just for a little while.

* * *

><p>Nathan was pissed. At first he was just frustrated with the way things went with Haley but as he started thinking about what happened he got angry. Not at Haley of course but at her supposed best friend who just blurted out his past indiscretions without measuring the consequences.<p>

He needed a drink and he needed one now.

Looking around the seedy bar he found himself in, he quickly sat down on the nearest empty table and waited for the waitress to make her way to him. He scanned the crowd and then he saw her. The reason why his day had turned sour. He couldn't help but to let out a low growl. She was drinking and laughing amiably with some guy like if she didn't have a care in the world and honestly that was pissing him off.

Why did she get to be happy while he was miserable?

A waitress soon came over and took his ordered and Nathan sat there watching her. He didn't know what he was going to do so for the time being he just watched as the brunette took drink after drink.

* * *

><p>"Brooke I don't think you should keep drinking." a more sober Mouth told her as he saw her take yet another drink.<p>

"Don't be a party pooper Mouthy." she slurred a bit, grinning at him.

"Come on, let me take you home." he proposed, getting up from the bar stool. He took out his wallet and paid whatever amount they owed before turning to look at Brooke.

"I don't wanna go." she whined. "I wanna stay."

"Brooke come on." he tried to persuade her but she wouldn't move. "What's your address? We'll take a cab and-"

"No Marvin!" she yelled causing some people to turn their attention to them. "I don't want to leave!"

"Brooke…"

"Hey you heard the lady." some guy who sat down next to Brooke's other side said. "She doesn't want to leave. If you want you can go right ahead and I'll take good care of her." the guy told him as he eyed Brooke up and down.

Brooke looked at Mouth. "Problem solve Mouthy…you go I stay." She giggled uncontrollably.

"Not solve Brooke. I'm not going to leave you with a total stranger."

"Listen dude it's great and all that you want to stay with your friend but she's a big girl now and she obviously wants to stay with me. Why don't you just leave and I promise I'll take really good care of her."

Mouth grabbed Brooke from her waist, holding her up. "Thanks but no thanks."

"I would rethink that if I were you." he said in menacing way as his eyes hardened.

Mouth set Brooke back down on the stool and took a protective stance in front of her. He didn't know where this courage came from all of the sudden but one thing he knew was that he wasn't going to let some sleaze ball take advantage of Brooke.

"Oh look it here, the little guy trying to be a tough guy." the guy mocked.

"Why don't you just leave us alone? We don't want any trouble."

"Too bad." the guy's eyes hardened. "You just got yourself into one." he snarled and without saying much, he hit Mouth on the face making him fall to the floor. Just as the guy was about to kick him, a figure grabbed him from behind and punched him hard knocking him to the floor.

Nathan had seen enough. No matter how mad he was at the brunette he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to her. He wouldn't be able to look at Haley in the eyes if he ever let something happen to her best friend.

"Leave." Nathan ordered when he saw the guy starting to stand up. "If I ever see you again I will kick your ass."

The guy scurried along, scared of Nathan's threats.

"You okay?" Nathan asked Mouth who was slowly standing back up.

"Yeah thanks…I don't know what I would have done if that guy would have gotten his way with her."

"I wouldn't have let that happened." he assured him.

"Why wouldn't you?" he asked bluntly.

"I sorta know the girl." he replied looking at Brooke who was resting her head in the bar. Mouth looked at him skeptically. He was thankful for the help but he wasn't just going to trust this guy all of a sudden.

Nathan let out an exasperated noise. "Her name is Brooke isn't it?" Mouth slowly nodded. "'Well she happens to be the best friend of this girl I know." he said in a matter of fact tone as he rolled his eyes.

"What's her best friend's name?" Mouth asked, wanting to make sure he could trust the guy.

"Haley."

"Alright…listen I need to take her home so do you know where this Haley girl lives?"

"I want Lucas!" Brooke shouted from out of nowhere. Both men turned their attention to the brunette who slowly attempted to get up from her seat. "I messed up and I want my Broody." she slurred a bit, almost falling but Mouth managed to catch her.

"Lucas? Broody?" Mouth wondered, suddenly things beginning to piece together.

"I think I know who she's talking about." Nathan said distractively as he pulled out his phone. "But let me call Haley…"

"No! I want Lucas!" Brooke yelled, making Nathan look up from his phone.

"As is Lucas Scott?" Mouth asked her curiously. Nathan raised his eyebrows at the last name but didn't make a comment on it.

"Yes…that's my Broody's last name." Brooke mumbled, leaning into Mouth's shoulder.

"I don't know the guys last name but if you're talking about a tall guy, blond hair, blue eyes then yeah that's him."

"I know him." Mouth said, surprising Nathan. Things were finally making sense to him. The reason why her name seem so familiar to him was because she was the girl Lucas was so stupidly in love with. He now understood why his best friend was so in love with the brunette and why he couldn't just forget about her so easily.

"Great do you know where he lives?" Nathan asked, hoping he did because now that he thought about it, he didn't want Haley to see her best friend in this condition.

"Yeah but..."

"Come on dude, I can't take her to Haley she'll just freak out and besides your friend here wants Lucas."

"Fine." Mouth finally agreed.

* * *

><p>Lucas was in his apartment reading a book. It was way past midnight but he wasn't tired. He knew he should have been asleep a long time ago but he couldn't. There was so many things running through his mind;<p>

His recent fight with Brooke.

His talk with Haley.

Seeing Nathan.

His company.

All of these thoughts swirling around is head and the result being a sleepless night.

The doorbell rang and Lucas slowly got up to go get it. As he made his way, he wondered who it could be this late at night. He was sure it wasn't Brooke again seeing as she was pretty much pissed at him. He opened the door and well there she was…leaning against Nathan.

"Nathan? What the hell?" he questioned, scrunching his forehead in confusion. Why was Nathan holding what it looked like a drunk Brooke?

"I found her in a bar drinking like if there was no tomorrow." Nathan quickly explained. "She was pretty smashed when I saw her." He set her down on the couch, deciding to omit the part about the asshole who clearly wanted to take advantage of her. He had a feeling Lucas wouldn't be too happy about that part.

"How did you know where I lived?" Lucas asked curiously as he looked down at a sleeping Brooke with tender care.

"Apparently your friend Mouth was with her and when I told him who she was it clicked on him"

"Mouth?"

"You…scrawny guy, with these weird lips and bad kid looking hairdo...your friend Mouth right?" Slowly Lucas nodded his head. "Yeah well they were together. I didn't want to take her to Haley and she kept saying your name so I figure why not take her to you?"

"Thanks Nathan, I owe you one. But where's Mouth then?"

"Let's call it even with the favor you did for me earlier with Haley. And your friend was pretty much tired so I just dropped him off first."

"You know she's going to find out about it eventually. Besides if what you told me earlier was true, then you don't need to worry about your past."

"I do if people keep bringing it up." Nathan said, looking at Brooke briefly before turning his attention back to Lucas.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

Nathan took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how Lucas was going to react to this but he figure he needed to be honest with him. "Your friend here…I-I uhh I met her the same night we had our encounter. I was pretty much at the borderline of drunk at that moment and well I umm tried to make a pass at her."

"You were that guy?!"Lucas angrily asked as he recalled when Brooke told him what happened to her that day. He remember feeling so angry when she finally told him what happened to her and how much he wanted to beat that guy senseless for making her uncomfortable.

"Remember that was the old me. " Nathan quickly told him when he saw Lucas take a menacing step towards him. It wasn't like he was scared of Lucas but more because he didn't want to start something with him. "I was drunk really immature and I swear if I had known she was Haley's best friend…"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence because Lucas punched him square on the jaw, making him stumble back a step.

"What the fuck Lucas!" Nathan exclaimed angrily, rubbing his now sore jaw.

"Now we're really even." Lucas stated coldly as he looked at Nathan with deep satisfaction.

Nathan's eyes hardened but he let it go because he knew he deserved that and probably more.

"Fine we're even." Nathan simply said, still rubbing his probably already bruised jaw. For such a calm guy, Lucas could sure pack a punch, Nathan mused quietly.

"You're gonna take care of her." he wondered after a couple of seconds.

Lucas looked down at Brooke who was still sleeping peacefully. "Yeah…" he answered as he kept his gaze on her.

"You like her don't you?" Nathan asked, folding his arms as he looked at Lucas intently.

"How did you…?"

"You got that same stupid head over heels look I get whenever I look at Haley." Nathan said, never thinking he would admit that to anyone but there was something about Lucas that made him trust him. It was weird, he didn't understand it but he felt this weird connection towards him.

"More than like her." Lucas confessed.

"Does she know?"

"She knows."

"How come you guys aren't together? Does she not like you back?" Nathan asked, thinking it was absurd Brooke wouldn't like Lucas. The way she kept screaming for Lucas saying how much she needed him earlier was prove enough for him.

Lucas took a deep breath. "It's complicated."

"Tell me about it." Nathan agreed, thinking back to his own relationship with Haley and how he was going to fix it. Both men remained in comfortable silence thinking or in Lucas' case brooding when the brunette on the couch started to stir up a bit from her sleep.

"Hmm…where am I?" she dazedly asked to no one in particular.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas said in a hush tone as he got down to her level. He softly caressed her cheek with his hand. "You doing okay?"

"Hmm…Broody?"

"Yeah it's me…how are you doing?" he asked quietly. Nathan watched the two with a fond smile.

"I'm drunk." Brooke remarked groggily, making Nathan laugh. Lucas shot him a glare.

"I'll just take that as my cue to leave. See you later Luke." Nathan said, spinning on his feet and heading towards the door.

"Nathan wait." Lucas stopped him as he stood up and headed towards him. "Thank you for bringing her and making sure she was okay."

"Don't mention it dude. Just take care of her. It looks like she's had a rough day."

"I will and thanks again…later man."

And with that Nathan turned and left. Lucas closed the door behind him and went back to the living room. He gently picked Brooke up who was sleeping again from the couch. As he was carrying her to his room, she started to stir again.

"I don't feel so well." she stated in a weak voice.

"I know baby girl but we're gonna get you to bed and I promise everything is going to be okay." he assured her as he opened his bedroom door.

"I-I think I might throw up Lucas." she whimpered.

Lucas hastily changed his destination and went instead to the bathroom just in time before she threw up all the contents in her stomach. Lucas rubbed her back and held her hair while she sat near the toilet throwing up.

"Never again." she muttered as Lucas flushed the toilet. "What was I thinking?" she wearily asked.

"It's been a rough couple of weeks." Lucas offered, not knowing what else to say.

"More like months…" she leaned against him. "Luke I sleepy." she grumbled sleepily.

"Wanna brush your teeth first? I got an extra tooth brush?" he suggested as he held on to her.

She nodded her head tiredly. Lucas got the extra tooth brush from under the sink and helped her through the whole procedure. After, he picked her up again and then carefully laid her on his bed. Brooke sighed deeply and buried her face on his pillow.

"Brooke?" Lucas gently stirred her. "Do you want to sleep on your clothes or something more comfortable?"

"Comfortable please." she mumbled into the pillow.

He went to his closet and pulled out some of his sweat pants that he knew were sure to be too big for her and one of his t-shirts. "Alright boozy, why don't we take these off so I can get you into these clothes."

"I'm not boozy," she pouted. "I'm semi-boozy." she said, giggling a bit.

"Whatever you say." Lucas replied as he managed to strip her off her clothes and then put on the clothes he had out for her. He sat down next to her and looked at her intently.

"These don't fit Lucas." she mumbled, motioning to the sweats she had on.

"I know but that's all have." he said, frowning.

"I'll just sleep in my underwear then." she decided and then started taking the sweat pants off. Lucas gulped at the sight of Brooke in just his t-shirt and lying on his bed. Memories of what almost happened between them a few days ago flashed through his mind before he quickly dismissed them.

He cleared his throat. "Umm…let's tuck you in then."

She shook her head. "I want the hoodie." she randomly stated in a childish way.

"What hoodie?" Lucas asked confused.

"The gray one you always wear silly." Brooke said, giving him a 'duh' look.

Lucas awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "That's uhh, that's kind of my favorite. I just don't let anyone borrow it."

"Good thing I'm just not anyone." she smiled a bit. "I'm your pretty girl remember?"

"That you are." Lucas agreed and then quickly went back to his closet to get her his hoodie. He gave it to her, putting it on and Brooke sighed in content.

"Tired?"

"Little bit." she responded with a yawn. "I don't like getting drunk." she whispered as she attempted to focus on him.

He smiled sadly at her. "No one does but you were hurting." He sat himself down back on the bed beside her and brushed a lock of her hair from her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry." Brooke apologized with a stutter.

"For what?" he wondered.

"For earlier…for being a bad friend, for what almost happened a few days ago." she listed off.

"I know and I'm sorry too."

"Is okay…I was being a bitch." she said sleepily.

He let out a dry laugh. "How about you get some sleep and tomorrow we'll talk when you're more sober." Lucas told her in a clear voice. Brooke nodded her head drowsily and buried her face in his pillow, taking in his scent. Lucas kissed the top of her head lovingly and whispered a 'good-night' to her.

She felt the bed shift as Lucas stood up and she sighed, turning to face him. "No don't leave." Brooke pleaded, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her. "Stay with me?" she innocently asked, giving him a look she knew he couldn't refuse.

Seconds later she felt his strong arms wrapping around her waist as she snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest. She smiled widely and wiggled herself closer to him feeling as his hold on her tightened.

"I love you Luke." Brooke mumbled against his chest. Lucas felt this strange feeling inside of him from hearing her say those words. It was the first time she ever said that to him and he honestly didn't know what to think.

"I love you too." Lucas finally said after a while, pressing a quick kiss to her temple. He let out a deep breath feeling completely content having her in his arms at the moment. This is how things were supposed to be, her in his arms safe from everything that surrounded them.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p>So we're pretty much that closer to the prologue and then the moment you all have been waiting for will come. I hope you all enjoyed his chapter.<p>

Please Review!


	15. Mending What is Broken

**A/n**: Hey guys so sorry for this long wait. My laptop unfortunately is no longer working anymore. That's one of the main reasons I haven't been able to update or review some of my favorite stories. I tried getting it fixed but it was of no use so I have to get a new one. I don't know when that's going to happen seeing as I'm completely broke at the moment but hopefully soon. But good news is that I've been borrowing my cousin's laptop and using my school's computers so that was how this chapter was born.

Now a quick note about this chapter…things will seem to be going a bit fast and there's a reason for this. Next chapter there's going to be a **one year time jump** and I just want to patch a couple of things up before moving into something bigger that being Brucas finally getting together.

But anyways I just want to thank all those that have been constantly reviewing. Seriously guys if it wasn't for the lovely reviews I get every chapter I wouldn't be writing this story at all so thank you all! A special shout out goes to **arubagirl0926** for being the **200th reviewer**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**Mending What is Broken**

Her head was pounding, making sleep pretty much impossible. The pounding wouldn't stop; it was as if a jack hammer was continuously drilling her head over and over again. She felt like…well honestly she felt like shit. She couldn't recall the last time she ever drank like this and maybe that was part of the problem. She wasn't used of drinking like this anymore and at this precise moment she realized why she stopped in the first place. She couldn't quite remember why she even drank like that last night and when she tried moving she found herself wrapped in the arms of someone.

Brooke immediately opened her eyes at the realization and prayed to the powers above that she didn't do what she thought she did. She groaned as she felt the pounding in her head get that much worse. Brooke brought her hand up and rubbed her forehead to get rid of the pain but it was impossible, the pain was here to stay. She slowly tilted her head to the right to look at the person she was next to and her eyes widen when she found it was Lucas.

Lucas? How on Earth did she ended up in his bed? Did they really…? She quickly lifted the covers and sighed in relieve when she saw he was fully clothed. It was strange that she was relieve they didn't do anything yesterday when only a few days ago she remember wanting to sleep with him, but she guessed that was how sometimes things worked out life. Although she still felt embarrassed by being rejected by him and her childish behavior, she was thankful with Lucas because she knew if they had gone through it; it would have been a mistake on their part.

Still…she couldn't remember how she ended up in his apartment. Blurry images started coming to her and it was making her head feel that much worse. She remembered their brief fight outside _Safe Haven_ and how she pretty much acted like a bitch to him without having a reason. She remembered Haley and making a mess of things with her and that Nathan guy, not one of her proudest moments she quickly decided. But she also vaguely remembered talking to someone but she couldn't remember who. She shook her head and groaned, her hands instantly going to her head trying to make the pain go away. She was hurting so bad; immense pain ripping through her head and she felt like dying at the moment wouldn't be such a bad thing if it meant the pain would stop.

She needed something, anything to get rid of this headache but she wasn't in any position to move properly since Lucas' arms were still wrapped around her. She felt weird being all wrapped around by him but at least he was asleep.

"There's some aspirin on the nightstand to your left." Lucas mumbled tiredly. Brooke as painless as possible turned to look at him and saw that his eyes were still closed.

"How did you know?" she asked timidly feeling embarrassed at the moment.

"I figured." Lucas replied as he buried himself closer to her, making her flinch for a second before relaxing a bit in his arms.

"H-How did I even end up here…with you?"

"Why don't you take some aspirin and I'll tell you what happened." he suggested, releasing his hold on her.

"Okay." she softly responded and did just as she was told.

Once she took the aspirins with the water bottle that was also left on the nightstand, Brooke returned to the bed keeping her distance from Lucas by sitting down at the edge of it. She felt a bit awkward being with him in his bed after what almost happened between them here but she wanted to know how she ended up in his apartment in the first place.

"What happen Luke?" Brooke quietly asked, willing for the pain in her head to just go away already.

"How much do you remember from last night?" Lucas asked her sitting up to face her.

"Well…" Brooke racked her brain looking for an answer that wasn't coming to her easily. "I uhh…I remember talking to this really nice guy at this bar but that's as far as my memory goes."

"That nice guy happened to have been my friend Marvin or err…Mouth as he often likes to be called." he told her and saw how her eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I didn't know that." she quietly said. "I can't even remember half of what I did yesterday Lucas."

"I know." He reached for her hand lying on the bed but she pulled it away before his even made contact.

"What's wrong?" he asked her with a frown.

"What else happened?" Brooke asked, ignoring his question. Lucas frowned wondering what was wrong with her. He noticed how she kept her gaze from his and the way she was playing with her hands, a habit she had that indicated she was nervous.

"Just know that you got really drunk and if it wasn't for Mouth and Nathan then who knows what would have happened."

"N-Nathan?" Brooke questioned, feeling completely confused about his involvement. She didn't remember seeing him after she exposed him to Haley. Which she still felt bad about.

"Yeah he made sure you were alright and brought you here. He was actually really worried about you."

"I hurt him though." she whispered so quietly that Lucas barely heard what she said. "I ruined what he had with Haley. Why would he help me?"

"I don't think it mattered to him what you did." She gave him an 'are you sure' face. "Okay it did but I think he just knew how important you are to Haley and wanted to help you…for her."

That made Brooke feel even worst about what she did to him. She not only had some serious apologizing to do to Haley but to Nathan as well.

"I'm such a horrible person." she cried. "I don't even know why you put up with me."

"You know why."

"Lucas…"

"I know and I'm sorry it just came out."

"No, not…that." she assured him when she saw his fallen guilty face. "Lucas I've messed up badly with everyone. My mom, Clay, Haley and even a complete stranger like Nathan. I need to apologize to all of them…"

"Hey," he said, cupping her cheeks. "I'll help you. We'll figure something out okay?"

She closed her eyes allowing his touch for a few seconds before pulling away from him. He looked hurt for a brief second but just like that it was gone.

"What about you?" She took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes. "With you I really messed up and I wanted-"

"It's okay." Lucas interrupted her, knowing where she was going with this.

"Luke let me apologize." she pleaded. "What I did a few days ago wasn't fair for you."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't like I was really stopping you." he reminded her.

"You were trying to though." she insisted.

"But then I gave in."

"What about how I acted yesterday with that _slut_?" she said in a displeased tone.

Lucas grinned, his demeanor quickly changing. "Oh you were just jealous." he stated with a rare smug smirk which made Brooke rolled her eyes at him.

"I was not." she lied trying to avert her gaze from his. She totally was but she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"Yeah you were but I know you're not ready to talk about it so why don't we go grab some breakfast?" he proposed as he stood up from the bed and stretched out his body.

Brooke nodded her head in agreement even though breakfast was the last thing she wanted at the moment. She stood up from the bed too and began searching for her clothes. When she turned she came in contact with Lucas who was right behind her, making her gasp in surprise.

"Here," he said holding her clothes in his hand. "I put them by the chair last night."

"Umm…thanks." Brooke offered him a small smile. She noticed how close they were to each other and she was scared of what could happen. "Luke I-uhh…"

"Bathroom is over there." He pointed at a door as he stepped away from her. "I'll change here and I'll see you in a few."

Brooke nodded her head feeling a bit disappointed. At what? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was expecting more from him than just directions to his bathroom. She let out a deep sigh before heading towards the bathroom.

Not long after Brooke went inside the door, Lucas fell down to his bed feeling quite exhausted. He didn't think things were going to be this awkward between them. Yet he didn't blame Brooke for that because she just needed time to figure things out and as usual that's what he was going to give her.

His cell phone rang interrupting him from his thoughts. Wondering who could it be, he picked it up and wasn't at all surprised to see 'Momma Davis' flashing through the screen.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready to go?" Lucas asked Brooke when she stepped into the living room fully dressed and ready to go.<p>

"Umm yeah…so where are we going?"

"Oh just a little place I know that serves really good food." he replied with a smile.

"Okay let's go then." she said as she started heading towards the front door.

"Hey Brooke?" Lucas' voice stopped her in her tracks. "About what happened a few days ago…don't worry about it okay?"

Slowly she turned around, wrapping her arms around herself. "I made a fool of myself Lucas; I don't think I'll ever forget about that." she said with a frown.

"Just try please." he told her as he stood in front of her. "I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"I'll try but-"

"That's all I'm asking for." Lucas quickly interrupted her before grabbing her hand. "Now come on let's go because I'm starving."

* * *

><p>When they started driving, Brooke didn't know where they were going to eat breakfast. Every time she asked, Lucas would answer with a 'you'll see' and left it at that. When they passed through familiar places, she still didn't know where they were going. And when Lucas turned and drove towards her neighborhood she was still confused as before.<p>

"Luke, where are we going?" Brooke asked him for what it felt like the thousandth time.

"We're almost there don't worry." he replied cryptically. Lucas kept on driving and when he stopped in front of a familiar house, her heart started pounding fast in her chest.

"Lucas…why are we here?"

Lucas turned off the engine and looked at her. "Your mom called me this morning and was worried about you." Lucas told her and she hung her head feeling guilty about worrying her mom. She didn't mean to make her mom worry on purpose but she felt that for the pass month that's all she had been doing.

"Brooke I'm hungry, you you're still a bit hung over but I know you're going to want food soon and your mom is an amazing cook." he told her making Brooke look up at him. "I figure I could kill two birds with one stone." he remarked with a sneaky smile.

"Lucas Scott!" she hit him on his arm. "That is one of the sneakiest things I've ever seen in my life! If you think that for one second I am going to let you get away with this then you are mistaken. I can't believe that-"

"Brooke." he interrupted her rant smiling. "Your mom was just worried and she wanted to see for herself that you're okay."

"But Luke….she's going to be so mad and disappointed in me." Brooke told him frowning as she clasped her hands together and started playing with them. "I've only let my mom down once before and that was when I…when I married Julian the way I did." she whispered the last part, not sure she wanted to remember Julian right now.

"Brooke…" Lucas lifted her chin up making her look up at him. "Everything is going to be fine." he promised her, looking at her intently.

Brooke saw the sincerity in his eyes and she found herself believing in him. "Fine but if she gets mad at me…"

"Hmm…twenty two years old and still scared of your mom…how cute." he teased trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up!" she shoved him away playfully. Lucas looked at her and couldn't help but smile when he saw her dimple smile appear. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her smiling like this. Plus it seem like the awkwardness between them was gone.

"What?" she blushed when he just kept staring at her. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, I just like seeing you like this…happy." Lucas said, making her blush even more. Lucas tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to her, feeling all sorts of things for her at the moment. "You're so beautiful." he whispered gently, looking at her in a way she had never been looked at before.

Both leaned in closer, Brooke feeling mesmerized with the way he was looking at her and the things he was making her feel. Just as their lips were about to touch, a tap on Lucas' window interrupted, making them pull apart instantly.

Clay grinning from ear to ear smiled widely at them which made them both blush furiously. "Ahem." Clay cleared his throat, signaling for Lucas to lower the window. He leaned in still grinning. "Hey lovebirds, nice to see you're finally giving into temptation but-"

"Clayton." Brooke growled, not sure if it was because he interrupted their kiss or because of what he was saying.

"Let me finish B." he grinned once again. "It's nice to see you two crazy kids finally giving into temptation but mom is waiting for you guys. She made a shit load of food that could probably feed the whole neighborhood so I suggest you two hurry before she comes out and drags you both in." he exaggerated which made Brooke rolled her eyes at him. "Now chop, chop, there will be plenty of time to finish what you started." Clay teased and Brooke gave him a look while Lucas simply chuckled.

They got out of the car, Brooke still looking quite embarrassed that she was caught by non-other than her brother. She could already hear the endless teasing from Clay and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey Cookie, you feeling any better?" Clay asked when Brooke came around the car to stand next to Lucas just in front of him.

"I'm feeling much better Clay." Brooke answered, giving him a slight smile.

"I'm glad." Clay said giving her a one arm hug. He turned to look at Lucas who was looking at them with a fond smile. "Hey Luke can I have I have a word with you?"

Lucas nodded his head wondering what he wanted from him. "Just wait by the car and I'll be right back." he instructed Brooke when he saw her nervous face. She gave him a light nod and went to stand where he indicated.

"What's up man?" Lucas asked, hoping it didn't have anything to do with what almost happened in the car. He himself didn't know what had happened. All he knew was that he really wanted to kiss her and knew that if Clay wouldn't have interrupted, he would have.

"Let's walk." Clay simply said and both men began walking.

"Listen Clay if this is about what almost happened in the car-"

"I don't need any explanations." Clay interrupted. "As long as it makes my sister happy I'm cool with it. But don't you think it's too soon? Julian has only been gone for a month."

"We just got caught up in the moment Clay. Believe me I don't think she's ready either." Lucas explained carefully, knowing full well that Brooke needed time to heal. "So what's up man?"

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." he said, looking at Lucas in a way he didn't like.

"Yeah sure."

Clay sighed deeply. "You know we live off my mom's store and my part time job right?" Lucas nodded his head but other than that remained quiet and waited for Clay to continue. "Well business hasn't been looking too good lately. I mean it's never been too good but it's also never been that bad to the point where we start worrying. My part-time job isn't helping and on top of that I should have started my internship about a month ago but with everything that has been going on I couldn't. I might have to drop out of college and start working full time or get another job so I was wondering if you had something for me in your company."

"Clay…"

"It doesn't have to be anything big." Clay made sure to assure him. "Just whatever you have for me I'll do."

Lucas stood there quietly thinking about what Clay had just told and asked of him. Of course he wanted to help him but he knew dropping out of college and getting another job wasn't going to do him any good.

"Instead of getting another job, how about you come do your internship with my company." Clay looked at him like he had grown three heads. "You want to be a sports manager well my company is perfect for that."

"Thanks Luke but that really doesn't solve anything."

"It will be a _paid_ internship Clay. Quit your other job if you want to and come work for me. You'll be able to support your family and you'll continue going to school."

"Lucas I can't! Is just too much and I shouldn't even be getting paid."

"Who says? Clay you're right and in some internships you don't get paid but I'm offering you a paying one. Think about it, you'll be getting the full experience and be working with some of the best professionals from your field. You're going to be helping my company out so it's only fair you get paid."

"Luke…"

"If you quit school now you'll only be letting your mom down. Brooke's sacrifice would have been in vain…remember you're doing this for your family." he reminded him. Clay thought and thought about what he was offering him. It all just sounded too good to be true.

"Lucas can you even make that happen?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up just in case.

"Not to brag or anything like that but I am the CEO remember? And what I say goes. Now come on I bet your sister is already biting her fingernails from all that worrying she's doing." Lucas grinned, slapping his back as both men began walking back.

"Thank you Lucas, I mean it. But not just for this but for everything you have done for my family in especially my sister."

"No problem Clay you know how I feel about her. Plus I've come to care for your family almost as if they were mine and I will do anything to help you guys out."

"Thanks again but Lucas not a word to Brooke about what we just talked. Mom doesn't want her to worry especially after what happened a month ago."

"Not a word." he promised as they kept walking.

"Where did you guys go?" Brooke asked when both guys finally returned.

"Just walking around." Lucas simply answered.

"Really?" she questioned suspiciously as she walked to stand next to him.

"Don't sweat it Cookie. Now give your CB a hug cause' I gotta go." Clay told her as he held his arms out for her.

"You're not staying for breakfast?" Brooke asked hugging him tightly. "And by the way it's _Care-Bear ._"

"Nope I got some things to do. And I shortened it to make it sound manlier." Clay told her giving her a sweet peck on her forehead. "Later Luke." he said, turning to see him. "And thanks again."

"See ya man and no problem." Lucas answered back and then Clay began walking away.

"What was that about?" Brooke sked curiously as she looked at her brother's retreating form.

"Just guy talk…you ready?" Brooke chose to ignore their odd behavior for the time being and nodded her head. She instantly took his hand in hers. Neither noticed that one gesture except for Clay who happened to turn around at that moment. He gave them a few months before they got together. He knew it sounded terrible considering Julian had just died a month ago but if it was what his sister wanted then he wouldn't judge.

"Oh and Brooke?" Clay said in a loud voice making both of them turn around to look at him. "It's nice to have you back little sis." he said winking at her before finally leaving.

"Hmm what do you think he meant by that?" Lucas mockingly asked with a wide smile.

"Shut up!" she said, playfully bumping her hip to his.

"I'm kidding but he is right and it's nice seeing the old Brooke back." Lucas told her as he stood in front of her. Their hands were still linked together as Lucas brought her closer to him. Brooke's heart was beating fast not knowing what was going to happen now. What almost happened in the car kept flashing through her head and a part of her wanted them to go through it. She wasn't exactly ready to be in any kind of relationship right now but kissing Lucas had felt so right and she just wanted to feel that again.

He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and leaned in closer to her. "Now why don't we go eat because I'm starving." Lucas said and started pulling her towards her house. Brooke feeling surprised at first that nothing happened between frowned slightly. Well this wasn't exactly what she was expecting and she honestly didn't know what to think of that.

* * *

><p>He needed to see Quinn. Lately she had been lacking in the best friend department and he wasn't having any of it anymore. Sure he understood she had made a new friend in David and wanted to spend time with him but that didn't mean she had to dump her best friend for that guy.<p>

Clay walked up to her apartment and knocked on her door. He waited and waited until finally the door flew open to reveal his best friend who seem like she was going out.

"Shit Clay I thought you were…wait what are you doing here?"

"Well good morning to you too my best friend. It's nice to finally see you. Me I'm doing well, how about you?" he sarcastically told her while rolling his eyes.

"Sorry Clay I just wasn't expecting to see you today. How are you?" she asked looking over his shoulder nervously. She knew that Clay wasn't too fond of David and since she was hanging out with him today she was scared of what his reaction was going to be when he found out.

"Like I said I'm doing well. I just haven't seen you in a while and thought…are you waiting for someone?" Clay asked when he saw her looking over his shoulder once again.

"Umm actually yeah I am." she said giving him a small smile.

"Who?" Clay asked despite having a feeling he already knew who it was. He hoped it wasn't David but he knew there was a huge possibility it was.

"David, he's taking me out for breakfast."

"You're having breakfast with David?" he frowned slightly.

"Yeah…Clay what's wrong?"

"I kinda thought that maybe we could do something today. We haven't hanged out in a while and well I've missed you." he said in a sincere tone.

Quinn felt bad about that but she had been hanging out with David helping him moved passed Julian's death that she forgot about everything else. Although she felt bad about it at the same time she didn't. David was a sweet, charming guy and lately he had been making her smile more than ever that she had forgotten about Clay. She knew it sounded horrible but when one was in her kind of situation where you were in love with the best friend who only had eyes for someone else, well having someone else to fill in the void felt incredible. It made her feel less lonely and like someday she might get over Clay.

"I know and I'm sorry for that but is just that I've been hanging out with David lately and well I've completely forgotten about other things."

"You mean like hanging out with me?' he asked giving her a look she knew too well.

"Don't be like that Clay." she sighed tiredly.

"Don't be like what Quinn? Because I think I have the right to be upset that I haven't really seen or talked to my best friend in weeks!" he pointed out fiercely.

"I'm sorry Clay but this is really important to me."

"Why?" he asked feeling all confused.

"Because he's a nice guy and I like hanging out with him."

"That guy is a douche Quinn. Why the hell would you want to hang out with him anyways?" he asked as he folded his arms in a stubborn manner.

"Because he actually notices me!" Quinn yelled feeling all her resentment towards Clay finally out. She had long accepted that Clay was never ever going to notice her as something more than a friend. But that actually didn't mean that she wasn't hurt by his lack of attention towards her.

"W-What do you mean?" he questioned a bit taken back by her outburst.

Quinn ran her hand through her hair frustrated with Clay. He was so clueless at times and it irritated her to no end. "David makes me feel special Clay." she whispered in a weary tone. "He makes me forget about the guy I've been so madly in love with for years." she confessed giving him a longing look.

"Quinn…"

"I'm sorry Clay but please try to understand me." she pleaded. "I really care about him." she added just in case. "And besides he's been feeling really bad ever since Julian's death and I've been helping him."

"Just answer me this Quinn. Does he…does he make you happy?"

"Yeah."

Clay nodded his head not saying a word. He felt bad right now. He should have known that Quinn had her reasons for hanging out with David. But instead he was being selfish wanting her for him only. She had the right to be happy and if this David guy did it for her then who was he to stop her?

He would let her be happy and stop complaining because that's what a best friend was for. Even though a part of him felt like he shouldn't, that he should keep her away from David, he wasn't going to listen to that part.

Quinn deserved to be happy.

"I'm sorry Q." he apologized with a guilty face. "I shouldn't have…I'm just sorry. Is just that I've never had to share you before like this. " Clay said knowing that even when Quinn had a boyfriend she always made time for him no matter what.

"Clay you're always going to be my best friend and you know I love you right?" Quinn told him as she caressed his face with tender love. He nodded his head. "We'll hang out soon enough okay?"

"That sounds great Quinn. I'll see you around?"

"Count on it." she said and kissed him in the cheek not knowing that at that moment Clay felt something he had never felt before. Quinn gave him one last smile before stepping inside her apartment and closing the door.

Clay walked outside her apartment building his hands in his pocket. He wasn't sure what the hell happened back there but when she kissed him, he felt this tingly feeling all over him. He had never felt this way before. Quinn always kissed him like that; it was nothing out of the ordinary. He was so into his thoughts that he didn't notice when he bumped into a figure, making that person fall flat on her butt.

"Shit! Are you okay?" he asked, worried that he might have hurt the girl. Looking at her, Clay noticed how gorgeous she was. She had long brown hair cascading all the way down her back with these bright striking brown eyes that he couldn't help but to stare at.

She was really beautiful he would admit.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said as Clay helped her get up.

"You look familiar." he told her when she was straightening herself out. He had a feeling he had seen her before but he couldn't recall from where.

"You must have me confuse. I don't think we've ever met."

"No we haven't but I know I've seen you before."

"Well I'm Theresa in case that helps." she said, offering him a smile.

"Clay…Clay Davis." he introduced himself. "Has anyone told you, you have the most beautiful eyes ever?" Clay asked with a smirk already placed on his face.

* * *

><p>Nathan was shooting around an old basketball court that he had accidently found one day when walking around the streets of New York. He was supposed to meet up with Lucas so he was killing time waiting for the blond to show up by playing his favorite sport of all time. His knee was a whole lot better and he was comfortable playing by himself but that didn't mean his fears were gone. He was still scared of getting hurt again and that fear kept him from trying to play a real game.<p>

"Nathan." He heard someone call to him from behind. He turned around and found himself face to face with the person he least expected to see.

"Brooke?" he said in a shock tone. "What are you doing here?" He was expecting to meet up with Lucas not her.

Brooke was nervous as she started walking slowly towards him. She could see it in his face that he wasn't too happy to see her right now.

"I umm I-"

"How did you know where I was?" he rudely cut her off. Just because he helped her out yesterday, it didn't mean he wasn't angry at her for what she did. Though his anger had slightly lessened, it was still there.

"Lucas." she answered uncomfortably. "He texted you remember?"

And he did. He remembered getting a text from an unknown number asking if they could meet up. When he found out that text had been sent by Lucas, he agreed. Why did he agree to meet up when he barely knew the guy? A guy who had punched and threatened him in less than twenty four hours? He didn't know but he just did.

"Yeah but…" Nathan looked over her shoulder and saw Lucas a few feet away leaning against a tree. His expression was neutral but Nathan could have sworn there was a small grin on his face. "What do you want Brooke?" Nathan asked gruffly giving Lucas a dirty look before turning his attention back to the brunette.

"Don't be mad at him, he just did it because I asked him to." she told him.

"What do you want?" Nathan repeated in that same tone not at all caring for her explanation.

"I just wanted to apologized for what happened yesterday in the bar…with Haley." Brooke said and saw his eyes hardened. "I-I wasn't myself." she lamely defended herself. Brooke knew she had every right to do what she did after all the guy had been such a sleaze ball, but the way she did it wasn't fair to Haley or even Nathan. "I've been going through a rough patch lately and when I saw something that upset me yesterday, I took it out on you."

"Okay." he simply said. "Is that all?"

She shook her head. "I umm also wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday. Lucas told me that you found me in that bar and then brought me to his apartment, so thank you."

"No problem." was his short response. "Anything else?"

Brooke sighed. "Can you like just not be all serious?" she asked, starting to get frustrated with the way he was acting.

"What the hell do you want from me?!" he growled angrily. "Do you want me to be all happy that you ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me?"

"Nathan-"

"Because I'm not!" he yelled getting in her face. "I lost Haley because of you!" he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Hey! If you wouldn't have been such a pig and tried sleeping with me none of this would have happened in the first place!" Brooke snapped back furiously, tired of him accusing her. Sure she was to blame for part of what happened but Nathan had some blame in this too.

"Well if you wouldn't have opened your big fat mouth-"

"I told you I was sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"Nothing! I don't want anything from you!" Nathan shouted in desperation. "All I want is Haley and now she's gone…"

Brooke's heart went out for Nathan. It was obvious to her that his feelings for Haley were strong. She had to do something to fix this. But what?

"I'll help you." Brooke stated moments later with determination. She wanted, no she needed to help Nathan for Haley.

"You'll help me?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Just leave it to me."

* * *

><p>"Still moping around?" Sylvia asked Peyton when she came into her room.<p>

Peyton who was sitting on her with her sketchpad at hand bed didn't say much as she continued to draw what she had been drawing for the past couple of minutes.

"Instead of wasting your time you should do something more…productive." Sylvia continued not being at all bothered that Peyton didn't answer.

Peyton put her sketchpad down and looked at Sylvia. "Oh you mean something productive like you who is off drinking herself into oblivion?" she retorted scornfully.

"We all have our ways of dealing with a loss." Sylvia said pointedly.

"Well this is mine." Peyton replied sadly as she went back to her sketchpad.

"Peyton…sweetheart, what about Lucas?" Sylvia asked as she sat next to her on the bed. Peyton looked up wondering where she was going with this. "Are you going to just let him slip away? Because if you are then by all means continue with this morbid isolation."

Peyton looked down.

Sylvia stood up and turned around to leave but then Peyton's voice stopped her. "Lucas doesn't even like me." she whispered sadly as she remembered the conversation she had with him a while ago in his office. "He doesn't see me as more than a friend."

"I didn't raise my daughter to be a quitter." the older woman declared before she stepped outside Peyton's room. Peyton sat there as she replayed her mom's words over and over again in her head.

* * *

><p>Haley was absentmindedly cleaning the tables in the bar. As usually she was helping out Chase while Owen was still gone. She wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and Chase was beginning to get worried.<p>

"Hey Haley you alright?" Chase asked her with concern.

"I'm fine." she simply responded and went back to cleaning.

She was lying of course but she just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. Yesterday had been the worse day of her life. She didn't know how she was feeling since she found out about Nathan and then there was the way Brooke treated her. She was confused but one thing for sure was that she was done with Nathan Scott. There was no way she could continue being his friend knowing at one point he tried hooking up with her best friend.

Best friend.

Funny how at that moment she didn't feel like she had one. She understood to a certain point Brooke's anger but the way she did things yesterday was so unlike her. Her best friend would have never done something like that knowing how much it was going to affect her. The worst part was that she did it without hesitation and with no remorse on her part.

"Haley?" Chase's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He motioned to her with his head, making her turn around to see someone she wasn't expecting to see.

"Hey Bunny." Brooke nervously greeted her. "I know you're probably mad at me," she continued when Haley remained in complete silence. "but I came because I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday."

She walked closer hoping Haley wouldn't be too mad at her but also knowing she had every right to stay mad if she wanted to. "What I did was so wrong. I never meant to say those things but I did and I'm so sorry."

"I want to be mad at you Brooke but I can't. You've been going through so much lately and I understand but I just…" she trailed off. How do you even begin to explain to your best friend that you don't recognize her anymore?

"Haley…I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I just…you're a fucking mess Brooke and I want to help you but I can't if you're going to be lashing out on me like you did yesterday. I get it Nathan was that guy from a few months ago but you could have told me some other way."

"Again I'm sorry." she said sitting down in a nearby table. "You're right Haley and my life is a mess but I'm me again I swear."

Haley shook her head. "Brooke it's been a month. A month where you were completely isolated from everyone who loves and cares for you. You can't just be you all of a sudden."

"Haley…"

"You need to talk to someone about what you're feeling because holding things inside you is not good. I'm not saying to get professional help." she quickly added when she saw she was about to object. "What I'm saying is that you should talk to me, your mom, Clay or Lucas. Hell you can even talk to Quinn if you want but talk to someone." she pleaded with conviction.

"I will...when I'm ready" she promised. They remained quiet for a couple of seconds neither knowing what to say next. "So umm are we good." she timidly asked.

"We're more than good." Haley stated and no sooner than she spoke these words that she found herself hugging her best friend.

"Thank you Hales. I was so scared that I messed things up badly with you."

"Oh Brookie, you know you can't get rid of me that easily." she playfully teased making both girls laugh.

"You're my best friend Haley and I love you, you know right?" Brooke asked, pulling away from her embrace.

"Of course I do because I feel the same way about you too."

"Well that's good because I have something else I needed to talk to you about."

"Sure what's up?" Haley asked as both girls sat on a table.

"Nathan."

"Nathan?" Haley repeated until she got what she thought Brooke meant. "I swear it's over Brooke. Whatever I had with that jerk is done. I don't even want to ever see him again."

"You need to fix things with him." Brooke said, surprising Haley.

"But what about what he did to you?"

"Everyone makes mistakes Haley. Nathan is now a complete different person. He's a good guy and he really cares about you."

"You made such a big deal about it yesterday. What happened that changed your mind?" Haley curiously asked.

So Brooke then started telling her (the bits Lucas told her) what happened to her yesterday after she left the bar. She told her about how she got completely drunk and how Nathan was there to help her even though he didn't have to. Brooke made a huge emphasis on how Nathan only did it because of Haley and because he knew how much she cared about her.

When Brooke was done telling her everything, Haley was left speechless. She felt guilty about the way she treated Nathan yesterday but how could she have known he was going to be saving her best friend even after the things she said to him? Sure he deserved it but after finding out he helped Brooke, well now she was grateful and understanding. He had changed and Haley didn't know how she would ever be able to face him again.

"He probably hates me and probably doesn't want to see me anymore. What am I going to do Brooke?" Haley asked, freaking out a bit.

"Just talk to him Haley. That's the only way to fix things." Brooke told Haley, laying a comforting hand on her.

"But what if he doesn't want to see me?" Haley asked in a scared tone. "I think I really hurt him and I-"

"I'll always want to see you." Nathan interrupted. Haley quickly whipped around at the sound of his voice surprised to see him standing just a few feet away from them.

"N-Nathan?"

"Hey Haley…" he said giving her a soft smile. He turned his attention to Brooke. "Thank you."

"No problem." she replied before standing up. "I'll leave you two alone to work things out." Brooke told them and then just like that left.

* * *

><p>"You finally fixed things?" Lucas asked Brooke when she finally came out of the bar.<p>

"Yup…or at least I hope so." she answered brightly. "Now I just need to fix one more thing." she remarked, looking at him intensely. "Come, we need to go to one more place." Brooke said as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards his car.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked her curiously.

"We are going to Central Park." she replied.

"Central Park? How many people did you exactly piss off again?" he joked giving her a boyish grin.

She swatted his arm playfully. "I'm just going to ignore that comment mister." She gave him a pointed look. "Now come on we got a park to go to."

* * *

><p>Haley stood awkwardly not knowing what to say to Nathan. She felt embarrassed and guilty at the moment and she didn't know how to deal with it.<p>

"I'm sorry Nathan…well for the most part."

"Huh…for the most part." he repeated smiling. "I'm sorry too for my past asshole ways."

"You don't have to apologize for that. Like you said we all have a past and though yours is a bit…grayer you've changed. I was just mad at you yesterday to remember that."

"So where does that leave us? Friends again?" he asked hopefully. He just wanted them to return to what they had slowly been developing for the past few days. Of course he wanted more but for now he was happy with just being friends with Haley.

She shook her head. "No."

Nathan was shocked. "But I thought-"

"I don't want to be friends because I want to be so much more than that to you." Haley confessed making Nathan's eyes widen in surprise. She had decided that she was tired of denying her feelings for him. Almost losing him yesterday made her realize just that.

"Haley just what are you saying?" Nathan asked as he saw Haley getting closer to him.

"Nathan I like you." Haley stated, smiling at him. "And I'm tired of fighting what I really feel for you."

"I-I like you too." he responded automatically with a hint of nervousness.

"Good." Haley said before she closed the gap between them and kiss him gently on the lips.

Nathan had kissed so many girls before but none of those other kisses compared to what this one kiss with Haley was doing to him. A simple yet incredible kiss that brought out this elated feeling of happiness he had never experience before.

When they separated, they were looking at each other with this intense glare. "Haley…" Nathan whispered ever so softly caressing her face. "I…"

"Shhh…." she said before kissing him once more. "We don't need words Nathan. I like you simple as that and I want to be with you."

"You're right but when Owen finds out he's going to flip."

"Owen can't find out about us Nathan." Haley said in a panic tone. She had completely forgotten about Owen and what his reaction was going to be when he found out about them. Not good she guessed and she knew she couldn't take that risk. Owen was just too important for her to lose.

"What…but why?"

"Although he's your brother, he really doesn't like you at the moment."

Nathan sighed running his hand through his raven hair. "I know but I don't want to keep us a secret." he pouted like a little kid.

"I know but just give me time to break it gently to him. He needs to see for himself how much you've changed."

Nathan understood that. He needed to prove to his older brother that he was a changed man. That he was good enough for Haley. He had forgotten how overprotected Owen was when it came to her.

"You're right. Owen still sees me as a screw up and he wouldn't approve of us." Nathan told her, knowing how much Haley valued his older brother's opinion. They were close and if he didn't want Owen influencing his new relationship with Haley he needed to prove he had changed for the better. "I need to prove to him how much I've changed but when he sees that just promise me we'll tell him about us."

"I promise." Haley agreed beaming up at him. "And thank you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know it's going to be hard but as soon as Owen sees you've changed we'll tell him about us." And then just because she could she leaned in for another kiss. She couldn't help it, he was irresistible and he was hers.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are we doing here again?" Lucas asked as he looked around the park. He standing while Brooke was sitting down in a bench next to him. "Brooke?" he called out to her when he got no response. She had been acting strange ever since they got here and her silence was starting to worry him.<p>

"Sorry I was just remembering." she finally snapped out of her trance.

"Remembering what?" he asked, finally sitting down next to her.

She turned her body to face him. "The day we met. It was right here in this bench."

Lucas smiled warmly at her. "I remember that day vividly. No matter what, I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Yeah…" she trailed off, looking away from him.

"Brooke why are we here?"

"I know you said that I didn't have to but I feel like I should. I shouldn't have come to your apartment and started what I did. I shouldn't have gotten upset when you stopped us and I shouldn't have gotten mad at you outside the bar."

"It's okay." Lucas said after a while looking too passive much to Brooke's annoyance. She wanted him to be angry, to be screaming at her and telling her all sorts of things she knew she deserved but he wasn't. He was just so freaking perfect and she hated that because that only made her feel worse about her actions.

"Damn it Lucas! Why can't you just be mad at me?" she finally snapped looking at him. "Why can't you just tell me how you really feel and tell me what a horrible person I am?"

"Because I don't think you're a horrible person. You're just someone that's been through so much." he said while shrugging his shoulders.

He stood up dusting himself off. "You can't be excusing everything I do Lucas." Brooke retorted back fiercely as she too stood up to stand in front of him. "I'm not perfect like you." she whispered in a vulnerable tone.

He scoffed, shaking his head. "You think I'm perfect?" he asked pointing at himself. "Brooke I'm far from perfect."

"You are to me. Everything you do is right, you never mess up. Well except with me because you think I can't do anything wrong and when I do you make up excuses for me."

"Brooke…"

"I'm just scared that one day you're going to realize what I have known all along…that I'm not the girl you think I am. And when that happens you're not going to like it and leave me."

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." He pulled her close to him, her head resting on his chest. "And I don't make up excuses Brooke. I just try to understand you."

"Sometimes I can't even understand me." she confessed, laughing dryly. "Just never leave me okay?" she said, clinging on to him tightly. "I don't know what I would ever do without you."

"Me neither." Lucas admitted, thinking a life without Brooke would be no life at all.

Brooke pulled away, her hands resting on his chest as she looked at him straight into those electrifying blue eyes. What she was about to do was probably the most selfish things she ever done but she just needed to do it this one time. Without another word she leaned in, crashing her lips against his. Their mouths instantly melting together so perfectly.

"I really like you." Brooke confessed, kissing him one more time before she pulled back. She rested her head close to his. "But…" she traced her thumb over his swollen lips. "I'm not ready to start a relationship with someone else right now."

Lucas's face fell slightly but he understood. She wasn't ready and he wasn't about to pressure her.

"I know." he whispered brushing her hair back from her face.

"Maybe I will someday but that doesn't mean that I want you to wait for me Lucas." Brooke said, stepping away from him. "That wouldn't be fair of me to ask. I want you to be happy and if you're going to be waiting for me to make a decision, that won't happen."

"As long as I have you in my life I will be happy Brooke."

"Luke…it wouldn't be fair." she said frowning slightly.

"I'll wait for you and you want to know why?" Lucas asked her and she shook her head not sure if she wanted to hear his answer. "Because I'm the guy for you. I know you're not ready and that's fine take all the time in the world to figure things out. But one of these nights you're gonna realize it; I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis….you'll see"

"You're crazy." she stated, shaking her head.

"I know." Lucas agreed and leaned in to kiss her one more time knowing it was going to be the last time he did for a while. But he stood by with what he told her. He would wait for her because she was Brooke Davis and she was worth all the waiting in the world.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

><p>Okay so I hoped you liked this slightly longish chapter but sadly I have some bad news; I will soon be going on a three week vacation starting December 17. I won't have access to anything (e.g. laptop, internet…) since I am going out of the country for the holidays. But don't worry, I will update as soon as I get back!<p>

Happy holidays to you all and hope you enjoyed this chapter for those that are still reading.

Please Review!


	16. My Heart Will Go On

**A/n**: Hello you all I am back from vacation with the latest installment of this story. This is dedicated to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Your reviews are the only motivation I need to continue writing so thank you all. Oh and also thank you all for those new story alerts...I was surprised to see them in my inbox!

Now this chapter…well most of it is Brooke centric, her journey in to realizing some things. I'm a bit nervous about it so let me know what you all think. The first part should be familiar to you all...

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**My Heart Will Go On**

The sky was dark and gloomy; it looked like it would rain any minute now but that didn't matter to Brooke. She was on her way to a very important place, a place that she had been to many times before. She stepped out of the cab and into the curb of the sidewalk and looked at the place that she had visited every month for the past year. She took a deep breath grabbed the nice arrangement of flowers she always brought with her, got her purse out, paid the cab driver and then began walking towards her destination.

As usual she looked at the sign that said, _"Gate of Heaven Cemetery"_ and immediately got that same nostalgic look she always got on her face whenever she passed by it. It didn't matter that it had been a year since his death; she still got the same effect whenever she came by.

Brooke hesitantly stepped inside the cemetery surprised that it was as empty as it was today. Knowing perfectly well where she was going, she started making her way there. She had been going to the same place every month for the past year that it was no surprise when she immediately found herself in front of his headstone.

She took a deep breath and as always, she read the writing on the headstone of her first love, the man who stole her heart when she was just eighteen.

**HERE LIES**

**JULIAN ANDREW BAKER**

**LOST BEFORE HIS TIME AND LOVED BY THOSE THAT REMEMBER HIM DEARLY**

**APRIL 24, 1985 – OCTOBER 17, 2010**

**DEVOTED SON, BELOVED BROTHER AND DEDICATED HUSBAND**

**MAY HE REST IN ETERNAL PEACE**

She got rid of the flowers from the last time she came and put new flowers in their rightful place. She knelt down and touched the headstone carefully as if she was afraid it was going to crumble under her touch.

"Julian." Brooke whispered softly with silent tears already coming down her face. "I'm here again like I have been for the past year since…well you know." she told him smiling sadly at his headstone.

She took another look around the place and still saw how empty it was and it made her sad that people weren't visiting their deceased loved ones. It made her even sadder to think that this was probably going to be the last time she visited hers for a while.

"You know people used to say that we were perfect for each other, that we were going to end up together sooner or later. Then you asked me to marry you and I'll admit I wasn't one hundred percent sure about it but I agreed because I loved you. We had our ups and downs but deep down I knew I could spend the rest of my life with you...forever." she took a huge deep breath almost positive she was closed to breaking down. "I guess forever just got a lot shorter." she stated as she let out a dry laugh. "God has a weird way of working and maybe it was your time to go."

She took another deep breath and continued with what she was saying. "I just hadn't been able to let you go that easily because Julian you have to know that even after everything that happened between us, you meant so much to me and losing you was probably one of the hardest things I ever had to go through."

"A part of me will always love you but everyone's right, it's time to move on." What she said broke her, but knew that she needed to say those words if she truly wanted to move on.

"When you died I was lost and felt so…so alone that I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to move on. I lost myself for a while and if it wasn't for Haley…if i-it wasn't for _Lucas_, I don't know where I would be right now." She sniffed a bit and carefully got rid of the tears that had escaped.

"You taught me what it was like to fall in love with someone for the first time so thank you."

A small sob was soon then heard from the brunette and she began crying. It didn't matter to her that he died a year ago; the wounds were still fresh in her mind. She let it all out, all the pain, the suffering, the guilt and the sorrow. She swore this was going to be the last time because everyone was right and it was time to move on.

Brooke composed herself and stood up taking a step back. "I'll always remember you but my heart must go on." She made a move ready to leave but changed her mind and instead took a step forward, placing her hand once more on top of the headstone.

"Goodbye, Julian Baker." she uttered sadly, looking back at the name before this time leaving for good. She turned around and started walking the same way she came, not once looking back.

When she got near the entrance gate, she saw someone leaning against a nearby tree and despite everything that went on just a couple of minutes ago, she smiled. He never was good at listening to her but she didn't mind. She needed a friend right now and as always he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked him as soon as she got closer to him.

"I thought you could use a friend." Lucas shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets. She shook her head in disbelief because he always knew what she needed. She went to him as fast as she could and wrapped her arms around him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and inhaled her sweet vanilla scent that had become so familiar to him.

"How are you?" Lucas whispered in her ear, sending tingles running down her spine. He always had that effect on her but lately it seemed to be happening more often. She took a deep breath trying to calm down a bit.

"Honestly?" Brooke asked, slightly pulling away from him. He nodded his head looking down at her. He _always_ wanted her to be completely honest with him not matter what. "I feel a bit better." she confessed with a sad smile. "Ever since Julian died I've felt like my life had been set on a…pause. It was like I wasn't allowed to enjoy my life because deep down inside I had been blaming myself for what happened to him."

"Brooke it wasn't your fault." Lucas made sure to assured her.

"I know that now…but I had been feeling guilty because I knew I could have done some things to make our relationship better. I could have made his last days the best days he ever had but I didn't. This guilt didn't truly let me move on but now…now I think I can."

"That's because your heart is finally healing." Lucas stated as he hesitantly lifted his hand and put it over where her heart would be. He felt her heart beating fast and he wasn't sure if it was because of him or because it just was. "You can finally move on…" Lucas spoke without thinking and when he saw her face fall, he mentally chastised himself for saying that.

"Luke…" Brooke trailed off frowning slightly. She wasn't sure if she was ready to have this talk now. He brought it up a few times ago but she would always tell him she wasn't ready to talk about it. The last time he had brought it up she had quickly changed the topic and she knew how much that really hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him anymore but things between them remained un-cleared to this day. She knew she liked him but she wasn't sure if she was ready to start something with him yet.

"I know." Lucas regrettably said as he removed his hand. He didn't mean to sound like he was pushing her right now because he wasn't. He just wanted her to know that he was still here…waiting. Lately it seem like she was never going to give him a chance but after today he thought things were going to be a little bit different. He didn't expect much from her but he at least wanted some sort of sign that told him he wasn't wasting his time. She told him she was ready to move on with her life a few days ago and he believed her.

Guess he was wrong to do so.

"Umm so how are things?" Lucas asked as he began walking towards his car. Brooke quickly went after him not knowing what to think. Was he hurt? Sad? Angry? Frustrated?

"They're going." Brooke simply responded. "Where did you park?"

"Just a little bit over there" He pointed at the place he parked his car. "Took a cab right?"

Small talk.

She hated when they were forced to have small talk. God, why did she have to make things awkward between them? Why couldn't she just tell him what he wanted to hear? Oh yeah, because she was this insecure girl who was too scared to give in to what she really wanted.

"Umm yeah."

"Alright. Come on I'll give you a ride to your mom's store then."

"Umm…I thought maybe we could hang out for a bit." Brooke hopefully said even though she already knew his answer to her suggestion.

"I have things to do." Lucas replied curtly, not bothering to look at her as he unlock his car and got in. He didn't know why he was acting like this. He told her he was going to wait for her but he was just so frustrated with her at the moment. He needed time to think and Brooke being around him wasn't an option right now.

Brooke followed him and quietly went inside the car. She looked at him waiting for him to say something but he didn't. He started the car and they spend the rest of the drive in complete silence.

He was definitely angry.

* * *

><p>Victoria was in her store sorting through the racks of clothes. It had been almost a year since that crisis she had involving her store but thankfully they had held on thanks to Clay's fully paid internship with Lucas' company. Now that her son had graduated and had a stable job things were getting better for them but they still had a long way to go.<p>

"Mom?" Victoria heard her daughter calling out to her. She turned around and saw her daughter stepping inside the store. It had been a year since Julian's death and Brooke had somewhat managed to pull through it, Victoria couldn't have been happier for her.

"How was your visit to the cemetery?"

"It was fine." Brooke simply replied.

"You sure? Doesn't look like it was just fine." Victoria commented.

"Lucas showed up. We talked some and then he dropped me off." Brooke casually said, not really wanting to tell her mom what happened. She knew her mom would take his side and make things ten times worse than what they already were.

"Really?" Victoria wondered doubtfully. She found it strange that Lucas would just leave like that since usually when he would drop Brooke off, he would stopped by to say a quick 'hello' to her. That's how close they had gotten in the year they known each other. Something was obviously going on here. "Did you guys get in a fight or something?"

Brooke sighed knowing she was going to have to tell her mom what happened. "Not a fight per se…but I-I think he's finally getting tired of waiting for me."

"I hardly think so." Victoria said with a slight scoff. "That boy is too crazy about you to just give you up after a year of waiting."

"People eventually get tired of waiting for something that might never happen mom."

She shook her head. "Not Lucas sweetie. He loves you _way_ too much to ever just give you up like that." Victoria told her, making Brooke feel bad about this whole situation. "You love him too you know." she stated with a knowing look.

Brooke let out a surprise gasp. "Mom I don't-"

"Deny it all you want sweetie but deep down inside you know it's true."

"Mom, Julian died a year ago. How can you even say that I'm in love with Lucas?"

"Who said anything about being in love?" Victoria asked with a hint of playfulness in her tone.

Brooke shook her head annoyed. "Mom…you know what I meant."

Victoria smiled. "Whenever he's around, there's this certain light in your eyes. You give him these looks that you're not even aware of." she said, chuckling a bit. "You are so _in_ love with that boy that it's so funny how he doesn't even see it himself."

"Mom, I can't be in love with Lucas." Brooke said in a panic voice. "Julian he-"

"Julian is dead sweetheart." Victoria interrupted in a gentle tone. "And you're just in denial."

"Mom I…" she trailed off not knowing what to say. What could she possibly say to this? She knew her feelings for Lucas were far more than friendly but was she really in love with him? Was she ready to start something with him? Was she finally going to move on like she told Julian's headstone earlier that day?

"You're scared, I get it Brooke." Victoria stated when she saw her daughter's face. "But you have to give love a chance again. If it's with Lucas great, if it's someone else fine, but you can't keep living like this. You told me a few days ago that you were ready to move on, well then prove it."

"I don't know if can. What if I lose him too?" she asked in a vulnerable tone.

Victoria put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Life is unpredictable Brooke. No one knows what might happen but just know that you have to give your heart a break. Don't let what happened to Julian ruin what could be the best thing that has ever happened to you." she told her cupping her face in a caring manner.

"Hey mom, hey Brookie." Clay greeted the two most important women in his life as he came inside the store.

"Clayton, aren't you supposed to be working?" Victoria asked with a raised eyebrow as she turned to look at her son.

"I am but Luke sent me on a job errand. I'm supposed to go do some scouting for a nearby college and then meet a couple of potential important clients but I thought I could drop by and say a quick hello to you both first." Clay explained briefly, looking at the state they were both in. It looked like they were having a mother/daughter talk and he wondered if he had interrupted something important between them.

"That's great honey." Victoria told him with a smile. She was so proud of Clay for achieving his longtime dream. After a year of doing his internship with Lucas' company, then finally graduating, Lucas offered Clay a full time job to work in his company. Although hesitant at first, Clay took it knowing it was the best for his family.

"I know." Clay grinned happily. "I get to do these kinds of jobs because I'm best friends with the owner." he jokingly said.

"Right…and how did you meet the owner again?" Brooke teasingly asked.

"Oh you know one day we met in the park." Clay said giving his sister a mocking look.

"Shut up." Brooke playfully hit his arm.

"Hey that hurt." Clay grumbled as he rubbed his arm. "Mom Brooke hit me!" he whined pointing a finger at his sister.

"I did no such thing! Your arm just happened to have run into my hand." Brooke responded, sticking her tongue at him.

"Mom did you see that? She stuck her tongue at me."

"Alright_ children_ behave." Victoria rolled her eyes at them. "Now I need to run to the backroom, do I need to take one of you with me?" she teasingly asked making them both roll their eyes at her. "I'll be back then guys." Victoria said before leaving them.

Clay smiled; it was times like this that he had been missing. He missed all three of them being playful with each other like they didn't have a care in the world.

"So…how are things going little sis?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Umm good I supposed." Brooke replied. "Clay I-"

"Hold that thought sis." Clay said holding his hand up as he got his cell phone out. "Hello? Oh hey Theresa…I'm with my sister at the moment…umm sure I can meet up for a bit…okay see you then."

He ended his call and put his cell phone away. "Sorry that was…"

"Theresa." Brooke glumly said. She had to admit that when Clay told her he was friends with Theresa she flipped out on him. She couldn't believe that a girl like Theresa would be friends with a guy like Clay. Theresa, who had always criticized her for not being at her same social level as her, was now friends with her brother.

"Yeah…she wants to meet with me so…"

"I don't even know what you see in her." Brooke interrupted with a blank look on her face. "Like seriously Clay, not even when I told you who she really was did you bat an eye."

"Theresa is not a bad person Brooke." Clay defended the brunette who he had gotten to know for a year. He knew she could have her moments but he liked her and that was all that mattered to him.

"She has always hated me and the fact that you're with her makes my skin crawl."

"Whoa Brookie calm down." Clay told her laughing a bit. "Theresa and I aren't even together, together."

"If you guys aren't together, then what the hell are you doing with her?"

"Contrary to what you believe, Theresa isn't that bad and I like hanging out with her." he declared nonchalantly. "And not that it it's any of your business but Theresa and I are grown adults with basic human…needs."

It took a few seconds for Brooke to realize what her brother meant and when she did she pulled a face of pure revulsion. "Eww!" Brooke yelled in disgust. The thought of her brother and Theresa…she shuddered at that.

"It's just sex Brooke." Clay shrugged indifferently like it was no big deal, which it wasn't to him. "People do it all the time. In fact I betcha somewhere out there right now, two people are going at it." he commented with a grin.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "It's not just the sex Clayton! It's the fact that you're doing it with Theresa that makes this horrible. Do I need to remind you of all the awful things she did to me?"

"I know Brooke but she's changed." Clay told her with a tired sigh.

"No she hasn't! Theresa is a manipulative, selfish bitch who is probably just using you to get back at me."

"Don't." Clay said in a warning tone. "She hasn't done anything to you as of late for you to say that. And I'm not going to stand here while you insult her either so just don't Brooke!"

"Are you seriously that blind?"

"Blind or not at least I'm doing what I want unlike certain people." Clay said, giving her a look that Brooke immediately caught.

"Oh and what is that supposed to mean?" she questioned, hand on her hip.

"It means that unlike you, when I want to do something I do it because I want to. If I want to hang out with Theresa and have sex with her on occasions with no strings attached I do." he explained. "You on the other hand are so scared to do the one thing that will make you happy. And why? Because you can't see what you have in front of you. You have this perfect amazing guy who has been in love with you since God knows when but you're so stupid to realize just that."

"I know he loves me I just-I just…"

"You just what Brooke?"

"When did this even turn into me and Lucas?" Brooke asked irritated, not knowing how this conversation turned around to her love life. "We were talking about you and Theresa."

"And now we're talking about you and Lucas."

"No we're not!" Brooke exclaimed heatedly, grabbing her purse all of a sudden. "Mom already told me what she thinks and I don't need you doing the same thing." Brooke informed him and then quickly turned around to leave.

"Running doesn't solve anything Brooke!" Clay shouted after her but she just kept on walking.

He knew how true those words were. He had been doing just that for a while now trying to bury what he had been slowly starting to feel for a certain best friend of his. He didn't know how it happened but it just did. Over the past year, little by little Quinn James had been over taking his mind to the point he couldn't stop thinking about her. But she was with David now and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Although Theresa was just the distraction he needed, he would be lying if he said he didn't feel something for her.

* * *

><p>"Brothers tend to be annoying Brooke." Haley tried comforting her when she came to her house all upset about her argument with Clay. She knew from personal experience how annoying older brothers could be. Heck she had four to deal with when she was younger and to this day they still annoyed the hell out of her even if they're just talking through the phone with her.<p>

"Yeah but not like mine." Brooke disagreed, sitting down in a nearby couch. "I swear he could be the sweetest most caring brother when he wants to but he can also be an insensitive ass who loves to annoy me."

"Tigger I know, I have four older brothers remember?"

"Yeah well at least you don't have to live with them." Brooke said without thinking and when she saw Haley's face drop, she immediately regretted her words. "I'm so sorry Hales. I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that." Brooke instantly apologized. She knew how important her family was to Haley and how much she missed having hers all together.

"It's fine Brooke, I know you didn't mean no harm." Haley assured her. "I mean yes it sucks my family is not here with me but they have their lives to live and New York just wasn't doing it for them."

"At least you still have Quinn and plus don't forget you have me, my mom, Owen and Lucas who love you like if you were our family. Then there's Nathan who loves you with all his heart and will do anything for you."

"I know." she smiled sadly. Because yes she had all these wonderful people by her side but it didn't mean that she missed her family any less.

"Haley?" Brooke called out to her after a couple of seconds of silence. "So about you and Nathan…"

"Ha, nice try Tigger but nope we were talking about you before my family came up and I want to finish talking about it because I also have some things to say."

"Haley…" Brooke whined. "I'm just curious to know when you're going to tell Owen the truth about you and Nathan."

"When the time comes." she answered in a calm tone.

"It's been a year Haley." Brooke pointed out.

"Same thing can be said about you Brooke."

"Your point?" she asked stubbornly.

"My point is that your mom and Clay are right." Brooke let out an exasperated noise. "Yes they are and don't give me that look Brooke."

"What look Haley?"

"That I'm-about-to-argue-over-something-I-know-I'm-wrong look."

"I don't have that look." she said through gritted teeth.

"You have it right now." she remarked with a cheeky smile.

"Whatever." she replied, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Haley rolled her eyes; her friend could be so stubborn. "Brooke, you said it yourself that you were ready to move on so why don't you actually do it?"

"It's one thing to say I'm moving on but it's another to actually do it Haley. I mean, wouldn't it look bad on me if I just start something with Lucas? Julian died a year ago and I'm scared people would talk. I don't want them to think that I didn't love him because I did Haley I swear."

"You don't have to tell me that Brooke. I know you loved Julian but…"

"But what?"

"I just think it's time to really move on." Haley told her sympathetically. "You deserve to be happy and honestly I think Lucas is the only one who can make that happen."

She wasn't surprised to hear that. Even before Julian's death, Lucas had always been there making her the happiest she had ever been in a long time. Besides Haley, Lucas was her best friend, the person who she could practically share anything with. He had been her rock throughout this year, one of her constants. She would be lying if she said she couldn't feel anything for him because in all honesty she already did. She liked Lucas Scott simple as that and maybe Haley was right and it was time to show people she was actually moving on. Yet another part of her told her it was too soon to be thinking about dating someone else.

She didn't know what to do. If she continued on the same path she was going on, there was a possibility that she was going to lose Lucas for good. But if she decided to take a chance with him, there was a small chance that Lucas could make her the happiest girl ever.

"I-I have to go." Brooke informed Haley as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked curiously as she stood up from the couch too.

"I just need…I need some time alone to think."

Brooke grabbed her belongings and then hugged Haley briefly before letting her go. "Thank you so much Haley for always being here listening to my stupid problems."

"No problem Tigger." Haley faintly smiled at her.

"Oh and Haley? I think it's time you tell Owen about you and Nathan. Owen is not stupid and he probably suspects something's going on between you two."

"Why do you think that?" Haley asked a bit worried.

"You and Nathan aren't exactly keeping your relationship on the down low."

"Is it that obvious?"

Brooke nodded her head. "Yes it is and I know you're scared but like I've said it's been a year and Owen deserves to know the truth."

"I'll take that into consideration."

"Good." Brooke smiled and then just like she came she left.

* * *

><p>Lucas was at the office trying to get some work done. He was signing paper after paper, fixing a couple of contracts and looking through some players stats. He was more than sure that he was one of the very few people who were still working and honestly he didn't mind that. Work was the only thing that kept his mind busy and that's what he needed right now, a distraction.<p>

"Hey Luke I got some more papers for you to sign." Mouth came inside his office carrying a few papers in his hand.

"Thanks…just leave them in my desk…I still have some contracts to look over." Lucas tiredly said, stifling a yawn.

"Lucas you alright man?" Mouth asked in concerned.

"Yeah just been a busy day today." Lucas replied not once taking his eyes off the papers he was looking over.

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Mouth suggested. He didn't like seeing Lucas overworking himself. It wasn't like him to do that, there was obviously something that was bothering him.

"I'm fine Mouth." he said dismissively. "Anything else?"

"No…I'll see you later then." Mouth said frowning and then left his office still worrying over his friend. He knew that when he got in one of his moods, it was better to leave him alone until he got out of it himself.

Once outside he let out a tired long sigh. It had been a long day but seeing Lucas so distant and overworking himself really made an impact on him. He had never seen him so stressed, so focused on his job.

It was really starting to worry him.

"Long day?" Mouth heard a familiar voice asked him.

Mouth looked up and was surprised to see Brooke standing before him.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Mouth asked curiously as he went over to hug her. They had become very close after they met that fateful day in that bar. Brooke one day had gone to pay him a visit in his office to thank him for what he did for her when they met. They talked a bit and realized why they had gotten along so well in the first place and the rest was history. They instantly became friends and since then Marvin McFadden had become one of the very few people she could trust.

"I was just walking around the park trying to clear my head when I had a sudden urge to come here." Brooke answered as she accepted his hug. "Is Luke still here?" she asked, pulling away from him.

"Yeah…"

"I think I might go see him then…if that's okay of course."

"Go ahead; Gigi is on her lunch break so it should be fine." Mouth told her.

"Cool…I'll see you later then Mouth. Text me and we'll hang out soon okay?"

"Yeah, sure thing…but Brooke?" He stopped her when she was about to go inside Lucas' office. "He's been in one of his moods the whole day so be careful."

Brooke rolled he eyes. "Mouth don't worry, I can always handle Lucas when he's in his broody state."

"Well…good luck then." Mouth said chuckling bit at her response.

"Thanks." Brooke simply said smiling and then turned around and walked towards his office door. She slowly opened it, peeking inside the room to see where he was until she spotted him sitting down on his armchair.

If she was being honest with herself, he looked incredibly sexy at the moment. His white shirt was rumpled with a few buttons opened showing some skin, his tie was nowhere to be seen and his hair was going all over the place just how she liked it. She found herself just staring at him, biting her lip ever so often until his blue eyes met her hazel ones.

Lucas slowly stood up, disbelief all over his face. He wasn't at all expecting to see her again today. They remained quiet, staring at each other neither breaking eye contact as Brooke continued to bite her lower lip. She was attracted to him she would admit which only made what she was about to do harder than she thought it would be.

"What are you doing here Brooke?" Lucas finally asked as he came around his office desk and then leaned against it.

Brooke took a step forward wrapping her arms around herself. It wasn't like she was cold or anything like that, but more because it was a way she could somehow protect herself. "I didn't like the way we left things earlier." Brooke told him and Lucas simply crossed his arms, his face remaining neutral.

She was beyond nervous he could tell. He had a feeling she came here to tell him something he wasn't going to like.

"And I know things are complicated between us, but I've been thinking a lot since then. I don't want to hurt you anymore Lucas because honestly I'm not sure if I'm ever going to be ready to be with you like you want me to. I think this is for the best and I-"

"You're running away aren't you?" Lucas asked her, somewhat frowning. Brooke lowered her gaze not wanting to see his probably disappointed face. "Tell me, why are you so scared of loving again?"

He took a few steps forward when she didn't answer; her gaze was still looking at the floor. In an instant he was right in front of her. "Tell me." Lucas ordered in a soft tone as he lifted her chin so he could look at her straight in the eyes. "Why are you so scared of loving again? Of loving…me?" he whispered the last part.

"I do love you Luke." Brooke made sure he knew that because she did. She loved him; things were just complicated between them. "Is just that, that…"

"You're not in love with me." Lucas finished for her sadly. He knew there was a possibility that she didn't feel what he felt for her but that actually never crossed his mind for one bit. He always thought that what they had between them was something special that could someday be more than just friendship.

"It's not that." She shook her head because she herself didn't know what she was feeling at the moment.

"Then what is it Brooke? Because honestly I don't know what you want from me then?" Lucas questioned, taking a few steps away from her. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Tell me, why are you so scared of loving again?" he asked, moving closer to her again.

"Because…" Brooke took a deep breath and stepped back from him. It was getting difficult for her to think straight when he was that close to her. "I-I don't know if I can love again Lucas." she confessed, tears brimming near her eyes.

"Why not?"

Brooke closed her eyes, making the tears fall down instantly. "Julian was the first and only guy I've ever loved. I-If…if I let myself fall in love with someone else, I would be betraying him."

"Brooke…"

"I already felt bad enough with what I was beginning to feel for you." she murmured, not letting him say what he was about to say.

"Brooke, Julian is dead." He didn't want to sound so direct but that was the truth. Julian was gone and he was never coming back.

"I know that!" Brooke retorted angrily. She was getting tired of people reminding her that. She knew he was dead, that he wasn't going to return anymore. She didn't need to constantly hear it from everyone else.

"Then why are you still holding on to him? To his memory?" Lucas asked her softly. "You said you were ready to move on," he reminded her. "but you keep using him as an excuse. So why haven't you moved on?"

"I-I don't know."

"There has to be a reason." Lucas insisted. He didn't want to push her but it was the only way to know what was going on with her. If he knew what was bothering her, then maybe he could help her.

"I-I…"

"Brooke…why?"

"Because I'm scared okay!" Brooke cried, more tears coming down her face. "I'm scared of falling in love only to lose that love all over again." she finally admitted her fears. Eventually she handled losing Julian but if she ever lost Lucas, she didn't think she would be able to take it.

Lucas shook his head. "You won't lose it, at least not with me."

"You can't say that!" Brooke yelled, shaking her head frantically. "What makes you think that Lucas? What makes you think you're going to be here forever?"

"I'm not saying that I'm never going to die because sooner or later everyone does." he said taking her hand in his. "But what I am saying is that for every day of our lives together I'm going to be here with you always."

"How can you even be so sure? What if you meet someone else and realize that what you felt for me wasn't as strong as you thought it was?"

"Because I already told you, I'm that guy for you Brooke. But…but what I should have also told you was that you're the girl for me." He placed both his hands on her waist pulling her close to him. "You're it for me Brooke. There's no one else in the world that can ever compare to you."

"Luke…"

"Be with me." he told her without thinking.

"W-What?" Brooke stammered out in surprise.

Lucas took a deep breath; he was going to take a chance. "Be my girlfriend Brooke and I swear I'll make you the happiest you've ever been."

"I-I c-can't." she cried softly.

"I love you Brooke and I know deep down inside a part of you loves me too." Lucas told her, his hands now holding her face as he leaned closer to her. "Be with me." he repeated, locking his gaze with her. "Just let me love you." he whispered, kissing her lightly on the corner of her mouth. "Please?" he said, as he continued to hold her face, hoping she would accept him.

He said he would wait for her and he was, but he wasn't going to be begging anymore. This was it; if she rejected him he was done. He couldn't keep holding on to a hope that someday she was going to change her mind. He loved her he really did but he couldn't just keep giving in hopes that she would one day return his love.

"I-I'm sorry." Brooke whimpered and at that moment Lucas felt like his world had split down the middle. He took a step back, his hands falling from her face.

"I can't do this anymore." Lucas told her, regret cleared in his voice.

Brooke looked up at him in surprise. "Luke…" Brooke started saying, not liking how those five words sounded coming out of his mouth.

"I won't be bothering you anymore." Lucas continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I can't keep opening myself up to you only for you to tell me you aren't ready."

"You said you were going to wait." Brooke reminded him even though a year ago she told him he didn't have to. She was just being selfish trying to hold on to him in any way possible and she knew that the minute those words came out of her mouth.

"I know." Lucas whispered, his eyes dropping to the floor for a moment before quickly going back up. "And I am going to wait…I'm just not going to keep opening myself up to you anymore. Every time you say no it hurts and I-I can't keep doing that to myself…not anymore."

Lucas walked towards his window, his back to her. He ran his hand through his hair making it messier than it already was. What he told her hurt him to say but he needed to make it clear to her that he wasn't going to keep begging for her to give him a chance.

From then on, it was all on her.

Brooke looked at Lucas with a saddened expression on her face as he continued to keep his gaze towards the window. Even though he said he wasn't giving up on her, it felt like he was and it caused her this pain she didn't think was possible to feel. She didn't like this feeling, the feeling like she was losing him.

Then a thought occurred to her, one that she had previously voiced out. What if while waiting for her to make a decision, to make a move, he met someone new? What if he started liking that someone new? And what if that liking turned into love? She couldn't stand the thought of Lucas loving someone else that wasn't her and that's when she realized it.

It was like a bucket of ice water was thrown at her making her realize what she should have known all along. She had been denying it for so long but now with just the thought of losing him for good did she finally realize that what she felt for Lucas was love.

She loved Lucas Scott simple as that.

All those doubts, all her fears and excuses flew out the window. Without having to think twice anymore, she knew she was finally ready to be with him. It took her the thought of losing him to realize it but she was ready and he needed to know.

"Luke." Brooke called out to him in a gentle manner.

"Just leave Brooke." Lucas said, shaking his head. "I think you've said enough so just…just leave me alone."

Brooke felt like her heart was breaking bit by bit with those words. "I'm sorry Luke." she whispered so quietly that Lucas wasn't even sure he heard her right. "I'm sorry that I…that I keep doing this to you and I'm…I'm sorry it had to come to this point for me to finally realize something."

Slowly Lucas turned around, his face scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about Brooke?"

She took a deep breath knowing that with what she was about to say was going to change their whole relationship completely. "I want to be with you." Brooke stated shakily but with great amount of determination.

This had to be some sort of cruel joke she was playing on him because he couldn't have heard her say what he had wanted her to say for a long time. He didn't dare hope in case he heard wrong but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"What did you just say?"

"I said," she took a step forward, smiling shyly at him. "I want to be with you."

"You want to be with me?" Lucas asked hesitantly, taking a few wary steps towards her until they were close to each other.

Brooke understood his hesitancy and if she had been on his shoes, she would have felt the same way too. She knew that she needed to do something to prove to him that she was being serious so she raised her hands, snaking them around his neck and pulled him in close. She stood on her tippy toes and gently pushed her mouth against his lips.

Though surprised, Lucas responded to her kiss pulling her closer to him. This was what he had wanted for a long time that it almost seem surreal to him. Was this really happening? The kiss continued for a few more seconds until Lucas pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked wanting to make sure this was what she wanted. The kiss should have been proof enough for him but this was Brooke Davis after all and he knew her well enough to know that she could easily change her mind.

"I'm more than sure." she kissed him lightly on his lips.

A smile appeared on his face. "Lucas!" Brooke squealed when his arms suddenly went around her waist and then lifted her off the ground. He spun her around in circles, happiness radiating from him. "Luke…" She clung on to him, burying her face on his neck when he finally set her down. "I'm dizzy."

"I know and I'm sorry but I'm happy." Lucas told her, his hands staying on her waist. "I've waited so long for this that it almost seems-"

Brooke interrupted him with a kiss. She loved kissing him. She thought that it would be completely awkward kissing him but it wasn't. It felt right, like if she was always meant to be kissing him. "I know but believe it Broody; you're stuck with me from now on."

"Good." Lucas simply replied before he pulled her in for one more kiss. He tightened his grip on her waist as his tongue sought to enter her mouth. Brooke let out a startled gasp as his tongue slid into her mouth but soon relaxed against him responding to the kiss with more intense passion. When air soon became a necessity, they pulled away resting their foreheads against each other.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize what I had in front of me." Brooke said, gently caressing his cheek with her left hand as the other played with the little hairs on the back of his neck.

"It's okay." He closed his eyes, enjoying the way her hand felt against his cheek and his neck. "You came to your senses and that's all that matters." Lucas said with a playful smirk as he opened his eyes.

"You're so lucky I'm in such a good mood right now or else that would have earned a slap from me."

"Well how about make it up to you and invite you to a late lunch." Lucas suggested, pulling her closer to him.

"I like that idea Mr. Scott." Brooke said, smiling like she had never done before. She was happy simple as that and like she told him, she couldn't believe it took her so long to realize that she wanted him.

"I thought you would." Lucas replied kissing her one more time before releasing his hold on her.

"Let's go then." Brooke said giving him her dimple smile that he loved so much. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

Just as they were about to reach it, the door suddenly opened revealing a female figure who Brooke had never seen before. Lucas however was a different story. He knew her really well and though she looked different from the last time he saw her, he recognized her immediately. He couldn't believe she was standing right in front of him smiling at him like if nothing happened between them.

"Luke? Who is this?" Brooke curiously asked as she tugged his hand to get his attention. She felt the way he tensed up when he saw the person who was in front of them.

It was like if Lucas was in some sort of trance and Brooke didn't know what to think. She tugged on his hand one more time and finally he snapped out of his stupor.

"Lucas who is she?" Brooke asked one more time getting impatient from his lack of an answer.

Lucas took a deep breath, not once taking his eyes from the girl in front of him. "Anna." Lucas whispered in disbelief, looking at the brunette he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey there Luke….miss me?" Anna asked with a wicked smile.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Well there you guys go. Brucas are finally together!<p>

*Crowd Cheers*

I know I'm such a dork :P

Hahaha anyways yes I know it took me long enough to get these two idiots together but I felt it was what had to happen considering how this story started. Now about that ending…**DON'T WORRY** about it guys! Anna won't be causing problems. She'll be gone by the next chapter; it'll be like she never even came :)

Quick question…was BL getting together too cheesy? Because to me it felt like it was lol. I'm not that good at those kinds of scenes so that's my excuse.

Please Review!


	17. Everything Has Changed

**A/n: **Sorry guys I've been taking so long to update in between chapters. As you are all aware of my laptop broke down last year and unfortunately I don't have the money yet but I have started to save up. However the good news is that I started school last week so in my free time (which isn't a lot) I've been writing bits and bits of this chapter. Not one of my best I will admit but you guys be the judge of that. Thanks to all that keep reviewing and alerting this story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen<strong>

**Everything Has Changed**

"_Lucas who is she?" Brooke asked one more time getting impatient from his lack of an answer._

_Lucas took a deep breath, not once taking his eyes from the girl in front of him. "Anna." Lucas whispered in disbelief, looking at the brunette he hadn't seen in a long time. _

"_Hey there Luke….miss me?" Anna asked with a wicked smile. _

Anna? Who was Anna? And why was she hungrily eyeing _her _boyfriend and sending flirty smiles his way? Brooke didn't like this at all as this feeling of sudden possessiveness came over her. She was never like this when she was dating Julian. She never felt the urge to hurt someone for just looking at him the way Anna was looking at Lucas. Brooke knew she had to restrain herself from lunging at the brunette but with the way she was practically undressing Lucas with her eyes, she was making it very difficult at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked sharply as he stepped in front of Brooke trying to protect her from Anna. He knew her well and knew what kind of things she was capable of. He didn't want Brooke anywhere near her at all.

"I missed you Lucas and I thought we could talk…alone." Anna said, giving Brooke a look.

Brooke looked like she was about to protest but Lucas gripped her hand he was still holding in a comforting manner. "We don't have anything to talk about Anna."

"Really?" she asked skeptically. "We haven't seen each other in over two years Luke." Anna reminded him like if he wasn't aware of it himself. "I'm sure there's _plenty_ to talk about."

"Then let me correct myself,_ I_ don't have anything to talk to you about."

"Please Lucas it's important. We left so many things unsaid between us."

"If there are things unsaid between us it's because of you." Lucas remarked as he saw Anna stepping further inside his office.

"Listen Lucas." she said in a sharp tone looking at him intensely. "If I have to talk to you in front of your _friend _then I will." Anna told him going over to his armchair to sit down. "I have no problem doing so."

Lucas took a deep breath trying to calm down. He knew her well enough to know that when she wanted something she wouldn't stop until she got it. He didn't want to give in to her demands but Brooke was here and he was scared that Anna would say something to upset her. He had just gotten Brooke and he wasn't going to risk losing her so soon.

Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and pulled her into the farthest corner where they could talk with more privacy. "Brooke," Lucas said turning to face her. "I need to talk to her alone."

"Lucas…who is she?" Brooke instead asked ignoring what he said. She had to because if she didn't then she was more than sure she would go crazy trying to figure out why her boyfriend needed to talk to that woman alone.

Lucas sighed tiredly. How could he tell his current girlfriend that his ex-girlfriend was in the same room as them and wanted to talk to him alone? Things were about to get complicated for him and he hope that Brooke would be able to understand him.

Lucas took another deep breath closing his eyes briefly. "Anna she's uhh…she's my ex-girlfriend." he confessed, hoping she wouldn't get too mad at him.

If Brooke was surprised then she didn't show it as she kept her face completely blank. She stood there for a few seconds looking at him without saying a word.

"Brooke?"

"So let me get this straight Lucas Scott." Brooke said in an eerie calm yet deadly voice. "You're asking me, your girlfriend of what…barely ten minutes to leave so that you can talk to your ex-girlfriend alone?"

"I know it sounds bad but-"

"An ex-girlfriend who by the way you never told me about?" Brooke continued as if he didn't say anything.

Lucas remained quiet not knowing what to say to that. She was right of course but she needed to understand that he had to talk to Anna. He didn't want to but he had to.

"Brooke…" he trailed off with a guilty expression.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone with her." she said hissed, stepping away from him.

"Brooke wait." He gently grabbed her arm. "I promise to explain everything to you later but you have to trust me on this okay?"

"Luke…" she said with a frown. "How can you ask me that when you want to be alone with your ex-girlfriend?"

"Trust Pretty Girl trust." he stated cupping her face. "I know we just started dating but that's all I'm asking for." Lucas said giving her a light kiss on her lips before letting her go.

"Alright." Brooke relented but still feeling a bit upset at the moment. "But…" She grabbed his collar shirt pulling him close to her. "I'm not happy." Brooke told him, her lips suddenly pressing into his as her other hand gripped the back of his neck. She didn't care that Anna was there probably watching them. Hell that's exactly what she wanted her to be doing. As possessive as it sounded she was staking claim on him, letting Anna know that he was hers and hers only.

"I know you're not." Lucas mumbled against her lips as they continued to kiss forgetting everything around them. "Just remember that I love you and only you." he told her when he finally pulled away from her.

"I know but…" she trailed off not knowing how to say what she was feeling. Now that she had him she was scared of losing him. She wasn't stupid and knew that Anna didn't come looking for Lucas for just a friendly chat. She wanted him back and Brooke didn't like that she had to leave them alone.

"Pretty Girl." he stated firmly. "Do you actually think that I waited all this time just to mess it up with an ex-girlfriend who I don't even love anymore?"

She shook her head no. "I'll just see what she wants and then as soon as I'm done we can meet up later and then I'll explain everything okay?"

"Okay." she murmured, resting her body against his chest as she wrapped her arms around his body. "I trust you."

"Good." he answered, smiling down at her.

"Umm Lucas?" Anna said, making Brooke and Lucas turn around to look at her. "Hate to break this intimate moment between you two but contrary to what you both might think, I don't have all day." Anna declared with annoyance in her tone as she started playing with a pen in Lucas' desk.

Lucas sighed rolling his eyes at her. "I'll be quick." he promised Brooke turning to look at her again.

"You better." she playfully warned him. "I'll see you later then…Boyfriend."

"See you later Pretty Girl." Lucas replied with a huge smile as he kissed her one more time before she finally left his office.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas turned around to face Anna. He started walking towards where she was sitting down in his armchair. She was looking quite smugly at him that he couldn't help but to let out a low growl.

"What? Are you mad I got your little girlfriend to leave?" she asked with a smirk.

"What do you want Anna?" Lucas asked harshly.

Anna got up from his armchair and slowly walked up to him until their bodies were a few inches away from each other. "You." she simply said, smiling at him in the process.

* * *

><p>When Brooke stepped out of Lucas' office, she felt like she made the biggest mistake of her life. She shouldn't have left him alone with Anna. She trusted him but Anna was a complete different story. Brooke didn't know her but she had a feeling she couldn't be trusted in especially with the looks she was giving Lucas.<p>

"Hello there Brooke." Lucas' secretary Gigi greeted her when she noticed she was just standing outside her boss' office door.

"Oh…hey Gigi." Brooke smiled slightly at the petite brunette. Brooke didn't know her that well and only talked to her briefly when she came to sometimes visit Lucas but she had to admit that Gigi was a very sweet girl that reminded her of her friend Millie. "How's it going?" she asked walking towards where she was sitting behind her desk.

"Great so far, it's just been a very tiring day." Gigi answered.

"Sorry to hear that."

"No biggie, I'll get through it like I always do."

"That's the spirit!" Brooke replied enthusiastically, both sharing a laugh. "But umm listen Gigi I have to go. When Lucas is done with his visitor, tell him I'll be at Owen's new place okay?"

"Sure thing Brooke…take care."

"You too Gigi, bye girl."

* * *

><p>"Seriously Anna what the hell do you want?" Lucas asked harshly as he stepped away from her. She was too close to him for his comfort and he needed to set boundaries.<p>

"I'm being serious Lucas." she said looking at him dead set in the eye. "Ever since we broke up I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I've missed you Luke and I want you back."

Lucas scoffed at how ridiculous she was sounding. "So what, it took you over two years to realize that?"

She shook her head. "Actually it was the moment you walked out of my life." she corrected him with sincerity in her voice. "When you said it was over, I knew I made a mistake but I was just too ashamed to face you after what I did."

"Anna…" Lucas pinched the bridge of his nose, tired with the way this conversation was going.

"Just listen Lucas." she said as she got closer to him. "I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I wished I could have done things differently but I'm here now willing to try again."

She placed her hands firmly on his chest looking at him with hopeful eyes. "I still love you Luke."

Lucas removed her hands from his chest and stepped away from her. Maybe if things would have ended up different between them and he wouldn't have ever met Brooke, then he would have considered giving her a second chance. But the thing was that things between them _had _ended the way they did and he _had _met Brooke. Not only had he met Brooke, no he had fallen so deep in love with her that honestly Anna's confession did nothing for him but to make him feel sorry for her. He would always care for her in some way, after all she was his first love, but that was as far as it would ever go.

"The problem is that I don't want to try again with you Anna." Lucas stated with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend."

Immediately Anna's expression hardened at the mentioned of his girlfriend. She didn't think much of the girl she saw Lucas with but now it looked like she was the one standing in her way of getting him back.

"You mean _that _girl?" she scoffed, remembering the brunette from earlier and that intense kissed they shared before she left. "You can't be serious Lucas." she said giving him a look of distaste. "You're rejecting me for _her_?"

Lucas let out a dry laugh. She really had some nerve. "Honestly what did you expect Anna? Did you actually think that two years after our break up I was going to be here waiting for you?" he said raising his voice at her.

"Luc-"

"In case you've forgotten, _you _were the one who decided our relationship wasn't worth anything when _you _cheated on me." Lucas reminded her which made Anna instantly feel bad about what she did to him.

She made a mistake it was true but that's why she was here trying to make up for it. "I know I made a mistake but can't we just let the past be the past?" she asked him. "Lucas I love you and I know deep down you still feel the same way." She knew there was no way could he have easily forgotten her, not after being together for four years.

"Anna whatever I felt for you has been long gone." he declared with a shake of his head. "I love my girlfriend and there's nothing in the world that you could do to convince me to leave her." he made it extremely clear to her.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go. I'm pretty sure I pissed off my girlfriend by having this conversation with you that shouldn't have even happened in the first place."

"Then why did you huh?" Anna found herself asking desperately. "You could have easily left with your _precious _girlfriend but instead you stayed with me. So why Lucas? Why did you?"

"Closure." He shrugged his shoulders. "You needed it so I gave it to you." He turned to leave hoping that it was enough for Anna to finally let him go. He needed that because he sure as hell didn't want any more drama in his life now that he had Brooke by his side.

"Just answer me this Luke." Anna's voice stopped him just as he was about to turn the door knob. "Do you really love her?" she whispered the last part, almost afraid of his answer.

Turning around Lucas looked at her with a small smile on his face. "With all my heart." he answered her truthfully. He knew that was the cheesiest line ever to use but he didn't know a better way to say how much he loved Brooke. He looked at Anna one last time and then left without saying much more.

Anna stood there contemplating his words. What he admitted hurt her more than she thought it would. She really had lost him but she knew she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

><p>When Lucas stepped outside his office he was relieved. This whole thing with Anna was finally over for good. He knew it the minute he saw her face fall when he answered her question.<p>

"Gigi, Ms. Tagarro is in my office. Make sure that when she leaves everything will be intact." Lucas informed his secretary as soon as he was by her desk.

"Yes Mr. Scott…anything else."

"Yeah cancel everything I have planned for today."

"Of course." Gigi answered. "Umm Mr. Scott, Brooke told me to tell you she was going to be at Owen's new place."

"Thanks Gigi." Lucas answered with a wide smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and Gigi, you can have the rest of the day off by the way." he said winking at her before finally leaving.

* * *

><p>They were all here hanging out in Owen's unfinished bar; Brooke, Haley, Owen and Nathan. It had been almost a year since Owen had convinced someone to invest in his bar and it had been a tough year for him. From getting contractors and finding a decent place to set up his bar to planning the interior décor. It was all hard work yet the bar was almost complete with just a few minor details that needed to be fixed. Owen was happy and Haley was very proud of him.<p>

"Looking at the door is not going to bring him back sooner." Haley commented with an amused expression on her face. She was busy writing down notes on her music sheet while Brooke kept nervously looking at the front door.

"He's with his ex Haley." Brooke said in a matter-of-fact tone. "What if he decides it's been her all along?" she asked worriedly, her insecurities getting the best of her.

Haley let out a deep sighed and finally looked at her best friend. "Did he or did he not texted you saying he was on his way?"

"Yes." she grumbled averting her gaze from Haley.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Haley told her. "Lucas loves _you_ and only _you_. And now that you guys are finally together I don't think he's going to mess that up for an old flame of his."

Haley had to admit that when Brooke told her that she and Lucas were together, she was very surprise. She was sure that Brooke was forever going to be in denial about her feelings towards Lucas. Thankfully though, it seem like she was finally giving her heart a break.

"That's what Lucas said."

"Well you know what they say? Great minds think alike." Haley gave her a playful grin. "Now as much as I love talking to you about your love life, I see a hottie at 12 o'clock." she said as she set her eyes on Nathan talking to Owen. She was glad that those two were getting along again.

"Eww Haley! I mean I know Owen is okay looking but a hottie?" Brooke teased giving her a mischievous look.

"Ha, ha very funny Brooke. You know I'm talking about Nathan." Haley said rolling her eyes at her as she began walking towards the Scott brothers and ignoring Brooke's laugh along the way.

"Well hello there boys."

"Yo Hales." Owen nodded his head at her.

"Hi Haley." Nathan responded with a warm smile.

"Hey Nathan."

Owen grinned shaking his head. "Is there something you guys would like to tell me?" Owen said giving them both a knowing look. He wasn't stupid; he knew there was something going on between those two.

"O-Of course not!" Haley answered nervously giving Nathan a warning look. She knew that he wanted to just tell Owen about them and she did too but she was scared of his reaction. She didn't want to lose Owen in case he wasn't onboard with her and Nathan dating.

Owen rolled his eyes. It was so obvious that there was something going on with his brother and Haley. The secret looks and smiles they had been giving each other over the past year were prove enough to him. He confirmed his suspicions two months after he returned from his trip from Florida but decided to keep quiet until one of them decided to tell him the truth. He had to admit though that at first it upset him that they were together behind his back but as time passed he realized that they were good for each other. Haley was able to keep Nathan level-headed and Nathan made sure there was always a smile on Haley's face.

"Yeah what she said." Nathan grumbled as he let out a deep breath. "I'm going to go talk to Brooke." he said and then quickly left before saying something that would upset Haley.

"So Brooke looks happy." Owen noted when he saw the brunette in question laughing at something that Nathan said. He didn't get a chance to talk to her when she came rushing to the bar because immediately her and Haley started talking. "Think there's something going on between those two?" he asked casually as he pointed at where Brooke and Nathan were.

"What? No!" Haley exclaimed with a horrified expression. At that Owen raised his eyebrows at her in a questioning manner. "I-I mean no of course not. Besides Brooke and Lucas are finally together." she calmly said.

"So they finally gave into temptation." Owen stated with a smirk.

"Yeah surprised the hell out of me but yeah."

"So where's lover boy then?"

"I'm sure that's something Brooke would love to know." Haley remarked her eyes scanning around the bar before settling back on Owen.

Owen grinned. "Well I'm sure he probably thought things through and realized what he was getting himself into and ran far, far away." Owen joked with a cheeky smile.

"So not funny Owen." Haley gave him a look of discontent. "And besides…wait who's that?" Haley wondered when she saw a redhead girl making her way inside the bar.

"Who?" Owen asked staring at the direction Haley was looking at. When he did he got the surprise of a lifetime. There standing looking around his bar was none other than Rachel Gatina; the girl he met about a year ago in that bar in Orlando.

They had hit it off that night and the weeks that followed, he had spent almost every single day with her. Of course he kept in mind that Rachel was married but that didn't stop him from forming a friendship with her. After he left the city, they promised that they would keep in contact and they did.

"Wondered if she's lost or something?" Haley reasoned, figuring that she must have been lost if she was walking inside a bar that wasn't even opened yet. "Owen what do you…" But she didn't get to finish her sentence because at that moment that mysterious redhead shouted his name and ran straight into his arms.

"Red? What are you doing here?" Owen asked hugging her tightly as her arms came around him.

"Thought I could drop by and see this famous bar you've been talking nonstop about." she answered with a huge smile on her face.

"Ahh if only I was that naïve to believe that…seriously what are you doing here?"

"Fine." she conceded rolling her eyes. "I was offered a few modeling jobs here in New York and I'm thinking about taking them." she replied briskly. "But that doesn't mean I didn't want to see you or your bar any less."

"Really? And if you take these modeling jobs, is your incarcerator going to actually let you do that?" Owen asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Owen was well aware that Rachel's husband tended to be a bit too overprotective of her. Personally he never met the man but he knew that if he ever did, he wouldn't be able to contain himself and probably would tell him off or something worse.

Rachel rolled her eyes hitting him hard on his chest.

"Ouch." Owen exclaimed rubbing the spot she hit him on.

"If by incarcerator you mean my husband then I don't know." she said shrugging her shoulders some. "I haven't exactly told him about the offer."

"Does he even know you're here?" he asked pointedly.

"Of course…" she trailed off with a sheepish smile. "…not."

"Rachel…" Owen groaned rubbing his forehead in that cute way she loved. "You know I hate that guy for being so controlling over you but I don't want you to get in trouble with him. I don't want him to hurt you in case he doesn't agree with your decision."

"And I love you for worrying so much about me O, but Robert is a great guy and he would _never_ do anything to hurt me." Rachel assured him, giving his arm a comforting squeezed.

"I guess…" he finally said after a couple of seconds of silence. He still had some reservations about that guy but Rachel was the one married to the guy so she knew him better than anyone else. "So what do you think about this place?" he asked, referring to his bar at work. "Still needs a few adjustments but I'm hoping that by New Years, this bar will be making its grand opening."

"Looks good Scott. Though things could be better." she teased, making him sent a glare at her. "Kidding! I actually love it and I'm happy for you Owen."

"Thanks Rach." He then put his arm around her shoulders as they continued talking more about his bar and her new job.

* * *

><p>"So who do you think she is?" Haley asked both Brooke and Nathan after a while of just watching Owen and his friend interact with each other. All three were now sitting down at this table near the back.<p>

"Beats me." Brooke answered as she sneakily looked at the front door, then the bar's clock and finally her cell phone. It had been over thirty minutes since her and Lucas agreed to meet up at Owen's bar. Surely it couldn't be taking him that long to get here right?

"You know who it could be?" Nathan said breaking Brooke from her thoughts. He casually put his arm behind Haley's chair.

"Who?" Both girls asked.

"That Rachel chick he's been going on and on about."

"Rachel?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah the girl he met about a year ago in Orlando…wait he didn't tell you?"

"Umm no he didn't." Haley murmured sadly feeling a bit hurt that Owen didn't tell her about Rachel.

"Oh well I'm sure he just forgot Hales." Nathan tried to reassure her even though he could see it in her eyes how hurt she was by that.

"Yeah I'm sure." she glumly replied, not bothering to hide her saddening face.

"Hey guys! Sorry I got a bit distracted but I haven't seen this crazy girl in a while." Owen greeted them as soon as he and Rachel were standing in front of them. "But anyways guys this little firecracker here is Rachel. Rach these two lovely girls are Haley and Brooke." he introduced, pointing at both Haley and Brooke. "And this idiot over here is my brother Nathan."

"Ooh cute." Rachel remarked, eyeing Nathan up and down. Although she was married, she was still a woman and she did noticed when guys were good looking.

Nathan squirmed feeling a bit uncomfortable at her looks. Not too long ago he would have responded back with a flirty comment of his but now he was a changed man. He was in love simple as that. His other half however tensed at her comment. Already Haley didn't like the redhead with the way she was openly gawking at her boyfriend. Not to mention she was still feeling a bit hurt that Owen didn't tell her about his friend.

"Watch it Red. Dudes here got himself a girlfriend already." Owen warned her without thinking.

"Relax O, I'm married remember?" she reminded him.

"Wait, what?" Nathan exclaimed in shock, his eyes matching Haley's widen look. There was no possible way Owen knew about him and Haley. "How did you…I mean I don't know what you're talking about. I-I don't have a girlfriend Owen."

"Come on Nate, no one can sport that stupid head over heels in love look that you've been sporting for a while now."'

"I-I umm I…I'm just gonna go get a drink." Nathan mumbled to himself as he began walking towards the bar.

"Bars not opened yet dickhead!" Owen yelled after him.

"Don't care!"

"I'll be right back. Why don't you girls get to know each other?" he suggested and then quickly went after his brother.

"Umm so I'm Brooke by the way." Brooke told Rachel, trying to relieve the awkward tension that was in the air.

Rachel who had been looking at Haley curiously with a smirk, redirected her look to the brunette. "Well Brooke nice to meet you I suppose. I've heard so much about you both in especially Haley here."

"Too bad we can't say the same thing." Haley muttered under her breath.

"What's that sweetie? You need to speak up if you're talking to me?" Rachel said in a patronizing tone making Haley growl at her. She knew she was being a bitch to Haley but she was aware of the looks the honey blond had been giving her since she arrived, in especially after she mentioned that "cute" comment about Owen's brother.

Haley rolled her eyes in annoyance, already feeling like she hated the redhead. "I said, too bad we can't say the same thing about you _sweetie_." she repeated herself with confidence.

"Much better." Rachel replied with a satisfied grin. "And I'm not surprised at all. Owen is such a reserved guy. It took me weeks to get something meaningful out of him."

"It's funny that you think you know Owen." Haley said standing up and giving Rachel a deadly glare.

"No, what's funny is that you think it's funny that I know Owen. Because FYI _sweetie, _I probably know him better than you." Rachel hissed, matching Haley's stance.

Brooke just watched the two with an amused expression. She had never seen Haley so agitated by someone like Rachel and it was actually kind of amusing. She also had to admit that this Rachel girl was very entertaining as well. But still that didn't mean that if Rachel crossed the line with Haley, that she wasn't going to say anything to her. After all Haley was her best friend and if Rachel did something to upset Haley, well bitchy Brooke would unfortunately make an appearance on her.

"Oh that's rich seeing as I've known him longer than you."

"Honey haven't you heard, quality is what matters not quantity?"

Haley's eyes soon hardened. That was a low blow she had to admit. "You are such a little-"

"Ladies!" Brooke finally decided to intervene. "As entertaining your little spat is to me, you're making a scene." Brooke stated, referring to Owen and Nathan who were looking worriedly at them. It looked like Nathan wanted to come over and sweep Haley in his arms but with Owen here, Brooke knew it was impossible.

"Now why don't you calm your pretty little asses down and sit down so you can talk in a more civilized way?"

"But Brooke she's being such a bi-"

"A bitch I know." Brooke agreed, making Rachel quirked an eyebrow at her. "But you also have to remember Haley that when we want to, us girls can be straight up bitches. You're a bitch, I'm a bitch, Rachel here I can see is a _real_ bitch but you know what, who cares? We're girls and that's how we are."

Haley sat down a bit stunned at hearing Brooke's words. Rachel followed afterwards as she looked at Brooke with much more respect than before. From what she heard from Owen, she immediately supposed Brooke was a pathetic, whiny girl with way too much drama in her life. She really didn't care for her but now she was looking at Brooke in a whole different way.

"I have to admit Brooke I am very impressed right now." Rachel admitted crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh and why is that?" Brooke asked, kinking her eyebrow at her.

"Because in all honesty I really thought you were a pathetic, whiny girl who was a complete bore."

If her words affected Brooke, she didn't let it showed as she kept looking at the redhead. "And you got all that with your talks with Owen?" Brooke asked impressed with how honest Rachel was being.

"Pretty much."

"Well," Brooke leaned back on her chair. "looks like I have some talking to do with Owen then."

"Are we seriously going to ignore the fact that she was being a complete bitch to me for no reason?" Haley asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at Brooke for an answer.

"Actually you started this _sweetie_. You're the one who got all protective over Owen. Surprised the hell out of me because I was so sure you had something to do with the younger Scott."

"H-How did you know?" Haley stuttered with nervousness.

"I'm a very observant person Haley. Besides that boy has been looking at you the whole time we've been talking." Rachel noted as she discreetly turned to look at where Nathan and Owen were before looking back at Haley.

"And how do you know he's not looking at Brooke or hell even you?" Haley said as calmly as she could.

"Honey if that boy was looking at me I would know. Of course he wouldn't have a chance since I'm happily married. And well Brooke over here is obviously already spoken for."

"And how would you know that?" Brooke asked curiously.

"Well you keep looking at the door and glancing at your phone every once in a while as if you're waiting for someone to come. Your foot hasn't stopped tapping since I got here and you got that I-got-a-man-who-loves-me look written all over your face."

"We just got together today." Brooke made sure to point out.

"Makes no difference. You still got that stupid look." Rachel said, shrugging her shoulders in a careless manner.

"Well you sure are one observant bitch."

"Please, that nickname should only be reserved to you _Brookie_."

Brooke rolled her eyes with a shake of her head. Rachel was annoying but there was something about her that Brooke couldn't help but to like. Haley was sure going to hate her for this if the looks she kept sending Rachel were any indication.

"Well looks like your wait is over Brooke, your Prince Charming has just arrived." Rachel pointed out, making both Brooke and Haley turned their attention to the door. Brooke smiled widely because there he was tall, blond and handsome as he nervously ran a hand through his blond hair.

"Wow he's hot." Rachel spoke without thinking.

"Watch it _Slut_, that's my man you're talking about." Brooke said semi sternly as she started walking quickly towards Lucas.

* * *

><p>"Boyfriend!" Brooke grinned from ear to ear as she launched herself into his arms.<p>

"Well hello there Pretty Girl…missed me or something?" Lucas teased, his arms coming around her petite waist.

"Not even a little." She smiled coyly, biting her bottom lip in a flirtatious manner.

"Liar…" Lucas growled leaning down and capturing his lips with hers.

Brooke tried not to smile while they kissed, she really did but she couldn't help it. Every time Lucas kissed her, every time he was near her it just felt like she was finally complete. She let herself enjoy the way his lips felt against hers for a few more seconds before pulling away slightly.

"Big, big liar." Brooke agreed wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"Extreme liar." Lucas continued, lightly grazing his nose with hers.

"Hmmm…an eskimo kiss, my favorite." she teased with a huge smile on her face. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked, her hands now resting on his shoulders in an intimate way.

"You know you can." Lucas replied looking down at her in a way that made her heart fluttered with happiness.

"How come we're so comfortable with each other? I mean when I…" Brooke took a deep breath. "When I first started dating Julian, it took me months to feel completely comfortable with him like I am with you right now." she explained hoping it made sense what she just said.

"Honestly? I don't know Brooke." he told her frankly. "Maybe it's because we first started off as friends and there was way more trust between us then when you first got with Julian." He shrugged his shoulders not sure if she got what he meant by that. "But…you're okay talking about him?" he asked pushing her hair off her face and behind her ears in a caring way.

"More than okay Broody." She kissed him lightly. "If I really want to get pass his death then I need to be able to talk about him more." she told him, resting her head on his chest. "Is that okay with you?" she asked, slowly lifting her head to look at him.

"More than okay baby girl." he said repeating her words from earlier.

"So…" Brooke trailed off unsure how she wanted to approach the conversation she had been itching to talk about since he arrived.

"So what?" he chuckled at her not so innocent face. He knew what she wanted to say, he was just humoring her.

"Well Mr. Scott I believe there were some things left unsaid between us earlier." Brooke casually said as she started playing with the front of his collar shirt.

"You're not going to let that go huh?" Lucas said as he started swaying them to a nearby table. Brooke shook her head laughing at his attempt to prolong their conversation. "Well can I at least first go say hi to Haley and the guys?"

"Nope." Brooke responded, popping the 'p'. "If I let you go now I'm pretty sure you won't be coming back anytime soon mister. And plus you promised remember?"

Lucas sat down bringing Brooke down with him wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Well alright a promise is a promise…what is it that you want to know about my past relationship with Anna?"

"Well for starters I want to know how it started? How long did it last? Where did you guys meet…everything basically."

"Well…" Lucas scratched the back of his head as he then began telling Brooke about his ex-girlfriend. He told her about where they met (Tree Hill), when they started dating (senior year) and how long they were together (four years). He told her about how Anna was the first girl he ever loved but that she was also the first to break his heart.

"How come you guys broke up?" Brooke hesitantly asked and felt the way he tensed at her words as he shifted around his seat uncomfortably.

"She umm she cheated on me." Lucas simply said as a dark look flashed over his handsome features.

"She cheated on you?!" Brooke exclaimed feeling shocked that Anna would hurt Lucas like that. Anna must have been crazy if she ever thought that cheating on Lucas was a good thing.

"Yeah…I caught her with her ex-boyfriend." he muttered sadly hanging his head down a bit. "I've never felt the way I did when I caught her with him." Lucas continued just wanting to be completely honest with her. "And I'll admit that after our break up, I went through a rough time. Took me a while to get over her but I did."

"Luke…" Brooke reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I can forgive anything Brooke but cheating is honestly something that I don't think I could ever forgive."

"I'm so sorry." she said turning his face to make him look at her.

"You don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything Brooke."

"If it's any comfort, it was her loss not yours Lucas."

"Oh yeah and why is that Miss Davis?" he smiled slightly at her.

"Well because you are without a doubt an incredible," Brooke slid herself on his lap sliding her arms around his neck. "very smart, funny" she kissed the side of his cheek. "_sexy_ might I add," she said with a smirk making him chuckle a bit. "most caring _and_ talented man I know." she finished as she leaned in to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

"And Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't tell you this earlier but I...Lucas I love you." Brooke whispered, gently caressing his face with her hand. "I love you so much and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

Lucas smiled widely swearing nothing felt as good as hearing Brooke say she loved him. "I love you too." he replied with such a loving look. It felt so good to hear him repeat those words to him because she knew he was being sincere. She felt this intense feeling coursing inside of her that without warning, Brooke suddenly found herself encasing his lips in the sweetest and most loving kiss either of them had ever shared with each other. Though it was sweet and loving at first, it soon turned hard and passionate that lasted for a while until they were both running out of air.

"Wow…" Lucas breathed out in amazement resting his head against hers. "That was some kiss."

"Sure was Broody." Brooke giggled, not being able to stop her dimpled smile from appearing. She was so happy without a doubt.

"Yo Bitch, if you're done sucking face with your boyfriend we're over here!" Rachel's not so sweet and demanding voice interrupted the couple.

"Who's that?" Lucas scrunched up his face in confusion, not having to notice her earlier since his attention had been solely on Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes getting off of Lucas's lap straightening herself a bit. "Owen's _very annoying _and outspoken friend from Orlando." she said taking his hand in hers. "Come on let's just go before she blows a casket or something like that."

"Alright." Lucas said following her lead, not being able to get rid of that shitty ass grin that he was sporting.

While they were walking a thought soon came to Brooke and she smiled devilishly. Looking at her boyfriend she stopped him, putting her arms on his shoulders again. "Hey Luke?"

"What's on your mind Cheery?" Lucas wondered, smiling at the impish smile his girlfriend had on.

"So now that we're together…does that mean I finally get to know your middle name?" Brooke asked playfully, kinking an eyebrow at him.

"Nope." he responded shaking his head as he stepped away from her and began walking away from her.

"Aww but Lucas…" Brooke whined following after him. "Shouldn't I have like some sort of girlfriend privileges?"

"Not in this case Pretty Girl." Lucas yelled back winking at her as he looked over his shoulder only to see her pouting at him.

* * *

><p>It was a little while later when all necessary introductions were made that Nathan found himself sitting by the bar with Haley. Owen had decided to take Rachel on a small tour around his bar though Nathan suspected it was just so that he could talk to her without prying eyes. And Brooke and Lucas…well they were in a secluded corner also wanting to be away from prying eyes. Nathan supposed it was because they just became a couple and were on their way to that 'honeymoon' stage everyone always talked about. He couldn't help but to scowl at that because that's what <em>he <em>wanted.

"Nathan…what's wrong?" Haley asked when she saw he was lost in his own thoughts with a frown on his face.

"I want what they have." Nathan blurted out without thinking to her as he watched Lucas and Brooke kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other in a nearby table.

"Nathan…"

"I know Haley but damn it I just can't keep doing this!" he confessed with exasperation. "I want us to be like them." He pointed to the couple in the corner. "I don't want to have to worry about someone catching us. I want to be able to tell people that you're my girl and that there's nothing in the world I wouldn't do for you."

"Nathan I-"

"Haley, why can't we just tell Owen?" he asked in a desperate tone. "It's been a year and he's seen how much I've changed so why don't we just tell him about us already?"

"Because…" she trailed off cautiously. She didn't know why she was so scared of telling Owen about her and Nathan. All she knew was that every time she thought of telling Owen this feeling of complete uncertainty clouded her actions.

"You know what never mind." Nathan declared shaking his head at her in an almost disappointed way. "I'm just going to talk to Luke for a bit." He stepped away from her turning around.

"Wait Nate I…damn!" she curse herself for being such a coward.

"What's up with your ass?" Rachel suddenly appeared out of nowhere to her left.

"Nothing I just…I think I messed up." Haley said completely catching Rachel off guard. She was so sure that Haley was going blow her off or at least respond with a snide comment. They weren't exactly getting along that well after their small confrontation earlier.

"What's going on here?" Brooke asked looking at Haley's saddening look briefly before turning her attention to Rachel. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Rachel defended herself. "She was already like this when I came."

"Bunny what's wrong?" Brooke asked with concern. "Did _she_ do something to you?" Brooke said giving Rachel a look. "Or does it have to do with why Nathan came looking so serious wanting to talk to Lucas?"

"Nathan wants to tell Owen about us?" She fidgeted with her hands, a nervous habit that she got from Brooke.

Brooke let out a sigh she had been holding. She knew this was going to happen eventually. It surprised her it took Nathan a year to finally tell Haley this. "Haley you know I love you and everything but Nathan is right. Owen has every right to know about what's going on with his brother and you."

"I know but I'm just scared that he's going to be so mad about it when I tell him." she confessed one of her many fears.

"I think that he's going to be more hurt you kept it away from him for a year then you and Nathan actually being together." Rachel intervened making Haley look up at her in surprise. "But that's just my opinion." she casually said turning her attention towards where Owen was now at talking to Nathan and Lucas. Well mostly talking because they were too busy looking at something Nathan had in his hands.

"Rachel is right you know." Brooke quickly agreed. "You should just tell him and get it over with."

Haley thought and thought about it. Brooke and Rachel were right. She needed to toughen up and face the difficulties ahead. After all she was the one that got her and Nathan in this place and she needed to be the one to get them out. "Alright but I think I should clear up some things with Nathan." Haley said with a slight smile. "Thanks Tigger…you too Rachel."

"No problem." Rachel answered, not bothering to look at Haley as she continued to stare at the guys. "Hey have you girls ever notice that Owen, Lucas and Nathan kinda look alike in some ways?"

Both Brooke and Haley looked at each other before looking at the three guys with curious stares. Now that they thought about it, Rachel was right. Physically from just a glance one wouldn't think they looked alike but if you looked closely at their features, there were some similarities between them.

"Well now that you mention it…"

"Yeah look they got that same stupid shitty ass grin." Rachel abruptly interrupted with a smirk.

"Right…plus all three of them have blue eyes." Haley pointed out something she had noticed from the beginning since she met Nathan and Lucas.

"As oppose to the other millions of people out there that don't right Haley?" Rachel sarcastically replied.

"Shut it Slut! Haley was just pointing something out." Brooke told her off, hitting her hard on her arm.

"Damn it Brooke that hurt!" Rachel rubbed the part in her arm where Brooke had hit her.

"Good, maybe next time you'll learn to keep your mouth shut." Brooke hissed, giving her a smug look.

"Whatever." she grumbled crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Don't get your panties in a twist Rachel." Haley stated coolly. "Now come on you were actually on to something."

"Fine…I supposed their eye color is something they have in common."

"Except they all have different shades of it." Haley mentioned, remembering the day she met Lucas and how she easily distinguished his eye color when compared to Nathan and Owen.

"Luke's last name is Scott!" Brooke pointed out in an excited tone. "Ooh wouldn't it be so cool if Lucas turned out to be the long lost brother or cousin of Owen and Nathan?"

"Brooke this isn't one of those lame soap operas that I know you probably watch. Stuff like this doesn't happen in the real world."

Before Brooke had a chance to retaliate Haley spoke up. "Sorry Tigger but Rachel is right. And besides I remember Owen once telling me about his family and he was pretty sure he didn't have any family members with the name Lucas."

"Hmm…well I still say they could be related." Brooke frowned as she kept looking at the guys in a pensive way. "I mean come on! Look at their noses, the shape of their eyes!"

Rachel gave Haley a look before both girls rolled their eyes at the bouncy _excited_ brunette.

"I can see why you call her 'Tigger' Haley." she commented dryly.

"You should have seen her in high school." Haley replied with a fond smile. "Bouncing from class to class with that same damn _cheery_ attitude all the time."

"Must have annoyed a couple of people."

"Like you wouldn't believe it."

"I'm right here you know." Brooke said with a scoff, glaring at them. "I think I liked it better when you two were _bitching _at each other."

"Well _Brooklyn _me too but apparently I have to play nice because she's Owen's girl."

"I am _not_ Owen's girl!" Rachel growled though there was a noticeable blush on her face.

"Could have fooled me…are you sure you're married Gatina?" Haley teased, making Rachel stick her tongue at her.

"Are we seriously ignoring the fact that you just called me Brooklyn, Haley Bob?"

"Wait you're middle name is Bob?" Rachel asked in amusement.

"For your information the name Bob holds a very important meaning in my family." Haley let the redhead know, annoyed that she was making fun of her middle name.

"I'm sure it does Haley_ Bob_."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Well thanks a lot _Penelope_." she sarcastically told her best friend who had on an amusing expression.

"And you're Penelope? Oh that is rich!"

"Oh like you're one to talk, you probably have a stupider middle name than us."

"Nothing is stupider than Bob and Penelope." she shot back smugly.

"What's your middle name then?" Brooke asked.

"Like I'll ever tell you." she replied snippily.

At that moment Owen happened to have been passing by on his way to the bathroom and heard Brooke's question. "Virginia!" Owen answered immediately smiling mischievously at Rachel.

"Damn you Scott!" Rachel yelled annoyed, stomping her foot when she heard him laugh at her expense.

"Virginia huh?"

"Oh shut it!"

* * *

><p>"Rachel's one feisty girl huh?" Lucas asked Owen once he returned from the bathroom, his attention never leaving the device Nathan had. "Shoot Nate, shoot!" he instructed the raven-haired man.<p>

"Yeah very feisty..." Owen agreed, his eyes wondering a bit towards where Rachel was arguing with Brooke and Haley before turning back to the game Nathan was playing. "Good idea bringing this game little bro."

"Thanks...shit that was close!" Nathan said, his fingers quickly moving and hitting the buttons. It was a good thing he brought it because right now it was the only distraction he had to keep him away from thinking about his sort of fight with Haley.

"What do you think the girls were talking about?" Lucas asked curiously looking at the three girls in question. They were fighting now with each other but way before he noticed the looks they were giving him, Nathan and Owen.

"Probably stupid shit." Owen replied with a shrug looking over Nathan's shoulder.

"Think they're talking about us?" Nathan wondered as he continued to play his game.

"I'm pretty sure they have better things to talk about…dude come on you totally missed that shot!"

* * *

><p>A little while later, the six friends were still lounging around the bar with nothing to do. Nathan was still not speaking to Haley which didn't go unnoticed by Owen, and Rachel was still being her annoying bitchy self which everyone that didn't know her was already getting used to. Lucas and Brooke were still in their honeymoon stage as Nathan had previously noticed and were practically content just being in each other's arms as they sat together in one of the many booths Owen had installed in his bar.<p>

"I say we all go out and do something fun tonight." Brooke suggested looking at everyone in the room.

"Where do you want to go Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked from beside her.

"I don't know Broody just anywhere. Maybe we could go to a club or something?"

"Or something…" he smirked as he leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Lucas!" Brooke playfully admonished him. "There is no way that my ever so _serious _boyfriend just suggested that to me."

"I'm just playing baby." Lucas assured her, bringing her closer to him and giving her a chaste kiss on her temple. She snuggled closer to him, letting out a content sigh.

"Ugh you guys are just too sickly sweet!" Rachel remarked in a semi disgusted tone from where she was sitting next to Owen. "I know you guys are like a new couple…or whatever but I hope you're not going to act like this the whole time I'm here."

"You're just jealous because your man isn't here." Brooke smirked, sticking her tongue at her.

"Whatever…" she grumbled as she looked down at her blinking cell phone that was telling her she had a few missed calls and some voicemails. She had been ignoring her phone the whole day for a reason.

"Who's that?" Owen asked Rachel when he saw her once again ignore her phone.

"No one…" Rachel said dismissively. She knew who it was she just didn't want to answer. "But umm I agree with Brooke and say we go out and do something fun."

"I guess…" Haley finally said something. She had been fairly quiet the whole time which had surprised Owen.

"So are we going or not?" Owen asked impatiently, ignoring Haley's weird mood. He would ask her later about it.

"I don't know…" Nathan said indecisively. He wasn't sure if he wanted to spend more time with Haley after what happened between them.

"Oh please come on guys!"

"Well it is Red's first night in New York and we've established how feisty and crazy she can be so what the heck. Let's go out like Brookie here suggested."

"Well you all know I'm in." Brooke was the first one to agree with what Owen said. "What about you Boyfriend? Care to go out and paint the town red with me?"

"You know I do." Lucas said looking at her in a loving way.

"Good…what about you Haley and Nathan?"

For a brief moment Haley and Nathan looked at each other awkwardly before nodding their heads slowly in agreement.

"Great! Let's go get ready then!" Brooke stood up pulling Lucas along with her. "The night is young and we can't waste it by just sitting here guys so let's go!"

"I swear if this is how she's going to be acting tonight I am so bailing on you guys." Rachel warned the remaining people with a glare. "It's like she's on happy pills or something…" she muttered to herself as she reluctantly followed the _cheery_ brunette and Lucas towards the exit.

"I'll close up here first then. Why don't you two go ahead." Owen told them as he headed towards the back of the bar to make sure everything was intact.

"Nathan can we talk?" Haley prompted when she saw he was already on his way out.

"There's nothing to talk about Haley. You know where I stand and I know where you do. I'll see you later…or not whatever." Nathan said, not bothering to turn around to face her. If he did he knew he would crumble, she was his one weakness after all.

"Damn…" was all Haley said as she followed Nathan out of the bar dejectedly. She knew she had to fix things somehow because she couldn't stand Nathan not talking to her.

**To Be Continued... **

* * *

><p>And there you go! I know you've all been waiting for Brooke to officially call Lucas 'Boyfriend' ;)<p>

**Coming up next:** The gang goes out has fun, Haley talks with Owen, more BL fluff and…Tree Hill my readers! There also will be more BL centered chapters!

Please Review!


	18. Going Out

**A/n: **I'm so sorry guys I have been completely MIA for the past couple of months. The truth is that it was a mixture between laziness, personal problems and writer's block that prevented me from updating. I won't bore you with the details so let's just leave it as that.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**Going Out**

"So tonight should be fun." Brooke mentioned casually as she was finishing curling her hair in front of her bathroom mirror. She wanted to look different than her usual straight hair she tended to wear on most days.

"I supposed." Haley responded from her spot on the bed, not at all sounding too sure about tonight's outing. The truth was that she was nervous, scared even of what tonight could mean for her relationship with Nathan.

"Just talk to him Haley." Brooke said sticking her head out of the bathroom to look at her. She knew why her best friend was in this mood. She practically had Nathan Scott written all over her face.

"I am…is just that when I tried talking to him earlier he was so distant. Then he said he may or may not be coming tonight." Haley explained, letting out a tired sigh. "I mean, what if he doesn't show up?"

"Oh he's coming." Brooke remarked in a confident tone. Once again she turned towards where her mirror was and started putting some light make-up on.

"How can you be so sure?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's Nathan. That boy is so sprung up on you that it's not even funny anymore at this point."

"Sprung?" Haley questioned with a crinkled on her nose.

"Yeah, isn't that a word kids these days use?"

"Okay first of all we are not that old for you to be using the phrase 'kids these days' Brooke." Haley stated, giving Brooke a look even though she was in the bathroom and she couldn't see her. "And second of all really sprung? I'm not even sure 'kids these days' use that word anymore."

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn I heard a couple of them in my neighborhood say that a few weeks ago?" Brooke commented as she stopped what she was doing to think about what she had just said.

"I'm pretty sure." Haley responded, shaking her head in amusement. Brooke once again shrugged her shoulders and continued doing what she had been doing. They remained quiet for a little bit, Haley lost in her thoughts while Brooke was simply humming a song she knew.

"You seem chipper." Haley observed.

"Of course I am." Brooke answered as she turned her attention from the mirror and went back to her room. "I'm hanging out with my best friend tonight."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "Right and I'm sure that smile has nothing to do with a certain blond, blue-eyed boyfriend of yours?" Haley teasingly asked and saw the way Brooke's smiled went wider than usual.

"Okay you caught me but honestly I can't help it. I just saw him a few hours ago and I can't wait to see him again tonight." she confessed as she started blushing slightly. "He makes me happy Haley and when I'm with him I feel like I'm me…like I'm finally complete again."

Haley smiled. She hadn't seen her best friend this happy in a long time. Not even when she was with Julian did she ever look as happy as she was right now. She owed that to Lucas and so much more. He was such a great guy and she couldn't believe she used to think he wasn't.

"You're in love Brooke." Haley said simply with a faint smile on her face. "I hope you let him know that because it would mean the world to Lucas to know that you love him."

"I already did." Brooke confessed, biting her lower lip in the process.

"Tigger! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she exclaimed in an excited voice. "I knew you guys got together but I didn't know 'I love yous' were exchanged! How did that happen? Did he say it back? Oh what am I asking, of course he did!"

"Haley…"

"He's been so in love with you for such a long time. Oh my gosh did he-"

"Haley!" Brooke shouted trying to get her to stop talking for a bit. "First of all calm down, you're starting to freak me out."

Haley took a deep breath and laugh inwardly to herself. She was acting like Brooke when she got excited over something. But her best friend was right and she needed to be calm in order to know what happened. "Alright I'm calm…so what happened?"

So Brooke told Haley everything. From what Luke told her about Anna which then led to that declaration of love and then to that intense kiss they shared.

"Wow…" Haley breathed out.

"I know." Brooke agreed happily as she checked herself one more time in the mirror. "I can't wait for our night out." she admitted to Haley. She hadn't gone out like this since she started dating Julian and she couldn't wait for their fun night to start. Especially with Lucas at her side.

"You think Rachel will actually be there?" Haley asked with a grumble. She wasn't looking forward to seeing Rachel again and she was hoping she wasn't going to be there. It wasn't that she didn't like her but her attitude was just so annoying.

Brooke nodded her head. "She's not that bad you know."

"You wouldn't be saying that if she looked at your boyfriend that way she looked at mine."

"True but just remember she's married."

"I guess…" Haley shrugged her shoulders.

"Plus she's kinda fun in her own bitchy way." Brooke remarked with a grin. It was weird how easily she had become comfortable with Rachel with only a few hours of knowing her. "Are you ready to go?" Brooke changed the topic. She was itching to leave and meet the rest of the gang in the dance club they agreed on.

"Yeah I supposed…" Haley trailed off unsure. She was nervous again. In just a few minutes she was going to maybe see Nathan and figure out where their relationship stood. She didn't know what she would do if he decided he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. But one thing she did know was that tonight whether Nathan forgave her or not, she was going to tell Owen everything.

"Don't worry Bunny. Nathan will talk to you and if he doesn't I'll just make him."

"Right because the best way to start a conversation with someone you're trying to apologize to is to send your best friend to attack him."

"That's exactly the way." Brooke said making Haley laugh for a bit. The moment was over too soon though and Haley went back to her previous state. "There's something more isn't there?" she guessed when she saw her friend's crest fallen face.

"I'm scared Brooke."

"Why?"

"There's just so many girls out there that Nathan could be with yet he chose me. Plain old Haley James. I'm just scared that one day he's going to realize I'm not that special and leave for good."

"No, no, no, don't say that." Brooke went over to comfort her. "Haley you are a special girl and Nathan is lucky to have you."

"Then why is he so mad at me right now? Why can't he forgive me?"

"Because you hurt him." Brooke simply said. "He's hurt and can't think straight right now but once you guys clear everything up tonight, things will be okay again."

"For that to happen I'm going to have to tell Owen everything first."

Though Brooke was surprised at that revelation she didn't show it. She just smiled at Haley proud that she was taking the first steps to fixing everything.

"Are you ready to go now? Or are you still in need of thee old Brooke Davis' wisdom?" she joked lightly.

"Aren't you such a smart ass?" Haley sarcastically said with a smile.

"Oh you know it." Brooke winked at her. "Now come on Haley James, the night is young and I plan to dance all night with my man."

"Umm have you met Lucas?" Haley shouted after her as she followed the brunette out her bedroom. There was no possible way that Lucas was going to be dancing all night with Brooke. Knowing Lucas for a bit over a year and one thing that she learned about him was that he did not dance.

* * *

><p>Lucas Scott was so whipped.<p>

A day hadn't even passed since he and Brooke had been together and already she had him wrapped around her finger. Being best friends with Brooke for many years, Haley should have seen this coming but honestly who would have thought this could happen? It was Lucas for God's sake!

Haley still couldn't believe what was going on. Brooke and Lucas were dancing right in front of her eyes. She turned away from that sight and turned her attention to her other best friend who was coming her way.

"Haley J. what a shocking surprise that you're still sitting here on our table." Owen casually strode up to her in a joking manner.

"Well I'm surprise you're not still attached to the hips with the She-Devil herself." Haley shot back.

"Hey I thought you liked Rachel?" Owen said, his cheeks turning a rosy color. Haley noticed this but decided not to comment on it for now.

"No that's Brooke. I'm still on the fence with your _friend_."

"Why do you have to say it like that?" Owen asked somewhat defensively.

"Just forget about it." she said.

"What's wrong Haley?"

"Nothing." Haley replied dejectedly as she looked around the room in hopes Nathan would be around. He wasn't. When she and Brooke arrived at this dance club everyone was already here except Nathan. Owen said that he would be coming much later but she was starting to doubt it.

"Where's Rachel?" she suddenly asked looking around for the aforementioned redhead. It wasn't like she cared but she needed something to distract her from her thoughts.

"She said she had to go use the bathroom." he responded as he took a seat across from her. "And seeing as you were all alone I wanted to keep you company."

"Thanks O." Haley smiled at him tentatively. A few minutes passed of awkward silence, something that had never happened between them.

"Never thought I see the day these two would finally be together." Owen broke the silence, his gaze set on Brooke and Lucas dancing on the dance floor.

"You and me both." Haley agreed not really into this conversation.

"They make a good couple you know." he continued on even though Haley wasn't really paying much attention at this point. "Luke brings out a side of her that we haven't seen in a long time and Brooke brings out a more fun side of him."

"Mhmm." she simply hummed.

"Okay seriously what is wrong with you today?" he asked kind of frustrated with the way she had been acting.

Haley looked at him pensively. It was now or never. Even if Nathan and her were still at odds, Owen had the right to know what was going on between them. "Owen there's actually something I have to tell you."

Owen raised a quizzical eyebrow at her words. "Oh yeah? What about?" he asked, leaning against the booth chair.

"It's about umm…" Haley began to say, hoping he wasn't going to get too mad at her. "Well you see the thing is that there's something that I have been hiding from you for a while now." she started off nervously looking at her hands that were lying on the table top instead of him. "Damn, I'm just going to come out and say it but please don't get too mad." she pleaded though she knew she had no right to tell him not to get mad. If Owen wanted to get mad he had every right to do so. "Nathan and I umm we have been going out for a year now." she quickly told him not looking up at him to see his reaction.

Owen remained quiet. He was actually a bit surprise that she decided to tell him now. He thought he was going to have to get it out of her himself. Still to have his suspicions be confirm was really something.

"I know." he simply said after a while of suspense silent.

"How did you…?"

"It's not that hard to figure out Haley." he said giving her a pointed look. Haley looked down ashamed. "I've known for a while now actually. I was just waiting for you to finally tell me."

"I'm sorry Owen." Haley apologized as she grabbed his hand that was lying on the table. "I wanted to tell you but I was scared you were going to disapproved of what me and Nathan had."

"Haley I wouldn't have liked it back then because you deserved so much better than Nathan but I would have understood. And you know why? Because I love you and that knucklehead brother of mine. And if he made you happy then I would have been okay with that."

"Guess I was just acting stupid."

"Really, really stupid." he stated with a laugh. She offered him a small smile that soon turned into a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." she shrugged her shoulders. "Is just that I realized this confession probably doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan and I sort got in a fight earlier today and well I don't know what's going on between us anymore."

"You love him don't you?" Owen made a simple observation. He suspected it but there was never a chance to confirm his suspicions.

"Yeah, I do but I don't think that matters anymore." Haley told him sadly as she once again looked around the place to see if Nathan had come. "He's not even here." she said her eyes cast down.

Owen took a moment to study her features. She really did love that brother of his. "My brother is an idiot…" he began to say. "…but in this case he might not be such an idiot after all." He stood up winking at her as he left the table.

Haley sat there wondering what he meant by that. So many things were running through her head that she didn't realize that someone had come up to her table.

"Haley."

She slowly looked up, surprised to hear that familiar voice that made her heart fluttered.

"Nathan." she breathed out, acknowledging his presence. "I-I thought you weren't going to come.

"We need to talk." Nathan said. He was looking at her in such a serious way that she thought that this was it. He finally came to his senses and was going to break up with her. And that thought alone was making her heart break little by little.

* * *

><p>Lucas' body was tightly pressed against her own, his hands resting on her backside. They were still dancing only slower than they had been a few minutes ago. The beat of the music had changed to a slower tempo so that could have been the reason why but in reality, Lucas just wanted to feel Brooke as closed to him as possible.<p>

She didn't mind one bit.

"You're horrible." Lucas leaned down to whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah…why?" Brooke replied back with a smirk as she stepped closer to him, draping her arms around his neck.

"You know why." Lucas said, giving her a playful look. He wasn't much of a dancer yet he had been on the dance floor dancing with his beautiful girlfriend ever since they arrived at this club.

"Well on my defense you already knew what you were getting yourself into when you got with me." She giggled, playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck.

"Which was what a few hours ago?" Lucas chuckled lightly.

"And they have been the best hours of my life." she told him with a huge smile.

"Well I'm glad I could help in that Ms. Davis." he said as they continued to dance to the beat of the music.

"Tired yet Cheery?" Lucas asked a few minutes later with such a hopeful face that Brooke couldn't help but to rolled her eyes at him.

"Alright you big baby let's take a break." Brooke said, shaking her head laughing.

"A rest of the night break?" he asked hopefully, giving her this cute puppy dog face.

"Only ten minutes babe, ten minutes." Brooke corrected him and she smiled in amusement at the way his face fell. "Could have said no earlier when I dragged you to the dance floor Broody." she added as an afterthought.

"No one can say no to you." he pouted slightly. "Well except maybe your mom."

Brooke smiled at the way his face looked at the moment. He was so cute when he pouted. He looked like a little kid who wasn't getting his way. "Speaking about my mom, I told her about us." Brooke casually mentioned linking her fingers with his as they finally started making their way out of the dance floor.

"Oh yeah? And what does Momma Davis think about that?" Lucas asked with humor in his tone.

"She approves." Brooke answered smiling widely at him. She loved how well he got along with her family in especially her mom. She hoped that she would be the same with his mom when she met her.

Whenever that would be.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said as he sat down on their unoccupied table with Brooke following suit. He wondered why the table was empty when not so long ago he had seen Haley here. Now he wasn't sure where she was. Could she have gone home?

"You should be because my mom is very protective of me." Brooke informed him in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup." she replied as she scooted closer and began trailing kisses on the side of his jaw.

"What are you doing Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked with a small smile. He would be lying if he said her kisses weren't affecting him. Especially the way she slightly nipped at his skin in a slow sensual way.

"Oh nothing Broody." Brooke remarked with a grin. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away. "I love you, you know that." she whispered at him before attaching her lips back against his. The kiss this time was strong yet passionate and filled with emotions. It remained like that until she pulled back slowly. "I'm never going to get tired of saying that."

"Well I'm never going to get tired of hearing that." Lucas responded. He still couldn't believe that they were here at this moment together and happy. It almost seem surreal to him.

A few minutes passed and they were still sitting down just talking comfortably. Brooke had completely forgotten about dancing because in all honesty when she was with Lucas, everything seemed to disappear and it was just him and her in their own little world.

"Do you think they will be alright?" Brooke asked out of nowhere confusing Lucas about who she was talking about.

"Who are you talking about Brooke?"

"Nathan and Haley." she replied as she looked at the secluded corner they were talking in. She had just spotted them a few seconds ago and curiosity got the best of her.

Lucas looked over where she was looking and immediately understood what she was talking about. With the way their body language looked like, he was pretty sure they were on their way to reconciliation. Brooke had briefly told him about what went down between them and although he never told his girlfriend this, he was on Nathan's side. He understood where Nathan was coming from. After all a year was too than enough to keep a relationship hidden.

"I think they'll be more than alright." Lucas answered smiling when he saw the mentioned couple holding hands and beaming at each other.

"I think so too." Brooke quickly agreed as she snuggled closer into his body. She was happy that Haley and Nathan were patching things up with each other. And she was even happier that she decided to finally give Lucas a chance. He made her happy and that was all that mattered to her right now.

* * *

><p>"To the best night of my life!" Rachel yelled cheerfully as she raised her drink up in the air.<p>

"Cheers!" the rest of the group of friends said in unison.

"Also, also…" the obvious slightly drunk redhead continued. "To Haley for finally having the balls to tell Owen the truth about her secret relationship with Mr. McMuffin over there." she said sending a wink at the raven haired man.

"Rachel!" Haley shrieked, annoyed that she was just blurting out things like that.

"Umm yeah sorry about that bro." Nathan apologized, feeling awkward around his older brother for the first time ever. Though things seemed to be cool between them, it still felt a bit uncomfortable being out in the open in front of Owen.

"Just know Nathan, if you hurt Haley I will hurt you." Owen threatened him just like any brother would do to his sister's boyfriend. He loved his brother and everything but Haley was his best friend, she was like a sister to him and he would be damn if he let his little brother be the one to cause her any sort of emotional pain.

"No problem here Owen." Nathan answered, wrapping his arm around Haley's shoulders. "She's safe with me."

Owen nodded his head seriously before turning his attention to Lucas. "And that goes for you too Lucas. You hurt Brookie here and I will hurt you too."

"You know I won't." Lucas replied as he unconsciously pulled Brooke closer to him. "I won't hurt her …" he said looking at Brooke and not at Owen. "…ever."

"I know you won't." Brooke whispered back as she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Oh yuck!" Rachel commented as she made a disgusted face at Brooke and Lucas' public display of affection.

"Shut up!" Brooke replied laughing as she threw her a rolled up napkin that was lying on their table.

"Hey now don't go mistreating the slightly drunk girl." Nathan jokingly protested.

"You're only saying that because you love the attention Rachel gives you _Mr. McMuffin_." Brooke playfully teased him.

"Is that true now?" Haley narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"O-Of course not!" Nathan remarked hastily. "Brooke is just messing around Hales!"

"It better not be." Haley warned him. Although she was somewhat fine with Rachel at the moment, she still had some reservations towards her.

"You know I love you." Nathan said kissing her softly on the lips. He was beyond ecstatic that he was going to be able to do that from on now in public. Haley telling Owen about them earlier was prove enough that she loved him and that's why they were able to fix things between them so fast.

"That's going to take some time getting used to." Owen said in a semi disgusted tone. He swallowed a large amount of beer from his cup as he watched his brother and Haley kissing.

"Anyways…" Lucas cleared his throat. "What was it that you wanted to tell us Rachel?" The six of them were gathered because apparently Rachel had some news to share.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder Luke." she thanked the blond. "Well I have been thinking about this a lot and I've decided to take the modeling job being offered to me in New York." she announced her news happily. "So there will be more of Rachel to go around!"

"That's great!" Brooke beamed brightly at her. She had warmed up to Rachel already despite her sarcastic comments so she would have hated to see her leave New York.

The others also congratulated Rachel, Owen being the one to crush her in a big bear hug. He was delighted that Rachel was going to be living in New York. He had missed her terribly over the past year with their only communication being the phone and the e-mails they sent each other. She had really made an impact on him in his time he spent in Orlando and he was glad with her decision.

"I say we propose a toast to Rach here for her new job!" Owen happily declared, raising his drink up in the air.

"And to the best night of my life!" Rachel again said which made everyone laugh at that.

"To reconciliations." Haley proposed too as she looked at Nathan who winked at her.

"And to love." Lucas cheesily added with everyone playfully rolling their eyes at him.

"Oh Broody, you can be so cheesy sometimes." Brooke nudged him playfully.

"Only for you." Lucas replied.

"Awww" everyone at the table slightly mocked his words.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later<em>

* * *

><p>They had been together for two months now and Brooke couldn't have been happier than she was at the moment. Sure they had their fights but they were mostly stupid ones that could be easily fixed in a matter of minutes.<p>

Like this one for example. If Lucas wasn't being so stubborn that is.

"But I want to go Lucas." Brooke said firmly as she entered his apartment with him following close behind. She was really getting tired of this back and forth argument that had been going for a few days already.

Brooke stomped her way into the living room. Lucas sighed loudly following after her. He had a stubborn girlfriend and when she had something on her mind, no one could persuade her away from it. "I know you do and I would love for you to come but I really don't think you should."

"Lucas." Brooke stopped in the middle of his living room. "What's wrong with me wanting to spend our first Christmas together?"

"Nothing babe." Lucas reassured her because he would love nothing more than to spend the holidays with her. "But I don't want you to miss spending Christmas with your family because you want to spend it with me and my family in Tree Hill."

"You spent Thanksgiving with mine." Brooke reminded him and she saw the way his eyes squinted in a thoughtful way. She had him, she was sure. She was very close to convincing her stubborn brooder.

"I know but-"

"No buts." she silenced him by placing her index finger to his lips. "It's only fair Luke." Brooke said giving him a somewhat stern look. "Plus I already talked to my mom and Clay and they are fine with it." she continued on when she saw he was still not fully convinced.

"I just don't want you to regret it when we're actually there." Lucas told her as put his hands on her small waist and pulled her close.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to finally meet your family and friends. You're always talking about them and I want to meet the people who mean the most to you." Brooke said as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. "There won't be any regrets on my part."

"Okay Pretty Girl." Lucas finally gave in, offering her a tired smile.

"Okay?" Brooke asked to make sure.

"Okay." Lucas repeated giving her a kiss on her forehead before bringing her down on the couch with him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Happy now?" he asked with a fond smile. He could never say no to her. He didn't know why he spent the last few days trying to.

"Very." she answered, snuggling closer to him. She couldn't wait to finally meet his family and go to visit the place he called home for the first twenty two years of his life.

"I'm never going to win an argument with you ever again huh?"

"Nope." she simply smiled. "But honestly Luke, you knew that even before we got together."

"That I did."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Just a fun chapter wrapping up a couple story lines. Sorry that it's shorter than usual. Anyways Tree Hill is on the next chapter and because I have sucked on updating lately, I have a huge surprise planned for the upcoming chapters. I'm pretty sure most of you are going to like it ;)<p>

Please Review!


End file.
